Maravilloso Desastre
by Love novels
Summary: ¿Seras algo maravilloso o un desastre en mi vida? Una adaptación del libro de Jamie Mcguire Futanari
1. Prologo

**Feliz año nuevo! Es un gusto saber que la historia "la mujer que jamas soñé" haya gustado tanto y espero que esta historia los llene de intriga y amor como a mi.**

**Gracias a Katito HTT por la recomendación a esta historia, muchas gracias!**

**Prologo **

LA CHICA BUENA

Takamachi Nanoha no bebe, no se mete en líos y trabaja muy duro. Cree que ha enterrado su oscuro pasado, pero cuando llega a la universidad, una rompe corazones conocida por sus ligues de una noche pone en peligro su sueño de una nueva vida.

LA CHICA MALA

Fate Testarossa Harlaown, sexy de muy buen ver y cubierta de tatuajes, es justamente el tipo de chica que le atrae a Nanoha y a la vez quiere evitar. Dedica sus noches a ganar dinero en un club de lucha itinerante y sus días a ser la estudiante ejemplar y el seductora más popular del campus. Toda una mezcla explosiva.

¿UN DESASTRE INMINENTE…

Intrigada por el rechazo de Nanoha, Fate intenta colarse en su vida proponiéndole una apuesta que trastocará sus mundos y lo cambiará todo.

… O EL INICIO DE ALGO MARAVILLOSO?

En cualquier caso, Fate no tiene la más mínima idea de que ha iniciado un tornado de emociones, obsesiones y juegos que las terminará dañando,… aunque puede que también las una para siempre.

**Bueno espero que quieran que siga con esta historia, igual que en la otra tengo pensarlo subirla todos los viernes o sábados para tener mejor continuidad. **

**Nos leemos el viernes**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**BANDERA ROJA**

Todos en la sala proclamaban a gritos por algo que no entendía. Las escaleras se caían a pedazos; los ruidosos asistentes estaban muy juntos, codo con codo, en un ambiente que era una mezcla de sudor, sangre y moho. Sus voces se confundían mientras gritaban números y nombres una y otra vez, movían los brazos en el aire, intercambiando dinero y gestos para comunicarse en medio del estruendo. Me abrí paso entre la multitud, siguiendo de cerca a mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Guarda el dinero en la cartera, Nanoha-chan! —me dijo Hayate-chan su radiante sonrisa relucía incluso en la tenue luz.

— ¡Quédate cerca! ¡Esto se pondrá peor cuando empiece todo! —gritó Carim-chan a través del ruido.

Hayate-chan le agarró la mano y luego la mía mientras Carim-chan nos guiaba entre ese mar de gente.

El repentino balido de un megáfono cortó el aire cargado de humo. El ruido me sobresaltó y me hizo dar un respingo, buscar de dónde procedía ese toque. Había un hombre sentado en una silla de madera, con un fajo de dinero en una mano y el megáfono en la otra. Se llevó el plástico a los labios.

— ¡Bienvenidos al baño de sangre! Amigos míos, si andaban buscando un curso básico de economía… ¡Se han equivocado de sitio! Pero, si buscaban el Círculo, ¡están en la meca! Me llamo Adam. Yo pongo las reglas y yo doy el alto. Las apuestas se acaban cuando los rivales saltan al ruedo. Nada de tocar a los luchadores, nada de ayudas, no vale cambiar de apuesta, ni invadir el ring. Si la cagán y no siguen las reglas, ¡se van derechitos a la puta calle sin dinero! ¡Eso también va por ustedes jovencitas! Así que chicos ¡no usen a sus zorritas para hacer trampas!

Carim-chan sacudió la cabeza.

— ¡Por Dios, Adam! —gritó en medio del estruendo al maestro de ceremonias, en claro desacuerdo con las palabras que había utilizado aquel.

El corazón me palpitaba en el pecho. Con un suéter de color rosa y unos pendientes de perlas, me sentía fuera de lugar. Le prometí a Hayate-chan que podía enfrentarme a todo lo que se nos viniera encima, pero en plena zona de impacto sentí la necesidad de agarrarme de ella.

Ella no me pondría en peligro, pero el hecho de estar en un sótano con unos cincuenta universitarios y borrachos decididos a derramar sangre y ganar dinero no me hacía confiar mucho en nuestras posibilidades de salir sin daño alguno.

Desde que Hayate había conocido a Carim-chan en la sesión de orientación del primer curso, empezó a acompañarla a las peleas clandestinas que tenían lugar en los diversos sótanos de la Universidad de Uminari. Cada evento se llevaba a cabo en un lugar diferente y se mantenía en secreto hasta una hora antes de la pelea.

Como me movía en un entorno bastante más tranquilo, me sorprendió saber de un mundo clandestino en Uminari; pero Carim-chan lo conocía incluso antes de haberse matriculado. Fate Testarossa Harlaown, compañera de habitación y prima de Carim-chan, participó en su primera pelea hacía siete meses. Se decía que ella, ya como estudiante de primer año, había sido la rival más letal que Adam había visto en los tres años desde que había creado el Círculo. Al empezar el segundo curso, Fate-san era invencible, de modo que las ganancias le permitían pagar sin problemas con su prima el alquiler y las facturas.

Adam se llevó nuevamente el megáfono a los labios; el ajetreo y los gritos aumentaron a un ritmo febril.

— ¡Esta noche tenemos a un nuevo adversario! El luchador y estrella del equipo universitario de Uminari, ¡Marek Young!

Las ovaciones continuaron y la multitud se separó como el mar Rojo cuando Marek entró en la sala. Se formó un espacio circular; la turba silbó, abucheó y se burló del rival. Él daba brincos, sacudía el cuello de un lado a otro; tenía el rostro serio y concentrado. La multitud se calmó con un sordo rugido, y luego me llevé las manos a los oídos cuando la música retumbó por los grandes altavoces al otro extremo de la sala.

— ¡Nuestra siguiente adversaria no necesita presentación pero como me da un miedo que te cagas, ahí va de todos modos! ¡Tiemblen chicos y señoritas quítense las bragas! Con todos ustedes: ¡Fate rayo veloz Testarossa!

El volumen se disparó cuando Fate-san apareció por una puerta al otro lado de la sala. Hizo su entrada con su pecho cubierto con un top negro, su cabello largo y rubio atado con una cinta negra al final, tranquila y espontánea. Caminó sin prisas hacia el centro del perímetro, como si llegara al trabajo un día cualquiera. Sus músculos se estiraron bajo la piel tatuada mientras chocaba los puños contra los nudillos de Marek. Fate-san se inclinó hacia Marek y le susurró algo al oído; el luchador mantuvo con gran dificultad su expresión severa. Ambos contendientes estaban de pie uno frente al otro, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Marek tenía una mirada asesina; Fate-san parecía ligeramente divertida.

Los dos retrocedieron un poco; Adam hizo sonar la sirena del megáfono. Marek adoptó una postura defensiva y Fate-san lo atacó. Al perder la línea de visión, me puse de puntillas, balanceándome de un lado a otro para observar mejor. Subía poco a poco, deslizándome entre la turba que gritaba. Recibí codazos en los costados y golpes de hombros que chocaban contra mí y me hacían rebotar de aquí para allá como una bola de pinball. Empezaba a ver las cabezas de Marek y Fate-san, así que seguí abriéndome paso hacia delante.

Cuando por fin alcancé la primera fila, Marek cogió a Fate-san con sus fuertes brazos e intentó tirarla al suelo. Cuando Marek se inclinó hacia atrás con el movimiento, ella estrelló la rodilla contra la cara de su rival. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse del golpe, la rubia lo atacó; sus puños alcanzaron la cara ensangrentada de Marek una y otra vez. Cinco dedos se hundieron en mi brazo y me eché hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Nanoha? —preguntó Carim-chan.

— ¡No veo nada desde ahí atrás! —grité.

Me volví justo a tiempo para ver a Marek lanzar un puñetazo. Fate-san se giró y por un momento pensé que solo había evitado el golpe, pero dio una vuelta completa, hasta clavar el codo derecho en el centro de la nariz de Marek. La sangre me roció la cara y salpicó la parte superior de mi suéter. Marek cayó al suelo de cemento con un ruido sordo y en un instante la sala se quedó en completo silencio.

Adam lanzó un pañuelo de tela escarlata sobre el cuerpo sin fuerzas de Marek y la multitud estalló. El dinero cambió de manos una vez más y las expresiones se dividieron entre la suficiencia y la frustración. El vaivén de la gente me zarandeaba. Hayate-chan me llamó desde algún punto de la parte de atrás, pero yo estaba hipnotizada por el rastro de color rojo que iba del pecho a la cintura. Unas botas del mismo color que su top se pararon frente a mí, desviando mi atención hacia el suelo. Mis ojos volaron hacia arriba: viendo unos botas que ya no eran tan negras, un torso semi desnudo, tatuado, empapado de sudor y, finalmente, unos cálidos ojos rojos. Alguien me empujó por detrás y Fate-san me tomó por el brazo antes de que cayera hacia delante.

— ¡Eh! ¡Aléjense de ella! —exclamó Fate-san con el ceño fruncido mientras apartaba a cualquiera que se me acercase.

Su expresión seria se fundió en una sonrisa al ver mi ropa y luego me secó la cara con una toalla.

—Lo siento, Paloma.

Adam le dio a Fate-san unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

— ¡Vamos, rayo veloz! ¡Tu dinero te espera!— Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos.

—Vaya, qué lástima lo del suéter— Te queda bien.

Acto seguido, fue engullida por sus fans desapareció tal y como había llegado.

— ¿En qué pensabas, idiota? —gritó Hayate-chan, tirándome del brazo.

—He venido aquí para ver una pelea, ¿no? —sonreí.

—Nanoha, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí —me regañó Carim-chan.

—Hayate-chan tampoco —le contesté.

— ¡Ella no intenta meterse en el ring! —Dijo frunciendo el ceño—Vámonos. Hayate-chan me sonrió y me limpió la cara.

—Eres un grano en el culo, Nanoha. Dios, ¡cómo te quiero!— Me rodeó el cuello con el brazo y nos abrimos paso en dirección a las escaleras y hacia la noche.

Hayate-chan me acompañó hasta mi cuarto y luego se burló de Suzuka, mi compañera de habitación. Enseguida me quité el suéter ensangrentado y la arrojé al cesto de ropa sucia.

—Qué asco. ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Suzuka desde su cama. Miré a Hayate-chan, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Ha sangrado por la nariz. ¿Nunca has visto uno de los famosos sangrados de nariz de Nanoha-chan? —Suzuka se puso las gafas y negó con la cabeza— Seguro que lo harás.

Me guiñó un ojo y luego cerró la puerta tras ella.

Menos de un minuto después, sonó mi móvil. Como de costumbre, Hayate me enviaba un SMS a los pocos segundos de habernos despedido.

"_Que gran noche, te veo mañana reina del ring"_

Le eché una ojeada a Suzuka, quien me miraba como si mi nariz fuera a chorrear de un momento a otro.

—Era broma —le dije.

Suzuka asintió con indiferencia y luego bajó la mirada hacia los libros desordenados sobre su colcha.

—Creo que voy a darme una ducha —dije mientras cogía una toalla y mi shampoo.

—Avisaré a los medios de comunicación —ironizó Suzuka, sin levantar la cabeza.

Al día siguiente, Carim-chan y Hayate-chan comieron conmigo. Yo tenía toda la intención de sentarme sola, pero a medida que los estudiantes empezaron a llenar la cafetería, tanto las compañeras de fraternidad de Carim-chan como los del equipo de fútbol ocuparon las sillas a mí alrededor. Algunos de ellos habían estado en la pelea, pero ninguno mencionó mi experiencia al borde del cuadrilátero.

—Carim—llamó una voz de paso.

Carim-chan asintió con la cabeza; Hayate-chan y yo nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a Fate-san mientras tomaba asiento al final de la mesa. Dos exuberantes pelirrojas de trasero con camisetas de que mas bien parecían sostenes con un poco mas de tela lo seguían. Una de ellas se sentó en el regazo de Fate-san, mientras que la otra se sentó junto a ella y aprovechó para toquetearle la camisa.

—Me están entrando ganas de vomitar —murmuró Hayate-chan. La rubia del regazo de Fate-san se volvió hacia ella.

—Te he oído, zorra.

Hayate-chan agarró su bocadillo, lo lanzó al otro lado de la mesa y estuvo a punto de alcanzar la cara de la chica. Antes de que esta pudiera decir una palabra más, Fate-san relajó las rodillas y la mandó directa al suelo.

— ¡Ay! —chilló ella, levantando la mirada hacia Fate-san.

—Hayate es amiga mía— Tendrás que buscarte otro regazo.

— ¡Fate-sama! —gimió la chica mientras se ponía de pie.

Fate-san volvió su atención al plato, ignorándola. Ella miró a su hermana y resopló, luego las dos se fueron cogidas de la mano. Como si nada hubiese pasado, Fate-san le guiñó el ojo a Hayate-chan y engulló otro bocado. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño corte en su ceja. Intercambió miradas con Carim-chan y después se puso a hablar con un chico del equipo de fútbol que tenía enfrente.

Cuando la mesa se despejó, Hayate-chan Carim-chan y yo nos quedamos a hablar sobre los planes para el fin de semana. Fate-san se levantó para irse, pero se detuvo en la cabecera de nuestra mesa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Carim-chan en voz alta, llevándose una mano al oído.

Traté de ignorarla todo lo que pude, pero cuando levanté la mirada, Fate-san tenía los ojos clavados en mí.

—Ya la conoces, Fate. ¿Te acuerdas de la mejor amiga de Hayate? Estaba con nosotros anoche —dijo Carim-chan.

Ella me sonrió con la que supuse que debía de ser su sonrisa más encantadora. Rezumaba sexo y rebeldía con su pelo largo y completamente rubio y yo puse los ojos en blanco frente a su intento de seducción.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes una mejor amiga, Hayate? —preguntó Fate-san.

—Desde tercero de secundaria —contestó ella, apretando los labios mientras sonreía hacia mí.

— ¿No te acuerdas, Fate-chan? Le estropeaste la chaqueta— Fate-chan sonrió.

—Estropeo mucha ropa.

—Asquerosa —murmuré.

Fate-san giró la silla vacía a mi lado y se sentó, apoyando los brazos delante.

—Así que tú eres Paloma, ¿eh?

—No —dije bruscamente, tengo un nombre.

El modo en que me dirigía a ella parecía divertirla y eso solo hizo que me enfadara más.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es? —preguntó.

La ignoré y di un mordisco al último trozo de manzana que me quedaba.

—Entonces te llamas Paloma —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, miré a Hayate-chan y luego me volví hacia Fate-san.

—Oye, estoy tratando de comer.

Fate-san respondió al desafío que le había lanzado poniéndose más cómoda.

—Me llamo Fate. Fate Testarossa Harlaown— Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sé quién eres.

—Lo sabes, ¿eh? —dijo Fate-san, levantando la ceja herida.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Es difícil no enterarse cuando hay cincuenta borrachos gritando tu nombre.— Fate-san se incorporó un poco.

—Eso me pasa a menudo— Volví a poner los ojos en blanco y la rubia se echó a reír.

— ¿Tienes un tic?

— ¿Un qué?

—Un tic. Tus ojos no dejan de dar vueltas. —Se rio de nuevo cuando la fulminé con la mirada—. Aunque lo cierto es que tienes unos ojos alucinantes —dijo, inclinándose a escasos centímetros de mi cara—. A ver… ¿De qué color son? ¿Azules? Bajé la mirada al plato, dejando que los largos mechones de mi pelo color rojizo formaran una cortina entre nosotras— No me gustaba cómo me hacía sentir al estar tan cerca. No quería ser como todas esas chicas de Uminari que se ponían coloradas en su presencia. No quería que, de ninguna manera, tuviera ese efecto sobre mí.

—Ni lo sueñes, Fate-chan. Es como si fuera mi hermana —le advirtió Hayate-chan.

—Cariño —dijo Carim-chan— acabas de decirle que no lo haga. Ahora no va a parar.

—No eres su tipo —continuó ella, ignorando a su novia— Fate-san fingió estar ofendida.

— ¡Soy del tipo de todas!, por algo soy la más guapa de la escuela- Miré hacia ella y sonreí. — Ha sido un placer conocerte, Paloma —Dijo guiñando un ojo

Dio una vuelta alrededor de la mesa y se inclinó hacia el oído de Hayate-chan. Carim-chan le lanzó una patata frita a su prima.

— ¡Aparta tus labios de la oreja de mi chica, Fate!

— ¡Solo estoy estableciendo contacto!

Fate-san retrocedió, con las manos arriba y gesto inocente. Unas chicas lo siguieron, soltando risitas y pasándose los dedos por el pelo para llamar su atención. Ella les abrió la puerta y ellas casi chillaron de placer.

Hayate-chan se echó a reír.

—Oh, no. Estás en apuros, Nanoha.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho? —pregunté, desconfiada.

—Quiere que la lleves a casa, ¿verdad? —dijo Carim-chan. Hayate-chan asintió y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Eres una chica inteligente, Nanoha, ahora bien, si caes en su puto juego y acabas cabreándote con ella, no la pagues conmigo o con Hayate, ¿vale?

Sonreí.

—A mí no me pasará, Carim-chan. ¿Acaso me has tomado por uno de esos clones de Barbie?

—No, a ella no le va a pasar —le aseguró Hayate-chan, tocándole el brazo.

—No sería la primera vez, amor. ¿Sabes cuántas veces me ha jodido las cosas por acostarse con la mejor amiga de alguien? De pronto salir conmigo es un conflicto de intereses, ¡porque sería confraternizar con el enemigo! Te lo advierto, Nanoha —dijo mirándome—no le pidas a Hayate que deje de verme porque te decepciona. Date por avisada.

—No hacía falta, pero te lo agradezco —dije.

Intenté tranquilizarla con una sonrisa, pero su pesimismo era el resultado de años de decepciones causadas por las jugarretas de Fate-san.

Hayate-chan me saludó con la mano y se fue con Carim-chan, mientras yo me encaminaba a la clase de la tarde. Entrecerré los ojos ante el resplandor del sol y agarré las correas de mi mochila. Uminari era exactamente lo que yo esperaba; desde las aulas más pequeñas hasta las caras desconocidas. Para mí era un nuevo comienzo; finalmente podía ir caminando a algún sitio sin tener que aguantar los susurros de quienes lo sabían todo, o creían saberlo, sobre mi pasado. Era igual que los demás estudiantes de primero que se iban a clase con los ojos bien abiertos y ansiosos por aprender; nada de miradas, rumores, lástima o reprobación. Solo la impresión que yo quería causar: Nanoha Takamachi, seria y vestida con un suéter.

Dejé la mochila en el suelo y me derrumbé en la silla antes de agacharme para sacar mi portátil del bolso. Cuando me incorporé para dejarlo en la mesa, Fate-chan se sentó a la mesa de al lado.

—Bien, puedes tomar apuntes por mí —dijo.

Mordió la pluma que llevaba en la boca y lució su mejor sonrisa. Lo miré con desprecio.

—Ni siquiera estás en esta clase.

—Cómo que no, suelo sentarme allí, al fondo —dijo, señaló con la cabeza la fila de arriba un pequeño grupo de chicas me miraba fijamente y vi una silla vacía en medio.

—No voy a tomar apuntes por ti —aclaré mientras encendía el portátil. Fate-san se inclinó de tal manera que podía sentir su aliento sobre mi mejilla.

—Lo siento… ¿He dicho algo que te ofenda? —Suspiré y negué con la cabeza—Entonces, ¿qué problema tienes?

Mantuve la voz baja.

—No voy a acostarme contigo. Deberías dejarlo ya. — Una sonrisa cruzó lentamente su cara antes de hablar.

—No te he pedido que te acostaras conmigo. —Se quedó pensando, mirando fijamente al techo— ¿Verdad?

—No soy un clon de Barbie o una de tus groupies de allí —le dije mientras echaba un vistazo a las chicas de atrás—No me impresionas con tus tatuajes, tus encantos o tu indiferencia estudiada. ¿Por qué no dejas ya tus numeritos?

—De acuerdo, Paloma. —Era totalmente inmune a mis cortes—¿Por qué no te vienes con Hayate esta noche?

Me reí de su petición, pero ella se acercó más.

—No intento seducirte, solo quiero pasar el rato.

— ¿Seducirme? ¿Cómo consigues acostarte con alguien si le hablas de esta manera?

Fate-san se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ven y ya está. Ni siquiera flirtearé contigo, te lo prometo.

—Me lo pensaré.

El profesor Chaney entró pausadamente, y Fate-san volvió la mirada al frente del aula. Una sonrisa esbozada, que permanecía en su rostro, le marcaba un hoyuelo en la mejilla. Cuanto más sonreía, más ganas tenía de odiarla y aun así eso era precisamente lo que me hacía imposible odiarla.

— ¿Alguien sabe decirme qué presidente tenía una mujer bizca? —preguntó Chaney.

—Asegúrate de tenerlo apuntado —susurró Fate-chan— me hará falta para las entrevistas de trabajo.

— ¡Shh! —dije mientras tecleaba cada palabra de Chaney.

Fate-san sonreía, relajado en su silla. Durante el tiempo que duró la clase, bostezaba o se apoyaba en mi brazo para mirar la pantalla. Traté de ignorarla con todas mis fuerzas, pero su proximidad y sus pechos precionando contra mi brazo no lo hacia mas facil. Después, se puso a juguetear con la pulsera de cuero negro de su muñeca hasta que Chaney nos dejó marchar. Salí corriendo por la puerta y atravesé el pasillo. Justo cuando ya me sentía a una distancia segura, Fate Testarossa apareció a mi lado.

— ¿Te lo has pensado? —preguntó mientras se colocaba las gafas de sol.

Una chica morena se plantó delante de nosotras, con los ojos como platos y llenos de esperanza.

—Hola, Fate-chan —canturreó, mientras jugaba con su pelo.

Me detuve, intentando esquivar su voz melosa, y se fue andando después de rodearla. Ya la había visto antes, hablando de manera normal en las zonas compartidas de los dormitorios de las chicas. Su tono de voz entonces parecía mucho más maduro y me pregunté por qué creería que a Fate-san le parecería atractiva esa vocecita de niña. Balbuceó en una octava un poco más alta, hasta que ella volvió a ponerse a mi lado.

Después de sacar un mechero del bolsillo, se encendió un cigarrillo y soltó una espesa nube de humo.

— ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí…, estabas pensando— Hice una mueca.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿Has decidido si vas a venir?

—Si digo que sí, ¿dejarás de seguirme? — Consideró mi condición y después asintió.

—Sí.

—Entonces iré.

— ¿Cuándo? — Solté un suspiro.

—Esta noche. Iré esta noche. — Fate-san sonrió y se detuvo en seco.

—Genial, nos vemos luego, Palomita.

Doblé la esquina y me encontré a Hayate-chan de pie con Yuuno-kun, fuera de nuestro dormitorio. Los tres habíamos acabado en la misma mesa en la sesión de orientación para los estudiantes de primer año, y sabía que sería la tercera rueda de nuestra bien engrasada máquina. No era excesivamente alto, pero aun así superaba mi metro y cincuenta y seis. Tenía unos ojos redondos que compensaban sus rasgos finos, y normalmente llevaba el pelo amarado a una cola de caballo baja.

— ¿Fate Testarossa? Por Dios, Nanoha, ¿desde cuándo te aventuras por aguas tan peligrosas? —dijo Yuuno-kun con mirada de desaprobación.

Hayate-chan se sacó el chicle de la boca formando un largo hilo.

—Si intentas ahuyentarla solo vas a empeorar las cosas. No está acostumbrada a eso.

— ¿Y qué me sugieres que haga? ¿Acostarme con ella? Hayate-chan se encogió de hombros.

—Ahorraría tiempo.

—Le he dicho que iría a su casa esta noche. — Yuuno-kun y Hayate-chan intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Qué?

—Me prometió que dejaría de darme la lata si decía que sí, tú estarás en su casa esta noche, ¿no?

—Pues sí —dijo Hayate-chan—. ¿De verdad vas a venir?

Sonreí y los dejé para entrar en los dormitorios, preguntándome si Fate-chan haría honor a su promesa de no flirtear conmigo. No era difícil calarla; o bien me veía como un reto o como lo suficientemente poco atractiva como para ser una buena amiga. No estaba segura de qué opción me molestaba más.

Cuatro horas después, Hayate-chan llamó a mi puerta para llevarme a casa de Carim-chan y Fate-chan. Cuando salí al pasillo, no se contuvo.

—¡Puf, Nanoha! ¡Pareces una sin techo!

—Bien —dije, sonriendo por mi conjunto.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en la parte superior de la cabeza en un moño descuidado. Me había quitado el maquillaje y me había cambiado las lentillas por gafas de montura negra rectangular. Llevaba una camiseta raída y pantalones de chándal, y andaba con un par de sandalias. Unas horas antes se me había ocurrido que lo mejor, en cualquier caso, era ir lo menos atractiva posible. Si todo iba según lo previsto, las ansias de Fate-san se calmarían al instante y dejaría a un lado su ridícula persistencia. Si buscaba ser mi colega, seguiría siendo demasiado joven para dejarse ver conmigo.

Hayate-chan bajó la ventanilla y escupió el chicle.

—Está tan claro lo que haces… ¿Por qué no te revuelcas directamente en mierda de perro para completar tu vestimenta?

—No intento impresionar a nadie —dije.

—Obviamente.

Nos detuvimos en el aparcamiento en el departamento que compartian las dos rubias, Carim-chan abrió la puerta y se rio cuando entré.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Intenta estar poco impresionante —dijo Hayate-chan.

Hayate-chan siguió a Carim-chan a su habitación. La puerta se cerró y me quedé sola; me sentía fuera de lugar. Me acomodé en el sillón reclinable que estaba más cerca de la puerta y me quité las sandalias.

Estéticamente, su apartamento era más agradable que el típico piso de solteras. En las paredes estaban completamente limpias, los muebles parecían nuevos y era difícil de creer no había ningún póster de mujeres desnudas por ningún lado.

—Ya iba siendo hora de que aparecieras —dijo Fate-san, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

Sonreí, me subí las gafas sobre la nariz y esperé a que ella se burlara de mi aspecto.

—Hayate-chan tenía que acabar un trabajo.

—Hablando de trabajos, ¿has empezado ya el de Historia? —Mi pelo enmarañado ni siquiera le hizo pestañear, y fruncí el ceño por su reacción.

— ¿Tú sí?

—Lo he acabado esta tarde.

—No hay que entregarlo hasta el miércoles que viene —dije, sorprendida.

—Pues yo ya lo termine. ¿Qué dificultad hay en un ensayo de dos páginas sobre Grant?

—Supongo que yo lo dejo todo para el último momento —admití, encogiéndome de hombros. Probablemente no lo empiece hasta el fin de semana.

—Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, no tienes más que decírmelo.

Esperé a que se riera o diera alguna señal de que estaba bromeando, pero lo decía con sinceridad.

Levanté una ceja.

— ¿Tú vas a ayudarme con ese artículo?

—Tengo un sobresaliente en esa asignatura —dijo ella un poco ofendida por mi incredulidad.

—Tiene sobresalientes en todas sus asignaturas, es una estúpida genio la odio — dijo Carim-chan, mientras conducía a Hayate-chan al salón de la mano.

Observé a la ojirubí con una expresión de duda y levantó las cejas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que una chica cubierta de tatuajes y que pega puñetazos para ganarse la vida no puede sacar buenas notas? No estoy en la universidad porque no tenga nada mejor que hacer.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tienes que pelear? ¿Por qué no intentaste pedir una beca? — pregunté.

—Lo hice y me concedieron la mitad de la matrícula, pero hay libros, gastos diarios y tengo que pagar la otra mitad en algún momento. Lo digo en serio, Paloma. Si necesitas ayuda con algo, no tienes más que pedírmelo.

—No necesito que me ayudes. Sé escribir un ensayo.

Quería dejarlo así. Debería haberlo hecho, pero aquella nueva faceta suya que se había revelado me picaba la curiosidad.

— ¿Y no puedes encontrar otro modo de ganarte la vida? Menos, no sé, ¿sádico? Fate-san se encogió de hombros.

—Es una forma fácil de ganarse la vida. No puedo ganar tanto dinero en el centro comercial.

—No diría que encajar golpes en la cara sea fácil.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Te preocupas por mí? —preguntó, parpadeando por la sorpresa. Torcí el gesto y ella se rio. —No me alcanzan muy a menudo, si intentan pegarme, me muevo no es tan difícil.

Solté una carcajada.

—Actúas como si nadie más hubiera llegado a esa conclusión.

—Cuando doy un puñetazo, lo encajan e intentan responder. Así no se ganan las peleas.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Karate Kid? ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear?

Carim-chan y Hayate-chan se miraron y agacharon la cabeza. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que había metido la pata.

Fate-san no parecía afectado.

—Mi padre tenía problemas con la bebida y mal carácter, además mis tres hermanos y hermana llevaban el gen de molestar.

— ¡Oh! —Me ardían las orejas.

—No te avergüences, Paloma. Papá dejó de beber y mis hermanos crecieron.

—No me avergüenzo —dije, mientras jugueteaba con los mechones sueltos de pelo y decidía arreglármelo y hacerme otro moño, para intentar ignorar el incómodo silencio.

—Me gusta el estilo natural que llevas hoy. Las chicas no suelen aparecer así por aquí.

—Me obligaste a venir. Y además no pretendía impresionarte —dije, molesta porque mi plan hubiera fallado.

Puso su sonrisa de niña pequeña, aumenté mi enfado en un grado con la esperanza de disimular mi incomodidad. No sabía cómo se sentían la mayoría de las chicas con ella, pero había visto cómo se comportaban. Yo estaba experimentando una sensación más cercana a la náusea y a la desorientación que al enamoramiento tonto, cuanto más intentaba ella hacerme sonreír, más incómoda me sentía yo.

—Ya estoy impresionada. Normalmente no tengo que suplicar a las chicas que vengan a mi apartamento.

—Claro —dije, torciendo el gesto por el asco.

No solo era descaradamente consciente de su atractivo, sino que estaba tan acostumbrada a que las mujeres se le lanzaran al cuello que mi comportamiento distante le resultaba refrescante en lugar de un insulto. Tendría que cambiar de estrategia.

Hayate-chan señaló la televisión y la encendió.

—Dan una buena película esta noche. ¿Alguien quiere descubrir dónde está Baby Jane?

Fate-san se levantó.

—Justo ahora pensaba salir a cenar. ¿Tienes hambre, Paloma?

—Ya he comido —respondí indiferente.

—No, qué va —dijo Hayate-chan antes de darse cuenta de su error— Oh…, eh…, es verdad, olvidaba que te has zampado una… ¿pizza? antes de irnos.

Puse una mueca de exasperación ante su deprimente intento de arreglar su metedura de pata y esperé la reacción de Fate-san. Cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta.

—Vamos, tienes que estar hambrienta.

— ¿Adónde vas?

—Adonde tú quieras. Podemos ir a una pizzería— Bajé la mirada a mi ropa.

—La verdad es que no voy vestida apropiadamente— Se detuvo un momento a evaluarme y después se rio.

—Estás bien. Vámonos— Me muero de hambre.

Me levanté y me despedí de Hayate-chan con la mano, adelantando a Fate-san para bajar las escaleras. Me detuve en el aparcamiento, observando con horror cómo cogía una moto de color negro mate.

—Uf… —solté, encogiendo los dedos de los pies desnudos. Me lanzó una mirada.

—Venga, sube. Iré despacio.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, leyendo demasiado tarde lo que ponía en el depósito de combustible.

—Es una Harley Night Rod. Es el amor de mi vida, así que no arañes la pintura cuando te subas, Bardiche es muy sensible.

— ¿Bardiche?

— Sip, el vehículo de una mujer siempre tiene nombre masculino.

— Ammm... okay pero no me pienso subir a esa cosa

— ¿Porque no te gusta el nombre?

— ¡Porque llevo sandalias!

Fate-san se quedó mirando como si hablara en algún idioma extranjero.

—Y yo botas, ¡venga, sube!

Se puso las gafas de sol, el motor rugió cuando le infundió vida. Me subí y busqué detrás de mí algún sitio al que agarrarme, pero mis dedos se deslizaron desde el cuero a la tapa de plástico de la luz trasera.

Fate-san me cogió de las muñecas y me hizo abrazarla por la cintura.

—No hay nada a lo que agarrarse, solo yo, Paloma. No te sueltes —dijo al tiempo que empujaba la moto hacia atrás con los pies.

Con un giro de muñeca, puso rumbo hacia la calle y salió despedida como un cohete. Los mechones de pelo que llevaba sueltos me golpearon la cara, me agaché detrás de Fate-san, sabiendo que acabaría con bichos aplastados en las gafas si miraba por encima de su hombro.

Pisó el acelerador al llegar al camino del restaurante, en cuanto se detuvo, no tardé ni un minuto en bajar a la seguridad del cemento.

— ¡Estás loca!

Fate-san se rio mientras apoyaba la moto sobre su soporte antes de desmontar.

—Pero si he respetado el límite de velocidad…

— ¡Sí, si hubiéramos ido por una autopista! —dije, mientras me soltaba el moño para deshacerme los enredones con los dedos.

Fate-san observó cómo me retiraba el pelo de la cara y después se encaminó hacia la puerta y la mantuvo abierta.

—No dejaría que te pasara nada malo, Paloma.

Entré furiosa en el restaurante, aunque mi cabeza todavía no se había sincronizado con los pies. El aire se llenó de olor a grasa y hierbas aromáticas cuando lo seguí por la moqueta roja salpicada de migas de pan. Eligió una mesa con bancos en la esquina, lejos de los grupos de estudiantes y familias, y después pidió dos cervezas. Eché un vistazo al local: observé a los padres obligar a sus bulliciosos hijos a comer y esquivé las inquisitivas miradas de los estudiantes de Uminari.

—Claro, Fate-chan —dijo la camarera, apuntando nuestras bebidas.

Parecía un poco alterada por su presencia cuando regresó a la cocina. Repentinamente avergonzada por mi apariencia, me recogí detrás de las orejas los mechones de pelo que el viento había hecho volar.

— ¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —pregunté mordazmente.

Fate-san apoyó los codos en la mesa y clavó sus ojos marrones en los míos.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es tu historia, Paloma? ¿Odias a las mujeres en general, o solo a mí?

—Creo que solo a ti —gruñí.

Soltó una carcajada: mi mal humor le divertía.

—No consigo acabar de entenderte. Eres la primera chica a la que le he dado asco antes de acostarse conmigo. No te aturullas cuando hablas conmigo ni intentas atraer mi atención.

—No es ningún tipo de treta. Simplemente no me gustas.

—No estarías aquí si no te gustara.

Mi entrecejo se relajó involuntariamente y suspiré.

—No he dicho que seas mala persona. Simplemente no me gusta que saquen conclusiones de cómo soy por el mero hecho de tener vagina.

Centré mi atención en los granos de sal que había sobre la mesa hasta que oí que Fate-san se atragantaba.

Abrió los ojos como platos y se agitó con carcajadas que parecían aullidos.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me estás matando! Ya está. Tenemos que ser amigas. Y no acepto un no por respuesta.

—No me importa que seamos amigas, pero eso no implica que tengas que intentar meterte en mis bragas cada cinco segundos.

—No vas a acostarte conmigo. Lo entiendo. —Intenté no sonreír, pero fracasé. Se le iluminó la mirada— Tienes mi palabra. Ni siquiera pensaré en tus bragas…, a menos que quieras que lo haga.

Hinqué los codos en la mesa y apoyé mi peso en ellos.

—Y eso no pasará, así que podemos ser amigas.

Una sonrisa traviesa afiló sus rasgos mientras se acercaba un poco más.

—Nunca digas de esta agua no beberé.

—Bueno, ¿y cuál es tu historia? —pregunté—. ¿Siempre has sido Fate rayo veloz Testarossa, o te bautizaron así cuando llegaste aquí?

Hice un gesto con dos dedos de cada mano para marcar unas comillas cuando dije su apodo y por primera vez su confianza flaqueó. Parecía un poco avergonzada.

—No. Adam empezó con eso después de mi primera pelea.

Sus respuestas cortas comenzaban a fastidiarme.

— ¿Ya está? ¿No vas a contarme nada más sobre ti?

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Lo normal. De dónde eres, qué quieres ser cuando seas mayor…, cosas así.

—He nacido aquí, me he criado. Y estoy especializándome en justicia criminal.

Con un suspiro, desenvolvió los cubiertos y los puso al lado de su plato. Miró por encima del hombro, con la mandíbula tensa. A dos mesas de distancia, el equipo de fútbol de Uminari estalló en carcajadas, Fate-san pareció molestarse por el objeto de sus risas.

—Estás de broma —dije sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

—No, soy de aquí —dijo él, distraído.

—Me refiero a tu licenciatura. No pareces el tipo de chica que se especializa en derecho penal.

Juntó las cejas, repentinamente centrado en nuestra conversación.

— ¿Por qué?

Repasé los tatuajes que le cubrían el brazo.

— Diré simplemente que no te pega lo de derecho penal.

—No me meto en problemas… la mayor parte del tiempo. Papá era bastante estricto.

— ¿Y tu madre?

— Murió cuando yo era niña —comentó, con total naturalidad.

—Lo… lo siento —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Su respuesta me pilló desprevenida. Rechazó mi simpatía.

—No la recuerdo. Mis hermanos sí, pero yo solo tenía tres años cuando murió.

—Cuatro hermanos, ¿eh? ¿Cómo los distinguías?

—Los distinguía según quién golpeaba más fuerte, que resultó coincidir con el orden de sus edades. Chrono, los gemelos… Haku yHaru, y después, Alicia. Es mejor que nunca te quedes a solas en una habitación con los gemelos. Aprendí de ellos la mitad de lo que hago en el Círculo. Alicia era la más pequeña, pero también la más rápida. Ahora es la única que podría darme un puñetazo.

Sacudí la cabeza, aturdida por la idea de cinco Fate-chan correteando por una sola casa.

— ¿Y todos llevan tatuajes?

—Sí, menos Chrono. Trabaja como ejecutivo en el extranjero.

— ¿Y tu padre? ¿Dónde está?

—Anda por aquí —dijo ella.

Volvía a apretar las mandíbulas, cada vez más irritado con el equipo de fútbol.

— ¿De qué se ríen? —le pregunté, señalando la ruidosa mesa. Sacudió la cabeza. Era evidente que no quería compartirlo. Me crucé de brazos, sin saber cómo estar en mi asiento, nerviosa por lo que estarían diciendo que tanto le molestaba—. Dímelo.

—Se están riendo de que te haya traído a comer, primero. No suele ser… mi rollo.

— ¿Primero? —Cuando caí en la cuenta de a qué se refería, Fate-san se rio de mi expresión. Entonces, hablé sin pensar—. Yo, que temía que se estuvieran riendo que te vieran con alguien vestido así…, y resulta que piensan que me voy a acostar contigo —farfullé.

— ¿Por qué no iban a tener que verme contigo?

— ¿De qué estábamos hablando? —pregunté, intentando ocultar el calor que sentía en las mejillas.

—De ti. ¿En qué te vas a especializar? —preguntó ella.

—Oh, eh…, por ahora estoy con las asignaturas comunes. Todavía no me he decidido, pero me inclino hacia la Contabilidad.

—Pero no eres de aquí.

—No, soy de Midchilda. Igual que Hayate.

— ¿Y cómo acabaste aquí?

Tiré de la punta de la etiqueta de mi botella de cerveza.

—Simplemente tuvimos que escaparnos.

— ¿De qué?

—De mis padres.

—Ah. ¿Y Hayate? ¿También tiene problemas con sus padres?

—No, Signum-san y Shamal-san son geniales. Prácticamente me criaron. En cierto modo, me siguió; no quería que viniera aquí sola.

Fate-san asintió.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué Uminari?

— ¿A qué viene este tercer grado? —dije.

Las preguntas estaban pasando de lo trivial a lo personal y empezaba a sentirme incómoda.

Varias sillas se entrechocaron cuando el equipo de fútbol dejó sus asientos.

Soltaron un último chiste antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando Fate-san se levantó, rápidamente apretaron el paso. Los que estaban al final del grupo empujaron a los de delante para escapar antes de que ella cruzara el local. Volvió a sentarse, obligándose a dejar de lado la frustración y el enfado.

Levanté una ceja.

—Ibas a decirme por qué elegiste Uminari —me apremió.

—Es difícil de explicar —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros—. Supongo que me pareció una buena opción.

Sonrió al abrir el menú.

—Sé a qué te refieres.

**hello! gente! disculpen la demora, espero con ansias que les guste este capitulo, que según yo esta vez si esta bien no como en el prologo que se me fue esa palabra, espero que les guste mucho este capitulo.**

**gracias a:**

KatitoHTT : Espero que la espera haya valido la pena

tsuki1519 : Muy pronto subire el siguiente ñ.ñ

Zaisoooh: Gracias avisarme del error en prologo, espero que este capitulo no tenga tantos errores

Lectores anonimos: Muchas gracias

Pd: Tengo pagina de facebook por si quieren leer doujin traducidos de love live, symphogear, Mai hime, los espero con ansias, me pueden encontrar como: Mapache Curioso, espero su visita ansiosamente.

Pd: Si quieren otra historia adaptada o traducida no duden en pedirla.

Feliz inicio de semana


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**CERDO**

Caras familiares ocupaban los asientos de nuestra mesa favorita para comer, junto a mí se sentaban Hayate-chan, a un lado, Yuuno-kun al otro, los restantes sitios fueron ocupados por Carim-chan y sus compañeros de clase, resultaba difícil oír nada con el estruendo sordo que reinaba en la cafetería; además, el aire acondicionado parecía estropeado de nuevo, el ambiente estaba cargado por el olor a fritos y sudor, pero por alguna razón todo el mundo parecía tener más energía de la normal

—Hola, Brazil —dijo Carim-chan, saludando al hombre que estaba sentado delante de mí, Su piel color aceituna y sus ojos chocolate contrastaban con la gorra blanca del equipo de fútbol de Uminari que llevaba calada en la frente

—Te eché de menos después del partido del sábado, me bebí una o seis cervezas por ti —dijo con una sonrisa amplia y blanca

—Te agradezco el gesto llevé a Hayate a cenar fuera —dijo inclinándose para besar a Hayate en el nacimiento de su cabellera café

—Estás sentado en mi silla, Brazil — Brazil se dio la vuelta y vio a Fate-chan de pie detrás de él y entonces me miró, sorprendido

Después de la cena de anoche decidimos ser amigas por lo cual al momento de llamarla "Fate-san" fuera algo fuera de lugar por lo cual ella seguiría diciéndome Paloma y yo la empezaría a llamar Fate-chan

—Oh, ¿es una de tus chicas, Fate?

—Desde luego que no —dije, negando con la cabeza

Brazil miró a Fate-chan, que lo observaba fijamente con expectación en ese momento el se encogió de hombros y se llevó la bandeja al extremo de la mesa

La rubia me sonrió cuando se acomodó en el asiento

— ¿Qué hay, Paloma?

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su bandeja, la misteriosa comida de su bandeja parecía hecha de cera

Fate-chan se rio y tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua

—Las señoras de la cafetería me dan miedo, no estoy por la labor de criticar sus habilidades culinarias

No me pasaron desapercibidas las miradas inquisitivas de las demás personas sentadas a la mesa, el comportamiento de la gran seductora de la universidad les picaba la curiosidad, yo me contuve para no sonreír por ser la única chica junto a la que insistía en sentarse

—Uf…, después de comer tenemos el examen de Biología —gruñó Hayate-chan

— ¿Has estudiado? —pregunté

—Dios, no, me pasé la noche intentando convencer a mi novia de que no ibas a acostarte con Fate-chan

Los jugadores de fútbol que estaban sentados al extremo de nuestra mesa detuvieron sus risas detestables para escuchar mejor, de manera que llamaron la atención de los demás estudiantes, miré a Hayate-chan, pero parecía ajena a toda responsabilidad y dio un toquecito a Carim-chan con el hombro

—Dios, sí que lo llevas mal, ¿no? —preguntó Fate-chan, lanzando un sobrecito de kétchup a su prima

Carim-chan no respondió, pero yo sonreí a Fate-chan, encantada por la diversión

Hayate-chan le frotó la espalda

—Ya se le pasará, simplemente necesita un tiempo para creerse que Nanoha-chan podrá resistirse a tus encantos

—No he intentado «encandilarla» —dijo Fate-chan, con aire de ofensa— Es mi amiga — Miré a Carim-chan

—Te lo dije No tienes nada de qué preocuparte

Carim-chan finalmente me miró a los ojos y al ver mi expresión de sinceridad, se le iluminó un poco la mirada

— ¿Y tú? ¿Has estudiado? —me preguntó Fate-chan, fruncí el ceño

—Por mucho tiempo que dedique a estudiar, estoy perdida con la Biología, simplemente parece que no me entra en la cabeza — Fate-chan se levantó

—Vamos

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos por tus apuntes, te ayudaré a estudiar

—Fate…

—Levanta el trasero, Paloma vas a pasar ese examen

Al pasar tiré a Hayate-chan de su cabello, nada fuerte solo lo suficiente para llamar su atención

—Nos vemos en clase, Hayate-chan —Sonrió

—Te guardaré un asiento, voy a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir

Fate-chan me siguió a mi habitación, yo saqué mi guía de estudio mientras ella abría mi libro, me interrogó implacablemente y después me aclaró unas cuantas cosas que no entendía tal y como ella se explicaba, los conceptos pasaron de confusos a obvios

—… y las células somáticas se reproducen mediante la mitosis y ahí vienen las fases Suenan de forma parecida a un nombre de mujer: Prometa Anatelo

Me reí

— ¿Prometa Anatelo?

—Profase, Metafase, Anafase y Telofase

—Prometa Anatelo —repetí asintiendo, me golpeó en la coronilla con los papeles

—Lo tienes controlado, te sabes esta guía de estudio de arriba abajo — Suspiré

—Bueno…, ya veremos

—Te acompaño a clase y así te pregunto de camino — Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotras

—No te enfadarás si repruebo este examen, ¿no?

—No vas a reprobar, Paloma aunque la próxima vez deberíamos empezar antes—dijo ella, mientras caminaba a mi lado hacia el edificio de ciencias

— ¿Cómo piensas compaginar ser mi tutora con llevar al día tus deberes y entrenarte para tus peleas?

Fate-chan se rio

—No entreno para las peleas Adam me llama, me dice dónde es la pelea y yo voy — Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad mientras Fate-chan sujetaba el papel y se preparaba para hacerme la primera pregunta casi nos dio tiempo a completar una segunda ronda de la guía de estudio cuando llegué a mi clase

—Demuestra que puedes —dijo sonriendo, mientras me entregaba los apuntes, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta

—Hola, Fate —Me volví y vi a un hombre alto, algo desgarbado, que sonreía a Fate-chan mientras iba a la clase

— ¿Qué hay, Parker? —asintió Fate-chan

Los ojos de Parker se iluminaron un poco cuando me miró y sonrió

—Hola, Nanoha

—Hola —respondí, sorprendida de que supiera mi nombre lo había visto en clase, pero nunca nos habíamos presentado

Parker siguió hasta su asiento, bromeando con quienes se sentaron a su lado

— ¿Quién es ese? —pregunté

Fate-chan se encogió de hombros, pero la piel de alrededor de sus ojos parecía más tensa que antes

—Es Parker Hayes, es chico de grado superior

— ¿Grado superior? —pregunté, vacilante

—Si, al parecer quiere ser médico o algo por el estilo, por eso adelanto materias —dijo, mirando por encima de mí a Parker

—Interesante —dije, observando su rostro

Fate-chan volvió a centrar su atención en mí y sonrió

—Será mejor que te vayas ya a clase

—Gracias por ayudarme —dije, dándole un golpecito con el codo llegó Hayate-chan y la seguí hasta nuestros asientos

— ¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó ella me encogí de hombros

—Es una buena tutora

— ¿Solo un tutora?

—También es una buena amiga

Pareció decepcionada, yo me reí por la expresión de frustración de su cara Siempre había sido uno de los sueños de Hayate-chan que saliéramos con dos chicas que fueran amigas y compañeras de habitación-guion-primas; para ella, era como si nos tocara el gordo Quería que compartiéramos habitación cuando decidió venir conmigo a Uminari, pero yo veté su idea con la esperanza de ampliar un poco mi horizonte

Cuando dejó de hacer pucheros por mi decisión, focalizó sus esfuerzos en encontrar a un amigo de Carim-chan a quien presentarme

El saludable interés de Fate-chan había sobrepasado sus expectativas

El examen acabó resultándome un paseo, fui a sentarme a los escalones del exterior del edificio para esperar a Hayate-chan Cuando bajó repentinamente hasta mi lado, con cara de derrota, esperé a que hablara

— ¡Me ha ido fatal! —gritó ella

—Deberías estudiar con nosotros, Fate-chan lo explica realmente bien la castaña soltó un lamento y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro

— ¡No me has ayudado nada! ¿No podrías haber hecho algún gesto con la cabeza por cortesía o algo?

Le rodeé el cuello con el brazo y la acompañé hasta nuestra residencia

Durante la semana siguiente, Fate-chan me ayudó con mi ensayo de Historia y empezó hacer mi tutora en Biología Fuimos juntas a ver la lista de notas colgada fuera del despacho del profesor Campbell Yo era la tercera estudiante con mejor nota

— ¡El tercer puesto de la clase! ¡Bien hecho, Paloma! —dijo ella, abrazándome

Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y orgullo, di un paso atrás presa de un repentino sentimiento de incomodidad

—Gracias, Fate-chan No podría haberlo hecho sin ti —dije, tirando de su camiseta

Me miró por encima del hombro y empezó a avanzar entre la multitud que había detrás de nosotros

— ¡Abran el paso! ¡Muévanse gente! ¡Es una supergenio!

Me reí al ver las expresiones de diversión y curiosidad de mis compañeros

Conforme pasaron los días, tuvimos que sortear los persistentes rumores acerca de que teníamos una relación la reputación de Fate-chan ayudó a acallar el rumor Nunca había sabido estar con una sola chica más de una noche, así que cuanto más nos veían juntas, mejor entendía la gente nuestra relación platónica como lo que era Ahora bien, ni siquiera las constantes preguntas sobre nuestro vínculo hicieron disminuir la atención que ella recibía de sus compañeras

Siguió sentándose a mi lado en Historia y almorzando conmigo No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que me había equivocado con ella, e incluso llegué a defender a Fate-chan de quienes no lo conocían tan bien como yo

En la cafetería, Fate-chan dejó un cartón de jugo de naranja delante de mí

—No era necesario que te molestaras iba a coger uno —dije, mientras me quitaba la chaqueta

—Bueno, pues ya no tienes que hacerlo —comentó ella, con un hoyuelo ligeramente marcado en su mejilla izquierda

Brazil resopló

— ¿Te has convertido en su criada, Fate? ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Abanicarla con una hoja de palmera, vestida con un bikini?

Fate lo fulminó con una mirada asesina, yo salté en su defensa

—Tú no podrías ni rellenar un bikini Brazil Así que cierra esa boca

— ¡Calma, Nanoha! Estaba bromeando —dijo Brazil, levantando las manos

—Bueno…, pero no le hables así —dije, frunciendo el ceño La expresión de Fate-chan era una mezcla de sorpresa y gratitud

—Ahora sí que lo he visto todo una chica acaba de defenderme —dijo al tiempo que se levantaba

Antes de irse con su bandeja, echó una nueva mirada de aviso a Brazil, y entonces salió a reunirse con un pequeño grupo de fumadores que estaban de pie en el exterior del edificio

Intenté no mirarla mientras se reía y hablaba Todas las chicas del grupo competían sutilmente por ponerse a su lado, Hayate-chan me dio un codazo en las costillas cuando se dio cuenta de que mi atención estaba en otro sitio

— ¿Qué miras, Nanoha-chan?

—Nada, no estoy mirando nada

Apoyó la barbilla en la mano y meneó la cabeza

—Se les ve tanto el trasero… Mira a la pelirroja Se ha pasado los dedos por el pelo tantas veces como ha pestañeado Me pregunto si Fate-chan se cansará alguna vez de eso

Carim-chan asintió

—Sí que lo hace todo el mundo piensa que es una imbécil, pero si supieran toda la paciencia que tiene con cada chica que cree que puede domarla… No puede ir a ninguna parte sin que anden fastidiándola créanme; es mucho más educada de lo que lo sería yo

—Ya, estoy segura de que a ti no te encantaría estar en su lugar —dijo Hayate-chan, dándole un beso en la mejilla

Fate-chan se estaba acabando el cigarrillo en el exterior de la cafetería cuando pasé por su lado

—Espera, Paloma te acompaño

—No tienes que acompañarme a todas las clases, Fate-chan sé llegar sola

Fate-chan se distrajo rápidamente con una chica de pelo largo y negro, con minifalda, que pasó a su lado y le sonrió La siguió con la mirada y asintió a la chica, a la vez que tiraba al suelo el cigarrillo

—Luego te veo, Paloma

—Sí —dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras ella corría junto a la chica

El asiento de Fate-chan permaneció vacío durante la clase y me descubrí a mí misma algo molesta con ella porque me hubiera dejado por una chica a la que ni siquiera conocía El profesor Chaney pronto dio la clase por terminada, y me apresuré a cruzar el césped, consciente de que tenía que encontrarme con Yuuno-kun a las tres para darle los apuntes de Sherry Cassidy de Iniciación a la música Miré el reloj y apreté el paso

— ¿Nanoha?

Parker corrió por el césped para alcanzarme

—Me parece que todavía no nos hemos presentado oficialmente —dijo tendiéndome la mano— Parker Hayes

Le estreché la mano y sonreí

—Nanoha Takamachi

—Estaba detrás de ti cuando viste la nota del examen de Biología Felicidades — prosiguió con una sonrisa y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos

—Gracias Fate-chan me ayudó, si no habría estado al final de esa lista, créeme

—Oh, son…

—Amigas

Parker asintió y sonrió

— ¿Te ha dicho que hay una fiesta en la universidad este fin de semana?

—Básicamente hablamos de Biología y comida Parker se rio

—Eso suena mucho a Fate

En la puerta de la residencia, Parker me miró a la cara con sus enormes ojos verdes

—Deberías venir Será divertido

—Lo comentaré con Hayate-chan No creo que tengamos ningún plan

— ¿Son una especie de pack de dos?

—Hicimos un pacto este verano Nada de ir a fiestas solas

—Inteligente —asintió en señal de aprobación

—Conoció a Carim-chan en Orientación, así que en realidad tampoco he tenido que ir con ella a todas partes Esta será la primera vez que necesite pedírselo, así que estoy segura de que vendrá encantada

Me encogí intimidada No solo balbuceaba, sino que había dejado claro que no solían invitarme a ir a fiestas

—Genial, nos vemos allí —dijo él

Se despidió con su sonrisa perfecta, propia de un modelo de Banana Republic, con su mandíbula cuadrada y el bronceado natural de su piel, y se dio media vuelta para seguir andando por el campus

Observé cómo se alejaba: alto, bien afeitado, con una camisa ajustada de rayas finas y pantalones vaqueros Su pelo ondulado, rubio oscuro, se movía mientras caminaba

Me mordí el labio, halagada por su invitación

—Bueno, este va más a tu ritmo —me dijo Yuuno-kun al oído

—Es lindo, ¿verdad? —pregunté, incapaz de dejar de sonreír

—Pues sí, oye Si te gusta la posición del misionero, sí

— ¡Yuuno! —grité, dándole un manotazo en el hombro

— ¿Tienes los apuntes de Sherry?

—Sí —dije, mientras los sacaba del bolso

Se encendió un cigarrillo, lo sostuvo entre los labios y hojeó los papeles

—Increíblemente brillante —dijo él, mientras repasaba las páginas Las dobló, se las guardó en el bolsillo y después dio otra calada— Te viene muy bien que las calderas de la residencia estén estropeadas Necesitarás una ducha fría después de la mirada lujuriosa que te ha echado ese grandullón

— ¿La residencia no tiene agua caliente? —lamenté

—Exactamente —dijo Yuuno-kun, echándose la mochila al hombro— Me largo a Álgebra Dile a Hayate que no se olvide de mí este fin de semana

—Se lo diré —farfullé, levantando la mirada hacia los antiguos muros de ladrillo de nuestra residencia

Fui corriendo a mi habitación, empujé la puerta para entrar y dejé caer la mochila en el suelo

—No tenemos agua caliente —murmuró Suzuka desde su escritorio

—Eso he oído

Mi móvil vibró y lo desbloqueé Había recibido un mensaje de Hayate-chan en el que maldecía las calderas Un momento después, oí una llamada en la puerta

Hayate entró y se desplomó en mi cama, con los brazos cruzados

— ¿Te puedes creer esta tontería? Con todo lo que estamos pagando y ni siquiera podemos darnos una ducha caliente

Suzuka suspiró

—Deja de lloriquear ¿Por qué no te quedas con tu novia y ya está? ¿No has estado haciéndolo ya de todos modos?

Hayate-chan lanzó una mirada asesina a Suzuka

—Buena idea, Suzuka El hecho de que seas una sabelotodo resulta útil a veces

Suzuka no apartó la mirada de la pantalla de su ordenador, sin inmutarse

Hayate-chan sacó su teléfono móvil y tecleó un mensaje con una precisión y una velocidad sorprendentes Su móvil trinó y ella me sonrió

—Nos quedaremos con Carim-chan y Fate-chan hasta que arreglen las calderas

— ¿Qué? ¡Desde luego que no! —grité

— ¿Cómo? Por supuesto que sí No tiene sentido que te quedes tirada aquí, congelándote en la ducha cuando Fate-chan y Carim-chan tienen dos baños en su casa

—A mí no me ha invitado nadie

—Te he invitado yo Carim-chan ya me ha dicho que le parecía bien Puedes dormir en el sofá… si Fate-chan no lo usa

— ¿Y si lo utiliza?

Hayate-chan se encogió de hombros

—Entonces, puedes dormir en la cama de Fate-chan

— ¡Ni en sueños!

Ella puso los ojos en blanco

—No seas niña, Nanoha Son amigas, ¿no? Si no ha intentado nada a estas alturas, no creo que lo haga ya

Sus palabras me cerraron el pico Fate-chan había estado rondándome de un modo o de otro todas las noches durante algunas semanas Me había sentido tan ocupada asegurándome de que todo el mundo supiera que éramos amigas que no se me había ocurrido que realmente solo se mostraba interesada en mi amistad No estaba segura de por qué, pero me sentí insultada

Suzuka nos miró con incredulidad

— ¿Fate T Harlaown no ha intentado acostarse contigo?

— ¡Somos amigas! —dije a la defensiva

—Ya, ya, pero ¿ni siquiera lo ha intentado? Se ha acostado con todo el mundo

—Excepto con nosotras —dijo Hayate, escrutándola— Y contigo Suzuka se encogió de hombros

—Bueno, yo no la conozco Solo he oído hablar de ella

—Exactamente —le espeté— Ni siquiera la conoces

Suzuka volvió a su ordenador, ignorando nuestra presencia Suspiré

— Esta bien, Hayate-chan Necesito coger unas cuantas cosas

—Asegúrate de llevar suficiente ropa para unos cuantos días, quién sabe cuánto tardarán en arreglar las calderas —dijo ella, demasiado emocionada

El miedo se apoderó de mí, como si fuera a colarme en territorio enemigo

—Hum…, está bien

Hayate dio un salto y me abrazó

— ¡Qué divertido va a ser esto!

Media hora después, habíamos cargado su Honda y nos dirigíamos al apartamento Hayate-chan apenas se tomó un respiro entre frases incoherentes, mientras conducía Tocó el claxon cuando se disponía a detenerse donde solía aparcar Carim-chan bajó corriendo los escalones y sacó nuestras dos maletas del maletero, antes de seguirnos escaleras arriba

—Está abierto —dijo ella, resoplando

Hayate-chan empujó la puerta y la mantuvo abierta Carim-chan gruñó cuando dejó caer nuestro equipaje en el suelo

— ¡Nena, tu maleta pesa diez kilos más que la de Nanoha!

Hayate-chan y yo nos quedamos heladas cuando una mujer emergió del baño, abotonándose la blusa

—Hola —dijo ella, sorprendida

Sus ojos con el rímel corrido nos examinaron antes de ir a parar a nuestro equipaje La reconocí como la chica morena de piernas largas a la que Fate-chan había seguido desde la cafetería

Hayate-chan clavó la mirada en Carim-chan, que levantó las manos

— ¡Está con Fate!

Fate-chan apareció en pijama y bostezó Miró a su invitada y le dio una palmadita en el trasero

—La gente a la que esperaba está aquí Será mejor que te vayas

Ella sonrió y lo envolvió con sus brazos, mientras la besaba en el cuello

—Te dejaré mi número sobre la encimera

—Eh…, no te molestes —dijo Fate-chan en tono distendida

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó ella, echándose hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos

— ¡Siempre lo mismo! —Dijo Hayate Miró a la mujer— ¿Cómo puede ser que te sorprendas? ¡Es Fate T Harlaown, joder! ¡Es famosa precisamente por eso, pero las chicas siempre se sorprenden! —prosiguió ella volviéndose hacia Carim, que la rodeó con el brazo y le hizo gestos para que se calmara

La chica frunció el ceño a Fate, cogió su cartera y salió hecha una furia, dando un portazo tras ella Fate, por su parte, fue hasta la cocina y abrió la nevera como si no hubiera pasado nada

Hayate meneó la cabeza y reanudó su camino por el pasillo Carim la siguió, arqueando el cuerpo para compensar el peso de la maleta que arrastraba

Me derrumbé sobre el sillón abatible y suspiré, mientras me preguntaba si estaba loca por haber accedido a ir allí No había tenido en cuenta que el apartamento de Carim era una puerta giratoria para barbies tontas

Fate estaba de pie detrás de la encimera donde desayunaban, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sonriendo

— ¿Qué pasa, Paloma? ¿Has tenido un día duro?

—No, estoy profundamente asqueada

— ¿Conmigo? —Sonreía

Debería haberme imaginado que esa conversación se esperaba, aunque eso solo me hizo sentirme menos dispuesta a contenerme

—Sí, contigo ¿Cómo puedes usar a alguien así y tratarla de ese modo?

— ¿Cómo la he tratado? Me ha ofrecido su número, y yo lo he rechazado Se me abrió la boca de par en par por su falta de remordimientos

— ¿Te acuestas con ella pero no quieres su número? Fate se apoyó sobre los codos en el mostrador

— ¿Por qué iba a querer su número si no voy a llamarla?

— ¿Y por qué te has acostado con ella si no vas a volver a llamarla?

—Yo no prometo nada a nadie, Paloma Esa no dijo que quisiera una relación antes de abrirse de piernas en mi sofá

Me quedé mirando el sofá con repulsión

—«Esa» es la hija de alguien, Fate ¿Qué pasaría si más adelante alguien trata a tu hija así?

—Será mejor que a mi hija no se le caigan las bragas ante una o un idiota al que acaba de conocer, por decirlo de algún modo

Crucé los brazos, enfadada por su intento de justificación

—Entonces, además de admitir que eres una idiota, ¿estás diciendo que, como se ha acostado contigo, merecía que la echaran como a un gato callejero?

—Lo que digo es que he sido franca con ella Es adulta Todo ha sido consentido…, incluso parecía demasiado ansiosa, si quieres que te diga la verdad Actúas como si hubiera cometido un crimen

—Ella no parecía tener tan claras tus intenciones, Fate

—Las mujeres suelen justificar sus actos con cualquier cosa que se inventan Esa chica no ha dicho de entrada que quisiera establecer una relación seria, igual que yo no le he dicho que quería sexo sin compromiso ¿Dónde ves la diferencia?

—Eres una cerda

Fate se encogió de hombros

—Me han llamado cosas peores

Miré fijamente el sofá Los cojines seguían torcidos y amontonados por su reciente uso Retrocedí al pensar en cuántas mujeres se habrían entregado sobre esa tapicería Una tela que parecía picar, por cierto

—Me parece que dormiré en el sillón —murmuré

— ¿Por qué?

Lo miré, furiosa por la expresión confusa de su cara

— ¡No pienso dormir en esa cosa! ¡A saber encima de qué me estaría tumbando! Levantó mi maleta del suelo

—No vas a dormir en el sofá ni en el sillón Vas a dormir en mi cama

—Que sin duda será más insalubre que el sofá Estoy segura

—Nunca ha habido nadie en mi cama aparte de mí Puse los ojos en blanco

— ¡Por favor!

—Lo digo absolutamente en serio Me las tiro en el sofá Nunca las dejo entrar en mi habitación

— ¿Y yo sí puedo usar tu cama?

Levantó un lado de la boca con una sonrisa traviesa

— ¿Planeas acostarte conmigo esta noche?

— ¡No!

—Ahí lo tienes, esa es la razón Ahora levanta tu malhumorado trasero, date una ducha caliente y después podremos estudiar algo de Biología

Me quedé mirándolo durante un momento y, a regañadientes, hice lo que me decía Me quedé bajo la ducha, desde luego, mucho tiempo, dejando que el agua se llevara con ella mi sentimiento de agravio Mientras me masajeaba el pelo con el champú, suspiré por lo genial que resultaba ducharse en un baño privado de nuevo, sin chancletas ni neceser, solo la relajante mezcla de agua y vapor

La puerta se abrió y me sobresalté

— ¿Hayate-chan?

—No, soy yo —dijo Fate

Automáticamente me tapé con los brazos las partes que no quería que ella viera

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Lárgate!

—Te has olvidado de coger una toalla, y te traigo tu ropa, tu cepillo de dientes y algún tipo de extraña crema facial que he encontrado en tu bolso

— ¿Has estado rebuscando entre mis cosas? —chillé

No respondió En lugar de eso, oí girar la llave del grifo y que empezaba a lavarse los dientes Me asomé por la cortina de plástico, sin dejar de sujetarla contra mi pecho

—Sal de aquí, Fate —Levantó la mirada hacia mí, con los labios cubiertos de espuma de la pasta de dientes

—No puedo irme a la cama sin lavarme los dientes

—Si te acercas a menos de medio metro de la cortina, te sacaré los ojos mientras duermes

—No voy a mirar, Paloma —dijo ella riéndose

Esperé bajo el agua con los brazos fuertemente apretados alrededor del pecho Ella escupió, hizo gárgaras y volvió a escupir; después la puerta se cerró Me aclaré el jabón de la piel, me sequé tan rápido como pude y me vestí con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos, mientras me ponía las gafas y me pasaba el peine por el pelo Me fijé en la hidratante de noche que Fate me había traído, y no pude evitar sonreír Cuando quería, podía ser atenta y casi simpática Entonces, volvió a abrir la puerta

— ¡Vamos Paloma! ¡Me están saliendo canas aquí fuera!

Le lancé el peine y ella se agachó Después cerró la puerta y se fue riendo para sus adentros hasta su habitación Me lavé los dientes y después recorrí el pasillo, pasando por delante del dormitorio de Carim-chan

—Buenas noches, Nanoha —gritó Hayate desde la oscuridad

—Buenas noches, Hayate

Dudé antes de llamar suavemente dos veces a la puerta de Fate

—Entra, Paloma No hace falta que llames

Abrió la puerta, entré y vi su cama perfectamente tendida con unas sabanas que parecían de seda de color hueso, las paredes pintadas de un color azul cielo, quien lo diría viendo como se viste uno pensaría que tendría un cuarto todo de color negro y satánico por así decirlo en cierto modo también esperaba que su habitación estuviera cubierta de pósteres de mujeres medio desnudas, pero ni siquiera vi un anuncio de marca de cerveza

—Bonito pijama —dijo Fate, observando mis pantalones cortos amarillos y mi camiseta gris Se sentó en la cama dio unas palmaditas sobre la almohada que estaba a su lado— Vamos, ven No voy a morderte

—No me das miedo —dije, antes de acercarme a la cama y de dejar caer mi libro de Biología a su lado— ¿Tienes un bolígrafo?

Ella señaló con la cabeza la mesita de noche

—En el cajón de arriba

Alargué el brazo sobre la cama y abrí el cajón, donde encontré tres bolígrafos, un lápiz, un tubo de lubricante y un tarro transparente de cristal rebosante de cajas de diferentes marcas de condones…. Esperen… ¿Porque tiene una caja de condones si es mujer y se acuesta con puras mujeres? Con asco, cogí un bolígrafo y cerré el cajón

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella, mientras pasaba una página de mi libro

— ¿Has asaltado una clínica?— Lo normal hubiera sido preguntarle el porqué de los condones pero algo me dice que no debo preguntar sobre eso

—No ¿Por qué?

Le quité el tapón al bolígrafo, incapaz de ocultar la expresión de asco de mi cara

Después de una hora, me quité las gafas y me froté los ojos

—Estoy rendida, no puedo memorizar ni una sola macromolécula más Fate-chan sonrió y cerró mi libro

—De acuerdo

Me quedé quieta, sin saber cómo íbamos a arreglárnoslas para dormir Fate-chan salió de la habitación al pasillo y murmuró algo al pasar por delante de la habitación de Carim-chan antes de abrir el agua de la ducha Aparté las sábanas, después me cubrí con ellas hasta el cuello mientras oía el agudo silbido del agua que corría por las tuberías

Diez minutos después, el agua dejó de caer y el suelo crujió bajo los pasos de Fate-chan Cruzó la habitación con una toalla alrededor de las caderas y una encima de los hombros cubriendo sus pechos Tenía tatuajes en lados opuestos del pecho, unos dibujos tribales le cubrían los hombros, en el brazo derecho, las líneas y símbolos negros se extendían desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, mientras que en el izquierdo se detenían en el codo, con una sola línea de texto en la parte inferior del antebrazo Con toda la intención, me mantuve de espaldas cuando se colocó de pie delante de la cómoda, dejó caer la toalla y se puso su pijama

Tras apagar la luz, se metió en la cama junto a mí

— ¿Vas a dormir aquí? —le pregunté, dándome la vuelta para mirarla

La luna llena que entraba por las ventanas arrojaba sombras sobre su cara

—Pues claro Esta es mi cama

—Lo sé, pero… —Hice una pausa: las únicas opciones que me quedaban eran el sofá o el sillón

Fate sonrió y meneó la cabeza

— ¿A estas alturas todavía no confías en mí? Me portaré bien, lo prometo —dijo, levantando unos dedos que con toda seguridad los Boy Scouts de Japón nunca habrían considerado usar

No discutí, simplemente me di media vuelta y apoyé la cabeza en la almohada, después de amontonar las sábanas detrás de mí para crear una clara barrera entre su cuerpo y el mío

—Buenas noches, Paloma —me susurró al oído

Sentí su aliento mentolado en mi mejilla, lo que me puso toda la piel de gallina Gracias a Dios, estábamos lo suficientemente a oscuras como para que no pudiera ver mi rubor en las mejillas que siguió

Parecía que acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando oí el despertador Alargué el brazo para apagarlo, pero aparté la mano con horror cuando noté una piel cálida bajo los dedos Intenté recordar dónde estaba Cuando obtuve la respuesta, me mortificó que Fate-chan hubiera podido pensar que lo había hecho a propósito

— ¿Fate-chan? Tu despertador —susurré Seguía sin moverse— ¡Fate-chan! —dije, dándole un codazo suave

Como seguía sin moverse, pasé el brazo por encima de ella, buscando a tientas en la penumbra, hasta que noté la parte superior del reloj No sabía cómo apagarlo, así que empecé a darle golpecitos hasta que di con el botón para retrasar la alarma, y volví a dejarme caer resoplando sobre mi almohada

Fate soltó una risita burlona

— ¿Estabas despierta?

—Te prometí que me portaría bien No dije nada de dejar que te tumbaras encima de mí

—No me he tumbado encima de ti —protesté— No podía llegar al reloj Probablemente sea la alarma más molesta que haya oído jamás Suena como un animal moribundo

Entonces, Fate extendió el brazo y tocó un botón

— ¿Quieres desayunar?

Lo fulminé con la mirada y dije que no con la cabeza

—No tengo hambre

—Pues yo sí ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo en coche al café que hay calle abajo?

—No creo que pueda aguantar tu falta de habilidad para conducir tan temprano por la mañana —dije

Me senté en un lateral de la cama, me puse las sandalias y me dirigí a la puerta arrastrando los pies

— ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó

—A vestirme para ir a clase ¿Necesitas que te haga un itinerario durante los días que esté aquí?

Fate-chan se estiró y caminó hacia mí, todavía en calzoncillos

— ¿Siempre tienes tan mal genio o eso cambiará una vez que creas que todo esto no es parte de un elaborado plan para meterme en tus bragas?

Me puso las manos sobre los hombros y noté cómo sus pulgares me acariciaban la piel al unísono

—No tengo mal genio

Se acercó mucho a mí y me susurró al oído:

—No quiero acostarme contigo, Paloma Me gustas demasiado

Después, siguió andando hacia el baño y me quedé allí de pie, estupefacta Las palabras de Suzuka resonaban en mi cabeza Fate T Harlaown se acostaba con todo el mundo; no podía evitar sentir que tenía algún tipo de carencia al saber que no mostraba el menor deseo ni siquiera de dormir conmigo

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Hayate-chan entró

—Vamos, arriba, ¡el desayuno está listo! —dijo con una sonrisa y sin poder reprimir un bostezo

—Te estás convirtiendo en tu madre, Hayate-chan —refunfuñé, mientras rebuscaba en mi maleta

—Oooh… Me parece que alguien no ha dormido mucho esta noche pasada

—Fate-chan apenas ha respirado en mi dirección —dije mordazmente Una sonrisa de complicidad iluminó el rostro de Hayate-chan

—Ah

—Ah, ¿qué?

—Nada —dijo ella, antes de volver a la habitación de Carim-chan

Fate-chan estaba en la cocina, tarareando una melodía cualquiera mientras preparaba unos huevos revueltos

— ¿Seguro que no quieres? —preguntó

—Sí, seguro gracias de todos modos

Carim-chan y Hayate-chan entraron en la cocina, Carim-chan sacó dos platos del armario, en los que Fate-chan amontonó los huevos humeantes Carim-chan dejó los platos en la encimera, ella y Hayate-chan se sentaron juntas para satisfacer el apetito, que, con toda probabilidad, se debía a lo que habían hecho la noche anterior

—No me mires así, Carim-chan Lo siento, simplemente no quiero ir —dijo Hayate-chan

—Pero nena, en la universidad se celebran fiestas de citas dos veces al año — argumentó Carim-chan mientras masticaba— Todavía queda un mes Tendrás tiempo suficiente para encontrar un vestido y cumplir con todo el rollo ese de chicas

—Iría, amor…, es muy amable por tu parte…, pero no conoceré a nadie allí

—Muchas de las chicas que asisten no conocen a mucha gente —dijo ella, sorprendido por el rechazo

Ella se desplomó sobre la silla

—Las zorras de la universidad van a esas cosas Y todas se conocen…, será raro

—Vamos, Hayate No me hagas ir sola

—Bueno…, quizá… ¿podrías encontrar a alguien que acompañara a Nanoha-chan? —dijo ella mirándome a mí y después a Fate-chan Ella alzó una ceja, y Carim-chan negó con la cabeza

—Fate no va a fiestas de citas Son cosas a las que llevas a tu novia… Y Fate no…, bueno, ya sabes

—Podríamos emparejarla con alguien La miré con los ojos entrecerrados

—Sabes que puedo oírte, ¿no?

Hayate-chan puso una cara a la que sabía que no podía negarme

—Nanoha-chan, por favor… Te encontraremos a alguien atractiva por supuesto, me aseguraré de que esté buena ¡Te prometo que lo pasarás bien! Y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez consigas ligar

Fate-chan dejó caer la sartén en el fregadero

—No he dicho que no fuera a llevarte Puse los ojos en blanco

—No hace falta que me hagas favores, Fate-chan

—Eso no es lo que quería decir, Paloma Las fiestas de citas son para personas con pareja, todo el mundo sabe que a mí el rollo de ennoviarme no me va Sin embargo, contigo no tendré que preocuparme de que mi pareja espere un anillo de compromiso después

Hayate-chan puso los ojos en blanco

—Porfi, porfi, Nanoha-chan…

—No me mires así —dije en tono quejoso— Fate-chan no quiere ir; y yo tampoco

No seríamos una compañía agradable

Fate-chan cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en el fregadero

—No he dicho que no quisiera ir De hecho, creo que sería divertido si fuéramos las cuatro —dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Todas las miradas se centraron en mí, y yo retrocedí

— ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos aquí?

Hayate-chan hizo un mohín y Carim-chan se inclinó hacia delante

—Porque tengo que ir, Nanoha-chan, soy una novata tengo que asegurarme de que todo vaya bien, de que todo el mundo tenga una cerveza en la mano, cosas así

Fate-chan cruzó la cocina y me rodeó los hombros con el brazo para acercarme a su lado

—Vamos, Paloma ¿Vienes conmigo?

Miré a Hayate-chan, después a Carim-chan y finalmente a Fate-chan

—Está bien —dije resignada

Hayate-chan chilló y me abrazó, después noté la mano de Carim-chan en la espalda

—Gracias, Nanoha —dijo

**Lectores anónimos: Muchas gracias**

**Pd: Tengo pagina de facebook por si quieren leer doujin traducidos de love live, symphogear, Mai Hime, los espero con ansias, me pueden encontrar como: Mapache Curioso, espero su visita ansiosamente **

**Pd: Si quieren otra historia adaptada o traducida no duden en pedirla **


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**GOLPE** **BAJO**

Yuuno-kun dio otra calada El humo le salió por la nariz en dos espesas columnas de humo Levanté la cara hacia el sol mientras él me entretenía con su último fin de semana de baile, bebida y un nuevo amigo muy persistente

—Si te está acosando, ¿por qué le dejas que te invite a copas? —me reí

—Simple, Nanoha Estoy sin dinero

Volví a reírme y Yuuno-kun me dio un codazo en un costado cuando vio que Fate-chan venía hacia nosotros

—Hola, Fate —dijo Yuuno en tono cantarín, antes de guiñarme un ojo

—Yuuno —le respondió ella, asintiendo con la cabeza Movió las llaves en el aire— Me voy a casa, Paloma ¿Necesitas que te lleve?

—Justo iba a entrar al edificio —dije, sonriéndole desde detrás de mis gafas de sol

— ¿No te quedas conmigo esta noche? —me preguntó Su cara era una combinación de sorpresa y decepción

—Sí, sí que me quedo, pero necesito coger unas cuantas cosas que me dejé

— ¿Como qué?

—Bueno, pues mi rastrillo, por ejemplo ¿Qué más te da?

—Sí, ya va siendo hora de que te depiles las piernas Han estado arrancándome la piel a tiras —dijo ella, con una mueca traviesa

A Yuuno-kun casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas, mientras me echaba una mirada para confirmar lo que había oído Yo le puse mala cara a Fate-chan

— ¡Así empiezan los rumores! Miré a Yuuno-kun y sacudí la cabeza

—Estoy durmiendo en su cama…, solo durmiendo

—Ya —dijo Yuuno-kun con una sonrisa petulante

Le di un manotazo a Yuuno-kun en el brazo antes de abrir la puerta y subir las escaleras

Cuando llegué al segundo piso, Fate-chan estaba a mi lado

—Vamos, no te enfades Solo era una broma

—Todo el mundo da ya por supuesto que nos estamos acostando Lo estás empeorando

— ¿Y a quién le importa lo que piensen los demás?

— ¡A mí, Fate! ¡A mí!

Empujé la puerta de mi habitación, metí unas cuantas cosas al azar en una bolsita y después salí furiosa con Fate-chan pisándome los talones Se rio mientras me cogía la bolsa que llevaba en la mano, y me quedé mirándolo

—No tiene ninguna gracia ¿Quieres que toda la universidad piense que soy una de tus zorras?

Fate-chan frunció el ceño

—Nadie piensa eso Y, si alguien lo hace, será mejor que no llegue a mis oídos Me sujetó la puerta, después de pasar, me detuve abruptamente delante de ella

— ¡Eh! —dijo ella, topándose conmigo

Me di media vuelta con grandes aspavientos

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! La gente debe de pensar que estamos juntas y que tú sigues sin ninguna vergüenza con tu… estilo de vida ¡Debo de parecer patética! —Dije, dándome cuenta de la situación mientras hablaba— No creo que deba seguir quedándome contigo; de hecho, creo que, en general, deberíamos mantenernos alejadas la una de la otra durante un tiempo

Le cogí la bolsa y ella volvió a quitármela de las manos

—Nadie piensa que estemos juntas, Paloma No tienes que dejar de hablar conmigo para demostrar nada

Iniciamos una especie de pelea por la bolsa y cuando se negó a soltarla, proferí un fuerte gruñido de frustración

— ¿Alguna vez se había quedado una chica, y me refiero a una que fuera solo tu amiga, a vivir contigo en tu casa? ¿Alguna vez habías llevado y traído a chicas a la universidad? ¿O habías comido con alguna todos los días? Nadie sabe qué pensar de nosotras, ¡aunque se lo expliquemos!

Fue caminando hasta el aparcamiento con mis cosas como prenda

—Lo arreglaré, ¿vale? No quiero que nadie piense mal de ti por mi culpa —dijo con gesto turbado —Sus ojos brillaron y sonrió— Déjame compensarte ¿Por qué no vamos a The Dutch esta noche?

—Pero si es un bar de moteros —dije, mientras observaba como ataba mi bolsa a su moto

—Vale, pues entonces vayamos al club Te llevaré a cenar y después podemos ir a The Red Door Pago yo

— ¿Cómo arreglará el problema que salgamos a cenar y después vayamos a un club? Que la gente nos vea juntas solo empeorará la situación

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre la moto

—Piénsalo ¿Yo borracha en una habitación llena de mujeres ligeras de ropa? La gente no tardará mucho en darse cuenta de que no somos pareja

— ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo? ¿Llevar a alguien del bar a casa para dejarlo del todo claro?

—No he dicho eso No hay necesidad de perder la cabeza —dijo con mala cara Puse los ojos en blanco, me subí al asiento y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos

— ¿Una chica cualquiera nos seguirá a casa desde el bar? ¿Así piensas compensarme?

— ¿Acaso estás celosa, Paloma?

— ¿Celosa de qué? ¿De la imbécil con alguna infección de transmisión sexual a la que echarás por la mañana?

Fate se rio y arrancó a Bardiche Voló hacia su apartamento al doble de la velocidad permitida, cerré los ojos para no ver los árboles y los coches que dejábamos atrás

Después de bajarme de su moto, le di un golpe en el hombro

— ¿Es que se te ha olvidado que iba contigo? ¿Intentas matarme?

—Es difícil olvidar que estás detrás de mí cuando tus muslos me están exprimiendo la vida —Su siguiente pensamiento le hizo sonreír— De hecho, no se me ocurre una manera mejor de morir

—Realmente te falta un tornillo

Apenas habíamos entrado cuando Hayate-chan salió del dormitorio de Carim-chan

—Estábamos pensando en salir esta noche ¿quieren ir? Miré a Fate-chan y sonreí

—Nos pasaremos por el bar de sushi antes de ir al Red—Hayate-chan sonrió de oreja a oreja

— ¡Amor! —Gritó, entrando a toda prisa en el baño— ¡Salimos esta noche!

Fui la última en entrar en el baño, así que Carim-chan, Hayate-chan y Fate-chan me esperaban impacientes, de pie junto a la puerta, cuando salí del cuarto de aseo con un vestido negro y unos zapatos de tacón rosa fuerte

Hayate-chan silbó

— ¡Estás hermosa, nena!

Sonreí agradecida y Fate-chan me tendió la mano

—Bonitas piernas

— ¿Te dije que es un rastrillo mágico?

—Me parece que no ha sido el rastrillo —dijo sonriendo, mientras tiraba de mí para que cruzara la puerta

En el bar de sushi, resultamos ruidosos y molestos, y ya habíamos bebido suficiente para toda la noche antes de poner un pie en The Red Door Carim-chan recorrió lentamente el aparcamiento, tomándose su tiempo para encontrar un espacio libre

—Estaría bien aparcar en algún momento de esta noche, amor —musitó Hayate-chan

—Oye, tengo que encontrar un sitio ancho No quiero que algún idiota borracho me estropee la pintura

Cuando aparcamos, Fate-chan inclinó el asiento hacia delante y me ayudó a salir

—Quería preguntaros por sus identificaciones son impecables por aquí no los consigues así

—Sí, los tenemos desde hace tiempo Era necesario… en **Midchilda** —dije

— ¿Necesario? —preguntó Fate

—Es bueno tener contactos —dijo Hayate

Se le escapó un hipido y se tapó la boca, mientras se reía tontamente

—Por Dios, mujer —dijo Carim-chan, cogiendo a Hayate-chan del brazo, mientras ella caminaba torpemente sobre la grava— Creo que ya has tenido bastante por esta noche

Fate puso mala cara

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Hayate? ¿Qué contactos?

—Nanoha-chan tiene algunos viejos amigos que…

—Son identificaciones falsas, Fate-chan —le interrumpí— Tienes que conocer a la gente adecuada si quieres que te los hagan bien, ¿no te parece?

Hayate-chan apartó a propósito la mirada de Fate y esperó

—Sí —dijo ella, extendiendo la mano para que le diera la mía

Lo cogí por tres dedos y sonreí, sabiendo por su expresión que mi respuesta no le había satisfecho

— ¡Necesito otra copa! —dije, en un segundo intento de cambiar de tema

— ¡Caballitos! —gritó

Hayate-chan Carim-chan puso los ojos en blanco

—Ah, sí Eso es lo que necesitas, otro chupito

Una vez dentro, Hayate-chan me condujo inmediatamente a la pista de baile Su cabellera café se movía por todas partes, y la cara de pato que ponía cuando se movía al ritmo de la música me hizo reír Cuando la canción acabó, nos reunimos con las chicas en el bar Al lado de Fate-chan, se había plantado ya una rubia platino excesivamente voluptuosa, y la cara de Hayate-chan se retorció en una mueca de asco

—Será así toda la noche Hayate simplemente ignóralas —dijo Carim-chan, señalando con la cabeza a un pequeño grupo de chicas que estaban a unos metros Miraban a la rubia y esperaban su turno

—Parece que ha vomitado a una bandada de buitres —ironizó Hayate-chan Fate-chan se encendió un cigarrillo mientras pedía dos cervezas más; la rubia se mordió el labio recauchutado y brillante, y sonrió El camarero abrió las botellas y se las acercó a Fate-chan La rubia cogió una de las cervezas, pero Fate-chan se la quitó de la mano

—Eh…, no es para ti —le dijo, mientras me la daba a mí

Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue tirar la botella a la basura, pero la mujer parecía tan ofendida que sonreí y di un trago Se largó enfadada y yo me reí entre dientes, pero Fate-chan no pareció ni fijarse

—Como si fuera a pagarle una cerveza a una chica cualquiera de un bar —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza Yo alcé mi cerveza, y ella esbozó una media sonrisa —Tú eres diferente

Choqué mi botella contra la suya

—Por ser la única chica por la que no te mueres en llevar a la cama —dije, antes de dar un trago

— ¿Bromeas? —me preguntó, apartando la botella de mi boca Como no me retracté, se inclinó hacia mí— En primer lugar…, tengo criterio Nunca he estado con una mujer fea Jamás y en segundo, sí quería acostarme contigo me he imaginado tirándote sobre mi sofá de cincuenta maneras diferentes, pero no lo he hecho porque ya no te veo de ese modo Y no porque no me atraigas, sino porque creo que eres mejor que eso

No pude contener la sonrisa de suficiencia que se extendió en mi cara

—Crees que soy demasiado buena para ti— Puso cara de desdén ante mi segundo insulto

—No conozco a nadie que sea suficientemente bueno o buena para ti

La sonrisa petulante desapareció para dejar paso a una que demostraba agradecimiento, e incluso emoción

—Gracias, Fate-chan —dije, mientras dejaba la botella vacía sobre la barra Fate-chan me cogió de la mano

—Vamos —dijo ella y me condujo entre la multitud hasta la pista de baile

— ¡He bebido mucho! ¡Me voy a caer!

Fate sonrió y tiró de mí hacia ella, mientras me agarraba por las caderas

—Cállate y baila

Hayate-chan y Carim-chan aparecieron a nuestro lado Carim-chan se movía como si hubiera visto demasiados vídeos de Usher Estuve a punto de dejarme llevar por el pánico cuando Fate-chan me apretó contra ella Si usaba alguno de esos movimientos en el sofá, entendía por qué tantas chicas se arriesgaban a sufrir una humillación por la mañana

Ciñó sus manos alrededor de mis caderas, y me di cuenta de que su expresión era diferente, casi seria Le pasé las manos por el pecho por los impecables abdominales, mientras se estiraban, tensaban bajo la ajustada camiseta, al ritmo de la música Me puse de espaldas a ella y sonreí cuando me agarró por la cintura

Por todo ello y por el alcohol que me corría por las venas, cuando apretó mi cuerpo contra el suyo, me vinieron ideas a la cabeza que eran cualquier cosa menos las de una simple amiga

La siguiente canción se unió a la que estábamos bailando, Fate-chan no dio señal alguna de querer volver al bar Tenía la nuca cubierta de gotas de sudor, las luces multicolores me hacían sentir algo mareada Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza contra su hombro Me agarró las manos, me las subió hasta el cuello Sus manos bajaron por mis brazos, por mis costillas y finalmente regresaron a mis caderas Cuando noté sus labios y su lengua sobre mi cuello, me aparté de ella

Ella se rio, algo sorprendido

— ¿Qué pasa, Paloma?

Mi ánimo se enardeció, pero las duras palabras que quería decir se me quedaron atascadas en la garganta Me retiré al bar y pedí otra Coronita Fate-chan se sentó en el taburete que había a mi lado y levantó el dedo para pedirse otra copa En cuanto el camarero me sirvió la botella, me bebí la mitad del contenido antes de volver a dejarla sobre la barra

— ¿Crees que esto cambiará la opinión de alguien sobre nosotras? —dije, echándome el pelo a un lado para cubrir el lugar en el que me había besado

Soltó una carcajada

—Me importa un pimiento lo que piensen de nosotras

La fulminé con la mirada y después me volví hacia delante

—Paloma —dijo, tocándome el brazo Me aparté de ella

—No, nunca podría emborracharme lo suficiente para dejar que me llevaras a ese sofá

Su cara se retorció en una mueca de ira, pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, una morena impresionante con morritos, unos ojos azules enormes y un escote todavía mayor, se acercó a ella

—Vaya, vaya, si es Fate T Harlaown —dijo, contoneándose en todos los sitios correctos

Dio un trago y clavó los ojos en mí

—Hola, Megan

— ¿No me presentas a tu novia? —dijo ella sonriendo

Puse los ojos en blanco por lo transparente y lamentable que resultaba

Fate-chan echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apurar la cerveza y después lanzó la botella vacía por la barra Todos los que estaban esperando para pedir la siguieron con la mirada hasta que cayó en el cubo de la basura que había al final

—No es mi novia

Cogió a Megan de la mano, ella la siguió feliz a la pista de baile La manoseó por todas partes durante una canción, otra y otra Estaban montando una escena por cómo ella le dejaba meterle mano, cuando la inclinó, me volví de espaldas a ellas

—Pareces cabreada —dijo un hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado— ¿Esa de ahí es tu novia?

—No, es solo una amiga —murmuré

—Pues menos mal Podría haber sido bastante incómodo para ti si lo hubiera sido— Se volvió hacia la pista de baile y sacudió la cabeza ante el espectáculo

—Y que lo digas —asentí, apurando lo que me quedaba de la botella

Apenas había notado el sabor de las últimas dos, y tenía los dientes adormecidos

— ¿Te apetece otra? —preguntó Lo examiné y él sonrió— Soy Ethan

—Nanoha —dije, estrechando la mano que me tendía Levantó dos dedos al camarero y sonreí— Gracias

—Entonces, ¿vives aquí? —me preguntó

No realmente

—Yo tengo un apartamento en Hinley

— ¿Vas a State? —Pregunté— ¿No está como a… una hora de distancia? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Me gradué el pasado mayo Mi hermana pequeña va a la universidad de aquí Me quedo con ella esta semana mientras busco trabajo

—Vaya…, la vida en el mundo real, ¿eh? Ethan se rio

—Y es tal y como nos cuentan que es

Saqué el brillo de labios del bolsillo y me lo extendí con esmero, usando el espejo que forraba la pared que había detrás de la barra

—Un bonito color —dijo él, mientras me observaba apretar los labios Sonreí, mientras sentía la ira hacia Fate-chan y la embriaguez del alcohol

—Tal vez puedas probarlo después

A Ethan se le iluminó la mirada mientras se acercaba más, y yo sonreí cuando me tocó la rodilla Apartó la mano cuando Fate-chan se interpuso entre nosotros

— ¿Estás lista, Paloma?

—Estoy en medio de una conversación, Fate —dije, apartándola

Tenía la camiseta empapada por el circo que había montado en la pista de baile, y me limpié la mano en la falda ostentosamente

Fate-chan puso mala cara

— ¿Acaso conoces a este tipo?

—Es Ethan —dije, dedicándole la mejor sonrisa de flirteo a mi nuevo amigo Me guiñó un ojo, después miró a Fate-chan y le tendió la mano

—Me alegro de verte

Fate me observó expectante hasta que cedí y lo señalé con la mano

—Ethan, ella es Fate —murmuré

—Fate T Harlaown —apuntilló él, mirando la mano de Ethan como si quisiera arrancársela Los ojos de Ethan se abrieron como platos y, con poca elegancia, apartó la mano

— ¿Fate T Harlaown? ¿La Fate T Harlaown? —Apoyé la mejilla en el puño, temiendo la inevitable escena exacerbada por la tensión que podría desarrollarse a continuación Fate alargó el brazo por detrás de mí para agarrarse a la barra

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

—Te vi luchar con Shawn Smith el año pasado ¡Pensaba que estaba a punto de presenciar la muerte de alguien! —Fate lo fulminó con la mirada

— ¿Quieres verlo de nuevo?

Ethan soltó una carcajada, y nos miró por turnos Cuando se dio cuenta de que Fate-chan iba en serio, me sonrió como señal de disculpa y finalmente se fue

— ¿Estás lista ahora? —espetó ella

—Eres una verdadera idiota, ¿lo sabías?

—Me han llamado cosas peores —me dijo, ayudándome a levantarme del taburete Seguimos a Hayate-chan y a Carim-chan hasta el coche, cuando Fate-chan intentó cogerme de la mano y llevarme a través del aparcamiento, la aparté Se dio media vuelta y yo me detuve bruscamente, retrocediendo cuando ella se quedó a tan solo unos centímetros de mi cara

— ¡Debería besarte ya y acabar con esto! —Gritó ella— ¡Esto es ridículo! Te besé en el cuello, ¿y qué?

Su aliento olía a cervezas y cigarrillos, así que lo aparté

—No soy tu amiga con derecho, Fate Ella sacudió la cabeza, sin poder creérselo

— ¡Nunca he dicho que lo fueras! ¡Estás conmigo veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana, duermes en mi cama, pero la mitad del tiempo actúas como si no quisieras que te vieran conmigo!

— ¡Pero si he venido aquí contigo!

—Siempre te he tratado con respeto, Paloma Yo seguí en mis trece

—No, me tratas como si te perteneciera ¡No tenías derecho a espantar a Ethan así!

— ¿Sabes quién es Ethan? —me preguntó Cuando negué con la cabeza, se acercó más

—Pues yo sí El año pasado lo arrestaron por agresión sexual, pero retiraron los cargos

Crucé los brazos

—Oh, ¿entonces tienen algo en común?

Fate frunció el ceño, los músculos de sus mandíbulas se movieron bajo la piel

— ¿Me estás llamando violadora? —dijo en un tono frío y bajo

Apreté los labios, todavía más enfadada por que tuviera razón Lo había llevado demasiado lejos

—No, simplemente estoy enojada contigo

—He estado bebiendo, ¿vale? Tu piel estaba a dos centímetros de la mía, eres y hueles acojonantemente bien cuando sudas ¡Te besé, lo siento! ¡Supéralo!

Su disculpa me hizo esbozar una sonrisa

— ¿Crees que soy guapa? Frunció el ceño con disgusto

—Eres una preciosidad y lo sabes ¿Por qué sonríes?

Intenté reprimir mi regocijo para no darle ese placer

—Nada Vámonos

Fate-chan se rio y sacudió la cabeza

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Eres un auténtico dolor de cabeza! —me gritó, mirándome fijamente No podía dejar de sonreír y, tras unos segundos, Fate-chan sonrió Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, después me pasó el brazo por el cuello

—Me vuelves loca Lo sabes, ¿no?

En el apartamento, todos cruzamos torpemente la puerta Fui directamente al baño para quitarme el humo del pelo Cuando salí de la ducha, vi que Fate-chan me había llevado una de sus camisetas y un par de sus pantalones cortos para que me cambiara La camiseta me engulló, los pantalones desaparecieron bajo la camiseta Me derrumbé en la cama y suspiré, todavía sonriendo por lo que había dicho en el aparcamiento

Fate-chan se quedó mirándome durante un momento, sentí una punzada en el pecho

Tenía unas ansias casi voraces por cogerle la cara y plantar mi boca en la suya, pero luché contra el alcohol y las hormonas que corrían por mis venas

—Buenas noches, Paloma —susurró, mientras se daba media vuelta Me moví nerviosa; todavía no estaba preparada para dormirme

— ¿Fate-chan? —dije, acercándome para apoyar la barbilla en su hombro

— ¿Sí?

—Sé que estoy borracha, acabamos de tener una enorme pelea por esto, pero…

—No voy a acostarme contigo, así que deja de pedírmelo —dijo, todavía de espaldas a mí

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —grité

Fate-chan se rio y se volvió para mirarme, con una expresión de ternura

— ¿Qué pasa, Paloma? Suspiré

—Esto —dije, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho y estirando el brazo por encima de ella, acurrucándome tan cerca como pude

Se puso tensa y levantó las manos, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar

—Estás borracha

—Lo sé —dije, demasiado ebria como para avergonzarme

Se relajó y me puso una mano sobre la espalda y otra sobre el pelo mojado, después apretó los labios contra mi frente

—Eres la mujer más confusa que he conocido nunca

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de espantar al único chico que se me ha acercado hoy

— ¿Te refieres a Ethan, el violador? Sí, te debo una

—No importa —dije, sintiendo el inicio de un rechazo

Me cogió el brazo y lo sujetó contra su estómago para evitar que lo apartara

—No, lo digo en serio Tienes que tener más cuidado Si no hubiera estado allí… Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello ¿Y ahora esperas que me disculpe por hacer que te dejara en paz?

—No quiero que te disculpes Ni siquiera se trata de eso

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —me preguntó, buscándome los ojos

Su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía y podía notar su aliento en mis labios

Fruncí el ceño

—Estoy borracha, Fate— Es la única excusa que tengo

— ¿Quieres que te abrace hasta que te quedes dormida? —No respondí y ella se movió para mirarme directamente a los ojos— Debería decir que no para corroborar mi postura —dijo, arqueando las cejas— Pero después me odiaría si me negara y no volvieras a pedírmelo

Apoyé la mejilla en su pecho, ella me abrazó más fuerte, suspirando

—No necesitas ninguna excusa, Paloma Solo tienes que pedirlo

Entrecerré los ojos por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana y entonces la alarma resonó en mis oídos Fate-chan seguía dormida, rodeándome todavía con brazos y piernas Conseguí liberar un brazo para parar el despertador

Después de frotarme la cara, la miré: estaba durmiendo sonoramente a dos centímetros de mi cara

—Oh, Dios mío —susurré, preguntándome cómo habíamos llegado a estar tan entrelazadas Respiré hondo y contuve la respiración mientras intentaba liberarme

—Déjalo, Paloma, estoy durmiendo —murmuro, apretándome contra ella

Después de varios intentos, finalmente conseguí soltarme, me senté al borde de la cama, mirando hacia atrás para ver su cuerpo liado en las sábanas La observé durante un momento y suspiré Los límites empezaban a difuminarse, era culpa mía

Su mano se deslizó sobre las sábanas hasta tocarme los dedos

— ¿Qué pasa, Paloma? —dijo ella con los ojos apenas abiertos

—Voy a por un vaso de agua ¿Quieres algo?

Fate-chan dijo que no con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y pegó la mejilla al colchón

—Buenos días, Nanoha —dijo Carim-chan desde el sillón cuando doblé la esquina

— ¿Dónde está Hayate-chan?

—Sigue dormida ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? —preguntó ella, mirando el reloj

—Ha sonado el despertador, pero siempre me despierto pronto después de beber

Es una maldición

—Yo también —asintió ella

—Más vale que despiertes a Hayate-chan Tenemos clase dentro de una hora —dije, mientras abría el grifo y me inclinaba para beber

Carim asintió

—Pensaba dejarla dormir

—No lo hagas Se enfadará si se pierde la clase

—Ah —dijo ella, levantándose—, entonces es mejor que la despierte Se dio media vuelta

—Oye, Nanoha

— ¿Sí?

—No sé qué hay entre Fate y tú, pero sé que hará algo estúpido para cabrearte Es un tic que tiene No se acerca a nadie muy a menudo, y, por la razón que sea, contigo lo ha hecho Pero tienes que perdonarle sus demonios Es la única forma que tiene de saberlo

— ¿Saber qué? —pregunté, levantando una ceja por su discurso melodramático

—Si podrás trepar el muro —respondió simplemente Sacudí la cabeza y me reí

—Lo que tú digas

Carim-chan se encogió de hombros y desapareció en su dormitorio Oí unos suaves murmullos, un gruñido de protesta y después la risa dulce de Hayate

Removí la avena en mi cuenco y añadí el jarabe de chocolate, estrujando directamente el bote

—Eso es asqueroso, Paloma —dijo Fate-chan vestida solo con su pijama de cuadros verdes

Se frotó los ojos y sacó una caja de cereales del armario

—Buenos días para ti también —dije, cerrando de una palmadita la tapa de la botella

—He oído que se acerca tu cumpleaños El último de tus años de adolescencia — bromeó, con los ojos hinchados y rojos

—Sí…, bueno, no me van los cumpleaños Creo que Hayate-chan piensa llevarme a cenar o algo así —sonreí— Puedes apuntarte si te apetece

—Vale —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, ¿es dentro de una semana desde el domingo?

—Sí ¿Y cuándo es el tuyo?

Vertió la leche y hundió los cereales con la cuchara

—En abril El 1 de abril

—Anda ya

—No, lo digo en serio —dijo ella, mientras masticaba

— ¿Tu cumpleaños es el Día de los Inocentes? —pregunté de nuevo, arqueando una ceja

Se rio

— ¡Sí! Vas a llegar tarde Será mejor que te vistas

—Hayate-chan me va a llevar en coche

Estaba segura de que estaba siendo intencionadamente fría cuando se limitó a encogerse de hombros

—Tú misma —dijo ella, volviéndose de espaldas para acabarse los cereales

L**ectores anónimos: Muchas gracias**

**Pd: Tengo pagina de facebook por si quieren leer doujin traducidos de love live, symphogear, Mai Hime, los espero con ansias, me pueden encontrar como: Mapache Curioso, espero su visita ansiosamente **

**Pd: Si quieren otra historia adaptada o traducida no duden en pedirla **


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**LA APUESTA**

Decididamente te está mirando —susurró Hayate-chan, inclinándose hacia atrás para mirar al otro extremo de la habitación

—Déjalo ya, tonta te va a ver — Hayate-chan sonrió y agitó la mano

—Ya me ha visto — Sigue mirando hacia aquí

Dudé durante un momento y entonces finalmente hice acopio del suficiente valor como para mirar hacia donde él estaba Parker me estaba mirando directamente a mí, sonriendo

Le devolví la sonrisa y después fingí escribir algo en mi portátil

— ¿Sigue mirando? —susurré

—Sí —respondió Hayate-chan entre risas

Después de clase, Parker me paró en el vestíbulo

—No te olvides de la fiesta de este fin de semana

—No lo haré —dije, intentando no parpadear ni hacer cualquier otra cosa ridícula Hayate-chan y yo seguimos nuestro camino hacia la cafetería, donde habíamos quedado con Fate-chan y Carim-chan para comer, acortando por el césped Ella seguía riéndose por el comportamiento de Parker cuando Carim-chan y Fate-chan se acercaron

—Hola, encanto —dijo Hayate-chan, justo antes de besar a su novia en la boca

— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Carim-chan

—Ah, es que un chico se ha pasado toda la hora de clase mirando a Nanoha-chan Ha sido adorable

—Mientras fuera a Nanoha a quien mirara —dijo Carim-chan con un guiño

— ¿Quién era? —dijo Fate con una mueca

Me reajusté la mochila e indiqué a Fate-chan que me la quitara de los brazos y la cogiera Sacudí la cabeza

—Hayate-chan se imagina cosas

— ¡Nanoha! ¡Mendiga mentirosa que eres! Era Parker Hayes, resultaba evidente El chico estaba prácticamente babeando

La cara de Fate se torció en una mueca de disgusto

— ¿Parker Hayes?

Carim tiró a Hayate-chan de la mano

—Vamos a comer ¿Se unirán hoy a nosotras para disfrutar de la alta cocina de la cafetería?

Hayate-chan la besó de nuevo como respuesta; Fate-chan y yo los seguimos algo más atrás Dejé mi bandeja entre Hayate-chan y Yuuno-kun, pero Fate-chan no ocupó su lugar habitual delante de mí En lugar de eso, se sentó algo más lejos En ese momento me di cuenta de que no había dicho mucho durante nuestro paseo hacia la cafetería

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté

— ¿Yo? Sí, ¿por qué? —dijo, relajando el gesto de la cara

—Es que has estado muy callada

Varios miembros del equipo de fútbol americano se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron, riéndose estruendosamente Fate-chan parecía algo molesta mientras jugaba con la comida de su plato Chris Jenks lanzó una patata frita al plato de Fate-chan

— ¿Qué hay Fate? He oído que te has tirado a Tina Martin Hoy ha estado arrastrando tu nombre por el barro

—Cierra el pico, Jenks —dijo Fate, sin levantar la mirada de la comida

Me incliné hacia delante para que el musculoso gigante que estaba sentado enfrente de Fate pudiera experimentar la fuerza de mi mirada

—Corta el rollo, Chris

Fate me fulminó con la mirada

—Sé cuidarme sola, Nanoha

—Lo siento, solo…

—No quiero que sientas nada, no quiero que hagas nada —me espetó ella, levantándose de la mesa y cruzando furiosa la puerta

Yuuno me miró con las cejas levantadas

—Eh, ¿qué mosca le ha picado?

Yo pinché una patata con el tenedor y resoplé

—Ni idea

Carim-chan me dio una palmadita en la espalda

—Tú no has hecho nada, Nanoha

—Simplemente hay varias cosas que le rondan por la cabeza —añadió Hayate-chan

— ¿Qué cosas? —pregunté

Carim-chan se encogió de hombros y centró la atención en su bandeja

—A estas alturas, deberías saber que ser amiga de Fate requiere tener paciencia y una actitud indulgente Vive en un universo propio

Sacudí la cabeza

—Esa es la Fate-chan que ve todo el mundo…, no la que yo conozco — Carim-chan se inclinó hacia delante

—No hay ninguna diferencia Simplemente tienes que aceptar las cosas como vengan

Después de clase, fui en coche con Hayate-chan al apartamento y vimos que la moto de Fate-chan no estaba Fui a su habitación y me hice un ovillo en su cama, apoyando la cabeza en el brazo Fate-chan se encontraba bien por la mañana Con todo el tiempo que habíamos estado juntas, no podía creer que me hubiera pasado desapercibido que algo lo hubiera molestado No solo eso, me incomodaba que Hayate-chan pareciera saber qué ocurría y yo no

Sentí que mi respiración se relajaba y que me pesaban los párpados; no tardé mucho en dormirme Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, el cielo nocturno había oscurecido la ventana Unas voces amortiguadas se colaban por el vestíbulo desde la sala de estar, incluida la más profunda de Fate-chan Fui sigilosamente hasta el vestíbulo y entonces me quedé helada al oír mi nombre

—Nanoha no quiere contigo Fate No te tortures —dijo Carim-chan

—Ya van a ir juntas a la fiesta de citas ¿Qué hay de malo en pedirle que salga contigo? —preguntó Hayate-chan

Me puse tensa, a la espera de su respuesta

—No quiero salir con ella Solo quiero estar con ella Es una chica… diferente

— ¿Diferente en qué sentido? —preguntó Hayate-chan, con un tono ligeramente irritado

—No aguanta mis juegos de seducción, es refrescante Tú misma lo dijiste No soy su tipo Lo que hay entre nosotras… simplemente es diferente

—Estás más cerca de ser su tipo de lo que tú te crees —dijo Hayate-chan

Me eché hacia atrás tan silenciosamente como pude, y cuando los tablones de madera crujieron bajo mis pies desnudos me estiré para cerrar la puerta del dormitorio de Fate-chan y bajé por el vestíbulo

—Hola, Nanoha-chan —dijo Hayate-chan con una sonrisa— ¿Qué tal tu siesta?

—Me he quedado inconsciente durante cinco horas Ha sido más un coma que una siesta

Fate-chan se quedó mirándome fijamente durante un momento, cuando le sonreí vino directamente hacia mí, me cogió la mano y me arrastró por el vestíbulo hasta su dormitorio

Cerró la puerta y sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco en el pecho, preparándome para que dijera algo que aplastara mi ego

Levantó las cejas

—Lo siento mucho, Paloma Antes me comporté contigo como una idiota Me relajé un poquito al ver remordimiento en su mirada

—No sabía que estuvieras enfadada conmigo

—Y no lo estaba Simplemente tengo la mala costumbre de arremeter contra la gente que me importa Sé que es una excusa penosa, pero lo siento —dijo ella, mientras me envolvía en sus brazos

Apoyé la mejilla en su pecho, acomodándome

— ¿Y por qué estabas enfadada?

—No importa Lo único que me preocupa eres tú

Me incliné hacia atrás para levantar la mirada hacia ella

—Puedo soportar tus rabietas

Escrutó mi cara durante unos momentos, antes de que una ligera sonrisa se extendiera en sus labios

—No sé por qué me aguantas, no sé qué haría yo si no lo hicieras

Podía oler la mezcla de cigarrillos y menta de su aliento, le miré los labios; mi cuerpo reaccionó ante lo cerca que estábamos La expresión de Fate-chan cambió y su respiración se entrecortó: ella también lo había notado

Se inclinó hacia delante una distancia infinitesimal, pero ambas dimos un respingo cuando su móvil sonó Soltó un suspiro y lo sacó de su bolsillo

—Sí, ¿Hoffman? Jesús…, está bien Serán mil dólares fáciles ¿Jefferson? —Me miró y pestañeó— Allí estaré —Colgó y me cogió de la mano— Ven conmigo — Me llevó de vuelta al vestíbulo— Era Adam —dijo a Carim— Brady Hoffman estará en Jefferson dentro de noventa minutos

Carim-chan asintió, se levantó y sacó el móvil del bolsillo Rápidamente tecleó la información y envió invitaciones mediante SMS exclusivos a quienes conocían el Círculo

Esos miembros, que rondaban los diez, escribirían a los diez nombres de su lista, y así seguiría la cadena hasta que todos los miembros supieran dónde iba a celebrarse la pelea

—Muy bien —dijo Hayate, sonriendo— ¡Será mejor que nos preparemos!

El ambiente del apartamento era tenso y optimista al mismo tiempo Fate-chan parecía la menos afectada, mientras se calzaba las botas y una camiseta sin mangas blanca, como si se dispusiera a dar un paseo

Hayate-chan me guio por el vestíbulo hasta el dormitorio de Fate y frunció el ceño

—Tienes que cambiarte, Nanoha-chan No puedes ir así vestida a la pelea

— ¡Llevé una chaqueta de punto la última vez y no dijiste nada! — protesté

—La última vez no pensaba en serio que fueras a ir Toma —dijo, mientras me lanzaba unas cuantas prendas de ropa— Ponte esto

— ¡No pienso ponerme eso!

— ¡Vamos! —gritó Carim-chan desde la sala de estar

— ¡Date prisa! —me apresuró Hayate-chan, corriendo hacia la habitación de Carim-chan Me puse el top amarillo atado al cuello, sin espalda, y los tejanos de talle bajo que Hayate-chan me había lanzado, después me calcé un par de zapatos de tacón, y me pasé un cepillo por el pelo mientras bajaba al vestíbulo Hayate-chan salió de su habitación con un vestido corto verde y unos zapatos de tacón a juego, cuando doblamos la esquina Fate-chan y Carim-chan estaban de pie junto a la puerta

Fate-chan se quedó boquiabierta

— ¡Oh, demonios, no! ¿Intentas que me maten? Tienes que cambiarte, Paloma

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté bajando la mirada Hayate-chan se puso las manos en las caderas

—Está lindísima, ¡déjala en paz!

Fate me cogió de la mano y me condujo por el vestíbulo

—Ponte una camiseta… y unas zapatillas Algo cómodo

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque si llevas esa camiseta estaré más preocupada de quién te está mirando los pechos que de Hoffman —dijo ella, deteniéndose en su puerta

—Creía que habías dicho que no te importaba ni un comino lo que pensaran los demás

—Esto es diferente, Paloma —Fate-chan bajó la mirada a mi pecho y después volvió a levantarla— No puedes ir así a la pelea, así que, por favor…, simplemente…, por favor, simplemente cámbiate —balbuceó, mientras me empujaba dentro de la habitación y cerraba la puerta

— ¡Fate! —grité

Me quité los tacones y me puse las Converse Después, me zafé del top atado al cuello y sin espalda, y lo lancé al otro lado de la habitación Me puse la primera camiseta de algodón que tocaron mis manos y atravesé corriendo el vestíbulo para detenerme en el umbral de la puerta

— ¿Mejor? —dije resoplando, al tiempo que me recogía el pelo en una cola de caballo

— ¡Sí! —Dijo Fate-chan, aliviada— ¡Vámonos!

Corrimos hasta el aparcamiento y salté al asiento trasero de la moto de Fate-chan mientras ella encendía el motor y salía despedida recorriendo a toda velocidad la calle que llevaba a la universidad Me aferré a su cintura por la expectación; las prisas por salir me habían llenado las venas de adrenalina

Fate-chan se subió al bordillo y aparcó su moto a la sombra detrás del edificio Jefferson de Artes Liberales Se puso las gafas de sol sobre la cabeza y me cogió de la mano, sonriendo mientras nos dirigíamos a hurtadillas a la parte trasera del edificio Se detuvo junto a una ventana abierta cerca del suelo

Abrí los ojos como platos al darme cuenta de lo que se disponía a hacer

—Estás de broma Fate-chan sonrió

—Esta es la entrada VIP Deberías ver cómo entran los demás

Sacudí la cabeza mientras ella se esforzaba por meter las piernas, y después desapareció Me agaché y grité a la oscuridad

— ¡Fate!

—Aquí abajo, Paloma Mete primero los pies, y yo te cojo

— ¡Estás completamente loca si crees que voy a saltar a la oscuridad!

— ¡Yo te cojo! ¡Te lo prometo!

Suspiré, mientras me tocaba la frente con la mano

— ¡Esto es una locura!

Me senté y después me lancé hacia delante hasta que la mitad de mi cuerpo colgaba en la oscuridad Me puse boca abajo y estiré los pies en busca del suelo Intenté tocar con los pies la mano de Fate, pero me resbalé y grité cuando caí hacia atrás Un par de manos me agarraron y oí la voz de Fate en la oscuridad

—Te caes como una chica —dijo riéndose entre dientes

Me bajó al suelo y, entonces, me adentró más en la oscuridad Después de una docena de pasos, pude oír el familiar griterío de números y nombres, y entonces la habitación se iluminó Había un farol en la esquina, que arrojaba la luz suficiente para poder adivinar la cara de Fate

— ¿Qué hacemos?

—Esperar Adam tiene que acabar de soltar su rollo antes de que yo entre — Estaba inquieta

— ¿Debería esperar aquí? ¿O mejor entro? ¿Adónde voy cuando empiece la pelea?

¿Dónde están esos dos?

—Han ido por el otro camino Simplemente sígueme No voy a mandarte a ese foso de tiburones sin mí Quédate junto a Adam; él evitará que te aplasten Yo no puedo cuidar de ti y pegar puñetazos a la vez

— ¿Que me aplasten?

—Esta noche habrá más gente Brady Hoffman es de State Allí tienen su propio Círculo Así que nuestra gente se juntará con la suya Va a ser una auténtica locura

— ¿Estás nerviosa? —pregunté

Ella sonrió, bajando la mirada hacia mí

—No, pero tú sí que pareces algo nerviosa, en cambio

—Tal vez —admití

—Si te hace sentir mejor, no dejaré que me toque Ni siquiera dejaré que me dé un golpe por sus fans

— ¿Y cómo vas a arreglártelas? Ella se encogió de hombros

—Normalmente, dejo que me toquen una vez, solo para que parezca justo

— ¿Dejas…? ¿Dejas que tu rival te alcance?

— ¿Dónde estaría la diversión si me limitara a destrozar a alguien y no dejara que me dieran nunca? No es bueno para el negocio, nadie apostaría en mi contra

—Qué estupidez —dije, cruzándome de brazos Fate-chan arqueó una ceja

— ¿Crees que te estoy engañando?

—Me resulta difícil creer que solo te peguen cuando tú les dejas

— ¿Te gustaría hacer una apuesta sobre ese asunto, Nanoha Takamachi? —sonrió él, con una mirada de emoción

—Acepto la apuesta Creo que te alcanzará una vez

— ¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Qué gano? —preguntó ella

Me encogí de hombros mientras el griterío al otro lado de la pared creció hasta convertirse en un rugido Adam dio la bienvenida a la multitud, y entonces repasó las reglas

La boca de Fate-chan se abrió en una amplia sonrisa

—Si ganas, no me acostaré con nadie durante un mes —Arqueé una ceja y ella volvió a sonreír— Pero, si gano yo, tendrás que quedarte conmigo un mes

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si ya me alojo contigo de todos modos! ¿Qué tipo de apuesta es esa? —grité por encima del ruido

—Hoy han arreglado las calderas —dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándome el ojo

Una sonrisa de satisfacción relajó mi expresión cuando Adam gritó el nombre de Fate-chan

—Cualquier cosa vale la pena con tal de verte probar la abstinencia, para variar

Fate-chan me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió Fui tras ella, cuando entramos en la siguiente habitación, me quedé sorprendida por el gran número de personas que estaban amontonadas en un espacio tan pequeño La habitación se hallaba llena hasta la bandera, y los empujones y el griterío aumentaban al entrar en la habitación Fate-chan me señaló con la cabeza, y Adam me pasó la mano por los hombros, tirando de mí hacia él

Me incliné para hablarle a Adam al oído

—Apuesto dos por Fate —dije

Adam levantó las cejas mientras me miraba sacar del bolsillo dos billetes de cien dólares con la cara del presidente Benjamín Extendió la palma y le puse los billetes en la mano

Brady le sacaba al menos una cabeza a Fate, así que no pude evitar tragar saliva cuando los vi de pie uno junto al otro Brady era enorme, duplicaba el tamaño y la masa muscular de Fate No podía ver la expresión de este, pero era evidente que Brady estaba sediento de sangre

Adam apretó los labios contra mi oreja

—Tal vez quieras taparte los oídos, nena

Me llevé las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, y Adam tocó la bocina En lugar de atacar, Fate-chan retrocedió unos pasos Brady lanzó un golpe, Fate-chan lo esquivó, desviándose hacia la derecha Brady volvió a golpear, pero Fate-chan se agachó y dio un paso al otro lado

— ¿Qué demonios? ¡Esto no es un combate de boxeo! —gritó Adam

Fate-chan alcanzó a Brady en la nariz El ruido del sótano era ensordecedor Fate encajó un gancho de izquierda en la mandíbula de Brady, y no pude evitar llevarme las manos a la boca cuando Brady intentó lanzar unos cuantos puñetazos más, que acabaron todos en el aire Brady cayó contra su séquito después de que Fate le diera un codazo en la cara Justo cuando creía que todo había casi acabado, Brady volvió a atacar Golpe tras golpe, Brady no parecía aguantar el ritmo Ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor, y ahogué un grito cuando Brady falló otro puñetazo y acabó golpeando un pilar de cemento con el puño Cuando su oponente se dobló, cubriéndose el puño, Fate se dispuso a dar el golpe de gracia

Era incansable: primero le dio un rodillazo a Brady en la cara, y después lo aporreó una y otra vez hasta que Brady se derrumbó y se dio un golpe contra el suelo El nivel de ruido estalló cuando Adam se apartó de mí para lanzar el cuadrado rojo sobre la cara ensangrentada de Brady

Fate desapareció detrás de sus fans, y yo apreté la espalda contra la pared, buscando a tientas el camino hasta la puerta por la que habíamos entrado Llegar hasta el farol fue un enorme alivio Me preocupaba que me derribaran y morir pisoteada

Clavé la mirada en el umbral de la puerta, esperando a que la multitud irrumpiera en la pequeña habitación Después de que pasaran varios minutos sin que Fate diera ninguna señal de vida, me preparé para rehacer mis pasos hasta la ventana Con la cantidad de gente que intentaba salir a la vez, no era seguro empezar a dar vueltas por allí

Justo cuando me adentraba en la oscuridad, unas pisadas crujieron sobre el suelo de cemento Fate me estaba buscando alarmado

— ¡Paloma!

— ¡Estoy aquí! —grité, lanzándome en sus brazos Fate-chan bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño

— ¡Me has dado un susto enorme! Casi he tenido que empezar otra pelea solo para llegar hasta ti… Y, cuando por fin llego, ¡te habías ido!

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto No me entusiasmaba tener que averiguar el camino de vuelta en la oscuridad

La preocupación desapareció de su rostro y sonrió ampliamente

—Me parece que has perdido la apuesta

Adam irrumpió, me miró y, después, lanzó a Fate una mirada fulminante

—Tenemos que hablar Fate me guiñó un ojo

—No te muevas Vuelvo ahora mismo

Desaparecieron en la oscuridad Adam alzó su voz unas cuantas veces, pero no pude averiguar lo que decía Fate-chan se dio media vuelta mientras se metía un fajo de dinero en el bolsillo y después me dedicó una media sonrisa

—Vas a necesitar más ropa

— ¿De verdad me vas a obligar a quedarme contigo un mes?

— ¿Me habrías obligado a pasar un mes sin sexo? —Me reí, admitiendo que lo habría hecho

—Será mejor que hagamos una parada Fate sonrió

—Me parece que esto será interesante

Cuando Adam pasó, me dejó con un golpe mis ganancias en la palma de la mano y se fundió en la muchedumbre, que empezaba a disiparse

Fate-chan arqueó una ceja

— ¿Has apostado?

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros

—Me pareció buena idea disfrutar de la experiencia completa

Me llevó a la ventana, después se arrastró hasta el exterior y me ayudó a salir al fresco aire de la noche Los grillos cantaban alegremente en las sombras, deteniéndose solo el tiempo necesario para dejarnos pasar Las matas de hierba que bordeaban la acera se mecían con la suave brisa, recordándome el sonido del océano cuando no está lo suficientemente cerca como para oír romper las olas No hacía ni demasiado calor ni demasiado frío: era la noche perfecta

— ¿Por qué demonios ibas a querer que me quedara contigo, en cualquier caso?—pregunté

Fate se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos en los bolsillos

—No sé Todo es mejor cuando estás tú

Las mariposas que sus palabras me hicieron sentir en el estómago desaparecieron en cuanto vi las manchas rojas y sanguinolentas de su camisa

— ¡Hey! Estás cubierta de sangre

Fate-chan se miró con indiferencia y entonces abrió la puerta, invitándome a entrar

Me encontré con Suzuka, que estaba estudiando en la cama, cautiva de los libros de texto que la rodeaban

—Las calderas funcionan desde esta mañana —comentó ella

—Eso he oído —dije, mientras rebuscaba en mi armario

—Hola —dijo Fate-chan a Suzuka

La expresión del rostro de Suzuka se torció cuando escudriñó la figura sudorosa y manchada de Fate-chan

—Fate, esta es mi compañera de habitación, Suzuka Tsukimura Suzuka, Fate T Harlaown

—Encantada de conocerte —saludó Suzuka, empujándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz Echó una mirada a mis abultadas bolsas— ¿Te mudas?

—No He perdido una apuesta

Fate-chan estalló en una carcajada mientras cogía mis bolsas

— ¿Lista?

—Sí ¿Cómo voy a llevar todo esto a tu apartamento? Vamos en tu moto

Fate-chan sonrió y sacó su móvil Llevó mi equipaje hasta la calle y, minutos después, el Chareta negro antiguo de Carim-chan hizo su aparición

Bajaron la ventanilla del lado del copiloto, y Hayate-chan asomó la cabeza

— ¡Hola!

— ¡Hola! Las calderas vuelven a funcionar ¿Vas a seguir quedándote con Carim-chan?

—Sí, había pensado quedarme esta noche He oído que has perdido una apuesta—dijo, guiñándome un ojo

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Fate-chan cerró el maletero y Carim aceleró, mientras Hayate-chan gritaba al volver a caer sentada en el coche

Caminamos hasta Bardiche y esperó a que me acomodara en mi asiento Cuando lo envolví con mis brazos, apoyó su mano sobre la mía

—Me alegro de que estuvieras allí esta noche, Paloma Nunca en mi vida me he divertido tanto en una pelea

Apoyé el mentón en su hombro y sonreí

—Claro, porque intentabas ganar nuestra apuesta Inclinó el cuello para mirarme

—Ya lo creo que sí

No había ningún signo de burla en su mirada; lo decía en serio y quería que lo viera

Arqueé las cejas

— ¿Por eso estabas de tan mal humor hoy? ¿Por qué sabías que habían arreglado las calderas y que me iría esta noche?

Fate-chan no respondió; se limitó a sonreír cuando arrancó la moto Recorrimos el trayecto hasta el apartamento de forma extrañamente lenta En cada semáforo, Fate-chan cubría mis manos con las suyas, o bien posaba la mano sobre mi rodilla Los límites volvían a difuminarse, y me pregunté cómo podríamos pasar un mes juntas sin arruinarlo todo Los cabos sueltos de nuestra amistad se estaban atando de una forma que nunca podía haber imaginado

Cuando llegamos al apartamento, el Chárter de Carim estaba en su hueco habitual

Me quedé de pie delante de la escalera

—Siempre odio cuando llevan un rato en casa Me siento como si fuéramos a interrumpirlos

—Pues acostúmbrate Esta es tu casa durante las próximas cuatro semanas — Fate sonrió y se volvió, dándome la espalda— Vamos

— ¿Qué? Sonreí

—Vamos, te llevaré a caballito

Solté una risita y salté sobre su espalda, entrelazando los dedos sobre su pecho, mientras subía corriendo las escaleras Hayate-chan abrió la puerta antes de que pudiéramos llegar arriba y sonrió

—Menuda parejita… Si no supiera…

—Ya Hayate —dijo Carim desde el sofá

Hayate-chan sonrió como si hubiera hablado más de la cuenta, entonces abrió la puerta de par en par para que cupiéramos Fate-chan se dejó caer sobre el sillón Chillé cuando se inclinó sobre mí

—Te veo tremendamente alegre esta noche ¿A qué se debe? —le espetó Hayate-chan

Me agaché para verle la cara Nunca lo había visto tan contento

—He ganado un montón de dinero El doble de lo que pensaba ¿Por qué no iba a estar contenta?

Hayate-chan se rio

—No, es otra cosa —dijo ella, observando a Fate-chan darme palmaditas en el muslo

Tenía razón, Fate estaba diferente La rodeaba un cierto halo de paz, casi como si un nuevo sentimiento de alegría se hubiera adueñado de su alma

—Amor —la avisó Carim-chan

—De acuerdo, hablaré de otra cosa ¿No te había invitado Parker a la fiesta de este fin de semana, Nanoha?

La sonrisa de Fate se desvaneció y se volvió hacia mí, aguardando una respuesta

—Bueno sí ¿No vamos a ir todos?

—Yo sí —dijo Carim-chan, absorta por la televisión

—Lo que significa que yo también voy —dijo Hayate-chan, mirando con expectación a Fate-chan

Fate-chan se quedó mirándome un momento y me dio un ligero codazo en la pierna

— ¿Va a pasar a recogerte o algo así?

—No, simplemente me dijo que iría a la fiesta

Hayate-chan puso una sonrisa traviesa y asintió con anticipación

—En todo caso, dijo que te vería allí Es muy mono

Fate lanzó una mirada de irritación a Hayate y después se volvió hacia mí:

— ¿Vas a ir?

—Le dije que lo haría —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros— ¿Tú vas a ir?

—Claro —dijo sin vacilación

La atención de Carim-chan se volvió entonces hacia Fate-chan

—La semana pasada dijiste que no querías ir

—He cambiado de opinión ¿Qué problema hay?

—Ninguno —gruñó ella, retirándose a su dormitorio Hayate-chan miró a Fate-chan con el ceño fruncido

—Sabes muy bien cuál es —dijo ella— ¿Por qué no paras de volverla loca y lo superas?

Se reunió con Carim-chan en su habitación y, tras la puerta cerrada, sus voces se redujeron a un murmullo

—Bueno, me alegro de que todo el mundo lo sepa —dije Fate-chan se levantó

—Me voy a dar una ducha rápida

— ¿Le preocupa algo? —pregunté

—No, solo está un poco paranoica

—Es por nosotras —me atreví a adivinar Los ojos de Fate-chan se iluminaron y asintió

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, mirándolo suspicaz

—Vas bien encaminada Tiene que ver con nosotras No te quedes dormida, ¿Vale? Quiero hablar contigo de algo

Retrocedió unos pasos y desapareció detrás de la puerta del baño Enrosqué el pelo alrededor del dedo, reflexionando sobre el énfasis con el que pronunció la palabra «nosotras» y la mirada con la que la acompañó Me pregunté si alguna vez había existido algún tipo de límite en absoluto, y si yo era la única que pensaba que Fate-chan y yo seguíamos siendo solo amigas

Carim-chan salió hecho una furia de su cuarto y Hayate-chan corrió tras ella

—Carim ¡detente! —le rogó ella

Ella se volvió a mirar la puerta del baño y luego a mí Hablaba en voz baja pero enfadada

—Me lo prometiste, Nanoha Cuando te dije que no te dejaras llevar por las apariencias, ¡no me refería a esto! ¡Pensaba que eran solo amigas!

—Y así es —dije, conmocionada por su ataque sorpresa

— ¡No, no lo son! —respondió ella furibunda Hayate-chan le tocó el hombro

—Cariño, te dije que todo iría bien Ella se alejó de ella

— ¿Por qué apoyas esto? ¡Ya te he dicho cómo acabará todo! Hayate le cogió la cara con ambas manos

— ¡Y yo te he dicho que te equivocabas! ¿Es que no confías en mí? Carim suspiró, la miró y después se largó furioso a su habitación Hayate se dejó caer en el sillón que había a mi lado y resopló

—No consigo meterle en la cabeza que, tanto si lo tuyo con Fate funciona como si no, no tiene por qué afectarnos Supongo que está muy quemada por otras veces Simplemente, no me cree

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Fate y yo no estamos juntas Solo somos amigas Ya lo has oído antes…, a ella no le intereso en ese sentido

— ¿Eso has oído?

—Pues sí

— ¿Y te lo crees?

Me encogí de hombros

—No importa Nunca pasará nada Me ha dicho que no me ve de ese modo Además, tiene una fobia total al compromiso Me costaría encontrar a una amiga, aparte de ti, con la que no se hubiera acostado, y no puedo aguantar sus cambios de humor No me puedo creer que Carim piense de otro modo

—Porque no solo conoce a Fate-chan… Ha hablado con ella, Nanoha

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Hayate? —Carim-chan la llamó desde el dormitorio Hayate suspiró

—Eres mi mejor amiga Me parece que a veces te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces tú a ti misma Las veo juntas, y la única diferencia que hay respecto a Carim y a mí es que nosotros nos acostamos Nada más

—Hay una diferencia enorme, enorme ¿Acaso Carim trae cada noche a casa a una chica diferente? ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de mañana con un chico que definitivamente puede ser un novio potencial? Sabes que no puedo liarme con Fate Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos discutiéndolo

La expresión se Hayate se transformó en decepción

—No estoy inventándome nada, Nanoha Has pasado casi cada minuto del último mes con ella Admítelo: sientes algo por esa chica

—Déjalo, Hayate —dijo Fate-chan, ciñéndose la toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra en los hombros cubriendo sus pechos

Hayate y yo dimos un respingo al oír la voz de Fate y, cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la suya, vi claramente que la felicidad había desaparecido de ella Se fue al vestíbulo sin decir nada más, y Hayate me miró con una expresión triste

—Creo que estás cometiendo un error —susurró ella— No necesitas ir a esa fiesta a conocer a un chico, ya tienes a una loca por ti aquí mismo —prosiguió, dejándome a solas

Me balanceé en el sillón y repasé mentalmente todo lo que había ocurrido esa última semana Carim estaba enfadado conmigo, Hayate, decepcionada, y Fate… había pasado de estar más feliz de lo que lo había visto jamás a sentirse tan ofendido que se había quedado sin habla Demasiado nerviosa como para meterme en la cama con ella, me quedé observando cómo pasaban los minutos en el reloj

Había transcurrido una hora cuando Fate-chan salió de su habitación y apareció en el vestíbulo Cuando dobló la esquina, esperé que me pidiera que fuera a la cama con ella, pero estaba vestida y llevaba las llaves de la moto en la mano Unas gafas de sol ocultaban sus ojos, y se metió un cigarrillo en la boca antes de agarrar el pomo de la puerta

— ¿Te vas? —pregunté, incorporándome— ¿Adónde?

—Fuera —respondió, abriendo la puerta de un tirón y cerrándola de un portazo tras ella

Volví a dejarme caer en el sillón y resoplé De alguna manera me había convertido en la mala de la historia, y no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta ese punto

Cuando el reloj que había sobre la televisión marcaba las dos de la mañana, acabé resignándome a irme a la cama Aquel colchón resultaba solitario sin ella, y la idea de llamarla al móvil empezó a rondarme por la cabeza Casi me había quedado dormida cuando la moto de Fate-chan se detuvo en el aparcamiento Dos puertas de un coche se cerraron poco después, y oí las pisadas de varias personas que subían las escaleras Fate-chan buscó a tientas la cerradura y, entonces, la puerta se abrió Se rio y farfulló algo, después oí no una, sino dos voces femeninas Su risoteo se interrumpió con el distintivo sonido de los besos y los gemidos Se me cayó el alma a los pies e inmediatamente me enfadé por sentirme así Apreté los ojos con rabia cuando una de las chicas gritó y después tuve la seguridad de que el siguiente sonido se correspondía a las tres derrumbándose sobre el sofá

Consideré pedir las llaves a Hayate, pero la puerta de Carim se veía directamente desde el sofá, y mi estómago no podía aguantar ser testigo de la imagen que acompañaba a los ruidos de la sala de estar Enterré la cabeza bajo la almohada y cerré los ojos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe Fate cruzó la habitación, abrió el cajón superior de la mesita de noche, cogió el tarro de condones, después cerró el cajón y volvió al pasillo al asomarme si ya se iban por fin tengo la respuesta a la pregunta de los condones y es algo que realmente no me lo esperaba, Fate tiene un miembro de mas si saben de lo que hablo, no quise ver con más detalle ya que el aroma a whisky y suciedad empezaron a llegar a la habitación, as chicas se rieron durante lo que pareció una media hora, y después todo se instaló en el silencio

Al cabo de unos segundos, gemidos, jadeos y gritos llenaron el apartamento Sonaba como si estuvieran rodando una película pornográfica en el salón Me tapé la cara con las manos y sacudí la cabeza Una roca impenetrable había ocupado los límites que hubieran podido difuminarse o desaparecer la semana anterior Intentaba librarme de mis ridículas emociones y forzarme a relajarme Fate era Fate, y nosotras, sin lugar a dudas, éramos amigas y solo eso

Los gritos y otros ruidos nauseabundos cesaron después de una hora, seguidos por el gimoteo y las quejas de las mujeres a las que estaban despidiendo Fate se duchó y se tiró en su lado de la cama, de espaldas a mí Incluso después de la ducha, olía como si hubiera bebido whisky suficiente para sedar a un caballo, y me quedé de piedra al pensar que había conducido la moto hasta casa en semejante estado

Después de que la incomodidad desapareciera, se despertó la ira, y seguí sin poder conciliar el sueño Cuando la respiración de Fate se volvió profunda y regular, me senté para mirar el reloj El sol empezaría a salir en menos de una hora Me desembaracé de las sábanas, salí de la habitación y saqué una manta del armario del pasillo Las únicas pruebas que quedaban del trío de Fate eran dos paquetes de condones en el suelo Los pisé y me dejé caer en el sillón

Cerré los ojos Cuando volví a abrirlos de nuevo, Hayate y Carim estaban sentados en silencio en el sofá viendo la televisión sin sonido El sol iluminaba el apartamento, y me encogí cuando mi espalda se quejó al menor intento de moverme

Hayate centró su atención en mí

— ¿Nanoha-chan? —dijo ella, corriendo junto a mí

Me dedicó una mirada cautelosa Esperaba que reaccionara con ira, lágrimas o cualquier otro estallido emocional

Carim parecía hecho polvo

—Siento lo de anoche, Nanoha Todo esto es culpa mía Sonreí

—Tranquila No tienes de qué disculparte

Hayate y Carim intercambiaron unas miradas, y después ella me cogió la mano

—Fate se ha ido a la tienda Está…, bueno, da igual dónde está He recogido tus cosas y te llevaré a la residencia antes de que vuelva a casa para que no tengas que verla

Hasta ese momento, no sentí ganas de llorar Me habían echado Me esforcé para hablar con voz calmada:

— ¿Tengo tiempo para darme una ducha? Hayate negó con la cabeza

—Vámonos ya, Nanoha No quiero que tengas que verla No merece que…

La puerta se abrió de par en par, y Fate entró, con los brazos cargados de bolsas de comida Fue directamente a la cocina y empezó a guardar las latas y cajas en los armarios a toda prisa

—Cuando Paloma se despierte, me avisan ¿si? —dijo con voz suave— He traído espaguetis, tortitas, fresas y esa cosa de avena con los trozos de chocolate; y le gustan los cereales Fruity Pebbles, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, mientras se daba la vuelta

Cuando me vio, se quedó helado Después de una pausa incómoda, su expresión se relajó y su voz sonó tranquila y dulce

—Hola, Paloma

Si me hubiera despertado en un país extranjero, no me habría sentido más confusa Nada de aquello tenía sentido Primero había pensado que me habían echado, y después Fate aparece con bolsas llenas de mi comida favorita

Dio unos pasos hacia el comedor, metiéndose nervioso las manos en los bolsillos

—¿Tienes hambre, Paloma? Te prepararé unas tortitas Ah, y también hay avena Y te he comprado esa espuma rosa con la que se depilan las chicas, y un secador y…, y… espera un segundo, está aquí —dijo, corriendo al dormitorio

Se abrió la puerta, se cerró y entonces apareció por la esquina, pálido Respiró hondo y levantó las cejas

—Todas tus cosas están recogidas

—Lo sé —dije

—Te vas —admitió, derrotado

Miré a Hayate, que estaba fulminando a Fate, como si pudiera matarlo con la mirada

—¿De verdad esperabas que se quedara?

—Nena… —susurró Carim

—Joder, Carim, no empieces Y ni se te ocurra defenderla —sentenció Hayate, furiosa

Fate parecía desesperado

—Lo siento muchísimo, Paloma Ni siquiera sé qué decir

—Nanoha, vámonos —dijo Hayate Se levantó y me tiró del brazo

Fate dio un paso hacia delante, pero Hayate lo apuntó con un dedo amenazante

—¡Por Dios santo, Fate! ¡Como intentes detenerla, te rociaré con gasolina y te prenderé fuego mientras duermes!

—Hayate —la interrumpió Carim, que parecía también un poco desesperado

Vi con claridad que se debatía entre apoyar a su prima o a la mujer a la que amaba, y me sentí fatal por ella Se encontraba en la situación exacta que había intentado evitar desde el principio

—Estoy bien —dije, exasperada por la tensión del cuarto

—¿Qué quieres decir con que estás bien? —preguntó Carim, casi esperanzado Puse los ojos en blanco

—Fate trajo a unas chicas del bar a casa anoche ¿Y qué? Hayate parecía preocupada

—Pero, Nanoha, ¿intentas decir que no te importa lo que pasó ayer? Los miré a todas

—Fate puede traer a su casa a quien quiera Es su apartamento

Hayate se quedó mirándome fijamente como si creyera que había perdido el juicio, Carim estaba a punto de sonreír y Fate parecía peor que antes

—¿No has empaquetado tus cosas? —preguntó Fate

Negué con la cabeza y miré el reloj; pasaban de las dos de la tarde

—No, ahora voy a tener que deshacer todas las maletas Aún tengo que comer, ducharme, vestirme… —dije, mientras entraba en el baño

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, me apoyé contra ella y me dejé caer sobre el suelo Estaba segura de haber cabreado a Hayate más allá de cualquier desagravio posible, pero había hecho una promesa a Carim, y estaba decidida a mantener mi palabra

Un suave golpeteo resonó en la puerta por encima de mí

—¿Paloma? —dijo Fate

—¿Sí? —dije, intentando que sonara normal

—¿Te vas a quedar?

—Puedo irme si quieres, pero una apuesta es una apuesta

La puerta vibró con el suave golpe de la frente de Fate contra la puerta

—No quiero que te vayas, pero no te culparía si lo hicieras

—¿Me estás diciendo que me liberas de la apuesta? Hubo una larga pausa

—Si digo que sí, ¿te irás?

—Pues claro, no vivo aquí, tonta —dije, obligándome a reír

—Entonces, no, la apuesta sigue en pie

Levanté la mirada y sacudí la cabeza, sintiendo que las lágrimas me ardían en los ojos No tenía ni idea de por qué lloraba, pero no podía parar

—¿Y ahora? ¿Puedo ducharme?

—Sí… —dijo ella, con un suspiro

Oí los zapatos de Hayate en el pasillo, que atropellaban a Fate

—Eres una egoísta —gruñó ella, cerrando tras ella la puerta de Carim con un portazo

Me levanté del suelo apoyándome en la puerta, abrí el agua de la ducha y, entonces, me desvestí y corrí

Después oí que volvían a llamar a la puerta, y que Fate se aclaraba la garganta

—¿Paloma? Te he traído unas cuantas cosas

—Déjalas en el lavabo Después las cogeré Fate entró y cerró la puerta

—Estaba enfadada Te oí escupiendo todos mis defectos delante de Hayate, y eso me cabreó Solo pretendía ir a tomar unas copas e intentar aclararme las ideas, pero, antes de darme cuenta, estaba totalmente borracha y esas chicas… —Hizo una pausa

—Me desperté esta mañana y no estabas en la cama, cuando te encontré en el sillón y vi los envoltorios en el suelo, sentí náuseas

—Podrías habérmelo pedido antes de gastarte todo ese dinero en comida solo para obligarme a quedarme

—No me importa el dinero, Paloma Tenía miedo de que te fueras y no volvieras a dirigirme la palabra jamás

Su explicación me hizo sentir avergonzada No me había parado a pensar en cómo le habría sentado oírme hablar de lo malo que era ella para mí, y ahora la situación se había complicado de forma salvaje

—No pretendía herir tus sentimientos —dije, de pie bajo el agua

—Sé que no Y sé que no importa lo que diga ahora, porque he jodido las cosas…, como hago siempre

—¿Fate?

—¿Sí?

—No vuelvas a conducir la moto borracha, ¿vale?

Esperé un minuto entero hasta que ella respiró hondo y habló por fin

—Sí, vale —dijo, antes de cerrar

**Buenas! Personas bonitas! Por fin les traigo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, ahora el drama empezar, como terminaran las cosas para nuestras protagonistas **

**Muchas gracias a:**

**KatitoHTT: Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y haya valido la pena la espera **

**Lectores anónimos: Gracias por el leer esta capitulo **

**Pd: Tengo pagina de facebook por si quieren leer doujin traducidos de love live, symphogear, Mai Hime, los espero con ansias, me pueden encontrar como: Mapache Curioso, espero su visita ansiosamente **

**Pd: Si quieren otra historia adaptada o traducida no duden en pedirla **


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**PARKER HAYES**

Pase —grité al oír los golpes en la puerta

Fate se quedó helada en el vano de la puerta

— ¡Guau!

Sonreí y me miré el vestido Un corpiño que se alargaba para formar una corta falda: era lo más osado que me había atrevido a llevar puesto en toda mi vida El tejido era fino, negro y se transparentaba como un fino envoltorio Parker estaría en esa fiesta y tenía ganas de hacerme notar

—Tienes un aspecto impresionante —dijo mientras yo me calzaba los tacones Le puse buena cara a su camisa blanca y jeans ajustados

—Tú también estás muy bien

Llevaba las mangas recogidas por encima de los codos, enseñando en sus antebrazos el entramado de tatuajes Me di cuenta de que llevaba su pulsera de cuero favorita en la muñeca cuando se metió las manos en los bolsillos

Hayate-chan y Carim-chan nos esperaban en la sala de estar

—Parker se va a mear encima cuando te vea —se rio tontamente Hayate-chan mientras íbamos hacia el coche

Fate-chan abrió la puerta, y yo me deslicé en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Carim-chan Aunque nos habíamos sentado allí innumerables veces antes, de repente era muy incómodo estar así junto a ella

Los coches se alineaban en la calle; algunos se encontraban aparcados incluso en el césped de delante La Casa reventaba por las costuras, y todavía bajaba más gente desde los pabellones de dormitorios Carim-chan aparcó sobre el césped de la parte de atrás, Hayate-chan y yo seguimos a las chicas hacia el interior

Fate-chan me trajo una copa de plástico rojo llena de cerveza, entonces se inclinó y me dijo al oído

—No cojas esto de nadie más excepto de mí o de Carim No quiero que nadie te eche nada en la bebida

Puse los ojos en blanco

—Nadie me va a poner nada en la bebida, Fate-chan

—Simplemente no bebas nada que no te dé yo, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no estás en tu pueblito, Paloma

—Nunca había oído nada igual —dije sarcásticamente, mientras cogía mi bebida

Había pasado una hora y Parker seguía todavía desaparecido Hayate-chan y Carim-chan estaban bailando una canción lenta en la sala cuando Fate-chan tiró de mi mano

— ¿Quieres bailar?

—No, gracias —dije Se puso lívido

Toqué su espalda

—Es simplemente que estoy cansada

Puso su mano en la mía y comenzó a hablar, pero cuando lo miraba vi un poco más allá a Parker Fate-chan se dio cuenta de mi expresión y se volvió

— ¡Eh, Nanoha! ¡Has podido venir! —me saludó Parker, riéndose

—Sí, llevamos aquí una hora o así —dije, sacando la mano de entre las de Fate-chan

— ¡Estás guapísima! —gritó por encima de la música

— ¡Gracias! —añadí con una sonrisa, mirando a Fate-chan de soslayo Tenía los labios apretados, y sus cejas se habían unido en una línea

Parker señaló la sala y sonrió

— ¿Quieres bailar?

Arrugué la nariz y dije que no con la cabeza

—No, estoy algo cansada

Parker volvió entonces la mirada hacia Fate-chan

—Pensaba que no ibas a venir

—Cambié de opinión —dijo Fate-chan, molesta por tener que explicarse

—Ya veo —dijo Parker, mirándome— ¿Te apetece salir a tomar el aire?

Asentí con la cabeza y después seguí a Parker escaleras arriba Se detuvo y me cogió la mano mientras subíamos al segundo piso Cuando llegamos arriba, abrió de par en par las puertas del balcón

— ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó

—Sí, hace un poquito de fresco —dije, sonriendo cuando se quitó la americana y me cubrió con ella los hombros— Gracias

— ¿Estás aquí con Fate-chan?

—Vinimos en coche juntas

La boca de Parker se ensanchó en una amplia sonrisa, y luego miró hacia el césped Había un grupo de chicas apiñadas; se abrazaban para combatir el frío El suelo se hallaba cubierto de papel pinocho y latas de cerveza, además de botellas de licor vacías Entre la confusión, todos al alrededor de su obra maestra: una pirámide de barriles decorados con luces blancas

Parker sacudió la cabeza

—Este lugar quedará destrozado por la mañana El equipo de limpieza va a estar muy atareado

— ¿Tienen un equipo de limpieza?

—Sí —sonrió—, los llamamos los novatos

—Pobre Carim-chan

—Ella no está en el grupo Tiene un trato especial porque es prima de Fate y no vive en la Casa

— ¿Y tú sí vives en la Casa? Parker asintió

—Los dos últimos años Sin embargo, necesito conseguir un apartamento

Necesito un lugar más tranquilo para estudiar

—Déjame que adivine… ¿te especializas en Economía?

—Biología, con Anatomía de optativa Me queda un año más, hacer los exámenes de ingreso a la facultad de Medicina, y luego, si sale bien, ir a hacer Medicina en Harvard

— ¿Ya sabes dónde te metes?

—Mi padre fue a Harvard Quiero decir, no lo sé seguro, pero él es un antiguo alumno feliz, ya sabes qué quiero decir Por ahora llego a cuatro punto cero, saqué un dos mil doscientos en selectividad, y treinta y seis de media en el bachillerato Tengo muchas posibilidades de conseguir una plaza

— ¿Y tu padre? ¿Es médico?

Parker asintió con una sonrisa benévola

—Cirujano ortopédico

—Impresionante

— ¿Y tú? —preguntó

—No me he decidido

—Típica respuesta de estudiante de primer año Suspiré teatralmente

—Imagino que he desperdiciado mi oportunidad de ser excepcional

—Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por eso Reparé en ti el primer día de clase ¿Qué haces en Cálculo Tres si estás en primer curso?

Sonreí mientras enroscaba un mechón de cabello con el dedo

—Las matemáticas me resultan fáciles No me perdía las clases en el instituto, y luego hice dos cursos de verano en la estatal de Midchilda

—Eso es impresionante —dijo

Estuvimos en el balcón más de una hora, hablando de todo, desde los garitos de comida locales a cómo me hice tan amiga de Fate-chan

—No pensaba mencionarlo, pero ustedes parecen ser el tema de todas las conversaciones

—Genial

—Es que esto no es normal en Fate Ella no suele congeniar con las mujeres De hecho, tiene más tendencia a crearse enemigos entre ellas

—Oh, no sé He visto a unas pocas que o tienen pérdida de memoria a corto plazo o bien son proclives a perdonar cuando se trata de ella

Parker se rio Sus blancos dientes brillaron contrastando con su dorado bronceado

—La gente simplemente no entiende nuestra relación Tienes que admitir que es un poco ambigua

— ¿Me estás preguntando si me acuesto con ella? Sonrió

—No estarías aquí con ella si lo hicieras La conozco desde que tenía catorce años y soy muy consciente de cómo se comporta Sin embargo, siento curiosidad por su amistad

—Es lo que es —me encogí de hombros— Salimos juntas, comemos, vemos la tele, estudiamos y hablamos Eso es todo

Parker se rio sonoramente, sacudiendo la cabeza y asombrado por mi sinceridad

—He oído que eres la única persona a la que se le permite poner a Fate en su sitio Eso es un honor

—No sé muy bien qué significa eso, pero Fate-chan no es tan mala como todo el mundo dice

El cielo se puso rojo y luego rosa cuando el sol se hundió en el horizonte Parker miró su reloj y después observó por encima de la reja al grupo de gente que iba disminuyendo en el césped

—Parece que la fiesta se acaba

—Será mejor que busque a las chicas

— ¿Te importa si te llevo a casa en mi coche? —preguntó Intenté contener mi emoción

—En absoluto Se lo diré a Hayate-chan —Caminé hacia la puerta y luego me encogí de vergüenza antes de volverme a decir—: ¿Sabes dónde vive Fate-chan?

Las espesas y oscuras cejas de Parker se arquearon

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Porque vivo allí —dije, esperando su reacción

— ¿Que estás con Fate?

—Perdí una apuesta y por eso estoy pasando allí un mes

— ¿Un mes?

—Es una larga historia —dije, encogiéndome de hombros tímidamente

—Pero ¿son simplemente amigas?

—Sí

—Entonces te llevaré a casa de Fate —concluyó sonriendo

Bajé las escaleras al galope para buscar a Hayate-chan y pasé de largo junto a una sombrío Fate-chan que parecía enojada con la chica borracha con la que hablaba

Me siguió al recibidor mientras llamé a Hayate dándole una sacudida a su vestido

—Chicas no se preocupen por mi Parker se ha ofrecido a llevarme a casa

— ¿Qué? —dijo Hayate-chan con ojos asombrados

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Fate-chan enfadada

— ¿Hay algún problema? —le pregunté

Miró airadamente a Hayate-chan y luego me llevó a un rincón, con la mandíbula temblándole bajo la piel

—Ni siquiera conoces a ese tipo

Tiré para liberar mi brazo de su sujeción

—Esto no es asunto tuyo, Fate-chan

—Al diablo si no lo es No te voy a permitir ir a casa en el coche de un perfecto extraño ¿Y si intenta hacerte algo?

— ¡Genial! ¡Es una monada!

La expresión de Fate-chan pasó de la sorpresa a la rabia, y me preparé para lo que pudiera decir a continuación

— ¿Parker Hayes, Paloma? ¿De verdad? Parker Hayes —repitió con desdén— ¿Pero qué clase de nombre es ese? Crucé los brazos

—Para un momento Estás siendo una imbécil Se inclinó; parecía aturdida

—Lo mataré si te toca

—Me gusta —dije, enfatizando cada palabra

Parecía pasmada por mi confesión y luego sus rasgos se volvieron duros

—Bien Si acaba tumbándote en el asiento trasero de su coche, no me vengas llorando

Me quedé boquiabierta, ofendida y enfadada al instante

—No te preocupes, no lo haré —dije alejándome y dándole la espalda

Fate-chan me agarró por el brazo y suspiró, me miró por encima de los hombros

—No quise decir eso, Paloma Si te hace daño, si tan siquiera te hace sentir incómoda, dímelo

La rabia amainó y mis hombros se relajaron

—Sé que no lo decías en serio Pero tienes que dominar ese sentimiento sobreprotector de hermana mayor que te hace perder el control

Fate-chan se rio

—No estoy jugando a la hermana mayor, Paloma Ni por asomo

Parker apareció en la esquina y se metió las manos en los bolsillos ofreciéndome el brazo

— ¿Todo arreglado?

Fate-chan apretó la mandíbula, y yo me puse al otro lado de Parker para evitar que viese la expresión de Fate-chan

—Sí, vamos

Cogí el brazo de Parker y caminé con él unos pasos antes de volverme a decir adiós a Fate-chan, pero ella seguía con su mirada en dirección a la espalda de Parker Sus ojos me lanzaron dardos y luego sus rasgos se suavizaron

—Para ya —dije entre dientes, siguiendo a Parker por en medio de la gente que quedaba hasta su coche

—El mío es el plateado

Las luces delanteras del coche parpadearon dos veces cuando accionó el mando del coche Abrió la puerta del acompañante y reí

— ¿Llevas un Porche?

—No es simplemente un Porche Es el nueve cero uno GT-tres Hay una gran diferencia

—Déjame adivinar, ¿es el amor de tu vida? —dije, repitiendo la frase que Fate-chan había dicho sobre su moto

—No, es un coche El amor de mi vida será una mujer con mi apellido

Me permití una sonrisita, intentando que su sensibilidad no me afectara demasiado Me cogió de la mano para ayudarme a entrar en el coche y, cuando se puso detrás del volante, apoyó la cabeza contra su asiento y me sonrió

— ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

— ¿Esta noche? —pregunté

—Ya es mañana Quiero invitarte a cenar antes de que otro me quite la oportunidad

Sonreí de oreja a oreja

—No tengo ningún plan

— ¿Te recojo a las seis?

—De acuerdo —dije, mirando como deslizaba sus dedos entre los míos

Parker me llevó directamente a casa de Fate-chan, manteniendo la velocidad permitida y mi mano en la suya Aparcó detrás de Bardiche como antes, me abrió la puerta

Cuando llegamos a la entrada se inclinó para besarme en la mejilla

—Descansa un poco Te veré esta noche —me susurró al oído

—Adiós —dije, girando el pomo

Cuando empujé la puerta, cedió y me caí hacia delante Fate-chan me agarró por el brazo antes de tocar el suelo

—Alto ahí, Excelencia

Me volví para ver a Parker mirándonos con una expresión incómoda Se aupó para fisgar dentro del apartamento

— ¿Hay alguna chica humillada, abandonada ahí dentro, que necesite que la lleve? Fate-chan fulminó a Parker con la mirada

—No te metas conmigo

Parker sonrió y me guiñó el ojo

—Siempre se lo hago pasar mal No lo consigo a menudo ya que se ha dado cuenta de que es más fácil si las chicas vienen en sus propios coches

—Imagino que eso simplifica las cosas —dije, tomándole el pelo a Fate-chan

—No tiene gracia, Paloma

— ¿Paloma? —preguntó Parker

—Es… un sobrenombre, simplemente un apodo, ni siquiera sé de dónde salió —dije Fue la primera vez que me sentí rara con el nombre que Fate me había puesto la noche que nos conocimos

—Ya me lo explicarás cuando lo averigües Parece una buena historia —sonrió Parker— Buenas noches, Nanoha

— ¿No quieres decir buenos días? —dije, mirándolo bajar las escaleras al trote

—Eso también —me contestó con una dulce sonrisa

Fate-chan cerró la puerta de un portazo, y tuve que apartar la cabeza bruscamente hacia atrás para evitar que me pillara la cara

— ¿Qué pasa? —le grité enfadada

Fate-chan agitó la cabeza y se fue a su habitación Lo seguí y luego fui saltando sobre un pie tras lanzar uno de mis zapatos de tacón

—Es muy lindo, Fate-chan Suspiró y caminó hacia mí

—Te vas a hacer daño —dijo, cogiéndome la cintura con uno de sus brazos y quitándome el otro tacón con la otra Lo lanzó al armario y luego se quitó la camisa en dirección hacia la cama

Me bajé la cremallera del vestido, me lo quité contoneándome por encima de las caderas y lo lancé con un pie a un rincón Rápidamente me puse una camiseta y luego me solté el sujetador sacándolo a través de la manga Mientras me recogía el pelo haciéndome un moño en el cogote, me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando

—Estoy segura de que no tengo nada que no hayas visto antes —dije poniendo los ojos en blanco Me deslicé bajo la ropa de cama y me instalé en mi almohada haciéndome un ovillo Se soltó el cinturón, se bajó los tejanos y se los quitó con un saltito

Esperé mientras ella estaba de pie sin moverse por un instante Le daba la espalda, así que me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo, de pie junto a la cama y en silencio

La cama se movió cuando finalmente se arrastró en el colchón junto a mí, y yo me puse rígida cuando su mano se posó en mi cadera

—He faltado a una pelea esta noche —dijo— Adam llamó No fui

— ¿Por qué? —dije volviéndome hacia ella

—Quería estar segura de que volvías a casa Arrugué la nariz

—No tienes que cuidar de mí

Deslizó uno de sus dedos a lo largo de mi brazo produciéndome escalofríos

—Lo sé Supongo que todavía me siento mal por lo de la otra noche

—Te dije que no me importaba

Se apoyó en el codo con una expresión dudosa en la cara

— ¿Por eso estuviste durmiendo en el sillón? ¿Por qué no te importaba?

—No podía dormirme después de que tus… amigas se fueran

—Estabas durmiendo tranquilamente en el sillón ¿Por qué no podías dormir conmigo?

— ¿Quieres decir junto a una tipa que todavía tenía el olor de un par de busconas de bar que acababa de mandar a casa? ¡No sé! ¡Qué egoísta fui!

Fate-chan hizo un gesto de vergüenza

—Ya te dije que lo sentía

—Y yo dije que no me importaba Buenas noches —respondí, antes de darme media vuelta

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio Entonces, deslizó su mano por encima de mi almohada y colocó su mano sobre la mía Acarició la delicada piel de entre mis dedos y luego apretó sus labios contra mi pelo

—Y yo preocupada porque nunca volvieras a hablarme… Creo que es peor tu indiferencia

Mis ojos se cerraron

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Fate? No quieres que me preocupe por lo que hiciste, pero quieres que me preocupe Le dices a Hayate-chan que no quieres salir conmigo, pero te cabreas tanto cuando yo digo lo mismo que te marchas de casa enfurecido y te emborrachas Nada de lo que haces tiene sentido

— ¿Por eso le dijiste esas cosas a Hayate? ¿Porque yo había dicho que no quería salir contigo?

Me rechinaron los dientes Acababa de insinuar que estaba jugando con él Le respondí de la forma más directa que pude

—No, quise decir lo que dije Simplemente no tenía intención de que fuera un insulto

—Pues yo lo dije porque… —se rascó nerviosamente su corto pelo— no quiero estropear nada Ni siquiera sé cómo hacer para ser lo que te mereces Solo intentaba averiguarlo

—Vale, muy bien, pero tengo que dormir Tengo una cita esta noche

— ¿Con Parker? —preguntó; su tono volvía a traicionar su mal humor

—Sí ¿Puedo dormir, por favor?

—Claro —dijo, saliendo bruscamente de la cama y dando un portazo tras de sí al salir El sillón crujió bajo su peso y luego el murmullo de voces de la televisión llegó desde la sala Cerré los ojos con fuerza e intenté calmarme lo suficiente para adormilarme aunque solo fuera unas horas

El despertador dio las tres de la tarde cuando abrí trabajosamente los ojos Agarré una toalla y mi bata, y me dirigí torpemente al baño En cuanto cerré la cortina de la ducha, la puerta se abrió y se cerró Esperé a que alguien hablara pero solo oí la tapa del inodoro golpeando la porcelana

— ¿Fate-chan?

—No, soy yo —dijo Hayate-chan

— ¿Tienes que hacer pis aquí? Tienes tu propio baño

—Carim-chan ha estado allí más de media hora con la mierda de las cervezas— No pienso entrar allí

—Encantadora

—He oído que tienes una cita esta noche ¡Fate está cabreada! —canturreó

— ¡A las seis! Es tan dulce, Hayate-chan Es simplemente… —Mi voz se apagó en un suspiro Estaba muy efusiva y no es lo mío ser efusiva Seguí pensando en lo perfecto que había sido desde el momento en que nos habíamos conocido Era exactamente lo que necesitaba: el polo opuesto a Fate-chan

— ¿Te ha dejado sin habla? —dijo con una risita tonta Asomé la cabeza por la cortina

— ¡No quería volver a casa! ¡Podría haber estado hablando con él para siempre!

—Suena prometedor ¿Pero no le parece raro que estés aquí? — Metí la cabeza bajo el agua para enjuagarme la espuma

—Ya se lo expliqué

Sonó el ruido de la cadena del inodoro y del grifo que se abría haciendo que el agua saliera fría por un momento Grité y la puerta se abrió del todo

— ¿Paloma? —dijo Fate Hayate se rio

—Solo he tirado de la cadena cálmate

—Oh ¿Estás bien, Paloma?

—Estoy estupendamente Sal —La puerta se cerró de nuevo y suspiré— ¿Es mucho pedir que haya pestillos en las puertas? —Hayate-chan no contestó— ¿Hayate?

—Me sabe fatal que lo suyo no sea una realidad Eres la única chica que podría haber… —suspiró— En fin, no te preocupes Ahora ya no importa

Cerré el grifo y me envolví en una toalla

—Están tan mal como ella Debe de ser una enfermedad…, aquí nadie tiene sentido común ¿Te acuerdas de lo mucho que te cabreaba su comportamiento?

—Lo sé —asintió

Encendí el secador de pelo y comencé a acicalarme para mi cita con Parker Me ricé el pelo, me pinté las uñas y los labios con una sombra rojo oscuro Era un poco demasiado para una primera cita Me fruncí el ceño a mí misma en el espejo No era a Parker a quien estaba intentando impresionar No estaba en situación de aceptar insultos cuando Fate me había acusado de andarme con juegos

Al mirarme por última vez en el espejo, la culpa me embargó Fate estaba haciendo todo lo que podía y yo estaba siendo una mocosa cabezota Salí a la sala de estar y

Fate sonrió, no era la reacción que yo esperaba

—Estás… preciosa

—Gracias —dije, agitada por la falta de irritación o celos en su voz Carim-chan silbó

—Buena opción, Nanoha-chan A los chicos les encanta el color rojo —Y los rizos son atractivos —añadió Hayate-chan

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Hayate-chan sonrió, saludando con la mano con exagerado nerviosismo

— ¡Que te lo pases bien!

Abrí la puerta Parker sostenía un ramito de flores y llevaba pantalones de vestir y una corbata Sus ojos hicieron un rápido recorrido de mi vestido a los zapatos y de nuevo al vestido

—Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto jamás —dijo embelesado

Me volví para decirle adiós con la mano a Hayate, cuya sonrisa era tan amplia que podía ver cada uno de sus dientes Carim tenía la expresión de un padre orgulloso y Fate mantenía los ojos fijos en la televisión

Parker me condujo al reluciente Porche Una vez dentro, dio un suspiro

— ¿Qué? —pregunté

—Tengo que decir que estaba un poco nerviosa por lo de recoger a la mujer de la que está enamorada Fate en su apartamento No sabes cuánta gente me ha dicho hoy que estaba loca

—Fate no está enamorada de mí A veces casi no puede aguantar tenerme cerca

— ¿Entonces es una relación de amor-odio? Porque, cuando les solté a los de la hermandad que te iba a sacar por ahí esta noche, todos me dijeron lo mismo Se comporta tan erráticamente (incluso más que habitualmente) que todos han llegado a la misma conclusión

—Pues se equivocan —insistí

Parker sacudió la cabeza como si yo fuera totalmente estúpida Puso su mano sobre la mía

—Mejor nos vamos Tengo reservada una mesa

— ¿Dónde?

—En Biasetti Me atreví… Espero que te guste la comida italiana Levanté una ceja

— ¿Una reserva con tan poca antelación? Ese sitio está siempre de bote en bote

—Bueno…, es nuestro restaurante La mitad, por lo menos

—Me gustan los italianos

Parker condujo al restaurante a la velocidad límite, usando los intermitentes de forma correcta y deteniéndose lo justo en cada semáforo ámbar Mientras hablaba, apenas apartaba los ojos de la carretera Cuando llegamos al restaurante, me reí encantada

— ¿Qué? —preguntó

—Eres un conductor muy cauto Me gusta

— ¿Diferente de la parte trasera de la motocicleta de Fate? —Sonrió Debería haberme reído pero la diferencia no me pareció tan buena

—No hablemos de Fate esta noche ¿De acuerdo?

—Me parece bien —asintió, mientras se levantaba de su asiento para abrirme la puerta

Estábamos sentados en un lateral, en una mesa junto a una gran ventana Aunque yo llevaba un vestido, tenía un aspecto pobre en comparación con las otras mujeres del restaurante Estaban cubiertas de diamantes y llevaban vestidos de cóctel Nunca había comido en un sitio tan ostentoso

Pedimos y Parker cerró su menú, sonriendo al camarero

—Y tráiganos una botella de Allegrini Amarone, por favor

—Sí, señor —dijo el camarero mientras recogía los menús

—Este lugar es increíble —susurré apoyándome en la mesa Sus ojos verdes se suavizaron

—Gracias, le diré a mi padre lo que piensas

Una mujer se acercó a nuestra mesa Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en un moño francés apretado, una veta gris interrumpía las ondas suaves de sus rizos

Intenté no pararme a mirar las joyas que brillaban llamativamente en su cuello, o las que se balanceaban de aquí para allá en sus orejas, pero saltaban a la vista

Sus bizque antes ojos azules me miraron detenidamente

Rápidamente se volvió a mi pareja

— ¿Quién es tu amiga, Parker?

—Mamá, esta es Nanoha Takamachi Nanoha, esta es mi madre, Vivienne Hayes

Extendí la mano que ella estrechó de un golpe Con un bien aprendido movimiento, el interés le iluminó los afilados rasgos de la cara, y miró a Parker

— ¿Takamachi?

Tragué saliva; me preocupaba que hubiera reconocido el nombre La expresión de Parker se volvió impaciente

—Es de Midchilda, mamá No conoces a su familia

— ¡Ah! —Vivienne me miró de nuevo— Parker se marcha el curso que viene a Harvard

—Eso me ha dicho Creo que es fantástico Debe de estar muy orgullosa

La tensión alrededor de sus ojos se suavizó un poco y las comisuras de su boca se tornaron en petulante sonrisa

—Sí que lo estamos Gracias

Estaba sorprendida de las palabras tan educadas que usaba incluso dejando entrever un insulto No era un talento que hubiera desarrollado de la noche a la mañana La señora Hayes debía de haber pasado años imponiendo su superioridad a los demás

—Ha sido estupendo verte, mamá Buenas noches —Ella lo besó en la mejilla, le borró la huella de pintalabios con el dedo pulgar y luego se volvió a su mesa— Te pido disculpas por todo esto, no sabía que ella iba a estar aquí

—No pasa nada Parece… encantadora Parker se rio

—Sí, para ser una piraña

Reprimí una risa y él me sonrió en tono de disculpa

—Se acostumbrará Solo que le llevará algún tiempo

—A lo mejor para cuando acabes en Harvard

Hablamos sin parar sobre la comida, Cálculo, e incluso sobre el Círculo Parker era encantador, divertido y todo lo que dijo me parecía bien Varias personas se acercaron para saludarlo y siempre me presentaba con una sonrisa orgullosa Lo miraban como a un famoso en aquel restaurante, y cuando nos fuimos sentí los ojos enjuiciándome de todo el mundo presente en aquella sala

— ¿Y ahora qué? —pregunté

—Me temo que tengo un examen trimestral de Anatomía Comparada de los Vertebrados a primera hora del lunes por la mañana Tengo que ir a estudiar —me dijo, cubriendo mi mano con la suya

—Mejor tú que yo —dije, intentando no parecer desilusionado

Me llevó al apartamento y luego me acompañó escaleras arriba cogidos de la mano

—Gracias, Parker —Era consciente de mi sonrisa ridícula— Me lo he pasado muy bien

— ¿Es muy pronto para pedir una segunda cita?

—De ninguna manera —dije con una sonrisa resplandeciente

— ¿Te llamo mañana?

—Perfecto

Entonces llegó el momento del silencio incómodo Lo que más miedo me da de las citas Besar o no besar, odiaba esa pregunta

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de preguntarme si me besaría o no, me cogió la cara entre las manos y me llevó hacia sí apretando sus labios contra los míos Eran suaves, cálidos y maravillosos Volvió a acercarme y me besó de nuevo

—Hablamos mañana, Na-chan

Le dije adiós con la mano mientras lo miraba ir de regreso a su coche

—Adiós

Una vez más, cuando giré el pomo de la puerta, la puerta se abrió con un tirón brusco y caí hacia delante Fate me cogió y recuperé el equilibrio

— ¿Dejarás de hacer eso? —dije cerrando la puerta tras de mí

— ¿Na-chan? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un vídeo de gimnasia? —Se rio

— ¿Una paloma? —Dije con la misma cantidad de desdén— ¿Un molesto pájaro que se caga por toda la acera?

—A ti te gusta lo de Paloma —dijo a la defensiva— Es una chica guapa, una carta ganadora en el póquer, escoge la que quieras Eres mi Paloma

Me agarré a su brazo para quitarme los tacones, y fui hacia su habitación Mientras me ponía el pijama intenté con todas mis fuerzas estar enfadada con ella

Fate se sentó en la cama y cruzó los brazos

— ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

—Sí —suspiré—, me lo he pasado estupendamente Ha sido perfecto Él es…

No pude encontrar una palabra adecuada para describirlo, por eso simplemente moví la cabeza

— ¿Te ha besado?

Apreté los labios y asentí

—Sí, tiene unos labios muy, muy suaves Fate se apartó

—No me importa cómo son sus labios

—Créeme, es importante Me pongo tan nerviosa con los primeros besos…, pero este no ha estado nada mal

— ¿Te pones nerviosa por un beso? —preguntó divertido

—Solo con los primeros besos Los odio

—Yo también los odiaría si tuviera que besar a Parker Hayes

Me reí tontamente y me fui hacia el baño a quitarme el maquillaje de la cara

Fate me siguió, apoyándose en la jamba de la puerta

— ¿Así que van a salir otra vez?

—Sí Me llamará mañana

Me sequé la cara y corrí por el pasillo para saltar a la cama

Fate se quitó los calzoncillos y se sentó con la espalda vuelta hacia mí Estaba un poco encorvada y parecía cansada Los músculos de su espalda se estiraron cuando se volvió para mirarme un instante

—Si te lo has pasado tan bien, ¿por qué has vuelto tan temprano a casa?

—Tiene un examen importante el lunes — Fate arrugó la nariz

— ¿A quién le importa?

—Está intentando entrar en Harvard Tiene que estudiar

Resopló arrastrándose sobre su estómago Lo vi meter las manos bajo la almohada, parecía enfadada

—Sí, claro, eso es lo que dice a todo el mundo

—No seas idiota Tiene prioridades…, creo que es un chico responsable

— ¿No debería estar su chica por encima de sus prioridades?

—No soy su chica Solo hemos salido una vez —me quejé

— ¿Pues qué hicieron? —Le dirigí una mirada airada y ella se echó a reír

— ¿Qué? ¡Tengo curiosidad!

Viendo que era sincera, le conté todo, desde el restaurante, la comida, incluso las cosas bonitas y dulces que Parker me había dicho Sabía que mi boca se había quedado congelada en una ridícula sonrisa, pero no podía dejar de sonreír mientras describía mi velada perfecta

Fate me observaba con sonrisa divertida mientras yo parloteaba, incluso haciendo preguntas Aunque parecía frustrado con todo lo de Parker, yo sentía claramente que disfrutaba viéndome tan feliz

Fate se colocó en su lado de la cama y yo bostecé Nos miramos por un instante antes de que ella dijera en un suspiro:

—Estoy encantada de que te lo hayas pasado bien, Paloma Te lo mereces

—Gracias —dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja La melodía hacía vibrar mi móvil en la mesilla de noche y lo cogí bruscamente para mirar la pantalla

— ¿Diga?

—Ya es mañana —dijo Parker

Miré el reloj y me reí Eran las doce y un minuto

—Sí, es verdad

— ¿Qué te parece el lunes por la noche? —me preguntó

Me cubrí la boca por un momento y luego, inspirando profundamente, dije:

—Muy bien El lunes por la noche es perfecto

—Bien Te veo el lunes —dijo

Podía imaginarme su sonrisa por su voz Colgué y me volví hacia Fate, que me miraba con un poco de fastidio Le di la espalda y me acurruqué haciendo un ovillo, tensa por la emoción

—Eres una chica estupenda —dijo Fate girándose de espaldas a mí

Puse los ojos en blanco Se dio la vuelta y me agarró la cara para que lo mirase

— ¿De verdad te gusta Parker?

— ¡No me estropees esto, Fate!

Me miró por un momento y luego agitó la cabeza volviéndose de nuevo

—Parker Hayes

**Buenas noches, aunque actualice tarde siento que fue necesario para darle un poco de suspenso a esto **

**Gracias a:**

**KatitoHTT: Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste así la historia **

**Guess: Well, about condoms if it was a mistake, but I don't think I should eliminate it, since it's good to try other things and I want to see how this ends, thanks for your comment **

**Lectores anónimos: Nos leemos luego**

**Pd: Tengo pagina de facebook por si quieren leer doujin traducidos de love live, symphogear, Mai Hime, los espero con ansias, me pueden encontrar como: Mapache Curioso, espero su visita ansiosamente **

**Pd: Si quieren otra historia adaptada o traducida no duden en pedirla **


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6 **

**MOMENTO DECISIVO**

La cita del lunes por la noche cubrió todas mis expectativas Comimos comida china y me reí al ver la habilidad de Parker manejando los palillos Cuando me llevó a casa, Fate-chan abrió la puerta antes de que Parker pudiera besarme Cuando salimos el miércoles siguiente por la noche, Parker se aseguró de poder besarme y lo hizo en el coche

El jueves a la hora de comer, Parker se encontró conmigo en la cafetería y sorprendió a todo el mundo sentándose en el sitio de Fate-chan Cuando Fate-chan acabó su cigarrillo y volvió a entrar, pasó por delante de Parker con indiferencia y se sentó al final de la mesa Megan se aproximó a ella, pero se quedó sorprendida en el acto cuando ella le dijo con la mano que se apartase Todo el mundo se quedó callado después de eso, y a mí me resultó difícil atender a cualquiera de las cosas de las que Parker hablaba

—Ya me doy cuenta de que no estaba invitado —dijo Parker, intentando llamar la atención

— ¿Qué?

—Me he enterado de que tu fiesta de cumpleaños es el domingo ¿No estoy invitado?

Hayate-chan miró a Fate-chan, que, a su vez, miró a Parker con ira, a punto de tirarlo al suelo como si fuera césped recién cortado

—Era una fiesta sorpresa, Parker —puntualizó Hayate-chan con suavidad

— ¡Oh! —dijo Parker, avergonzado

— ¿Me van a hacer una fiesta sorpresa? —pregunté a Hayate-chan Ella se encogió de hombros

—Fue idea de Fate-chan Es en casa de Brazil el domingo A las seis— A Parker se le enrojecieron las mejillas

—Supongo que ahora sí que no estoy invitado

— ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto que lo estás! —dije, agarrándole la mano que tenía encima de la mesa Doce pares de ojos se centraron en nuestras manos Podía ver que Parker se sentía tan incómodo con tanta atención como lo estaba yo, así que lo dejé y me llevé las manos al regazo

Parker se levantó

—Tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de ir a clase Te llamo luego

—Muy bien —dije, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de disculpa

Parker se inclinó sobre la mesa y me besó en los labios Se hizo un silencio absoluto en la cafetería y Hayate-chan me dio un codazo después de que Parker saliera caminando

— ¿No es rara la manera en que todo el mundo te mira? —me susurró Echó una mirada a toda la habitación con mala cara

— ¿Qué pasa? —Gritó Hayate-chan — ¡Métanse en sus asuntos, marranos! Me cubrí los ojos con las manos

—¿Sabes?, antes daba pena porque se pensaban que era la pobre amiguita tonta de Fate-chan Ahora soy mala porque todo el mundo piensa que voy de flor en flor, de Fate a Parker y vuelta a empezar, como una pelota de pimpón —Como Hayate-chan no decía nada, levanté la vista— ¿Qué? ¡No me digas que tú también te crees esas chorradas!

— ¡No he dicho nada! —protestó La miré fijamente con incredulidad

—Pero ¿eso es lo que crees?

Hayate-chan movió la cabeza, sin decir nada De repente, no pude soportar las frías miradas de los demás estudiantes, así que me levanté y caminé hacia el extremo de la mesa

—Tenemos que hablar —dije, dando unos golpecitos a Fate-chan en la espalda Intenté parecer amable pero la rabia me hervía por dentro y me ponía las palabras en la boca

Todos los estudiantes, incluida mi mejor amiga, pensaban que estaba haciendo malabares con los dos Solo había una solución

—Pues habla —dijo Fate-chan, metiéndose algo empanado y frito en la boca Jugueteé con los dedos, notando los ojos curiosos de todo el mundo sobre mí

Como Fate seguía sin moverse, la agarré por el brazo y le di un buen tirón Se puso de pie y me siguió fuera con una sonrisita en la cara

— ¿Qué pasa, Paloma? —dijo, mirando mi mano en su brazo y luego a mí

—Tienes que liberarme de la apuesta —le rogué Su cara se quedó helada

— ¿Quieres dejarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?

—No has hecho nada ¿No te has percatado de cómo miraba todo el mundo?

Fate-chan sacudió la cabeza y se encendió un cigarrillo

—No es problema mío

—Sí que lo es Parker dice que todo el mundo piensa que se está buscando una buena porque tú estás enamorada de mí

Las cejas de Fate se elevaron repentinamente y se atragantó con el humo que acababa de inhalar

— ¿Eso dice la gente? —preguntó entre toses

Asentí Miró a lo lejos con los ojos muy abiertos y dando otra calada

— ¡Fate-chan! ¡Me tienes que liberar de la apuesta! No puedo quedar con Parker y vivir contigo al mismo tiempo ¡Resulta horrible!

—Pues deja de quedar con Parker— La miré airadamente

—Ese no es el problema y tú lo sabes

— ¿Es la única razón por la que quieres que te libere de la apuesta? ¿Por el qué dirán?

—Por lo menos antes era tonta y tú una malvada —refunfuñé

—Contesta la pregunta, Paloma

— ¡Sí!

Fate-chan miró por encima de mí a los estudiantes que entraban y salían de la cafetería Estaba deliberando y yo hervía de impaciencia mientras a ella le costaba bastante tomar una decisión

Finalmente, se estiró y decidió

—No

Agité la cabeza, segura de haberlo oído mal

—Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?

—No Tú misma lo dijiste: una apuesta es una apuesta En cuanto pase el mes se acabó, podrás ser libre de ir con Parker, él se hará médico, se casaran y tendrán dos niños y nunca volveré a verte —Gesticulaba con sus palabras

—Todavía tengo tres semanas No voy a renunciar por cotilleos de comedor

Miré a través del cristal y vi a toda la cafetería mirándonos La inoportuna atención hacía que me quemasen los ojos Levanté los hombros al pasar junto a ella para ir a mi siguiente clase

—Paloma —me llamó Fate-chan cuando me iba

Esa noche, Hayate-chan se sentó sobre el suelo embaldosado del baño parloteando sobre las chicas mientras yo estaba frente al espejo y me recogía el pelo en una coleta Solo la escuchaba a medias, pues no dejaba de pensar en lo paciente que había sido Fate-chan, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le disgustaba la idea de que Parker me recogiera de su apartamento casi cada noche

La expresión de la cara de Fate-chan cuando le pedí que me liberara de la apuesta volvía a mi cabeza, y también su reacción cuando le dije que la gente chismorreaba que estaba enamorada de mí No podía dejar de preguntarme por qué no lo negaba

—Bueno, Carim-chan cree que estás siendo muy dura con ella Nunca ha tenido a nadie que le hubiera preocupado lo suficiente para ello

Fate-chan asomó la cabeza y sonrió cuando me vio enredar con mi pelo

— ¿Quieres ir por cena?

Hayate-chan se levantó y se miró en el espejo, se peinó con los dedos su pelo castaño

—Carim-chan quiere probar el nuevo mexicano del centro, si quieren venir— Fate-chan sacudió la cabeza

—Había pensado que esta noche Paloma y yo podíamos ir a algún sitio solas

—Salgo con Parker

— ¿Otra vez? —dijo irritada

—Otra vez —repliqué con voz cantarina

El timbre de la puerta sonó y me apresuré a adelantarme a Fate-chan para abrir la puerta Parker estaba frente a mí: su pelo rubio y ondulado natural resaltaba en su cara recién afeitada

— ¿Alguna vez estás un poco menos que preciosa? —preguntó Parker

—Basándome en la primera vez que vino aquí, diré que sí —dijo Fate-chan detrás de mí

Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí, indicándole a Parker con un dedo que esperase

Me volví y abracé a Fate-chan Se puso rígida por la sorpresa y luego se relajó, estrechándome fuerte contra ella

Le miré a los ojos y sonreí

—Gracias por organizar mi fiesta de cumpleaños ¿Puedo aceptar la invitación para cenar otro día?

Un montón de emociones se mostraron en la cara de Fate-chan y luego las comisuras de su boca se curvaron hacia arriba

— ¿Mañana?

La abracé y dije con una gran sonrisa:

—Pues claro —Me despedí con una mano mientras Parker me agarraba la otra

— ¿Qué pasaba? —preguntó Parker

—No nos hemos llevado muy bien últimamente Esa ha sido mi versión de hacer las paces con una rama de olivo

— ¿Debería preocuparme? —preguntó abriendo la puerta de mi casa

—No —Le besé la mejilla

Durante la cena, Parker habló sobre Harvard, la Casa y sus planes de buscar un apartamento Sus cejas se enarcaron

— ¿Te acompañará Fate-chan a la fiesta de cumpleaños?

—No estoy muy segura No ha dicho nada sobre eso

—Si a ella no le importa, me gustaría ser yo quien te llevara —Me cogió la mano en las suyas y me besó los dedos

—Le preguntaré La idea de la fiesta fue suya, así que…

—Entiendo Si no, simplemente te veré allí —Sonrió

Parker me llevó al apartamento y se detuvo en el aparcamiento Cuando se despidió besándome, sus labios permanecieron en los míos Subió la palanca del freno de mano mientras sus labios iban a lo largo de mi mandíbula hasta alcanzar mi oreja, y luego bajaron a lo largo de mi cuello Me pilló desprevenida y suspiré suavemente como respuesta

—Eres tan bonita… —susurró— He estado trastornado toda la noche con ese pelo recogido que deja a la vista tu cuello

Me acribilló el cuello con besos y yo exhalé un murmullo con mi aliento

— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —Sonreí, mientras levantaba mi mentón para darle mejor acceso

Parker se centró en mis labios Me agarró la cara y me besó con más firmeza de lo habitual No había mucho sitio en el coche, pero aprovechamos estupendamente el espacio libre para el tema que nos ocupaba Se inclinó sobre mí y doblé las rodillas mientras me caía contra la ventana Metió la lengua en mi boca y me agarró la rodilla empujando mi pierna a la altura de su cadera Los cristales fríos de las ventanillas se empañaron en pocos minutos debido a todo el aliento que exhalábamos con nuestras maniobras Sus labios rozaban mi clavícula, y entonces levantó la cabeza de tirón

Parker se sentó y yo me erguí recolocándome la ropa Salté cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente Fate-chan y Hayate-chan estaban junto al coche Hayate-chan ponía cara de comprensión, mientras Fate-chan parecía a punto de estallar en un ataque de rabia ciega

— ¿Qué coño haces, Fate? —gritó Parker

La situación de repente se volvió peligrosa Nunca había oído a Parker subir la voz Los nudillos de Fate-chan estaban blancos de lo mucho que los apretaba, y yo estaba en medio La mano de Hayate pareció muy pequeñita cuando la colocó en el abultado brazo de Fate-chan, moviendo la cabeza en dirección a Parker con un aviso silencioso

—Venga, Nanoha Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo ella

— ¿Sobre qué?

— ¡Que vengas! —replicó

Miré a Parker y vi irritación en sus ojos

—Lo siento, tengo que irme

—No, está bien Vete

Fate-chan me ayudó a salir del Porche y luego cerró la puerta con una patada Me di la vuelta rápido y me quedé de pie entre ella y el coche, dándole la espalda

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltalo ya!

Hayate-chan parecía nerviosa No me costó mucho imaginarme por qué Fate-chan apestaba a whisky; ella había insistido en acompañarla o ella le había pedido que fuese con ella De cualquier modo, Hayate-chan actuaba como elemento disuasorio de la violencia

Las ruedas del Porche de Parker chirriaron al salir del aparcamiento, y Fate-chan encendió un cigarrillo

—Ya puedes entrar, Nanoha-chan Ella me agarraba la falda

— ¿Porqué no te quedas? —decía ella a punto de estallar

Le indiqué a Hayate-chan con la cabeza que siguiera y ella de mala gana obedeció Me crucé de brazos, lista para una pelea, preparándome para atacarla después del inevitable discurso

Fate dio varias caladas a su cigarrillo y, cuando quedó claro que no se iba a explicar, la paciencia se me agotó

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —pregunté

— ¿Por qué? ¡Porque estaba casi cogiendo enfrente de mi apartamento! —gritó

Parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas y podía percibir que era incapaz de mantener una conversación racional

Mantuve la voz en calma

—Puedo quedarme contigo, pero lo que haga y con quién lo haga es asunto mío Arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo empujándolo con la punta de dos dedos

—Eres mucho mejor que eso, Paloma No le dejes que te folle en un coche como si fueras un ligue barato de fiesta de fin de curso

— ¡No iba a tener relaciones sexuales con él!

Gesticuló en dirección al espacio vacío donde había estado el coche de Parker

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo entonces?

— ¿No has salido nunca con alguien, Fate? ¿No has jugueteado sin ir más lejos? Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza como si yo estuviera diciendo tonterías

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Mucha gente lo hace…, especialmente quienes tienen citas

—Las ventanas estaban empañadas, el coche se movía… ¿qué iba a saber yo? — dijo, moviendo los brazos en dirección al espacio vacío del aparcamiento

— ¡Tal vez no deberías espiarme! Se frotó la cara y sacudió la cabeza

—No puedo soportar esto, Paloma Creo que me estoy volviendo loca Dejé caer las manos golpeándome las caderas

— ¿Qué es lo que no puedes soportar?

—Si duermes con él, no quiero saberlo Iré a la cárcel mucho tiempo si me entero de que él…, simplemente no me lo digas

—Fate —suspiré— ¡No puedo creer que estés diciendo lo que dices! —Dije poniéndome la mano en el pecho— ¡Yo no he…! ¡Ah! No importa

Empecé a andar alejándome de ella, pero me agarró el brazo e hizo que me diera la vuelta hasta que lo tuve de frente

— ¿Qué es lo que no has hecho? —Preguntó, serpenteando un poco— No respondí, no tenía por qué Podía ver la luz de reconocimiento iluminar su cara y me reí

— ¿Eres virgen?

— ¿Y qué? —dije, mientras notaba cómo me ardían las mejillas

Sus ojos se apartaron de los míos, intentando enfocar la mirada mientras pensaba con dificultad por culpa del whisky

—Por eso estaba Hayate tan segura de que no llegaría muy lejos

—Tuve el mismo novio durante los cuatro años de la escuela secundaria

¡Aspiraba a ser joven ministro baptista! ¡Nunca lo consiguió!

La rabia de Fate se desvaneció, y el alivio se le transparentó en los ojos

— ¿Un joven ministro? ¿Qué sucedió después de toda su duramente conseguida abstinencia?

—Quería casarse y quedarse Yo no

Quería cambiar de tema desesperadamente La risa en los ojos de Fate era muy humillante

No quería que siguiera hurgando en mi pasado

Dio un paso hacia mí y me agarró la cara con las dos manos

—Virgen —dijo, meneando la cabeza hacia los lados— Nunca lo hubiera imaginado después de verte bailar en el Red

—Muy graciosa —dije subiendo las escaleras en tromba

Fate-chan intentó seguirme pero resbaló, se cayó rodando de espaldas y gritando histéricamente

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Levántate! —dije, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie

Me agarró con un brazo alrededor del cuello, y lo ayudé a ponerse en pie en las escaleras Carim-chan y Hayate-chan estaban ya en la cama, así que, sin nadie a la vista que pudiera echar una mano, me quité los zapatos de un puntapié para evitar romperme los tobillos mientras llevaba a Fate-chan andando a duras penas hasta el dormitorio Se cayó en la cama de espaldas arrastrándome con ella

Cuando aterrizamos, mi cara estaba a unos centímetros de la suya Su expresión era repentinamente seria Se incorporó un poco, casi besándome, pero lo empujé para apartarla Sus cejas se enarcaron

—Déjalo ya —dije

Me mantuvo apretada contra ella hasta que dejé de pelear y luego me arrancó el tirante del vestido haciendo que se me cayera del hombro

—Desde el instante en que la palabra virgen ha salido de esos bonitos labios tuyos…, he tenido la urgencia de ayudarte a quitarte el vestido

—Qué mal Estabas dispuesta a matar a Parker por lo mismo hace veinte minutos, así que no seas hipócrita

— ¡Que se joda Parker! No te conoce como yo

—Vamos Fate Quítate la ropa y métete en la cama

—Eso te digo yo —dijo ahogando unas risas

— ¿Cuánto has bebido? —pregunté, consiguiendo finalmente meter el pie entre sus piernas

—Bastante —sonrió mientras tiraba del dobladillo de mi vestido

—Probablemente, más de cuatro litros —dije, mientras le apartaba la mano

Me puse de rodillas en el colchón junto a ella y le quité la camisa por la cabeza dejando ver el sostén con encaje negro que llevaba puesto Intentó cogerme otra vez y le agarré la muñeca, notando el hedor acre en el ambiente

—Jo, Fate, apestas a Jack Daniels

—Jim Beam —me corrigió, sin poder sostener la cabeza a causa del alcohol

—Huele a madera quemada y a productos químicos

—Sabe a eso también —Se rio De un tirón le desabroché la hebilla del cinturón y lo saqué de las trabillas Se rio con el movimiento propiciado por el tirón, y luego levantó la cabeza y me miró— Mejor guarda tu virginidad, Paloma Sabes que me gusta lo difícil

—Cállate —dije, mientras le desabotonaba los vaqueros y los deslizaba caderas abajo, antes de sacárselos por las piernas Tiré el vaquero al suelo y me quedé en pie con las manos en las caderas respirando con fuerza Le colgaban las piernas fuera de la cama, tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era profunda y pesada Estaba dormida como un tronco

Fui hacia el armario, meneando la cabeza mientras rebuscaba entre la ropa Bajé la cremallera de mi vestido y lo deslicé sobre mis caderas dejándolo caer sobre los tobillos Lo aparté con el pie a un rincón y me quité la coleta agitando el pelo

El armario rebosaba con su ropa y la mía; resoplé apartándome el pelo de la cara mientras rebuscaba entre el montón una camiseta Cuando estaba descolgando una, Fate-chan cayó sobre mi espalda envolviéndome con los brazos alrededor de la cintura

— ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —se quejó

Me recorrió la piel con las manos Tenían un tacto diferente; lento y deliberado Cuando me llevó con firmeza hacia ella cerré los ojos, y ella escondió su cara en mi pelo rozándome el cuello suavemente con la nariz Al sentir su piel desnuda junto a la mía me costó un poco protestar

—Fate…

Apartó mi pelo a un lado y me besó lentamente toda la espalda de un hombro al otro, soltando el enganche de mi sujetador Besó la piel desnuda de la base de mi cuello y cerré los ojos, la cálida suavidad de su boca sabía muy bien para decirle que parase Un tenue gemido escapó de su garganta cuando me apretó con su pelvis, pude sentir a través de sus calzoncillos lo mucho que me deseaba Contuve el aliento al saber que lo único que nos impedía dar el gran paso al que minutos antes yo era tan reacia eran dos finos pedazos de tela

Fate-chan me giró hacia ella y luego se apretó contra mí apoyando mi espalda contra la pared Nuestros ojos se encontraron y pude ver el dolor de su expresión cuando examinó mi piel desnuda Le había visto mirar a mujeres antes, pero esta vez era diferente No quería conquistarme; me quería decir que sí

Se inclinó para besarme y se paró a un centímetro de distancia Podía sentir con mis labios el calor que irradiaba su piel, tuve que contenerme para no empujarla a hacer el resto del camino Sus dedos investigaban mi piel mientras decidía qué hacer y luego sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda hasta la cinturilla de mis bragas Con los dedos índices se escurrió por mis caderas hacia abajo entre mi piel y el tejido de encaje, y, en el mismo momento en que estaba a punto de bajar el delicado tejido por mis piernas, dudó Entonces, cuando abrí la boca para decir sí, cerró con fuerza los ojos

—Así no —susurró, acariciándome los labios con los suyos— Te deseo, pero no de esta manera

Se tambaleó hacia atrás, cayó de espaldas en la cama y yo me quedé un momento de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago Cuando su respiración se tranquilizó, saqué los brazos de la camiseta que todavía llevaba puesta y me la quité bruscamente por la cabeza

Fate no se movió, y yo exhalé con suavidad y lentamente, sabiendo que no podríamos refrenarnos si me deslizaba en la cama y ella despertaba con una perspectiva menos honorable

Me fui deprisa al sillón y me dejé caer sobre él, tapándome la cara con las manos Sentí las capas de frustración bailoteando y chocando entre sí dentro de mí Parker se había ido sintiéndose desairado, Fate había esperado hasta que había visto a alguien (alguien que a mí me gustaba de verdad) mostrar interés en mí, y yo parecía ser la única chica a la que no podía llevarse a la cama, ni siquiera estando borracha

A la mañana siguiente me serví zumo de naranja en un vaso alto y me lo fui bebiendo a sorbitos mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música de mi iPod Me desperté antes de que saliera el sol, y luego estuve retorciéndome en el sillón hasta las ocho

Después decidí limpiar la cocina para pasar el rato hasta que mis menos ambiciosos compañeros de piso se despertaran Cargué el lavavajillas, barrí y pasé el trapo, y luego limpié las encimeras Cuando la cocina estuvo reluciente, cogí la cesta de la ropa limpia, me senté en el sofá y doblé y doblé hasta que hubo una docena o más de montones a mi alrededor

Llegaron murmullos de la habitación de Carim-chan Se oyó la risa tonta de Hayate-chan y luego hubo silencio durante unos minutos más, seguidos de ruidos que me hicieron sentir un poco incómoda sentada sola en la sala de estar

Apilé los montones de ropa plegada en la cesta y los llevé a la habitación de Fate-chan Sonreí al ver que ni se había movido de la postura en la que se había quedado la noche anterior Dejé la cesta en el suelo y lo tapé con la colcha, reprimiendo la risa al ver que se daba la vuelta

—Mira, Paloma —dijo, musitando algo inaudible antes de que su respiración volviera a ser lenta y profunda

No pude evitar mirarla dormir; saber que estaba soñando conmigo me produjo un escalofrío en las venas que no pude explicar

Fate parecía volver a estar profunda y plácidamente dormida, así que decidí irme a la ducha, deseando que el ruido de alguien moviéndose por la casa acallara los gemidos de Carim-chan y Hayate-chan, y los crujidos y golpes de la cama contra la pared Cuando cerré el grifo me di cuenta de que a ellos no les preocupaba quién pudiera escuchar

Me peiné y puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar los agudos gritos de Hayate-chan, que se parecían más a los de un caniche que a los de una actriz porno Sonó el timbre de la puerta, cogí mi bata azul y me ajusté el cinturón mientras atravesaba corriendo la sala de estar Los ruidos de la habitación de Carim-chan se acallaron inmediatamente y, al abrir, me encontré la cara de Parker sonriendo

—Buenos días —dijo

Con los dedos me llevé el pelo mojado hacia atrás

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No me gustó la manera en que nos despedimos anoche Por la mañana he salido a por tu regalo de cumpleaños y no podía esperar a dártelo Así que… —dijo, sacando una cajita brillante del bolsillo—, feliz cumpleaños

Me puso el paquete plateado en la mano, y me incliné para besarle la mejilla

—Gracias

—Venga Quiero ver tu cara cuando lo abras

Metí el dedo por debajo del celo por la parte inferior de la caja y luego arranqué el papel, pasándoselo a él Era una pulsera de oro blanco con una fila de diamantes engarzados

—Parker —susurré

— ¿Te gusta? —dijo con su deslumbrante sonrisa

—Sí —dije, mientras lo sostenía delante de mí, asombrada—, pero es demasiado No podría aceptar esto aunque hubiera estado saliendo un año contigo, y mucho menos después de una semana

Parker gesticuló

—Pensé que dirías eso He buscado arriba y abajo toda la mañana para encontrar un regalo de cumpleaños perfecto y, cuando vi esto, supe que solo hay un sitio donde pueda estar —dijo, cogiéndolo de mis manos y abrochándomela alrededor de la muñeca— Y tenía razón Te queda increíble

Levanté la muñeca y moví la cabeza, hipnotizada por el brillo y el color de las piedras a la luz del sol

—Es la cosa más bonita que he visto en mi vida Nadie jamás me ha dado algo tan… —caro me vino a la cabeza, pero no quería decir eso—… elaborado No sé qué decir

Parker se rio y luego me besó en la mejilla

—Di que te lo pondrás mañana Sonreí de oreja a oreja

—Me lo pondré mañana —dije, mirándome la muñeca

—Estoy encantado de que te guste La mirada en tu cara merece el esfuerzo de las siete tiendas que he recorrido

Suspiré

— ¿Has ido a siete tiendas? —Asintió con la cabeza, y yo cogí su cara con mis manos— Gracias Es perfecto —dije, dándole un beso rápido

Me abrazó

—Tengo que irme Voy a comer con mis padres, pero te llamaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale ¡Gracias! —Le grité mientras lo veía salir corriendo escaleras abajo Me metí deprisa en el apartamento, incapaz de apartar los ojos de mi muñeca

— ¡Joder, Nanoha-chan! —Dijo Hayate cogiéndome la mano— ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

—Me lo ha traído Parker Es mi regalo de cumpleaños —dije

La mirada de Hayate-chan, que seguía boquiabierta, pasaba de mí a la pulsera

— ¿Te ha comprado una pulsera de diamantes del tamaño de una muñequera de tenis? ¿Después de una semana? ¡Si no te conociera bien, diría que tienes una entrepierna mágica!

Me reí en alto y empecé una fiesta ridícula de risitas en la sala de estar Carim-chan salió de su dormitorio con aspecto cansado y satisfecho

—A ver, chifladas, ¿de qué tanto se ríen? Hayate me levantó la muñeca

— ¡Mira lo que le ha regalado Parker por su cumpleaños!

Carim-chan miró con ojos entreabiertos y luego se le salieron de las órbitas

— ¡Guau!

—Sí, ¿verdad? —dijo Hayate asintiendo

Fate-chan apareció tambaleándose en un extremo de la habitación, parecía bastante hecho polvo

—Hacen mucho ruido —se quejó mientras se abotonaba los vaqueros

—Disculpa —dije, liberando la mano de la sujeción de Hayate-chan Nuestro casi encuentro de la noche anterior me vino a la cabeza y me parecía que no podía mirarlo a los ojos

De un trago se bebió lo que quedaba de mi zumo de naranja y luego se secó la boca con la mano

— ¿Quién coño me dejó beber tanto ayer por la noche? Hayate-chan lo miraba con desprecio

—Tú solito Te fuiste y compraste una botella de licor después de que Nanoha-chan saliera con Parker, y te la tomaste entera antes de que ella volviera

—Maldita sea —dijo, meneando la cabeza

— ¿Te lo pasaste bien? —preguntó mirándome

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —solté, mostrando rabia sin pensármelo dos veces

— ¿Qué? Hayate-chan se rio

—La sacaste a la fuerza del coche de Parker, rojo de ira cuando los pescaste montándoselo como dos críos de instituto ¡Habían empañado los cristales de las ventanas y todo!

Los ojos de Fate se desenfocaron, intentando recordar algo de la noche anterior Yo hice esfuerzos para contener mi mal humor Si no se acordaba de que me había sacado del coche, tampoco se acordaría de lo cerca que estuve de entregarle mi virginidad en bandeja de plata

— ¿Cómo de cabreada estás? —preguntó haciendo un gesto de disgusto

—Bastante cabreada

La verdad es que estaba más enfadada por el hecho de que mis sentimientos no tuvieran que ver en absoluto con lo que había ocurrido con Parker Me ajusté la bata y salí furiosa del salón Fate-chan me siguió inmediatamente

—Paloma —dijo, mientras sujetaba la puerta que yo le había cerrado en la cara Lentamente, la empujó hasta abrirla y se quedó de pie delante de mí esperando que lo increpase movida por mi ira

— ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que me dijiste anoche? —pregunté

—No ¿Por qué? ¿Me comporté como una rata? —En sus ojos inyectados en sangre se leía la preocupación, lo que solo servía para multiplicar mi mal humor

— ¡No, no fuiste un rata conmigo! Tú…, nosotros… —me tapé los ojos con las manos y luego me quedé helada cuando sentí la mano de Fate-chan en la muñeca

— ¿De dónde ha salido esto? —dijo, mirando airado la pulsera

—Es mía —dije separándome de ella No apartaba los ojos de mi muñeca

—Nunca antes la había visto Parece nueva

—Lo es

— ¿De dónde la has sacado?

—Parker me la dio hace unos quince minutos —dije, viendo cómo su cara pasaba de la confusión a la rabia

— ¿Qué coño hacen aquí las cosas de ducha? ¿Ha pasado la noche aquí? — preguntó, elevando la voz con cada pregunta

Me crucé de brazos

—Fue a comprar algo por mi cumpleaños esta mañana y lo trajo

—Todavía no es tu cumpleaños —Se le puso la cara de color rojo oscuro mientras intentaba mantener los nervios bajo control

—No podía esperar —dije, levantando el mentón con orgullo tenaz

—No me extraña que tuviera que sacarte a rastras de su coche, parece como si estuvieras… —Fue bajando la voz y apretando los labios

Entrecerré los ojos

— ¿Qué? ¿Como si estuviera qué?

Se le tensaron las mandíbulas y respiró profundamente, exhalando por la nariz

—Nada Todavía estoy cabreada e iba a decir algo repugnante que en realidad no pienso

—Eso no te pasaba antes

—Lo sé Eso mismo estaba pensando —dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—

Te dejo para que te vistas

Cuando agarró el pomo de la puerta se paró, frotándose el brazo En cuanto los dedos tocaron la parte que debía de estar amoratada, se subió la manga y vio el moretón Se quedó mirándolo un momento y se volvió hacia mí

—Me caí escaleras abajo anoche Y me ayudaste a ir a la cama… —dijo, conforme cribaba las imágenes borrosas que debía de tener en su cabeza

El corazón me latía con fuerza y me costó tragar saliva cuando comprobé que de golpe caía en la cuenta de lo ocurrido Entrecerró los ojos

—Nosotras… —comenzó, dando un paso hacia mí, mirando el armario y luego la cama

—No, no lo hicimos No ocurrió nada —dije, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza Se encogió avergonzado, ya que debía de estar recordándolo

—Empañaste los cristales de Parker, te saqué de su coche y luego intenté… —dijo, agitando la cabeza Se volvió hacia la puerta y agarró el pomo con los nudillos blancos— Estás haciendo que me convierta en un psicópata, Paloma —gruñó por encima de mi espalda— No pienso con claridad cuando te tengo alrededor

— ¿Así que ahora es culpa mía?

Se volvió Sus ojos pasaron de mi cara a mi ropa, a mis piernas, luego a mis pies para volver a mis ojos

—No sé Mi memoria está un poco brumosa…, pero no recuerdo que tú dijeras no

Me adelanté, preparada para argumentar ese pequeño hecho irrelevante, pero no pude Tenía razón

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Fate?

Miró la pulsera y luego a mí con ojos acusadores

— ¿Esperabas que no me acordase?

— ¡No! ¡Me fastidiaba que te hubieras olvidado! Sostuvo mi mirada con sus ojos rojos

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque si yo hubiera…, si hubiéramos…, y tú no…! ¡No sé por qué! ¡Simplemente estaba cabreada!

Se movió furiosa por la habitación y se detuvo a unos milímetros de mí Sus manos tocaron cada lado de mi cara, su aliento era rápido mientras examinaba mi cara

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Paloma?

Clavé primero la mirada a la altura del cinturón, luego empecé a subirla por los músculos y los tatuajes de su estómago, y finalmente la posé en la calidez roja de sus ojos

—Dímelo tú

**¡Buenas gente bonita! Ya sé que algunos me quieren matar por el tiempo que los hice esperar pero ya verán que valió la pena, esta historia cada vez se pone más candente e intrigante así que espero que realmente no me maten, la bendita universidad no me ha dejado descansar desde que entre y pienso que ustedes se merecen una historia bien adaptada, aunque tenga mis errores espero que realmente sigan esta historia y los amo gente, bonita semana **

**Gracias a:**

**KatitoHTT: Tus comentarios siempre me hacen me feliz y me animan a seguir con esta historia**

**LostNeko120; Yo también espero saber qué onda con Fate y este tipo**

**Lectores anónimos; nos leemos a la siguiente**

**Pd: Tengo pagina de facebook por si quieren leer doujin traducidos de love live, symphogear, Mai Hime, los espero con ansias, me pueden encontrar como: Mapache Curioso, espero su visita ansiosamente **

**Pd: Si quieren otra historia adaptada o traducida no duden en pedirla **


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

**DIECINUEVE**

— ¿Nanoha? —dijo Carim-chan, llamando a la puerta— Hayate va a salir a hacer unos recados; me ha pedido que te lo dijera por si necesitabas acompañarla

Fate-chan no me quitaba los ojos de encima

— ¿Paloma?

—Sí —grité a Carim-chan —, necesitaría ocuparme de unas cuantas cosas

—Muy bien Está lista para salir cuando tú lo estés —dijo Carim-chan, mientras sus pisadas se alejaban por el pasillo

— ¿Paloma?

Saqué unas cuantas cosas del armario y pasé junto a ella

— ¿Podemos acabar la conversación después? Tengo mucho que hacer hoy

—Claro —dijo ella, con una sonrisa forzada

Escapar al baño fue un alivio Cerré rápidamente la puerta detrás de mí Me quedaban dos semanas en el apartamento, y no había manera de aplazar la conversación, al menos no durante tanto tiempo La parte lógica de mi cerebro insistía en que Parker era mi tipo: atractivo, listo y estaba interesado en mí El porqué de mi interés por Fate-chan era algo que nunca entendería

Fuera cual fuera la razón, nos estaba volviendo locas a las dos Me había dividido en dos personas diferentes: la chica dócil y educada que era con Parker y la persona irascible y frustrada en la que me convertía cuando Fate-chan estaba cerca Toda la universidad había visto a Fate-chan pasar de ser impredecible a prácticamente volátil

Me vestí rápidamente y dejé a Fate-chan y a Carim-chan para ir al centro con Hayate-chan Estuvo bromeando sobre su sex capada matutina con Carim-chan, y yo escuché, intercalando asentimientos en todos los lugares indicados Resultaba difícil centrarse en el tema que nos ocupaba mientras los diamantes de mi pulsera creaban pequeños puntos de luz en el techo del coche y me recordaban la elección que, de repente, se me planteaba Fate-chan quería una respuesta y yo no la tenía

—Vale, Nanoha-chan ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado muy callada

—Es todo este rollo con Fate-chan… Es un lío

— ¿Por qué? —dijo ella, subiéndose las gafas de sol arrugando la nariz

—Me ha preguntado qué estábamos haciendo

— ¿Y qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás con Parker o qué?

—Me gusta, pero solo ha pasado una semana No vamos en serio, ni nada parecido

—Sientes algo por Fate-chan, ¿no? Negué con la cabeza

—No sé qué siento por ella Es que, simplemente, no creo que sea posible, Hayate-chan Es una mala pieza

—El problema es que ninguno de las dos está por la labor de hablar abiertamente Les asusta tanto lo que pueda pasar Sé a ciencia cierta que, si miraras a Fate-chan a los ojos y le dijeras que lo quieres, no volvería a mirar a otra mujer

— ¿Y dices que lo sabes a ciencia cierta?

—Sí Tengo acceso privilegiado a la fuente, ¿recuerdas?

Me detuve a pensarlo un momento Fate-chan debía de haber estado hablando sobre mí con Carim-chan, pero ella nunca favorecería una relación entre las dos diciéndoselo a Hayate-chan, porque sabía que ella me lo diría; eso me llevaba a la única conclusión posible: Hayate -chan los había oído por casualidad Quería preguntarle qué habían dicho, pero lo pensé mejor

—Esa situación solo puede llevarme a acabar con el corazón roto —dije sacudiendo la cabeza— No creo que Fate-chan sea capaz de ser fiel

—Tampoco era capaz de ser amiga de una mujer y ha conseguido dejar a toda la universidad con la boca abierta

Toqué la pulsera y suspiré

—No sé No me importa cómo están las cosas Podemos ser solo amigas Hayate dijo que no con la cabeza

—Excepto por el problema de que no son solo amigas —Soltó un suspiro— ¿Sabes qué? Me he cansado de esta conversación Vamos a que nos peinen y nos maquillen Te compraré un vestido nuevo por tu cumpleaños

—Creo que eso es exactamente lo que necesito —dije

Después de horas de manicuras, pedicuras, de que nos peinaran, de que nos hicieran la cera y nos empolvaran, me calcé unos brillantes zapatos de tacón amarillo y me metí en mi nuevo vestido gris

— ¡Ah, esa es la Nanoha-chan que conozco y quiero! —Se rio mientras aprobaba con la cabeza mi conjunto— Tienes que ir así vestida a tu fiesta de mañana

— ¿No era ese el plan desde el principio? —dije, con una sonrisa burlona El móvil vibró en mi bolso y me lo sujeté junto al oído

— ¿Diga?

— ¡Es hora de cenar! ¿Dónde demonios están? —dijo Fate-chan

—Nos estamos mimando un poco Carim-chan y tú pueden comer antes de que llegáramos nosotras Estoy segura de que podrán arreglárselas

—Vale, vale, no te aceleres Nos preocupamos por ustedes, ya lo saben —Miré a Hayate y sonreí

—Estamos bien

—Dile que enseguida te llevo de vuelta a casa Tengo que parar en casa de Brazil para recoger unos apuntes que Carim-chan necesita, y después nos iremos directamente a casa

— ¿La has oído? —pregunté

—Sí Nos vemos ahora, Paloma

Condujimos en silencio hasta la casa de Brazil Hayate-chan apagó el motor y se quedó mirando el edificio de apartamentos que tenía delante Me sorprendió que Carim-chan le hubiera pedido a Hayate que se pasara por allí Estábamos solo a una manzana del apartamento de Carim-chan y Fate-chan

— ¿Qué pasa, Hayate-chan?

—Brazil me da escalofríos La última vez que estuve aquí con Carim, se puso a coquetear conmigo

—Bueno, pues entonces voy contigo Si se atreve a guiñarte el ojo, se lo machacaré con mis zapatos de tacón nuevos, ¿te parece?

Hayate-chan sonrió y me abrazó

— ¡Gracias, Nanoha!

Caminamos hasta la parte trasera del edificio, Hayate-chan respiró hondo antes de llamar a la puerta Esperamos, pero nadie vino a abrir

— ¿Es posible que no esté en casa? —pregunté

—Claro que está en casa —respondió ella, irritada Golpeó la madera con el puño y la puerta se abrió sola

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! —gritó la multitud que esperaba dentro

El techo era de burbujas rosadas y negras, puesto que cada pulgada estaba cubierta de globos de helio, con largas cuerdas plateadas que colgaban sobre las caras de los invitados

Estos se separaron y Fate-chan se acercó a mí con una amplia sonrisa, me cogió por ambos lados de la cara y me besó la frente

—Feliz cumpleaños, Paloma

—No es hasta mañana —dije

Todavía conmocionada, intenté sonreír a todos los que me rodeaban Fate-chan se encogió de hombros

—Bueno, como te habían avisado, tuvimos que hacer algunos cambios de última hora para sorprenderte ¿Lo hemos conseguido?

— ¡Desde luego! —dije, mientras Yuuno-kun me abrazaba

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, nena! —dijo Yuuno-kun, mientras me daba un beso en los labios Hayate-chan me dio un codazo suave

—Menos mal que te he llevado conmigo o ¡te habrías presentado aquí con un aspecto horrible!

—Tienes un aspecto genial —dijo Fate-chan, dando un repaso a mi vestido Brazil me abrazó y juntó su mejilla contra la mía

—Y espero que sepas que la historia de Hayate de que «Brazil da escalofríos» era solo un cuento para traerte aquí

Miré a Hayate y me sonrió

—Funcionó, ¿no?

Después de que todo el mundo me abrazara y me felicitara por turnos, le dije a Hayate-chan al oído:

— ¿Dónde está Parker?

—Vendrá más tarde —me susurró ella— Carim no ha conseguido avisarlo hasta esta misma tarde

Brazil subió el volumen de la música y todo el mundo gritó

— ¡Ven aquí, Nanoha! —dijo él, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina Puso en fila unos vasos de caballitos sobre la encimera y sacó una botella de tequila del bar— Feliz cumpleaños de parte del equipo de fútbol, nena —Sonrió mientras llenaba cada vasito hasta arriba de Patrón— Así celebramos los cumpleaños nosotros: si cumples diecinueve, te sirven diecinueve caballitos Puedes bebértelos o dárselos a alguien, pero cuantos más bebas, más de estos conseguirás —dijo, mientras agitaba un puñado de billetes de veinte

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —grité

— ¡Bébetelos todos, Paloma! —dijo Fate-chan Miré a Brazil, suspicaz

— ¿Me darás un billete de veinte por cada caballito que me beba?

—Exactamente, peso pluma A juzgar por tu tamaño, me atreveré a decir que acabaremos perdiendo solo sesenta billetes al final de la noche

— ¡Repasa esos cálculos, Brazil! —dije, mientras cogía el primer vaso, me lo llevaba a los labios, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para vaciarlo y, después, me lo pasaba a la otra mano

— ¡Joder! —exclamó Fate

—Qué asco, Brazil —dije, lamiéndome las comisuras de la boca— Has echado Cuervo, y no Patrón

La sonrisa petulante de la cara de Brazil desapareció, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se encogió de hombros

—Ve a por él, pues Tengo las carteras de doce jugadores de fútbol que dicen que no podrás ni con diez

Fruncí los ojos

—Doble o nada a que puedo beberme quince

— ¡Eh! —Gritó Carim-chan — ¡Sería mejor que no acabaras hospitalizada el día de tu cumpleaños, Nanoha!

—Puede hacerlo —dijo Hayate-chan, mientras miraba fijamente a Brazil

— ¿Cuarenta el caballito? —dijo Brazil, con mirada insegura

— ¿Tienes miedo?

— ¡Demonios! ¡No! Te pagaré veinte dólares por caballito, y cuando llegues a quince duplicaré el total

—Así celebramos los aquí los cumpleaños —dije, antes de engullir otro caballito

Una hora y tres caballitos después, estaba en el salón bailando con Fate-chan La canción era una balada rock, y Fate-chan iba diciéndome la letra mientras bailábamos Al final del primer estribillo me tumbó hacia atrás, y dejé caer los brazos detrás de mí Volvió a incorporarme y suspiré

—Ni se te ocurra hacer eso cuando pase de los diez caballitos —bromeé

— ¿Te he dicho lo increíble que estás esta noche?

Dije que no con un gesto y la abracé, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro Me abrazó muy fuerte y ocultó su cara en mi cuello, haciéndome olvidar cualquier cosa sobre decisiones o pulseras o mis diferentes personalidades; estaba exactamente donde quería estar

Cuando la música cambió a un ritmo más rápido, la puerta se abrió

— ¡Parker! —Grité, mientras corría a abrazarlo— ¡Has conseguido venir!

— Perdón por el retraso —se disculpó él, apretando sus labios contra los míos

—Felicidades

—Gracias —dije, notando que Fate nos miraba fijamente por el rabillo del ojo

Parker levantó mi muñeca

—Te la has puesto

—Te dije que lo haría ¿Quieres bailar? Dijo que no con la cabeza

—Hum…, yo no bailo

—Ah, vale, ¿quieres ver cómo me tomo mi sexto caballito de Patrón? —Sonreí, mientras levantaba mis cinco billetes de veinte dólares— Duplicaré el dinero si llego a quince

—Eso es un poco peligroso, ¿no? — Me acerqué a su oído

—Lo tengo controlado He jugado a esto con mi padre desde que tenía dieciséis años

—Ah —dijo él, con el ceño fruncido en señal de desaprobación— ¿Bebías tequila con tu padre?

Me encogí de hombros

—Era su manera de establecer lazos

Parker no parecía muy convencido cuando apartó la mirada de mí y repasó a los asistentes a la fiesta

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo Me voy mañana temprano a un viaje de caza con mi padre

—Pues me alegro de que mi fiesta fuera esta noche, o no habrías podido venir mañana —dije, sorprendida al oír sus planes

Me sonrió y me cogió de la mano

—Habría procurado volver a tiempo

Lo arrastré hasta la encimera, cogí otro vaso de caballito y acabé con él, dejándolo boca abajo sobre la encimera como había hecho con los cinco anteriores Brazil me dio otros veinte dólares, y me fui bailando al salón Fate-chan me cogió, y bailamos con Hayate-chan y Carim-chan

Carim-chan me dio una palmada en el culo

— ¡Uno!

Hayate me dio otro azote en el trasero, y entonces toda la fiesta se unió, excepto Parker

Cuando llegamos al decimonoveno, Fate-chan se frotó las manos ¡Mi turno! Me froté el trasero

— ¡Ve con cuidado! ¡Tengo el culo dolorido!

Con una sonrisa traviesa, levantó la mano hacia atrás por encima del hombro Cerré con fuerza los ojos Al cabo de unos segundos, miré hacia atrás de reojo Justo antes de llegar a tocarme con la mano, se detuvo y me dio una suave palmadita

— ¡Diecinueve! —exclamó

Los invitados la vitorearon, y Hayate-chan inició una versión de borrachos del Cumpleaños feliz Me reí a carcajadas cuando llegó la parte en que decían mi nombre y la habitación entera cantó «Paloma»

Otra canción lenta sonó en el equipo de música, y Parker me condujo a la improvisada pista de baile No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de por qué no bailaba

—Lo siento —dijo él, después de pisarme los dedos de los pies por tercera vez Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro

—Lo estás haciendo bien —mentí Apretó los labios contra mi sien

— ¿Qué haces el lunes por la noche?

— ¿Cenar contigo?

—Sí En mi apartamento nuevo

— ¡Has encontrado uno! Se rio y asintió

—Pero habrá que pedir algo, lo que cocino no es exactamente comestible

—Me lo comería de todas formas —dije, sonriéndole

Parker echó una mirada a la habitación y me condujo al vestíbulo

Con delicadeza, me apoyó contra la pared y me besó con sus suaves labios Sus manos estaban por todas partes Al principio, me dejé llevar, pero, después de que su lengua se adentrara entre mis labios, me invadió el nítido sentimiento de que estaba haciendo algo mal

—Ya vale, Parker —dije, desembarazándome de él

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Simplemente me parece que es de mala educación enrollarme contigo en una esquina oscura mientras mis invitados están ahí fuera

Sonrió y me besó de nuevo

—Tienes razón Lo siento Solo quería darte un beso de cumpleaños memorable antes de irme

— ¿Ya te vas? —Me tocó la mejilla

—Tengo que levantarme dentro de cuatro horas Apreté los labios

—Está bien ¿Nos vemos el lunes?

—Nos vemos el lunes Me pasaré a verte cuando vuelva

Me llevó a la puerta y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse Me di cuenta de que Carim-chan, Hayate-chan y Fate-chan no me quitaban el ojo de encima

— ¡Papi se ha largado! —Gritó Fate-chan cuando la puerta se cerró— ¡Hora de empezar la fiesta!

Todo el mundo coreó sus palabras, y Fate me llevó al centro del piso

—Un momento… Tengo un horario que cumplir —dije, llevándola de la mano hasta la encimera Engullí otro caballito y me reí cuando Fate-chan cogió uno del final y lo chupó Cogí otro, me lo tragué y ella hizo lo mismo

—Siete más, Nanoha —dijo Brazil, mientras me entregaba otros dos billetes de veinte dólares

Me sequé la boca mientras Fate-chan tiraba de mí de nuevo hacia el salón Bailé con Hayate-chan, después con Carim-chan, pero cuando Chris Jenks, del equipo de fútbol, intentó bailar conmigo, Fate-chan lo apartó tirándole de la camiseta y le dijo que no con la cabeza Chris se encogió de hombros, se dio la vuelta y se puso a bailar con la primera chica que vio

El décimo caballito me pegó duro, y me sentí algo mareada cuando me puse de pie sobre el sofá de Brazil con Hayate-chan, mientras bailábamos como torpes estudiantes de primaria

Nos reíamos por nada y agitábamos los brazos al ritmo de la música

Me tambaleé y estuve a punto de caerme del sofá hacia atrás, pero las manos de Fate -chan aparecieron instantáneamente en mis caderas para sostenerme

—Ya has dejado claro lo que querías demostrar —dijo ella— Has bebido más que cualquier otra chica que hayamos visto No voy a dejar que sigas con esto

—Por supuesto que sí —dije arrastrando las palabras— Me esperan seiscientos en el fondo de ese vaso de caballito, y tú eres la última autorizada para decirme que no puedo hacer nada por dinero

—Si vas corta de dinero, Paloma…

—No voy a aceptar ningún préstamo tuyo —dije con desdén

—Iba a sugerir que empeñaras esa pulsera —dijo sonriendo

Le di un golpe en el brazo justo cuando Hayate empezó la cuenta atrás para la medianoche

Cuando las manecillas del reloj se superpusieron en las doce, todos lo celebramos Tenía diecinueve años

Hayate y Carim me besaron en ambas mejillas, y entonces Fate me levantó del suelo y empezó a darme vueltas

—Feliz cumpleaños, Paloma —dijo con una expresión amable

Me quedé mirando fijamente sus cálidos ojos rojos durante un momento, sintiendo que me perdía en ellos La habitación se quedó congelada en el tiempo, mientras nos mirábamos la una a la otra, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi piel

— ¡Caballitos! —dije, tambaleándome hasta el mostrador

—Estás hecha polvo, Nanoha Me parece que ha llegado el momento de dar por acabada la noche —dijo Brazil

—No soy una rajada —dije— Y quiero ver mi dinero

Brazil puso un billete de veinte bajo los últimos dos vasos, y después gritó a sus compañeros de equipo

— ¡Se los va a beber! ¡Necesito quince!

Todos gruñeron y pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras sacaban sus carteras para formar un montón de billetes de veinte detrás del último vaso de caballitos Fate había vaciado los otros cuatro que había junto al decimoquinto

—Nunca habría pensado que podría perder cincuenta en la apuesta de los quince caballitos con una chica —se quejó Chris

—Pues empieza a creértelo, Jenks —dije, con un vasito en cada mano

Apuré ambos vasos y esperé a que el vómito que me subía por la garganta se asentara

— ¿Paloma? —preguntó Fate, dando un paso hacia mí Levanté un dedo y Brazil sonrió

—Va a perder —dijo él

—No, de eso nada —Hayate negó con la cabeza— Respira hondo, Nanoha Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, mientras cogía el último caballito — ¡Por Dios santo, Nanoha! ¡Vas a morir de intoxicación etílica! —gritó Carim

—Lo tiene bajo control —le aseguró Hayate

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y dejé que el tequila corriera garganta abajo Tenía los dientes y los labios adormecidos desde el octavo caballito, y había dejado de notar la fuerza de los ochenta grados desde entonces Toda la fiesta irrumpió

En silbidos y gritos, mientras Brazil me entregaba el fajo de billetes

—Gracias —dije con orgullo, metiéndome el dinero en el sujetador

—Estás increíblemente sexi ahora —me dijo Fate-chan al oído mientras caminábamos hacia el salón

Bailamos hasta el amanecer, y el tequila que me corría por las venas hizo que me olvidara de todo

**¡Buen fin de semana!**

**Pues acá en mi ciudad ya se nos puso en cuarentena por lo del COVID-19, así que ha decido sumarme a esta cuarentena, actualizando lo mas que pueda la pagina de facebook y esta historia, así que jóvenes lectores es nuestro momento de brillar y no salir de sus casa al menos que sea urgente, como ir a trabajar y así Cuídense mucho, porque sin ustedes no soy nada **

**Antes de irme como solo tengo esta historia para adaptar, les pido de favor que me recomienden otras historias para adaptar o traducir, para hacer esta cuarentena más amena, eso sería de mucha ayuda **

**Y muchísimas gracias a:**

**Pablo395 y KatitiHTT, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animan a seguir y también gracias a esos lectores anónimos ñ ñ**

**Pd: Tengo pagina de facebook por si quieren leer doujin traducidos de love live, symphogear, Mai Hime, los espero con ansias, me pueden encontrar como: Mapache Curioso, espero su visita ansiosamente **

**Pd: Si quieren otra historia adaptada o traducida no duden en pedirla **


	9. Capitulo 8

**¡Buen fin de semana! ¡Nueva semana de cuarentena nuevo capítulo! Disfrútenlo**

**Capítulo 8 **

**RUMORES**

Cuando conseguí abrir los ojos, vi que mi almohada estaba hecha de tela tejana y piernas Fate-chan estaba sentada con la espalda contra la bañera, como si hubiera perdido el conocimiento. Parecía tan hecha polvo como yo creí yo aparté la sábana y me levanté; cuando vi el horrible reflejo que me devolvía el espejo sobre el lavabo, ahogué un grito.

Tenía un aspecto aterrador.

Se me había corrido el rímel, había manchas de lágrimas negras en las mejillas, la boca embadurnada de restos de pintalabios y dos marañas de pelo a cada lado de la cabeza.

Fate-chan estaba rodeada de sábanas, toallas y mantas había improvisado un jergón mullido donde dormí mientras yo vomitaba los membrillos chupitos de tequila que había consumido la noche anterior Fate-chan había estado sujetándome el pelo y se había tenido conmigo toda la noche.

Abrí el grifo y puse la mano debajo de hasta el agua afectada la temperatura que quería. Mientras me frotaba la cara oí un quejido que provenía del suelo Fate-chan se movió, se frotó los ojos y se estiró entonces miró a su lado y se incorporó asustado.

—Estoy aquí —dije— ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama y duermes un poco?

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, frotándose los ojos una vez más.

—Sí, bien bueno, todo lo bien que puedo estar. Me sentiré mejor después de darme una ducha.

—Solo para lo sepas ayer por la noche me arrebataste mi título de locura. No sé cómo te apañaste, pero no quiero que lo hagas otra vez.

—Bueno, digamos que crecí en ese ambiente, no tiene gran importancia.

Me cogió la barbilla entre las manos y me limpió los restos de rímel de debajo de los ojos con sus pulgares.

—Para mí sí que la tuvo.

—Okay, no volveré a hacerlo ¿contenta?

—Sí, pero tengo que decirte una cosa siempre y cuando prometas no enojarte.

—Ay Dios ¿qué hice?

—Nada, pero tienes que llamar a Hayate.

— ¿Dónde está?

—En su dormitorio. Discutió con Carim ayer por la noche.

Me duché a toda prisa y me puse la ropa que Fate-chan me había dejado en el lavabo, cuando salí del baño, Carim-chan y Fate-chan estaban sentadas en el salón.

— ¿Qué le ha hecho? —Pregunté.

A Carim-chan se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—Está muy cabreada conmigo.

— ¿Que Paso?

—Me enfadé con ella por animarte a beber tanto, pensaba que acabaríamos teniendo que llevarte al hospital, una cosa llevó a la otra y lo siguiente que sé es que tuvimos gritando, íbamos borrachas las dos, Nanoha dije algunas cosas que no puedo retirar. —Sacudió la cabeza, sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

— ¿Como qué? —Pregunté enfadada.

—Le llamé unas cuantas cosas de las que no me enorgullezco y después le dije que se fuera.

— ¿Dejaste que se marchara borracha? ¿Qué clase de idiota eres? —Dije, mientras cogía mi bolso.

—Cálmate, Paloma. Ya se siente lo suficientemente mal —rogó Fate-chan, encontré por fin el teléfono en mi bolso y marqué el número de Hayate-chan.

— ¿Diga? —Su voz sonaba fatal.

—Acabo de enterarme —Suspire— ¿Estás bien?

Caminé pasillo abajo para tener un poco más de privacidad, solo me volví una vez para lanzar una mirada asesina a Carim-chan.

—Estoy bien, pero es una idiota. —Sus palabras eran duras, pero notaba el dolor en su voz. Hayate-chan dominaba el arte de esconder sus emociones, podría haber escondido a cualquiera menos a mí.

—Siento no haberme ido contigo.

—Estabas fuera de combate, Nanoha-chan — Buena observación

— ¿Por qué no vienes a recogerme? Así hablamos— Oí su respiración al otro lado del teléfono.

Después de una larga pausa, el tintineo de unas llaves de fondo.

—Muy bien. Estaré allí dentro de un minuto.

Entré en el comedor eché el bolso al hombro, las dos rubias me miraron abrir la puerta y esperar a Hayate-chan, Carim-chan me miraba desolada desde el sofá.

— ¿Va a venir?

—No quiere verte, Carim — Ella soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en el cojín.

—Me odia.

—Hablaré con ella, será mejor que empieces a pensar en una disculpa genial.

Diez minutos después, tocando dos veces el claxon de un coche y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Cuando llegué al final de las escaleras, Carim-chan salió corriendo tras de mí hacia el Honda rojo de Hayate-chan y se encorvó para verla a través de la ventanilla. Me detuve en seco y me quedé viendo cómo Hayate-chan la despreciaba, manteniendo en todo momento la mirada fija en el centro bajó la ventanilla; Carim parecía estar dándole explicaciones y después comenzar a discutir volví al interior para darles algo de privacidad.

— ¿Paloma? — Fate-chan me hablo corriendo escaleras abajo.

—No tiene buena pinta.

—Deja que aclaren las cosas ven entra —pidió entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y llevándome escaleras arriba.

— ¿Tan grave fue la discusión? —Pregunté ella asintió.

—Sí, bastante. Aunque justo ahora están saliendo de su fase de luna de miel, así que lo resolverán.

—Teniendo en cuenta que nunca has tenido una novia, pareces saber bastante sobre relaciones.

—Tengo tres hermanos y una hermana créeme tengo experiencia— Carim-chan irrumpió entrando en el apartamento y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

— ¡Esta chica es imposible, joder! — Besé a Fate-chan en la mejilla y me fui

—Aquí entro yo.

—Buena suerte— Fate-chan.

—Esa chica es imposible, joder.

Se me escapó una risita, pero ella me fulminó con la mirada.

—Lo siento —dije forzándome a dejar de sonreír.

Salimos a dar un paseo en coche y Hayate-chan gritó, lloró y volvió a gritar un poco más.

A veces, empezaba a despotricar como si hablara directamente con Carim-chan, como si estuviera sentada en mi sitio. Yo permanecía en silencio, dejando que Hayate-chan se desahogara como solo Hayate sabía hacer.

— ¡Me dijo irresponsable! ¡A mí! ¡Como si no te conociera! Como si no te hubiera visto sacarle a tu padre cientos de dólares bebiendo el doble de lo que bebiste ayer. ¡Habla sin tener ni idea! ¡No sabe cómo era tu vida! ¡No sabe lo que sé, actúa como si fuera su hija en lugar de su novia! —Puse mi mano sobre la suya, pero la apartó— Pensó que tú eras el motivo por el que lo nuestro no funciona, luego acabó fastidiándolo todo ella solita y hablando de ti, ¿qué demonios pasó ayer con Parker?

El repentino cambio de tema me cogió por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué te refieres?

—Fate-chan te organizó esa fiesta, Nanoha y tú en la fiesta te estabas comiendo a Parker ¡Y te extrañas de ser la comidilla de todo el mundo!

— ¡No enojes! Le dije a Parker que no deberíamos hacer eso. ¿Y qué importa si Fate-chan me organizó o no la fiesta? ¡No estoy con ella!

Hayate-chan no apartaba la mirada del frente y resopló por la nariz.

—Está bien, Hayate dime qué pasa ¿Ahora estás enfadada conmigo?

—No, no estoy enfadada contigo simplemente, no me gusta esta situación

.

Sacudí la cabeza, después miré por la ventanilla antes de decir algo de lo que me arrepentiría. Hayate-chan siempre había sabido cómo hacerme sentir como una auténtica mierda.

—Pero ¿te das cuenta de lo que está pasando? —Me reclama— Fate-chan ha dejado de pelear no sale sin ti, no ha llevado a una casa a ninguna chica desde las barbies gemelas, todavía no se ha cargado a Parker, te preocupas que la gente diga que estás jugando a dos bandas. ¿Sabes por qué lo dice la gente, Nanoha? ¡Porque es la verdad!

Me volví lentamente hacia ella, intentando lanzarle la mirada más asesina que pude.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Si ahora sales con Parker y estás tan feliz— detectado en un tono de burla—, ¿por qué no estás en la residencia?

—Porque perdí la apuesta, ¡ya lo sabes!

— ¡Venga ya, Nanoha! No dejas de hablar de lo perfecto que es Parker, tienes esas citas alucinantes con él y se la pasan charlando por teléfono, pero después te vas a dormir con Fate cada noche ¿No ves el problema de esta situación? Si realmente te gustara Parker, tus cosas estarían en la residencia ahora mismo.

Apreté los dientes.

—Sabes que nunca me escapo de una apuesta, Hayate.

—Lo que yo decía —insistió ella, retorciendo las manos alrededor del volante—Fate es lo que quieres y Parker lo que crees que te conviene.

—Sé que eso es lo que parece, pero…

—Eso es lo que todo el mundo piensa así que, si no te gusta cómo habla la gente de ti, cambia de forma de actuar no es culpa de Fate ha dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados por ti y tú recoges la recompensa, mientras Parker disfruta de los beneficios.

— ¡Hace una semana querías que recogiera todas mis cosas y que no dejara que Fate volviera a acercárseme nunca más! ¿Y ahora la defiendes?

— ¡Nanoha! ¡No estoy defendiéndola, estúpida! Solo me preocupo por tu bien ¡Las dos están locas uno por la otra! Y tienen que tomar alguna decisión al respecto.

— ¿Cómo p se te ocurra que yo podría estar con ella? —Me lamenté— ¡Se supone que es mejor mantenerse alejada de gente como ella!

Apretó los labios, perdiendo claramente la paciencia.

—Estas empeñada que ella es como tu padre ¡Esa es la única razón por la que te estás planteando estar con Parker! Es completamente opuesto a Shiro sin embargo, crees que Fate te va a devolver exactamente al punto del que partías. No es como tu padre, Nanoha.

—No digo que lo sea, solo que simplemente no quiero terminar con alguien que puede llegar a ser como él.

—Fate no es como el creo que no valoras lo mucho que significa para ella, si tan solo le dijeras…

—No… No lo dejamos todo atrás para que todo el mundo me mire aquí como lo han hecho en **Midchilda**, centrémonos en el problema que nos apremia, Carim te está esperando.

—No quiero hablar de Carim—reduciendo la velocidad para detenerse en un semáforo.

—Está hecha polvo, Hayate te ama —Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y le tembló el labio inferior.

—Me da igual.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Lo sé —gimoteó ella, apoyándose en mi hombro. Lloró hasta que cambió la luz del semáforo y entonces, le di un beso en la frente.

—Está verde.

Ella se enderezó y se secó la nariz.

—Ha sido bastante mala antes con ella no creo que ahora quiera hablar conmigo.

—Claro que sí, ella sabía que estabas enfadada.

Hayate-chan se limpió la cara y dio media vuelta. Me preocupaba que me costara mucho esfuerzo conseguir que entrara conmigo, pero Carim-chan se iba escaleras abajo antes de que ella apagara el motor.

Abrió de un golpe la puerta del coche y tiró de ella para sacarla del coche.

—Lo siento mucho, nena debería haberme metido en mis propios asuntos por favor..., por favor, no te vayas. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Hayate-chan le cogió la cara entre las manos y sonrió.

—Eres una tonta arrogante, pero aun así te amo.

Carim-chan la cubrió de besos, como si no hubiera visto en meses, yo sonreí admirando un buen trabajo Fate-chan estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta sonreía mientras yo me abría paso dentro del apartamento.

—Y vivieron felices para siempre— dijo Fate-chan cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Me derrumbé en el sofá, ella se sentó a mi lado y puso mis piernas sobre su regazo.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, Paloma?

—Dormir O descansar... o dormir.

— ¿Pudo darte tu regalo primero? — Le di un empujón en el hombro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me has comprado un regalo? — Su boca dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No es una pulsera de diamantes, pero pensé que te gustaría.

—Me encantará, ya lo sé.

Se levanto del sofá y desapareció en el dormitorio de Carim-chan enarqué una ceja, la oí murmurar y después apareció con una caja.

—Ábrelo ya quiero que te sorprendas.

— ¿Por qué la prisa? —Pregunté, al tiempo que levantaba la tapa.

Me quedé boquiabierta cuando un par de grandes ojos azules se quedará mirándome.

— ¿Una cachorrita? —Grité, metiendo las manos en la caja.

Levanté a la cachorrita anaranjada de pelo rizado a la altura de la cara y yo cubrió la boca de besos cálidos y húmedos.

La cara de Fate se iluminó, triunfal.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Que si me gusta? ¡Me encanta! — ¡Me ha comprado un cachorro!

—Es un Cair Terrear, tuve que conducir tres horas para recogerlo el jueves después de clase.

—Así que cuando dijiste que te ibas con Carim-chan a llevar su coche al taller...

—Fuimos por tu regalo —asintió ella.

—No para moverse —dije riéndome.

—Toda chica necesita un _Arf _ en su vida— dijo eso y luego me ayudo a sujetar la bolita de pelos en mi regazo.

— ¡Sí que tiene cara de Arf! Así la llamare —dije, frunciendo la nariz delante del cachorrita inquieta.

—Puedes dejarla aquí, yo cuidaré de ella por ti cuando tú vuelvas a la residencia —su boca se abrió en una sonrisa marca dentífrico—y así estaré segura que vendrás de visita cuando se acabe el mes.

Apreté los labios.

—Habría vuelto de todos modos

—Haría cualquier cosa por esa sonrisa que estás poniendo ahora mismo.

—Creo que necesito una siestecita, ¿tú qué opinas _Arf?_ Sí, sí, ya lo creo —dije arrullando a la cachorra.

Fate asintió, me cogió en su regazo y entonces se tomó.

—Pues vamos allá.

Me llevó a su dormitorio, retiró las sábanas y me dejó sobre el colchón pasando por encima de mí, alargó el brazo para correr las cortinas, después se dejó caer en su almohada.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo ayer por la noche —dije, mientras acariciaba el suave pelo de _Arf—_. No tendrías que haber dormido en el suelo del cuarto de baño.

—Lo de ayer fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Me volví para ver la expresión de su cara. Cuando vi su gesto serio, le lancé una mirada de duda.

—Dormir entre el lavabo y la bañera en un suelo frío de baldosas con una idiota que no dejaba de vomitar ¿ha sido una de tus mejores noches? Eso es triste.

—No, fue una de las mejores noches porque me envió a tu lado cuando encontrabas mal y porque te dormiste en mi regazo, no fue cómodo, no dormí una mierda, pero empecé tu decimonoveno cumpleaños contigo y la verdad es que eres bastante dulce cuando te emborrachas.

—Claro, seguro que entre náusea y náusea estaba encantadora.

Me acercó hacia ella y le dio unas palmaditas a _Arf_, que estaba acurrucada junto a mi cuello.

—Eres la única mujer que sigue increíble con la cabeza metida en el lavabo y eso es decir mucho.

—Gracias procuraré que no tengas que volver a hacer de canguro —Se apoyó sobre su almohada.

—Lo que tú digas pero nadie puede sujetarte el pelo como yo —Me reí y cerré los ojos, hundiéndome en la oscuridad.

— ¡Despierta, Nanoha! —gritó Hayate-chan, mientras me sacudía.

_Arf _me lamió la cara.

— ¡Estoy despierta! ¡Estoy despierta!

— ¡Tenemos clase dentro de media hora! — Salí de la cama de un salto.

—He estado durmiendo durante… ¿catorce horas? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

— ¡Métete ya en la ducha! Si no estás lista en diez minutos, me largaré dejándote aquí.

— ¡No tengo tiempo de darme una ducha! —Dije, mientras me cambiaba la ropa con la que me había quedado dormida.

Fate-chan apoyó la cabeza en la mano y se rio.

—Chicas, son muy ridículas. Llegar tarde a una clase no es el fin del mundo.

—Lo es para Hayate-chan, no falta a clase y odia llegar tarde —dije, mientras metía la cabeza por la camiseta y me ponía los tejanos todo al mismo tiempo.

—Deja que Hayate se adelante yo te llevo —Salté sobre un pie y luego sobre el otro.

—Mi bolso está en su coche, Fate-chan.

—Como quieras, pero no te hagas daño de camino a clase.

Levantó a _Arf_, está sosteniendo una pelota pequeña de fútbol americano en su hocico y me la llevó al pasillo.

Hayate-chan ya estaba adentro del coche.

—No puedo creer que te haya comprado un cachorro— mirando hacia atrás, mientras sacaba el coche de donde tenía aparcado.

Fate-chan estaba de pie bajo el sol de la mañana en pijama y descalza, rodeándose con los brazos por el frío. Observaba cómo _Arf_ olisqueaba un pedacito de hierba y la guiaba como una madre orgullosa.

—Nunca he tenido perro —dije— Será una experiencia interesante— Hayate-chan miró a Fate-chan antes de cambiar la marcha del Honda.

— Fate T. Harlaown, la dueña de media escuela cuidando a una perrita — dijo mi mejor amiga

—_Arf_ es adorable. Incluso tú acabarás rendida a sus patitas.

—Sabes que no te lo puedes llevar a la residencia, ¿no? Me temo que Fate-chan no calculo en ese detalle.

—Fate-chan dijo que se lo quedaría en su apartamento— Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Por supuesto, Fate-chan pensó en todo — Sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras aceleraba.

Resoplé, deslizándome en mi asiento con un minuto de tiempo. Una vez que mi sistema había absorbido la adrenalina, la pesadez de mi coma pos cumpleaños se adueñó de todo mi cuerpo. Hayate-chan me dio un codazo cuando la clase acabó y la seguí a la cafetería.

Carim-chan se reunió con nosotras en la puerta; inmediatamente me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Fate-chan corrió hasta donde tuvimos nosotras y se llevó las manos a las caderas, resoplando hasta que recuperó el aliento.

— ¿Acaso te persigue una turba de mujeres enfadadas? —Dije para picarle ella negó con la cabeza.

—Intentaba detenerlas... antes de que... entraran— jadeando.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Hayate-chan a Carim-chan.

—Hay un rumor —empezó a decir Carim-chan—. Todo el mundo dice que Fate se llevó a Nanoha a casa y... bueno, los detalles afectados, pero en general la situación es bastante mala.

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? —Exclamo Hayate-chan poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿A quién le importa, Nanoha? La gente lleva especulando sobre Fate-chan y tú desde hace semanas. No es la primera vez que alguien las acusa.

Fate-chan y Carim-chan se miraron.

-¿Qué? —Dije—. Hay algo más, ¿no? — Carim torció el gesto.

—Dicen que te acostaste con Parker en casa de Brasil y que luego dejaste que Fate... te llevara a casa... ya me entiendes. —Me quedé boquiabierta.

— ¡Genial! Entonces, ¿ahora soy la puta de la universidad?

La mirada de Fate-chan se oscureció y sus mandíbulas se tensaron.

—Todo esto es culpa mía. Si se trata de otra persona, no dirían esas cosas de ti. —Entró en la cafetería, con los puños cerrados a ambos lados del cuerpo.

Hayate-chan y Carim-chan entraron tras ella.

—Esperemos que nadie sea tan estúpido como para decírselo en la cara a Fate.

—O a Nanoha —añadió Carim-chan.

Fate-chan se acomodó a unos pocos asientos de mí y se quedaron meditando sobre su sándwich. Esperaba que me mirara para ofrecerle una sonrisa reconfortante. Fate-chan tenía una reputación, pero yo había dejado que Parker pasar a primer base.

Carim-chan me dio un codazo, mientras yo seguía con la mirada fija en su prima.

—Simplemente se siente mal, quizá intenta no alimentar el rumor.

—No tienes por qué sentarte ahí, Fate-chan. Vamos, ven aquí —dije, dando unas palmaditas sobre la superficie vacía que tenía delante de mí.

—He oído que te lo pasaste genial en tu cumpleaños, Nanoha— dijo Chris Jenks, lanzando un trozo de lechuga al plato de Fate-chan.

—No empieces, Jenks —le avisó a Fate-chan, con el ceño fruncido. Chris sonrió, levantando sus mofletes redondos y rosáceos.

—He oído que Parker está furioso dijo que pasó por tu apartamento ayer, que Fate y tú seguían en la cama.

—Estaban durmiendo una siesta, Chris —replicó con desdén Hayate-chan. Mis ojos se clavaron en Fate-chan.

— ¿Del estacionamiento fue al apartamento? — Se movió incómodo en su silla.

—Iba a decírtelo.

— ¿Cuándo? —Le pregunte, Hayate-chan se acercó a mi oído.

—Parker se enteró del rumor y fue a pedirte explicaciones, intenté detenerlo, pero cruzó el pasillo y... se llevó una idea totalmente equivocada.

Planté los codos en la mesa y yo tapé la cara con las manos.

—Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

—Entonces, ¿no llegaron a mayores? —Preguntó Chris—. Joder, qué asco la verdad es que pensaba que Nanoha era buena para ti, Fate.

—Será mejor que lo dejes ya, Chris —le avisó a Carim-chan.

—Si no piensas acostarte con ella, ¿te importa si lo hago yo? — Chris se empezó a reír junto con sus compañeros de equipo.

Me ardía la cara por la vergüenza, pero entonces Hayate-chan me gritó al oído; Fate-chan había dado un salto desde su asiento. Se tomó por encima de la mesa, cogió a Chris por la garganta con una mano, le agarró con el puño por la camiseta, deslizó al chico por encima de la mesa, mientras se oía el ruido de docenas de sillas arrastrándose por el suelo de la gente que se levantaba para mirar Fate-chan lo golpeaba una y otra vez en la cara, su codo se eleva en el aire antes de asestar cada golpe lo único que Chris podría hacer era taparse la cara con las manos.

Nadie tocó a Fate estaba fuera de control y su reputación disuadía a cualquiera de entrometerse, los jugadores de fútbol americano se agachaban y ponían muecas de dolor mientras observaban cómo atacaban a su compañero sin piedad en el suelo de baldosas.

-¡Fate! —Grité, mientras rodeaba la mesa.

Cuando estaba a punto de acertar otro golpe, Fate detuvo su puño, después soltó la camiseta de Chris y lo dejó caer al suelo jadeaba cuando se volvió a mirarme, nunca la había visto con un aspecto tan aterrador. Tragué saliva y retrocedí un paso, cuando ella me golpeó en el hombro al pasar junto a mí.

Di un paso para seguirla, pero Hayate-chan me cogió del brazo. Carim-chan le dio un beso rápido, después rápidamente a su prima al exterior.

—Joder —susurró Hayate.

Nos volvimos y vimos a los compañeros de Chris recogerlo del suelo; no pude evitar estremecerme al ver su cara roja e hinchada. Le sangraba la nariz, y Brasil le dio una servilleta de la mesa.

— ¡Esa loca hija de puta! —Gruñó Chris sentándose en la silla y tapándose la cara con la mano, entonces me miró— Lo siento, Nanoha, solo estaba bromeando.

No sabía qué responder, nadie podría explicar qué había pasado más que él.

—Para que lo sepas, no se acostó con ninguno de los dos afectados— dijo Hayate-chan.

—Nunca sabes cuándo cerrar el pico, Jenks — Hayate-chan me cogió del brazo.

—Venga, vámonos.

No perdió ni un minuto en meterme en su coche. Cuando lo puso en marcha, la cogí de la muñeca.

— ¡Espera! ¿Adónde vamos?

—A casa de Carim, no quiero que esté a solas con Fate ¿No lo ha visto? esa chica ha perdido totalmente el control.

—Bueno, ¡porque yo tampoco quiero estar cerca de ella! — Hayate me miró con incredulidad.

—Obviamente, le pasa algo. ¿No quieres saber qué es?

—Mi instinto de supervivencia prevalece sobre mi curiosidad en este punto, Hayate.

—Lo único que detuvo fue tu voz, Nanoha. Te escuchará, tienes que hablar con ella

Suspiré y le solté la muñeca, dejándome caer sobre el respaldo de mi asiento.

—Está bien, vamos.

Fuimos hasta el estacionamiento, Hayate redujo la velocidad para detenerse entre el estacionamiento entre el carro de Carim y el Bardiche de Fate. Se encaminó hacia las escaleras, llevándose las manos a las caderas con un toque de su propio estilo dramático.

— ¡Vamos, Nanoha! —Gritó Hayate, haciéndome gestos para que la siguiera.

Aunque estaba muy dudosa si hacerlo al finalmente la seguí, pero me detuve cuando vi a Carim correr escaleras abajo y decirle algo en voz baja a Hayate al oído. Me miró, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a susurrarle algo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté.

—Carim... —empezó a decir inquieta—, Carim cree que no es muy buena idea que entremos, Fate continúa bastante enfadada.

—Quieres decir que cree que yo no debería entrar —dije.

Hayate se encogió de hombros tímidamente y después miró a Carim, que me tocó el hombro.

—No has hecho nada malo, Nanoha, pero... no quiere verte ahora mismo.

—Si no he hecho nada malo, ¿por qué no quiere verme?

—No estoy segura, no quiere decírmelo, me parece que le avergüenza haber perdido los estribos delante de ti.

— ¡Perdió los estribos delante de toda la cafetería! ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

—Más de lo que crees— dice Carim, esquivando mi mirada.

Las miré durante un momento y después las empujé para abrirme paso escaleras arriba. Abrí las puertas de golpe, pero solo encontré un salón vacío. La puerta de la habitación de Fate estaba cerrada, así que llamé.

— ¿Fate? Soy yo, abre.

—Lárgate, Paloma —gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Me asomé y lo vi sentada en el filo de la cama, delante de la ventana. _Arf_ le daba pataditas en la espalda, triste porque la ignoraran.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Fate-chan? —Pregunté.

No respondió, así que me quedé de pie a su lado, con los brazos cruzados. Su mandíbula se tensó, pero no con la expresión aterradora de la cafetería, sino que más bien debería deberse a la tristeza. Una tristeza profunda y desesperada.

— ¿No quieres hablar conmigo de lo que ha pasado? — Esperé, pero siguió en silencio; Me di media vuelta hacia la puerta y finalmente soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Te acuerdas de cuando el otro día Brasil comenzó a picarme y tú saliste en mi defensa? bueno... pues eso es lo que ha pasado, solo que se me ha ido un poco de las manos.

—Estabas enfadada antes de que ese idiota dijo —dije después de volver a sentarme junto a ella en la cama.

Ella seguía mirando por la ventana.

—Decía en serio lo de antes tienes que irte, Paloma Dios sabe que no puedo alejarme de ti.

Le toqué el brazo.

—Tú no quieres que me vaya.

Las mandíbulas de Fate volvieron a tensarse, después me pasó el brazo por encima. Hizo una pausa y me dio un beso en la frente, presionando su mejilla contra mi sien.

—No importa lo mucho que lo intente me odiarás. —La rodeé con mis brazos.

—Tenemos que ser amigas, no aceptaré un no por respuesta —dije, citándola.

Levantó las cejas y después me acercó a ella con ambos brazos, todavía mirando por la ventana.

—Paso mucho tiempo mirándote dormir ¡Siempre pareces tan en paz! Yo no tengo ese tipo de paz. Tengo ira y rabia hirviendo dentro de mí, excepto cuando te observo dormir. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo cuando Parker entró —prosiguió ella—. Yo estaba despierta y él entró, simplemente se quedó ahí con esa mirada horrorizada en su cara. Sabía lo que pensaba, pero no lo saqué de su error. No se lo expliqué porque quería que pensara que había pasado algo. Ahora todo el mundo piensa que estuviste con los dos la misma noche.

_Arf_ se abrió camino con el hocico en mi regazo, le rasqué detrás de las orejas.

Fate alargó la mano para acariciarla una vez y después dejó su mano sobre la mía.

-Lo siento — Me encogí de hombros.

—Si se cree todo ese cotilleo, es cosa suya.

—Es difícil que piense otra cosa después de vernos juntas en la cama.

—Sabe que estoy instalada en tu casa y estaba totalmente vestida, por Dios santo — Fate suspiró.

—Probablemente estaba demasiado cabreado para darse cuenta. Sé que le gustas, Paloma. Debería habérselo explicado.

—No importa.

— ¿No estás enfadada? —Preguntó ella, sorprendida.

— ¿Por eso estás tan disgustada? ¿Pensabas que me enfadaría contigo cuando me dijeras la verdad?

—Deberías estarlo si alguien jodiera mi reputación estaría muy enojada

—Pero si a ti te dan igual las reputaciones. ¿Qué ha pasado con la Fate-chan que le importa una mierda lo que piense todo el mundo? —Dije para hacerla rabiar, mientras le daba un suave codazo.

—Eso fue antes de que viera la mirada que pusiste cuando oíste lo que todo el mundo dijo, no quiero que te hieran por mi culpa.

—Nunca harías nada que me hiriera.

—Antes me cortaría el brazo —suspiró ella.

Apoyó la mejilla contra mi pelo no sabía qué responder, Fate-chan consideró haber dicho todo lo que necesitó, así que nos quedamos allí sentadas en silencio, de vez en cuando, Fate me apretaba con más fuerza contra ella. Yo le empecé acariciar su cabellera rubia de principio a fin, Dios sí que tiene el cabello largo, sin saber de qué otro modo podría hacer que se sintiera mejor, además de dejándole que me abrazara.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, un golpe débil en la puerta nos saco de nuestro trance.

— ¿Nanoha? —La voz de Hayate-chan sonaba tenue al otro lado de la madera.

—Entra, Hayate —respondió Fate-chan.

Hayate-chan entró con Carim-chan y sonrió al vernos abrazadas.

—Íbamos a salir a comer algo. ¿Le apetece ir al Pei Wei?

—Uf... ¿Asiático otra vez, Hayate? ¿De verdad? —Preguntó Fate-chan.

Sonreí, volvía a ser la de siempre otra vez Hayate-chan también se había dado cuenta.

—Sí, de verdad. ¿Vienen o no, chicas?

—Me muero de hambre —dije.

—Claro, no pudimos comer nada— dice Hayate-chan a modo de broma.

—Venga, vamos a comer algo.

Fate-chan siguió rodeándome con el brazo y no me soltó hasta que estuvimos en la barra del Pei Wei

En cuanto a Fate-chan se fue al lavabo, Hayate-chan se acercó a mí.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Nada —respondí enarcó una ceja.

—Han estado en su habitación durante dos horas ¿y no te ha dicho nada?

—Normalmente no lo hace cuando está tan enfadada — refirió Carim-chan.

—Tiene que haber dicho algo —insistió Hayate-chan.

—Dijo que perdió un poco los estribos por defenderme y que no le dijo la verdad a Parker cuando estuvo en el apartamento. Eso es todo —dije.

Carim-chan sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño? —Preguntó Hayate-chan, que estaba sentada más allá.

—Fate... realmente no lo hizo por eso— dijo Carim antes de poner los ojos en blanco—. Olvídenlo — La expresión de Hayate-chan demostraba terquedad.

—Demonios, no, no puedes simplemente...

Dejó de hablar cuando Fate-chan volvió y pasó el brazo por detrás de mí.

— ¡Joder! ¿Todavía no han traído la comida?

Nos reímos y bromeamos hasta el restaurante cerró; después nos metimos en el coche para volver a casa. Carim-chan subió las escaleras a Hayate-chan a caballito, pero Fate-chan se quedó detrás y yo tiró del brazo para que no siguiera de inmediato. Se quedó observando a nuestras amigas hasta que desaparecieron tras la puerta y entonces me ofreció una sonrisa de pesar.

—Te debo una disculpa por lo de hoy, así que lo siento.

—Ya te tiene disculpado

—No, me disculpado por lo de Parker, no quiero que pienses que soy una especie de psicópata que va por ahí atacando a la gente por cualquier nimiedad — específicamente ella — pero te debo una disculpa porque no te defiendo por la razón correcta.

— ¿Qué te refieres? —Le apremié.

—Salté porque dijo que quería ser el siguiente de la cola, no porque estuviera metiendo contigo.

—Ya por el simple hecho que diga eso es razón suficiente para que me defiendas.

—A eso voy. Estaba cabreada porque interpreté que quería acostarse contigo.

Después de asimilar lo que Fate quería decir, la cogí por ambos lados de la camiseta y apoyé la frente contra su pecho.

— ¿Sabes qué? No me importa —dije, levantando la mirada hacia ella—. No me importa lo que diga la gente o que perdieras los estribos o que le hicieras una cara nueva a Chris, lo último que quiero es tener mala fama, pero estoy cansada de darle explicaciones a todo el mundo sobre nuestra amistad. Se pueden ir todos al diablo.

La mirada de Fate-chan se endulzó y las comisuras de su boca se curvaron hacia arriba.

— ¿Nuestra amistad? A veces me pregunto si alguna vez me escuchas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Entremos. Estoy cansada.

Asentí, me sujetó contra ella hasta que entramos en el apartamento. Hayate-chan y Carim-chan ya se habían encerrado en su dormitorio, yo entré y salí de la ducha Fate-chan se quedó sentada con _Arf_ fuera mientras me ponía el pijama, al cabo de media hora, ambas nos acostamos en la cama.

Apoyé la cabeza en su brazo, solté una larga y relajante bocanada de aire.

—Solo quedan dos semanas. ¿Qué te inventarás para cuando tenga que volver a la residencia?

—No lo sé —respondí, podía ver su ceño fruncido, incluso en la oscuridad.

—Oye —Le acaricié el brazo— Era una broma.

Me quedé observándola durante un buen rato, respirando, parpadeando e intentando relajarme. Dio unas cuantas vueltas y después me miró.

— ¿Confías en mí, Paloma?

— ¿Si?

—Ven aquí— acercándome a ella.

Estuve tensa durante unos segundos antes de relajar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Debo de admitir que esto era lo que me hacía falta estar cerca de ella, olor su fragancia, jugar con los mechones de cabello rebelde que se asome en su rostro, me gustaría quedarme con ella toda la vida, pero no creo que eso sea posible.

**Yo no sé ustedes pero enserio me cae mal Nanoha en estos capítulos, digo tiene una hermosa rubia muriéndose de amor por ella y ella solo quiere su amistad. **

**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y muchas gracias a esas bellas personas que me dejan reviews que el capitulo pasado fueron;**

**LostNejo120; ****Nanoha dejaría pobre a todas las tiendas de licores de la ciudad y siempre me dice una amiga que no puedes ser universitario si no has tomado hasta olvidarte de quien eres.**

**Maikymithsa: ****Esperemos que esta mujer se dé cuenta de lo que tiene, si no se lo van a quitar.**

**Pablo395; ****Ese Parker es una caja de sorpresas y esperemos que Nanoha se dé cuenta de quién es antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**

**Lectores anónimos: Muchas gracias**

**Pd: Tengo pagina de facebook por si quieren leer doujin traducidos de love live, symphogear, Mai Hime, los espero con ansias, me pueden encontrar como: Mapache Curioso, espero su visita ansiosamente.**

**Pd: Si quieren otra historia adaptada o traducida no duden en pedirla.**


	10. Capitulo 9

**¡Buenas noches! Acá un nuevo capítulo y una advertencia este capítulo va a contener un poco de escenas subidas de tono, así que léanlas bajo su responsabilidad. **

**Capítulo 9 **

**PROMESA**

Yuuno-kun sacudió la cabeza.

—Vale, entonces, ¿estás con Parker o con Fate? Estoy confuso.

—Parker no me habla, así que eso está bastante en el aire ahora mismo —dije, balanceándome para reajustarme la mochila.

Soltó una bocanada de humo, después se quitó un poco de tabaco de la lengua.

—Entonces, ¿estás con Fate?

—Somos amigas, Yuuno-kun.

—Te das cuenta de que todo el mundo piensa que tienen uno de esos pactos de amigas con derecho, ¿verdad?

—Me da igual lo que la gente piense.

— ¿Y eso desde cuándo es así? ¿Qué pasó con la nerviosa, misteriosa y reservada Nanoha que conozco y quiero?

—Murió por el estrés de tantos rumores y suposiciones.

—Qué mal voy a echar de menos señalarla y reírme de ella — Le pegué un manotazo a Yuuno-kun en el brazo, se rio.

—Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que dejes de fingir —dijo él.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Cariño, estás hablando con alguien que se ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida fingiendo se te ve venir a la legua.

— ¿Qué intentas decir? ¿Que soy lesbiana y me niego a salir del armario?

—Si, aparte que ocultas algo la chica recatada y sofisticada, con chaquetas de punto y que va a restaurantes elegantes con Parker Hayes…, esa no eres tú. O bien eras una estríper de pueblo o bien has estado en rehabilitación apuesto por la segunda opción.

Solté una gran carcajada.

— ¡Eres un adivino terrible!

—Entonces, ¿qué secreto guardas?

—Si te lo dijera, ya no sería un secreto, ¿no?

El gesto de su rostro se afiló con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Tú sabes el mío, ahora me toca a mí saber el tuyo.

—Siento traer malas noticias, pero tu orientación sexual no es exactamente un secretó, Yuuno-kun.

— ¡Joder! Y yo que pensaba que tenía un rollo ambiguo —dijo, dando otra calada al cigarrillo.

Antes de hablar, me encogí de la vergüenza.

— ¿Tuviste una buena vida familiar en casa, Yuuno-kun?

—Mi madre es genial…, mi padre y yo tuvimos que solucionar un montón de asuntos, pero ahora estamos bien.

—Pues yo tuve a Takamachi Shiro de padre.

— ¿Quién es ese? — Me reí.

— ¿Ves? No tiene importancia si no sabes quién es.

—Bueno, ¿y quién es?

—Un desastre el juego, la bebida, el mal carácter…, todo eso es hereditario en mi familia. Hayate-chan y yo vinimos aquí para que yo pudiera empezar de cero, sin el estigma de ser la hija de una vieja gloria famosa por sus borracheras.

— ¿Una vieja gloria del juego de **Midchilda**?

—Nací en Midchilda en aquella época, Shiro convertía en oro todo lo que tocaba, cuando cumplí trece años, su suerte cambió.

—Y te echó la culpa a ti.

—Hayate renunció a mucho para venir aquí conmigo y que así yo pudiera escapar; pero llego aquí y me doy de bruces con Fate-chan.

—Y cuando miras a Fate…

—Todo me resulta demasiado familiar.

Yuuno-kun asintió mientras tiraba el cigarrillo al suelo.

—Joder, Nanoha, qué mierda— Fruncí el ceño.

—Si le dices a alguien lo que acabo de contarte, llamaré a la mafia tengo algunos contactos, ¿sabes?

—Mierda.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Puedes creer lo que quieras — Yuuno-kun me miró con recelo y sonrió.

—Eres oficialmente la persona más guay que conozco.

—Eso es triste, Yuuno-kun. Deberías salir más —dije, deteniéndome en la entrada de la cafetería.

Él me levantó la barbilla.

—Todo saldrá bien. Creo firmemente en ese rollo de que todo pasa por una razón viniste aquí, Hayate conoció a Carim, descubristeis el Círculo y algo que tienes puso el mundo de Fate patas arriba piénsalo —dijo, antes de plantarme un fugaz beso en los labios.

— ¡Eh! —dijo Fate-chan. Me cogió por la cintura, me levantó del suelo y volvió a dejarme en el suelo detrás de ella—. ¡Pensaba que contigo no tendría que preocuparme de esa mierda, Yuuno! ¡Échame una mano! —dijo bromeando.

Yuuno-kun se apoyó en Fate-chan y me guiñó un ojo.

—Hasta luego, Cookie.

Cuando Fate-chan se volvió a mirarme, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

— ¿A qué viene ese ceño fruncido?

Sacudí la cabeza e intenté dejar que la adrenalina siguiera su curso.

—Es que no me gusta ese sobrenombre. Me trae muy malos recuerdos.

— ¿Algún apodo cariñoso del joven ministro?

—No —gruñí.

Fate-chan se dio un puñetazo en la palma de la mano.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a patearle el culo a Yuuno? ¿Que le dé una lección? Puedo dejarlo hecho trizas — No pude evitar sonreír.

—Si quisiera hacer trizas a Yuuno, simplemente le diría que Prada se ha declarado en quiebra y él mismo acabaría el trabajito por mí.

Fate-chan se rio y señaló la puerta.

— ¡Vamos! Aquí me estoy consumiendo.

Nos sentamos juntas en la mesa y jugueteamos dándonos pellizcos y codazos suaves. Fate-chan estaba de tan buen humor como la noche que perdí la apuesta. Todos los que se hallaban en la mesa se fijaron y cuando inició una mini pelea de comida conmigo, atrajo la atención de los que estaban sentados en las mesas de alrededor.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Me siento como un animal en el zoo.

Fate-chan me observó durante un momento, se fijó en quienes nos miraban y entonces se levantó.

**\- Pausa de la adaptadora vayan a youtube y pongan la canción de The Rolling Stones - (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction, para disfrutar mejor este momento-**

—_I CAN'T_!—gritó.

La miré llena de asombro, mientras toda la estancia se volvía hacia ella. Fate-chan sacudió la cabeza de arriba abajo un par de veces, siguiendo el ritmo de su cabeza.

Carim-chan cerró los ojos.

—Oh, no. Fate-chan sonrió.

—… _get no… sa… tis… faction _—siguió cantando—. _I can't get no… sa-tis-fac- tion, 'Cuz I've tried… and I've tried… and I've tried… and I've tried_… —Se subió encima de la mesa mientras todo el mundo lo miraba—. _I CAN'T GET NO_!

Señaló a los jugadores de fútbol que estaban al final de la mesa y sonrieron.

—_I CAN'T GET NO_!—gritaron al unísono, mientras el resto de la estancia daba palmas siguiendo el ritmo.

Fate-chan cantaba usando su puño como micrófono.

—_When I'm drivin' in my car, and a man comes on the… ra-di-o… he's tellin' me more and more… about some useless in-for-ma-tion! ¡Supposed to fire my i-ma-gi- na-tion! I CAN'T GET NO! __Uh no, no, no_!

Pasó bailando junto a mí, cantando a su micrófono imaginario. Toda la habitación cantaba en armonía: _HEY, HEY, HEY_!

—_That's what I'll say_!—remató Fate-chan.

Cuando empezó a mover las caderas, desató unos cuantos silbidos y gritos de las chicas y chicos allí presentes, quien no lo haría, solo imagínense una rubia de ojos rojos, con las curvas donde debe de tenerlas bailando en arriba de una mesa moviendo sensualmente las caderas. Volvió a pasar junto a mí sacándome del trance de verla para cantar el estribillo en el otro extremo de la habitación, con los jugadores de fútbol americano como sus coristas de apoyo.

— ¡Yo puedo echarte una mano! —gritó una chica del fondo.

—… _cuz I tried, and I tried, and I tried_… —cantó ella.

—_I CAN'T GET NO! I CAN'T GET NO_!—cantaban sus coristas. Fate-chan se detuvo delante de mí y se inclinó.

—_When I'm watchin' my TV… and a… man comes on and tells me… how white my shirts can be! Well, he can't be a man, 'cause he doesn't smoke… the same cigarettes as me_! _I can't… get no! Uh no, no, no_!

Todo el mundo daba palmas siguiendo el ritmo, mientras los del equipo de fútbol entonaban:

—_HEY, HEY, HEY_!

—_That's what I say_!—cantó Fate-chan, señalando al público que lo coreaba con las palmas.

Algunas personas se levantaron para bailar con ella, pero la mayoría solo miraba con una expresión de divertido asombro.

Saltó a la mesa de al lado y Hayate-chan gritó y aplaudió, al tiempo que me daba un codazo. Sacudí la cabeza: me había muerto y había despertado en _High School Musical_.

Los miembros del equipo de fútbol americano tarareaban la música de fondo.

—_Na, na, nanana! Na, na, na! Na na, nanana_! Fate-chan levantó el puño que le servía de micrófono:

—_When I'm… ridin' 'round the world… and I'm doin' this… and I'm signin' that_!

Bajó de un saltó y se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse mucho a mi cara.

—_And I'm tryin' to make some girl… tell me, uh baby better come back, maybe nextweek,'cuzyouseeI'm¡onalosin'streak!ICAN'TGETNO! __Uhno,no,no_!

La estancia siguió dando palmas al ritmo de la canción, mientras el equipo de fútbol gritaba su parte:«_HEY, HEY,HEY_!».

—_I can't get no! I can't get no_! _Satis-faction_!—me cantó, sonriendo y sin aliento.

Todo el local estalló en aplausos e incluso se oyeron unos cuantos silbidos. Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, después de que me besara en la frente. Finalmente, se levantó e hizo una reverencia. Cuando volvió a sentarse delante de mí, dijo entre risas:

—Bueno, ya no te están mirando, ¿verdad?

—Gracias. De verdad que no deberías haberte molestado —respondí.

— ¿Nanoha? —Levanté la mirada y vi a Parker de pie al final de la mesa de nuevo recaían en mí todas las miradas.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Parker, que parecía nervioso. Miré a Hayate-chan, a Fate-chan y después a Parker.

— ¿Por favor? —me rogó, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Asentí y lo seguí fuera. Pasó de largo las ventanas hasta llegar a la intimidad que ofrecía el lateral del edificio.

—No pretendía que la atención volviera a recaer sobre ti. Sé que odias eso.

—Pues podrías haberte limitado a llamarme si querías hablar —dije el asintió sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

—No pensaba ir a buscarte a la cafetería. He visto todo el show y después a ti, y simplemente he entrado. Lo siento. —Esperé a que siguiera hablando—. No sé qué ha pasado entre tú y Fate no es asunto mío…, al fin y al cabo, tú y yo solo hemos salido unas cuantas veces al principio estaba disgustado, pero después me di cuenta de que no me molestaría si no albergara sentimientos hacia ti.

—No me acosté con ella, Parker. Solo me sujetó el pelo en su lavabo mientras yo vomitaba todo el tequila que había bebido. En eso consistió todo el romanticismo.

Soltó una carcajada.

—No creo que podamos tener una oportunidad de verdad…, no mientras sigas viviendo con Fate, la verdad Nanoha es que me gustas, no sé por qué, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. —Sonreí y me cogió de la mano, recorriendo mi pulsera con el dedo—. Probablemente te asusté con este regalo ridículo, pero nunca antes había estado en una situación así. Siento que tengo que competir constantemente con Fate por tu atención.

—No me asustaste con la pulsera— Apretó los labios.

—Me gustaría volver a invitarte a salir dentro de un par de semanas, cuando se haya acabado tu mes con Fate. Entonces, podremos concentrarnos en conocernos mutuamente sin distracciones.

—Me parece bien.

Se inclinó hacia delante y con los ojos cerrados, juntó sus labios con los míos.

—Te llamaré pronto.

Yo le dije adiós con la mano; después volví a la cafetería, cuando pasé junto a Fate-chan, me cogió y me sentó en su regazo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Es difícil romper?

—Quiere intentarlo de nuevo cuando vuelva a la residencia.

—Mierda, ahora tengo que pensar en otra apuesta —dijo, tirando del plato que tenía delante de mí.

Las dos semanas siguientes pasaron volando. Aparte de asistir a las clases, pasé todo el tiempo de vigilia con Fate-chan y la mayor parte de ese tiempo estuvimos solas. Me llevó a cenar, de copas y a bailar al Red, a jugar a bolos, y la llamaron para dos peleas. Cuando no nos reíamos por cualquier cosa, jugábamos a pelearnos o nos acurrucábamos en el sofá con _Arf _para ver una película. Se esforzó por ignorar a todas las chicas que le ponían ojitos, todo el mundo hablaba la nueva Fate-chan.

Cuando llegó la última noche que tenía que pasar en el apartamento, Hayate-chan y Carim-chan se ausentaron sin motivo alguno y Fate-chan se esforzó en hacer una cena especial de Última Noche compró vino, dispuso las servilletas e incluso llevó a casa cubertería nueva para la ocasión. Colocó nuestros platos en la encimera del desayuno y llevó su taburete al otro lado para sentarse delante de mí. Por primera vez, tuve la clara sensación de que estábamos en una cita.

—Esto está realmente bueno, Fate-chan me has tenido engañada todo este tiempo — dije mientras masticaba la pasta con pollo cajún que me había preparado.

Ella puso una sonrisa forzada y vi que estaba procurando mantener una conversación ligera.

—Si te lo hubiera dicho antes, habrías esperado una cena así cada noche — Su sonrisa se desvaneció y bajó la mirada a la mesa.

Empujé la comida por el plato.

—Te voy a echar de menos, Fate-chan.

—Pero vas a seguir viniendo, ¿no?

—Sabes que sí. Y tú vendrás a la residencia a ayudarme a estudiar como antes.

—Pero no será igual —dijo con un suspiro— Tú seguirás saliendo con Parker, estaremos ocupadas…, nuestros caminos se separarán.

—Las cosas no serán tan diferentes. Soltó una sola carcajada.

— ¿Quién iba a pensar que acabaríamos aquí sentadas teniendo en cuenta como nos conocimos? Si me hubieran dicho que estaría tan hecha polvo por tener que despedirme de una chica hace tres meses no lo habría creído.

Aquello me sentó como una patada en el estómago.

—No quiero que estés hecha polvo.

—Entonces no te vayas —dijo ella.

Transmitía tanta desesperación que la culpa se convirtió en un nudo en mi garganta.

—No puedo mudarme aquí, Fate-chan. Es una locura.

— ¿Y eso quién lo dice? He pasado las dos mejores semanas de mi vida.

—Yo también.

—Entonces, ¿por qué siento que no voy a volver a verte?

No supe qué responder. Había tensión en su mandíbula, pero no estaba enfadada el ansia por estar cerca de ella se hacía cada vez mayor, así que me levanté y rodeé la encimera para sentarme en su regazo. No me miró, así que me abracé a su cuello y apreté mi mejilla contra la suya.

—Te darás cuenta de lo molesta que era y entonces dejarás de echarme de menos —le dije al oído.

Resopló mientras me rascaba la espalda.

— ¿Lo prometes?

Me incliné hacia atrás y la miré a los ojos, mientras le cogía la cara con ambas manos. Le acaricié la mandíbula con el pulgar; su expresión me rompía el corazón. Cerré los ojos y me incliné para besarla en la comisura de la boca, pero se volteo, así que cogí más parte de sus labios de la que pretendía. Aunque el beso me sorprendió, no me aparté de inmediato.

Fate-chan mantuvo sus labios sobre los míos, pero no fue más allá. Finalmente me aparté con una sonrisa.

—Mañana será un día duro. Voy a limpiar la cocina y después me iré directamente a la cama.

—Te ayudo —dijo ella.

Lavamos los platos juntas en silencio, mientras _Arf _dormía a nuestros pies. Secó el último plato y lo dejó en el escurridor. Después me condujo por el pasillo, apretándome bastante la mano. La distancia desde el umbral del pasillo hasta la puerta de su dormitorio parecía el doble de larga. Ambas sabíamos que solo nos separaban unas horas de la despedida.

En esa ocasión, ni siquiera fingió no mirar mientras me ponía una de sus camisetas para dormir. Ella se quitó la ropa, se quedó en short corto y playera se metió bajo el cobertor, donde esperó a que me reuniera con ella.

Una vez estuve dentro, Fate-chan me atrajo junto a ella sin pedir permiso ni disculpas. Tensó los brazos y suspiró, mientras yo enterraba la cara en su cuello. Cerré con fuerza los ojos e intenté saborear el momento. Sabía que desearía volver a ese momento todos los días de mi vida, así que lo viví con toda la intensidad de la que fui capaz.

Ella miró por la ventana. Los árboles arrojaban una sombra en su rostro. Fate-chan cerró los ojos y sentí que me hundía. Era terrible verle padecer ese sufrimiento y saber que yo era no solo la causa…, sino la única que podía librarla.

— ¿Fate-chan? ¿Estás bien? —pregunté.

Hubo una pausa antes de que, por fin, hablara.

—Nunca he estado peor en mi vida.

Apreté la frente contra su cuello y ella me abrazó con más fuerza.

—Esto es una tontería —dije—. Vamos a vernos todos los días.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad.

El peso de la pena que ambas sentíamos era demoledor y me inundó una necesidad irreprimible de salvarnos a ambos. Levanté la barbilla pero dudé; lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo cambiaría todo. Me dije a mí misma que Fate-chan solo consideraba las relaciones íntimas un pasatiempo, pero cerré los ojos de nuevo y me tragué todos mis miedos. Tenía que hacer algo, sabiendo que ambas permanecíamos despiertas y temiendo cada minuto que pasaba y que nos acercaba a la mañana.

Cuando le rocé el cuello con los labios, se me desbocó el corazón, después probé su carne con un lento y tierno beso. Ella miró hacia abajo sorprendida y entonces su mirada se suavizó al darse cuenta de lo que yo quería.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y apretó sus labios contra los míos con una delicada dulzura. La calidez de sus labios me recorrió todo el cuerpo hasta los dedos de los pies y la acerqué más a mí. Ahora que habíamos dado el primer paso, no tenía intención de detenerme ahí.

Separé los labios para dejar que la lengua de Fate se abriera paso hacia la mía.

—Te deseo —dije.

De repente, empezó a besarme más lentamente e intentó separarse. Decidida a acabar lo que había empezado, seguí moviendo la boca contra la suya con más ansiedad. Fate reaccionó echándose hacia atrás hasta quedarse de rodillas. Me incorporé con ella y mantuve nuestras bocas unidas.

Me agarró por los hombros para detenerme.

—Espera un momento —me susurró con una sonrisa y jadeando—. No tienes por qué hacer esto, Paloma. No es lo que había pensado para esta noche.

Estaba conteniéndose, pero veía en sus ojos que su autocontrol no duraría mucho. Me incliné hacia delante otra vez y en esta ocasión sus brazos solo cedieron lo justo para permitirme rozar sus labios con los míos. La miré con las cejas arqueadas, decidida. Me llevó un momento pronunciar las palabras adecuadas, pero lo hice.

—No me hagas suplicar —susurré de nuevo contra su boca.

Con esas cuatro palabras, sus reservas se desvanecieron. Me besó con fuerza y ansias. Recorrí con los dedos toda su espalda y me detuve en la goma de su short, recorriendo nerviosa la tela fruncida. Entonces, sus labios se volvieron más impacientes y caí sobre el colchón cuando ella se abalanzó sobre mí. Su lengua se abrió camino hasta la mía de nuevo, y cuando hice acopio del valor necesario para deslizar la mano entre su piel y su short, lanzó un gemido.

Fate me quitó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, y después su mano bajó impaciente por mi costado, agarró mis bragas y me las bajó con una sola mano.

Su boca volvió a la mía una vez más, mientras subía la mano por la parte interior de mi muslo. Cuando sus dedos se pasearon por donde ningún hombre o mujer me había tocado antes, solté un largo y entrecortado suspiro. Se me arquearon las rodillas y me movía con cada movimiento de su mano, y cuando clavé mis dedos en su carne, se colocó sobre mí.

—Paloma —me dijo jadeando—, no tiene por qué ser esta noche. Esperaré hasta que estés lista.

Alargué la mano hasta el cajón superior de su mesilla de noche y lo abrí. Cuando noté el plástico entre los dedos, me llevé la esquina a la boca y desgarré el envoltorio con los dientes. Su mano libre dejó mi espalda y quitándose todo rastro de ropa en su cuerpo, como si no pudiera soportar que se interpusieran entre nosotras.

El envoltorio crujió entre sus dedos, tras un momento la sentí entre mis muslos. Cerré los ojos.

—Mírame, Paloma.

Alcé los ojos hacia ella: su mirada era decidida y tierna al mismo tiempo. Inclinó la cabeza, agachándose para besarme tiernamente, entonces su cuerpo se tensó y empujó hasta estar dentro de mí con un pequeño y lento movimiento. Cuando retrocedió, me mordí el labio incómodo; cuando volvió a penetrarme, cerré los ojos por el dolor y mis muslos apretaron con más fuerzas sus caderas, me besó de nuevo.

—Mírame —susurró ella.

Cuando abrí los ojos, volvió a penetrarme y yo solté un grito por la maravillosa sensación ardiente que me causaba. Una vez que me relajé, el movimiento de su cuerpo contra el mío se volvió más rítmico. El nerviosismo que había sentido al principio había desaparecido, Fate agarraba mi cuerpo como si no pudiera saciarse. La atraje hacia mí, gimió cuando la sensación se volvió demasiado intensa.

—Te he deseado durante tanto tiempo, Nanoha. Eres todo lo que quiero —me susurró contra la boca.

Me cogió el muslo con una mano y se levantó sobre el codo unos centímetros por encima de mí. Una fina capa de sudor empezó a gotear sobre nuestra piel y arqueé la espalda mientras ella recorría mi mandíbula con los labios y seguía en línea recta cuello abajo.

—Fate —suspiré.

Cuando pronuncié su nombre, apretó su mejilla contra la mía y sus movimientos se volvieron más rígidos. Los ruidos que emitía su garganta se volvieron más fuertes hasta que, al final, me penetró una última vez, gimiendo y estremeciéndose sobre mí.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, se relajó y su respiración se volvió más lenta.

—Menudo primer beso —dije con una expresión cansada y satisfecha. Escrutó mi cara y sonrió.

—Tu último primer beso.

Estaba demasiado impresionada para replicar. Se dejó caer a mi lado boca abajo, con un brazo sobre mi cintura y apoyando la frente en mi mejilla. Acaricié la piel desnuda de su espalda con los dedos hasta que oí que su respiración se volvía regular. Me quedé allí tumbada durante horas, escuchando la respiración profunda de Fate y el silbido del viento que hacía tambalear los árboles en el exterior.

Hayate-chan y Carim-chan abrieron la puerta principal en silencio y los oí recorrer de puntillas el pasillo, hablando entre murmullos.

Habíamos empaquetado ya todas mis cosas horas antes, y me estremecí al pensar en lo incómodo que resultaría todo por la mañana. Había pensado que una vez que me acostara con Fate su curiosidad se saciaría, pero en cambio estaba hablando de estar conmigo para siempre. Tuve que cerrar los ojos al pensar en la expresión de su rostro cuando se enterara de que lo que había pasado entre nosotras no era un principio, sino un final. No podía seguir ese camino, y me odiaría cuando se lo dijera.

Conseguí zafarme de su brazo y me vestí. Con los zapatos en la mano, recorrí el pasillo hasta el dormitorio de Carim. Hayate estaba sentada en la cama, mientras Carim-chan se quitaba la camiseta delante del armario.

— ¿Va todo bien, Nanoha? —preguntó Carim-chan.

— ¿Hayate-chan? —dije al mismo tiempo que le hacía un gesto para que se reuniera conmigo en el pasillo. Ella asintió, mirándome con recelo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito que me lleves a la residencia ahora mismo. No puedo esperar hasta mañana.

Un lado de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa cómplice.

—Nunca has podido soportar las despedidas.

Carim-chan y Hayate-chan me ayudaron con las bolsas. Durante todo el viaje de regreso a donde ahora no quiero volver, no aparté la mirada de la ventanilla. Cuando dejamos la última de las maletas en mi habitación, Hayate-chan me sujetó.

—Van a cambiar tanto las cosas ahora en el apartamento…

—Gracias por traerme a casa. Amanecerá dentro de unas pocas horas. Será mejor que te vayas —dije, abrazándola antes de dejar que se fuera.

Hayate no se volvió a mirar atrás cuando salió de mi habitación, y yo me mordí el labio nerviosamente, sabiendo lo enfadada que estaría cuando se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Mi camiseta crujió mientras me la ponía por la cabeza; la electricidad estática del aire había aumentado al aproximarse el invierno. Como me sentía algo perdida, me hice un ovillo bajo mi grueso edredón y respiré por la nariz. Mi piel seguía oliendo a Fate.

La cama parecía fría y extraña, un brusco contraste con la calidez del colchón de Fate. Había pasado treinta días en un estrecho apartamento con la rompe corazones de peor fama de toda la universidad, después de todas las riñas y de las visitas a altas horas de la mañana, era el único sitio en el que quería estar.

Las llamadas de teléfono empezaron a las ocho de la mañana y se repitieron cada cinco minutos durante una hora.

— ¡Nanoha! —Gruñó Suzuka—. ¡Responde al maldito teléfono!

Extendí el brazo y lo apagué. Cuando oí que aporreaban la puerta, me di cuenta de que no podría pasarme el día encerrada en mi habitación como había planeado.

Suzuka tiró del pomo.

— ¿Qué?

Hayate la empujó para abrirse paso y se quedó de pie junto a mi cama.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —gritó.

Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y todavía llevaba el pijama. Me senté.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hayate?

— ¡Fate está hecha un puto desastre! No quiere hablar con nosotras, ha arrasado el apartamento, ha lanzado el estéreo a la otra punta de la habitación… ¡Carim no consigue que entre en razón!

Me froté los ojos con la muñeca y parpadeé.

—No sé.

— ¡Y una mierda! Vas a decirme qué demonios está pasando, ¡y vas a hacerlo ahora mismo!

Suzuka cogió su neceser y se fue. Cerró de un portazo y yo torcí el gesto, temiendo lo que pudiera decir al supervisor de la residencia o, peor, al decano de estudiantes.

—Baja la voz, Hayate, por Dios —susurré. Apretó los dientes.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

Había dado por supuesto que se disgustaría conmigo, pero no que se pondría tan furiosa.

—No…, no sé —dije, tragando saliva.

—Golpeó a Carim cuando se enteró de que te habíamos ayudado a irte. ¡Nanoha, por favor, dímelo! —me rogó, con los ojos húmedos—. ¡Todo esto me está asustando!

El miedo de sus ojos me sonsacó solo una verdad parcial.

—Simplemente no sabía cómo despedirme. Sabes lo que me cuesta.

—Hay algo más, Nanoha. ¡Se ha vuelto totalmente loca! Le oí gritar tu nombre y después recorrió todo el apartamento buscándote. Irrumpió en la habitación de Carim preguntando dónde estabas. Entonces intentó llamarte. Una vez, otra y otra… —Cogió aire—. Su cara era…, Dios, Nanoha. Nunca la he visto así. Arrancó las sábanas de la cama y las lanzó por los aires, tiró también las almohadas, rompió su espejo de un puñetazo, pateó su puerta…, la sacó de los goznes! Ha sido lo más terrorífico que he visto en mi vida.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas que inundaban mis ojos resbalaron por mis mejillas.

Hayate me ofreció su móvil.

—Tienes que llamarla. Al menos tienes que decirle que estás bien.

—Está bien, la llamaré. Volvió a ofrecerme el móvil.

—No, vas a llamarlo ahora.

Cogí el teléfono y acaricié las teclas, mientras intentaba imaginar qué podía decirle. Me lo arrancó de la mano, marcó y me lo devolvió. Sujeté el teléfono junto a mi oído y respiré hondo.

— ¿Hayate? —respondió Fate, con la voz llena de preocupación.

—Soy yo.

La línea se quedó en silencio durante un momento, antes de que él, por fin, se decidiera a hablar.

— ¿Qué cojones te pasó anoche? Me desperté esta mañana y te habías ido… ¿Te…, te largas sin más y ni te despides? ¿Por qué?

—Lo siento…

— ¿Que lo sientes? ¡Casi consigues que me vuelva loca! No respondes al teléfono, te escapas y por… ¿por qué? Pensaba que, por fin, habíamos aclarado lo nuestro.

—Solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar.

— ¿En qué? —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Es que… te hice daño?

— ¡No! ¡No tiene nada que ver con eso! De verdad, lo siento mucho, muchísimo.

Seguro que Hayate ya te lo ha dicho. No se me dan bien las despedidas.

—Necesito verte —dijo con voz desesperada. Suspiré.

—Hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Fate. Todavía debo deshacer todas las maletas y lavar montones de ropa sucia.

—Te arrepientes —dijo con voz quebrada.

—No…, ese no es el problema. Somos amigas. Eso no va a cambiar.

— ¿Amigas? Entonces, ¿qué cojones fue lo de anoche? —dijo, sin poder ocultar la ira de su voz.

Cerré con fuerza los ojos.

—Sé lo que quieres. Solo que no puedo dártelo… ahora mismo.

—Entonces, ¿simplemente necesitas algo de tiempo? —me preguntó con voz más tranquila—. Podrías habérmelo dicho. No tenías por qué huir de mí.

—Me pareció la forma más sencilla.

—Más sencilla, ¿para quién?

—No conseguía dormir y no dejaba de pensar en qué pasaría por la mañana, cuando tuviéramos que cargar el coche de Hayate y… no pude soportarlo, Fate —dije.

—Ya es suficientemente malo que no sigas viviendo aquí, pero no puedes desaparecer sin más de mi vida.

Me obligué a sonreír.

—Nos vemos mañana. No quiero que nada sea raro, ¿vale? Simplemente tengo que resolver algunas cosas. Nada más.

—Está bien —dijo ella—. Eso puedo hacerlo.

Colgué el teléfono y Hayate me fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Dormiste con ella? ¡Que maldita! ¿Y ni siquiera pensabas decírmelo? Puse los ojos en blanco y me dejé caer sobre la almohada.

—Eso no va conmigo, Hayate-chan. Todo esto se está liando muchísimo.

— ¿Dónde ves el problema? ¡Tendrán que estar en el séptimo cielo y no rompiendo puertas o escondiéndoos en vuestra habitación!

—No puedo estar con ella —susurré, sin apartar la mirada del techo. Puso la mano encima de la mía y me habló suavemente.

—Fate necesita algo de trabajo. Créeme, comprendo todas las reservas que puedas tener sobre ella, pero mira lo mucho que ha cambiado ya por ti. Piensa en las dos últimas semanas, Nanoha. Ella no es Shiro.

— ¡No, yo soy Shiro! Me involucro sentimentalmente con Fate y todo aquello por lo que nos hemos esforzado… ¡puf! —Chasqueé los dedos—. ¡Así, sin más!

—Fate no dejaría que eso pasara.

—No depende de ella, ¿a que no?

—Vas a romperle el corazón, Nanoha. ¡Vas a romperle el corazón! Eres la única chica en la que confía lo suficiente como para enamorarse ¡y tú piensas colgarla del palo mayor!

Me aparté de ella, incapaz de ver la expresión que acompañaba al tono de súplica de su voz.

—Necesito el final feliz. Por eso vine aquí.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Podría funcionar.

—Hasta que la suerte me dé la espalda.

Hayate levantó las manos al cielo y después las dejó caer en su regazo.

—Por Dios, Nanoha, no empieces con esa mierda otra vez. Ya lo hemos hablado. Mi teléfono sonó y miré la pantalla.

—Es Parker.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No hemos terminado de hablar.

— ¿Diga? —respondí, evitando la mirada de Hayate.

— ¡Hola! ¡Tu primer día de libertad! ¿Qué tal te sientes? —dijo él.

—Pues… me siento libre —dije, incapaz de fingir entusiasmo alguno.

— ¿Cenamos mañana por la noche? Te he echado de menos.

—Sí. —Me sequé la nariz con la manga—. Mañana me va genial. Después colgué el teléfono, Hayate frunció el entrecejo.

—Cuando vuelva me preguntará —dijo ella—. Querrá saber de qué hemos hablado. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirle?

—Dile que mantendré mi promesa. Mañana, a estas horas, ya no me echará de menos.

**Wooow no se ustedes, pero esta historia cada vez me deja más entusiasmada por otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y esperemos que Nanoha entienda que su verdadero amor es la hermosa y sensual Fate.**

**Muchas gracias a;**

**LostNeko120: Es mas bien una relación de amor odio que siento hacia Nanoha aunque obvio no sales con alguien que te recuerda alguien que te hizo daño, no le haces daño a la personas que sabes que te ama de verdad, eso es lo creo.**

**Maikymithsa: Tiene enfrente a una bellísima rubia de ojos rojos, no sé porque lo duda tanto.**

**Lectores anónimos: muchas gracias por leer**

**Antes de despedirme como les está yendo en la cuarentena?, por mi parte es divertida, bueno a excepción de un dia que vi a un señor comprando todo el papel de baño del súper, fue raro y divertido a la vez jajá.**

**Bueno ahora sí, Nos vemos ñ.ñ.**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10 **

**CARA DE PÓQUER**

Me situé dos mesas más allá y una mesa más atrás apenas veía a Hayate-chan y a Carim-chan desde mi asiento, me agaché sobre la mesa, mientras observaba a Fate-chan mirar fijamente la silla vacía que solía ocupar yo antes de sentarme al final del comedor. Me sentía ridícula por esconderme así, pero no estaba preparada para sentarme delante de ella durante una hora entera. Cuando acabé de comer, respiré hondo y salí fuera, donde Fate-chan estaba acabando de fumar un cigarrillo.

Me había pasado la mayor parte de la noche intentando trazar un plan que nos devolviera a donde estábamos antes. Si trataba nuestro encuentro tal y como solía considerar el sexo en general, mis posibilidades mejoraban. El plan conllevaba el riesgo de perderla definitivamente, pero esperaba que su enorme ego la obligara a comportarse del mismo modo que yo.

—Hola —dije.

Ella puso cara de contrariedad.

—Hola. Pensaba que estarías comiendo.

—Tuve que entrar y salir a toda prisa, tengo que estudiar —le respondí, encogiéndome de hombros y fingiendo despreocupación lo mejor que pude.

— ¿Necesitas algo de ayuda?

—Es Cálculo. Creo que lo tengo controlado.

—Puedo pasarme para darte apoyo moral.

Sonrió y se metió la mano en el bolsillo. Los sólidos músculos del brazo se le tensaron con el movimiento, y el recuerdo de sus brazos flexionándose mientras me penetraba volvió con vívido detalle a mi cabeza.

—Eh… ¿Cómo? —pregunté, desorientada por el repentino pensamiento erótico que había cruzado mi mente.

— ¿Se supone que tenemos que fingir que lo de la otra noche nunca pasó?

—No, ¿por qué? —dije fingiendo confusión, a lo que ella respondió con un suspiro, frustrado por mi comportamiento.

—No sé… ¿por qué te quité la virginidad quizás? —Se inclinó hacia mí y pronunció esas últimas palabras en voz baja.

—Estoy segura de que no es la primera vez que desfloras a una virgen, Fate-chan.

Justo como me temía, mi intento de quitarle hierro al asunto lo enfadó.

—Pues, de hecho, sí lo fue.

—Vamos… Te dije que no quería que esto volviera las cosas raras entre nosotras. — Fate-chan dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo tiró al suelo.

—Bueno, si algo he aprendido en los últimos días es que no siempre consigues lo que quieres.

—Hola —dijo Parker, besándome en la mejilla. Fate-chan fulminó a Parker con una mirada asesina.

— ¿Te recojo sobre las seis? —dijo Parker. Asentí.

—A las seis.

—Nos vemos dentro de un rato —dijo, siguiendo su camino a clase.

Observé cómo se alejaba, asustada de las consecuencias de esos últimos diez segundos.

— ¿Vas a salir con él esta noche? —preguntó furioso Fate-chan.

Tenía la mandíbula apretada y podía verla moverse bajo la piel.

—Ya te había dicho que me pediría una cita cuando volviera, me llamó ayer.

—Las cosas han cambiado un poco desde esa conversación, ¿no crees?

— ¿Por qué?

Se alejó de mí y yo tragué saliva, intentando no romper a llorar Fate-chan se detuvo y volvió, hasta que se paró muy cerca de mi cara.

— ¡Por eso dijiste que no te echaría de menos después de hoy! Sabías que me enteraría de lo tuyo con Parker y pensaste… ¿qué? ¿Que pasaría de ti? ¿No confías en mí o es que, simplemente, no soy lo suficientemente buena? Responde, maldita sea. Dime qué cojones te he hecho como para que me trates así.

Permanecí impasible y mirándola directamente a los ojos, le dije:

—No me has hecho nada. ¿Desde cuándo el sexo es cuestión de vida o muerte para ti?

— ¡Desde que lo hice contigo!

Miré a mi alrededor, consciente de que estábamos montando una escena. La gente pasaba a nuestro lado lentamente, mirándonos y hablándose entre susurros. Sentí que me ardían las orejas y esa sensación se extendió por toda mi cara, hasta que se me humedecieron los ojos.

Cerró los ojos para intentar recuperar la compostura antes de hablar de nuevo.

— ¿Es eso? ¿Crees que no significó nada para mí?

—Eres Fate Testarossa Harlaown— Sacudió la cabeza, asqueada.

—Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que me estás echando en cara mi pasado.

—No me parece que lo ocurrido hace cuatro semanas sea el pasado. —Su gesto se torció y yo me reí—. ¡Solo bromeo! Fate, no pasa nada. Yo estoy bien, tú estás bien. No hay por qué hacer una montaña de un grano de arena.

Desapareció toda emoción de su cara y exhaló profundamente por la nariz.

—Sé lo que intentas hacer. —Apartó la mirada un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos—. No me queda más remedio que demostrártelo, entonces. —Frunció los ojos y me miró con la misma resolución que exhibía en sus peleas—. Si crees que simplemente voy a volver a follarme a cualquiera, te equivocas. No quiero a nadie más. ¿Quieres que seamos amigas? Bien, somos amigas. Pero las dos sabemos que lo que ocurrió no fue solo sexo.

Pasó furiosa junto a mí y cerré los ojos, soltando la respiración que había estado aguantando sin darme cuenta. Fate-chan se volvió para mirarme y continuó el camino hacia su siguiente clase. Una lágrima huidiza me cayó por la mejilla, y me la sequé de inmediato. Las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros de clase se clavaron en mi espalda cuando me fui caminando apesadumbrada a clase.

Parker estaba en segunda fila, y me senté en la mesa que había junto a la suya. Una sonrisa se extendió en su cara.

—Tengo muchas ganas de que llegue esta noche.

Respiré hondo y sonreí, intentando dejar atrás mi conversación con Fate-chan.

— ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Bueno, ya estoy instalado del todo en mi apartamento. He pensado que podríamos cenar allí.

—Yo también tengo muchas ganas de que llegue esta noche —dije, intentando convencerme.

Dado que Hayate-chan se negó a colaborar, Suzuka se convirtió en la única persona disponible, aunque reticente, para ayudarme a elegir un vestido para mi cita con Parker. En cuanto me lo puse, volví a quitármelo a toda prisa y me deslicé dentro de un par de tejanos.

Después de pasarme toda la tarde reflexionando melancólica sobre mi fallido plan, no tenía ánimos para arreglarme mucho. Pensando en el frío que haría, me puse un jersey de cachemira color marfil, sobre un top marrón, y esperé junto a la puerta. Cuando el reluciente Porche de Parker se detuvo delante de la residencia, me apresuré a salir por la puerta antes de que él pudiera subir.

—Pensaba pasar a recogerte —dijo decepcionado mientras sujetaba la puerta.

—Pues te he ahorrado el viaje —dije, mientras me abrochaba el cinturón.

Se sentó a mi lado y, tocándome ambos lados de la cara, me besó con sus suaves labios de peluche.

—Vaya —dijo con un suspiro—, he añorado tu boca.

Su aliento era mentolado, su colonia olía increíblemente bien, sus manos eran cálidas y suaves, y tenía un aspecto fantástico con unos tejanos y una camisa verde de vestir, pero no pude obviar la sensación de que faltaba algo. Era obvio que la emoción del principio había desaparecido, y en silencio maldije a Fate por quitarme eso.

Me obligué a sonreír.

—Me tomaré eso como un cumplido.

Su apartamento era exactamente como había imaginado: inmaculado, con caros aparatos electrónicos en cada rincón, y con toda probabilidad decorado por su madre.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? —dijo él, sonriendo como un niño que enseña su juguete nuevo.

—Es genial.

Su expresión cambió de juguetona a íntima; me atrajo hacia sus brazos y me besó en el cuello. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron. Habría preferido estar en cualquier parte menos en ese apartamento.

Mi móvil sonó y, antes de responder, le ofrecí una sonrisa de disculpa.

— ¿Cómo va la cita, Paloma?

Me volví de espaldas a Parker y susurré al teléfono.

— ¿Qué necesitas, Fate-chan?

Intenté que mi voz sonara dura, pero se ablandó por mi alivio de oír su voz.

—Quiero ir a jugar a los bolos mañana. Necesito a mi compañera.

— ¿Bolos? ¿No podrías haberme llamado después?

Me sentí una hipócrita al decirle aquello puesto que había esperado una excusa para alejar los labios de Parker de mí.

— ¿Cómo iba a saber cuándo habrías acabado? Oh, eso no ha sonado bien… — dijo las últimas palabras en voz más baja, parecía que le habían hecho gracia.

—Te llamo mañana y lo hablamos, ¿vale?

—No, no vale. Me has dicho que querías que fuéramos amigas, ¿y no podemos salir? —Puse los ojos en blanco y Fate resopló—. No me pongas los ojos en blanco. ¿Bienes o no?

— ¿Cómo has sabido que he puesto los ojos en blanco? ¿Me estás acosando? — pregunté, dándome cuenta de que las cortinas estaban corridas.

—Siempre estás poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿Sí? ¿No? Estás malgastando un tiempo precioso de tu cita — Qué bien me conocía. Luché contra mis deseos de pedirle que pasara a recogerme inmediatamente. No pude evitar sonreír al pensarlo.

— ¡Sí! —dije en voz baja, intentando no sonreír—. Iré.

—Te recogeré a las siete.

Me volví a Parker, sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire.

— ¿Fate? —me preguntó con un gesto de complicidad.

—Sí —fruncí el ceño al ver que me había pillado.

— ¿Siguen siendo solo amigas?

—Solo amigas —apostillé de inmediato.

Estábamos sentados a la mesa, compartiendo comida china para llevar. Fui sintiéndome más cómoda con él después de un rato, y me recordó lo encantador que era. Me sentía más ligera, casi presa de la risa tonta, lo que suponía un marcado cambio respecto a unas horas antes.

Por mucho que intentara apartar la idea de mi mente, no podía negarme que la mejoría en mi humor se debía a mis planes con Fate-chan.

Después de cenar, nos sentamos en el sofá para ver una película, pero, antes de que los créditos iniciales hubieran acabado, Parker ya me había tumbado. Me alegré de haber elegido llevar tejanos; No habría sido capaz de esquivarlo tan fácilmente si me hubiera puesto un vestido. Sus labios bajaron por mi clavícula y su mano se detuvo en mi cinturón. Se esforzó torpemente por abrirlo y, una vez que lo consiguió, me escabullí de debajo de él y me levanté.

— ¡Muy bien! Me parece que eso es todo lo lejos que tu lanzamiento va a llegar está noche —dije, abrochándome el cinturón.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Primera base…, segunda base? No importa. Es tarde, será mejor que me vaya. Se enderezó y me agarró por las piernas.

—No te vayas. No quiero que pienses que esa es la razón por la que te he traído aquí.

—Ah, ¿no lo es?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo él, sentándome en su regazo—. Me he pasado las últimas dos semanas pensando en ti. Discúlpame por la impaciencia.

Me besó en la mejilla y me incliné hacia él, sonriendo cuando su aliento me hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Me volví hacia él y apreté mis labios contra los suyos, intentando con todas mis fuerzas sentir algo, pero no fue así. Me aparté de él y suspiré.

Parker frunció el entrecejo.

—Ya te he dicho que me disculparas.

—Y yo te he dicho que era tarde.

Volvimos a Morgan, y Parker me estrechó la mano después de darme un beso de buenas noches.

—Intentémoslo de nuevo. ¿Vamos mañana a Biasetti? Apreté los labios.

—Mañana voy con Fate-chan a jugar a los bolos.

— ¿El miércoles entonces?

—Sí, el miércoles, genial —dije, con una sonrisa forzada. Parker se agitó en su asiento. Algo lo inquietaba.

—Nanoha, hay una fiesta dentro de un par de fines de semana en la universidad… —Me encogí incómoda, temiendo la discusión que tendríamos inevitablemente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, riendo nervioso.

—No puedo ir contigo —dije, mientras salía del coche.

Él me siguió y se reunió conmigo en la entrada de Morgan.

— ¿Tienes planes? — Hice un mohín.

—He quedado… Fate-chan ya me ha pedido que vaya con ella.

— ¿Que Fate te ha pedido qué?

—Que vaya con ella a la fiesta de citas —le expliqué, un poco frustrada.

La cara de Parker se puso colorada y pasaba el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro.

— ¿Vas a la fiesta de citas con Fate? Ella nunca asiste a esas cosas. Y solo son amigas, así que no tiene sentido que vayas con ella.

—Hayate-chan no quería ir con Carim-chan si yo no iba — Se relajó.

—Entonces puedes ir conmigo —dijo, sonriendo y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Respondí a su solución con una mueca.

—No puedo cancelar los planes con Fate-chan y después ir contigo.

—No veo dónde está el problema —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Podrás estar allí para contentar a Hayate y Fate se librará de tener que ir. Siempre está defendiendo que dejen de celebrarse esas fiestas. Cree que son una plataforma para que nuestras novias nos obliguen a hacer pública una relación.

—Era yo la que no quería ir. Ella tuvo que convencerme.

—Bueno, pues ahora tienes una excusa —argumentó él.

Su confianza en que iba a cambiar de opinión resultaba exasperante.

—Lo cierto es que no quiero ir con nadie — A Parker se le había agotado la paciencia.

—Solo para dejar las cosas claras. Tú no quieres ir a la fiesta de citas. Fate quiere ir, te invita… ¿y no quieres cancelar los planes con ella para ser mi acompañante, aunque al principio ni siquiera querías ir?

Me costó mucho mirarle o los ojos.

—No puedo hacerle eso, Parker, lo siento.

— ¿Entiendes qué es una fiesta de citas? Es algo a lo que vas con tu novio.

Su tono condescendiente hizo que desapareciera cualquier empatía que pudiera sentir hacia él.

—Bueno, como yo no tengo novio, no debería ir en absoluto.

—Pensaba que íbamos a intentarlo otra vez. Pensaba que teníamos algo.

—Y lo intento.

— ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Que me quede en casa solo mientras tú estás en la fiesta de citas de mi fraternidad con otra? ¿Debería invitar a otra chica?

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras —dije, irritada por su amenaza. Alzó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero pedírselo a otra chica.

—No espero que no vayas a tu propia fiesta. Nos veremos allí.

— ¿Quieres que se lo pida a otra persona? Y tú vas con Fate. ¿Acaso no ves lo absurda que resulta esta situación?

Me crucé de brazos, preparándome para una pelea.

—Le dije que iría antes de empezar a salir contigo. No puedo cancelar mi compromiso con ella.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres?

—No hay diferencia. Siento que no lo comprendas. —Abrí la puerta de la habitación, Parker apoyó su mano sobre la mía.

—De acuerdo —dijo con un suspiro de resignación—. Obviamente, esta es una cuestión en la que tendré que trabajar. Fate es uno de tus mejores amigas, eso lo entiendo. No quiero que afecte a nuestra relación. ¿Vale?

—Vale —dije, asintiendo.

Abrió la puerta y me hizo un gesto para que pasara; justo antes de entrar, me dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Miércoles a las seis?

—A la seis —dije, despidiéndolo con la mano mientras subía las escaleras.

Hayate-chan salía del cuarto de duchas cuando doblé la esquina, y sus ojos brillaron al reconocerme.

— ¡Hola, guapa! ¿Qué tal ha ido?

—Ha ido —dije, desalentada.

—Oh, oh.

—No se lo digas a Fate-chan, ¿vale? Ella resopló.

—No lo haré. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Parker me ha pedido que vaya con él a la fiesta de citas. Hayate apretó su toalla.

—No pensarás dejar tirada a Fate, ¿no?

—No, a Parker no le entusiasma la idea.

—Comprensible —dijo ella, asintiendo—. Es una situación condenadamente difícil.

Hayate se echó los mechones de su mediana y húmeda cabellera sobre un hombro, y unas gotas de agua le cayeron sobre la piel desnuda. Era una contradicción andante. Había pedido plaza en Eastern para que pudiéramos mudarnos juntas. Se autoproclamaba mi conciencia, dispuesta a intervenir si yo daba rienda suelta a alguna de mis tendencias intrínsecas que conllevaran perder el control. Iniciar una relación con Fate iba en contra de todo lo que habíamos hablado, y mi amiga se había convertido en su sobreexcitada animadora.

Me apoyé contra la pared.

— ¿Te enfadarías mucho si me limitara a no ir?

—No, me cabrearía increíble e irrevocablemente. Iniciarías una pelea de gatas en toda regla, Nanoha.

—Entonces supongo que tendré que ir —dije, metiendo la llave en la cerradura.

Mi móvil sonó y apareció en la pantalla una foto de Fate-chan poniendo una cara graciosa.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Ya estás en casa?

—Sí, me ha dejado hace unos cinco minutos.

—Bien, estaré allí dentro de otros cinco.

— ¡Espera! ¿Fate? —dije después de que colgara. Hayate se rio.

—Acabas de tener una cita decepcionante con Parker, y has sonreído al ver la llamada de Fate. ¿De verdad eres tan dura?

—No he sonreído —protesté—. Viene de camino. ¿Puedes reunirte con ella fuera y decirle que ya estoy en la cama?

—Sí, sí que has sonreído, no sal y díselo tú misma.

—Sí, claro, Hayate-chan, salir ahí y decirle que ya estoy en la cama es un plan perfecto.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Levanté las manos y volví a dejarlas caer sobre los muslos.

— ¡Hayate-chan! Por favor.

—Que te diviertas, Nanoha.

Sonrió y desapareció en su habitación.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a Fate-chan sobre su moto, que estaba aparcada delante de los escalones delanteros. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con dibujos negros, que destacaba los tatuajes de sus brazos.

— ¿No tienes frío? —pregunté, apretándome más la chaqueta.

—Estás guapa. ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

—Eh…, sí, gracias —dije, distraída—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pisó el acelerador y el motor rugió.

—Iba a dar un paseo para aclararme las ideas. Quiero que me acompañes.

—Hace frío, Fate-chan.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a coger el coche de Carim-chan?

—Mañana vamos a jugar a los bolos. ¿No puedes esperar hasta entonces?

—He pasado de estar contigo cada segundo del día a verte diez minutos si tengo suerte.

Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza.

—Solo han pasado dos días, Fate-chan.

—Te echo de menos. Sube el culo al asiento y vámonos.

No pude discutir. Yo también la echaba de menos. Más de lo que podría admitir jamás. Me subí la cremallera de la chaqueta, me senté detrás de ella y deslicé los dedos en las presillas de sus tejanos. Me acercó las muñecas a su pecho y después las puso una encima de otra. Cuando creyó que la abrazaba lo suficientemente fuerte, arrancó y salió despedida a toda velocidad calle abajo.

Apoyé la mejilla en su espalda y cerré los ojos, mientras respiraba su olor. Me recordó a su apartamento, a sus sábanas y a cómo olía cuando iba por su casa en toalla. La ciudad se volvía borrosa a nuestro paso, y no me importaba lo rápido que conducía o el frío que me azotaba la piel; ni siquiera me fijaba en dónde estábamos. Solo podía pensar en su cuerpo contra el mío. No teníamos destino ni horario, y cruzábamos las calles mucho después de que todo el mundo, excepto nosotras, las hubiera abandonado.

Fate se detuvo en una gasolinera y aparcó.

— ¿Quieres algo? —me preguntó.

Dije que no con la cabeza, mientras me bajaba de la moto para estirar las piernas.

Me vio desenredarme el pelo con los dedos y sonrió.

—Déjalo. Estás acojonantemente guapa.

—Sí, parezco sacada de un vídeo de rock de los ochenta —respondí.

Ella se rio y después bostezó, mientras espantaba las polillas que zumbaban a su alrededor.

La boquilla de la manguera tintineó y resonó con más fuerza de lo que debería en la calma de la noche. Parecía que éramos las únicas dos personas sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Saqué el móvil y comprobé la hora.

—Oh, Dios mío, Fate. Son las tres de la mañana.

— ¿Quieres volver? —preguntó con gesto de decepción. Apreté los labios.

—Sería mejor que sí.

— ¿Sigue en pie lo de los bolos de esta noche?

—Ya te he dicho que sí.

—Y vendrás conmigo a la fiesta dentro de un par de semanas, ¿verdad?

— ¿Insinúas que no cumplo mi palabra? Me parece un poco insultante— Sacó la manguera del depósito y la colgó en su base.

—Es que ya no sabría predecir qué vas a hacer.

Se sentó en la moto y me ayudó a subirme detrás de ella. Pasé los dedos por sus caderas, pero después lo pensé mejor y lo rodeé con mis brazos.

Suspiró y enderezó la moto; parecía resistirse a encender el motor. Se le pusieron los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con la que agarraba el manillar. Cogió aliento, como si fuera a empezar a hablar y después sacudió la cabeza.

—Me importas mucho, ya lo sabes —dije, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—No te entiendo, Paloma. Pensaba que conocía a las mujeres, pero tú eres tan confusa que no sé a qué atenerme.

—Yo tampoco te entiendo. Se supone que eres la rompecorazones de la escuela. No estoy disfrutando de la experiencia de estudiante de primer año que prometían en el folleto —respondí bromeando.

—Bueno, eso es un hito. Nunca me había acostado con ninguna chica que luego quisiera librarse de mí —dijo ella, sin dejar de darme la espalda.

—No se trata de eso, Fate-chan —mentí, avergonzada de que hubiera adivinado mis intenciones sin darse cuenta de la razón que tenía.

Meneó la cabeza y encendió el motor, en dirección a la calle. Conducía con una lentitud extraña para ser ella, deteniéndose en todos los semáforos en ámbar y cogiendo el camino largo al campus.

Cuando aparcamos delante de la entrada de Morgan Hall, me invadió la misma tristeza que sentí la noche que me fui del apartamento. Tanta emotividad era ridícula, pero, cada vez que hacía algo para alejarla, me aterrorizaba que pudiera funcionar.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta y saqué mi llave, evitando sus ojos. Mientras maniobraba torpemente con el metal, noté de repente su mano en la barbilla y su pulgar acariciándome suavemente los labios.

— ¿Te ha besado? —me preguntó.

Me aparté, sorprendida al ver que sus dedos parecían producirme una sensación abrasadora que me quemaba todos los nervios desde la cabeza a los dedos de los pies.

—Realmente se te da bien fastidiar una noche perfecta, ¿verdad?

—Así que te ha parecido perfecta, ¿eh? ¿Te lo has pasado bien entonces?

—Siempre me lo paso bien cuando estoy contigo— Bajó la mirada al suelo y arqueó ambas cejas a la vez.

— ¿Te ha besado?

—Sí —suspiré, irritada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Eso fue todo?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —dije, abriendo la puerta de par en par. Fate-chan la cerró y se interpuso en mi camino con una expresión de disculpa.

—Necesito saberlo.

— ¡No, en absoluto! ¡Apártate, Fate!

—Paloma…

— ¿Crees que, como ya no soy virgen, me voy a tirar a cualquiera? ¡Gracias! — dije, empujándolo.

—No he dicho eso, joder. ¿Es mucho pedir un poco de tranquilidad mental?

— ¿Y por qué te dejaría más tranquila saber si me estoy acostando con Parker?

— ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? ¡Es obvio para cualquiera menos para ti! —dijo, exasperado.

—Supongo que lo que pasa simplemente es que soy idiota. Estás sembrado esta noche, Fate —dije, alargando el brazo para coger el pomo de la puerta.

Me cogió por los hombros.

—Lo que siento por ti… es una locura.

—En lo de la locura no te equivocas —le espeté, apartándome de ella.

—He venido todo el camino hasta aquí en la moto practicando mentalmente lo que iba a decirte, así que escúchame —dijo ella.

—Fate-chan…

—Sé que lo nuestro está jodido, ¿vale? Yo soy impulsiva, tengo mal carácter y tú me calas más hondo que cualquiera. Actúas como si me odiaras y al minuto siguiente me necesitaras. Nunca hago nada bien, y no te merezco…, pero estoy jodidamente enamorada de ti, Nanoha. Te quiero más de lo que he querido a nadie o a nada jamás. Cuando estoy contigo no necesito beber, ni dinero, ni pelear, ni los líos de una noche…, solo te necesito a ti. No pienso en nada más. No sueño con nada más. Eres todo lo que quiero. — Sus palabras me llegaron hasta lo más profundo, pero cuando levante la mirada vi una lágrima rebelde resbalar de su mejilla y en ese momento me di cuenta que mi plan de fingir desinterés era un fracaso épico.

No podía seguir aparentando que no me importaba nada después de que pusiera todas sus cartas sobre la mesa. Cuando nos conocimos, algo en el interior de ambas cambió y, fuera lo que fuera, hacía que nos necesitáramos la una a la otra. Por razones que desconocía, yo era su excepción, por mucho que hubiera intentado luchar contra mis sentimientos, ella era la mía.

Meneó la cabeza, me cogió la cara por ambos lados y me miró a los ojos.

— ¿Te has acostado con él?

Se me inundaron los ojos de lágrimas calientes y sacudí la cabeza para decir que no pegó sus labios contra los míos y su lengua entró en mi boca sin vacilación. Incapaz de controlarme, la agarré por la camiseta y la atraje hacia mí. Hizo un ruido con su voz alucinante y profunda, me agarró con tanta fuerza que me costaba respirar.

Se apartó, sin aliento.

—Llama a Parker. Dile que no quieres verlo más. Dile que estás conmigo. Cerré los ojos.

—No puedo estar contigo, Fate-chan.

— ¿Por qué demonios no? —dijo, soltándome. Sacudí la cabeza, temerosa de su reacción a la verdad. Soltó una carcajada. —Increíble. La única chica de la que me enamoro no quiere estar conmigo. —En ese momento me di cuenta que la Fate Testarossa Harlaown la rompe corazones y narices de la universidad, era más que solo eso, es una mujer sensible, que lucha por el amor y en el fondo llora porque cree que la mujer que ama no la corresponde.

Tragué saliva, consciente de que tendría que acercarme a la verdad más de lo que lo había hecho en meses.

—Cuando Hayate-chan y yo nos mudamos aquí, teníamos el propósito de hacer ciertos cambios en mi vida. O más bien de no seguir con ciertos hábitos. Las peleas, las apuestas, la bebida son las cosas que dejé atrás. Cuando estoy contigo, todo se me viene encima en un irresistible conjunto cubierta de tatuajes. No me mudé a cientos de kilómetros para volver a caer en lo mismo.

Me levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara.

—Sé que mereces a alguien mejor que yo. ¿Te crees que no lo sé? Pero si hay una mujer hecha para mí, eres tú… Haré lo que sea necesario, Paloma. ¿Me oyes? Estoy dispuesta a todo.

Me solté, avergonzada por no poder decirle la verdad. Era yo la que no estaba a la altura. Sería yo la que acabaría arruinándolo todo; incluido a ella. Acabaría odiándome algún día y no podría soportar ver su mirada cuando llegara ese momento.

Con la mano, mantenía la puerta cerrada.

—Dejaré de pelear en cuanto me gradúe. No volveré a beber ni una sola gota. Te daré el final feliz, Paloma. Solo necesito que creas en mí. Puedo hacerlo.

—No quiero que cambies.

—Entonces dime qué tengo que hacer. Dímelo y lo haré —me rogó con lágrimas en los ojos

Cualquier idea de estar con Parker se había esfumado hacía tiempo, y sabía que se debía a mis sentimientos hacia Fate-chan. Pensé en los diferentes giros que mi vida podía dar a partir de ese momento: confiar en Fate-chan dando un salto de fe y arriesgarme a caminar por arenas movedizas, o apartarlo de mi vida y saber exactamente dónde acabaría, lo que incluía una vida sin ella. Ambas decisiones me aterraban.

— ¿Me dejas tu móvil? —le pregunté. Fate-chan frunció el entrecejo, confusa.

—Claro —dijo, antes de sacárselo del bolsillo y dármelo. Marqué y cerré los ojos mientras oía los tonos de llamada.

— ¿Fate? ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es? —respondió Parker. Su voz sonaba profunda y áspera, e inmediatamente sentí el corazón desbocado en mi pecho. No se me había ocurrido que supiera que le había llamado desde el móvil de Fate.

No sé cómo conseguí que mis palabras salieran de entre mis labios temblorosos.

—Siento llamarte tan tarde, pero esto no podía esperar… No puedo cenar contigo el miércoles.

—Son casi las cuatro de la mañana, Nanoha. ¿Qué pasa?

—En realidad, no puedo salir más contigo.

—Nanoha…

—Estoy… bastante segura de estar enamorada de Fate —dije, preparándome para su reacción.

Después de un momento de silencio, me colgó.

Seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo, le pasé el teléfono a Fate-chan y entonces, con dificultad levanté la mirada para comprobar la expresión de su cara: era una combinación de confusión, sorpresa y adoración.

—Me ha colgado —dije torciendo el gesto.

Escrutó mi cara con una mirada de esperanza y cautela.

— ¿Estás enamorada de mí?

—Son los tatuajes —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se le marcaron los hoyuelos de las mejillas enserio esta mujer es hermosa, porque tarde tanto en darme cuenta que me tiene loca por ella

—Ven a casa conmigo —dijo ella, envolviéndome en sus brazos. Enarqué las cejas.

— ¿Has dicho todo eso para llevarme a la cama? Debí de dejarte muy impresionada.

—Ahora solo puedo pensar en estrecharte entre mis brazos durante toda la noche.

—Vámonos —dije.

A pesar de la velocidad excesiva y los atajos, el camino hasta el apartamento parecía no acabarse nunca. Cuando por fin llegamos, Fate-chan me subió en brazos por las escaleras. Mientras ella luchaba por abrir la puerta, me reí contra sus labios. Cuando me dejó en el suelo y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotras, soltó un largo suspiro de alivio.

—No sentía que este sitio fuera mi casa desde que te fuiste —dijo, antes de besarme en los labios.

_Arf _vino corriendo por el pasillo y movió la colita, mientras saltaba sobre mis piernas. La acaricié y lo levanté del suelo.

La cama de Carim-chan crujió y sus pies retumbaron en el suelo. La puerta se abrió de golpe, entrecerró los ojos por la luz.

— ¡Joder, Fate, no voy a consentirte esta mierda! Estás enamorado de Man… — Cuando pudo enfocar la mirada, se dio cuenta de su error—…. Hola, Nanoha.

—Hola, Carim-chan —dije, mientras dejaba a _Arf _en el suelo.

Fate tiró de mí, dejando atrás a su prima, que seguía estupefacto, cerró la puerta detrás de nosotras de una patada, atrayéndome a sus brazos, besándome sin pensárselo dos veces, como si lo hubiéramos hecho un millón de veces antes. Le quité la camiseta por encima de la cabeza dejando ver con más detalle el sostén de color rojo con encajes que traía abajo, ella me bajó la chaqueta por los hombros. Dejé de besarla el tiempo suficiente para quitarme el jersey y el top, después me lancé de nuevo a sus brazos. Nos desvestimos la una a la otra, a los pocos segundos me tumbó sobre el colchón. Alargué el brazo por encima de la cabeza para abrir el cajón y metí la mano dentro, buscando cualquier cosa que crujiera.

—Mierda —dijo él, jadeando y frustrado—. Me deshice de ellos.

— ¿Qué? ¿De todos?

—Pensaba que no ibas a…, si no iba a estar contigo, no los necesitaba.

— ¡Estás de broma! —dije, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra el cabecero. Apoyó la frente en mi pecho.

—Considérate lo contrario a una conclusión previsible— Sonreí y la besé.

— ¿Nunca has estado con nadie sin uno?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca.

Miré a mí alrededor un momento, perdida en mis pensamientos. Mi expresión le hizo reír.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Sssh, estoy contando.

Fate-chan me miró un momento y entonces se inclinó para besarme el cuello.

—No puedo concentrarme si haces eso… —dije con un suspiro—. Veinticinco y dos días… —concluí respirando.

Fate se rio.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Estamos seguras —dije, deslizándome para estar directamente debajo de ella. Apretó mi pecho contra el suyo y me besó con ternura.

— ¿Estás segura?

Deslicé las manos desde sus hombros hasta su culo y la empujé contra mí. Ella cerró los ojos, soltó un largo y profundo gemido.

—Oh, Dios mío, Nanoha —suspiró ella. Volvió a penetrarme y otro jadeo salió de su garganta—. Joder, es una sensación alucinante.

— ¿Tan diferente es? — Me miró a los ojos.

—Es diferente contigo en todo caso, pero… —Respiró hondo durante un momento y volvió a tensarse, cerrando los ojos durante un momento—. Nunca volveré a ser la misma después de esto.

Sus labios buscaron cada centímetro de mi cuello, cuando encontró su camino a mi boca, hundí las yemas de los dedos en sus hombros, perdiéndome en la intensidad del beso.

Fate me llevó las manos sobre la cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, apretándome las manos cada vez que empujaba. Sus movimientos se hicieron un poco más bruscos, clavé las uñas en sus manos cuando mis entrañas se tensaron con una fuerza increíble.

Grité, mordiéndome el labio y cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

—Nanoha —susurró él. En su voz se notaba el conflicto—. Tengo… Tengo que…

—No pares —supliqué.

Me penetró de nuevo, gimió tan fuerte que le tapé la boca. Después de unas cuantas respiraciones agitadas, me miró a los ojos, me besó una y otra vez. Me cogió la cara con ambas manos y me besó otra vez, más lentamente, con más ternura. Acarició mis labios con los suyos, y después las mejillas, la frente, la nariz y, entonces, finalmente, volvió a mis labios.

Sonreí y suspiré. El cansancio podía conmigo. Fate-chan me acercó a ella y tiró de las sábanas para taparnos. Apoyé la mejilla en su pecho, ella me besó en la frente una vez más, entrelazando los dedos detrás de mí.

—No te vayas esta vez, ¿vale? Quiero despertarme exactamente así por la mañana — La besé en el pecho, presa de la culpa porque tuviera que pedírmelo.

—No me iré a ninguna parte.

**Gracias a**

**LostNeko120- ****Espero que este capítulo te haya llenado de felicidad como a mí, jajá pobre Fate ya le tocaba ser feliz, muchas gracias por tu reviews!**

**Lectores anónimos: Muchas gracias**

**Pd: Tengo pagina de facebook por si quieren leer doujin traducidos de love live, symphogear, Mai Hime, los espero con ansias, me pueden encontrar como: Mapache Curioso, espero su visita ansiosamente.**

**Pd: Si quieren otra historia adaptada o traducida no duden en pedirla.**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11 **

**CELOS**

Me desperté boca abajo, desnuda y enrollada en las sábanas de Fate-chan. Mantuve los ojos cerrados mientras sentía que me acariciaba la espalda y el brazo con los dedos.

Soltó un largo y contenido suspiro al exhalar y dijo en voz baja:

—Te quiero, Nanoha. Te voy a hacer feliz. Lo juro.

La cama se hundió en el centro cuando ella cambió de posición; inmediatamente, noté sus labios en mi espalda mientras me iba besando lentamente. Me quedé quieta, justo al llegar debajo de mi oreja, se levantó y cruzó la habitación. Sus pisadas se alejaron lentamente por el pasillo, las tuberías silbaron por la presión del agua de la ducha.

Abrí los ojos, me erguí, me estiré me dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo, incluso aquellos cuya existencia desconocía, mientras me sujetaba las sábanas a la altura del pecho, miré por la ventana observé las hojas amarillas y rojas que caían en espiral desde las ramas al suelo.

Su teléfono móvil vibró en alguna parte del pavimento, después de rebuscar entre la ropa tirada en el suelo, lo encontré en el bolsillo de sus tejanos. La pantalla se iluminó con un número, sin nombre asignado.

— ¿Diga?

—Eh… ¿Está Fate? —preguntó una mujer.

—Está en la ducha, ¿quieres que le dé algún mensaje?

—Sí, claro. Dile que Megan ha llamado, ¿vale?

Fate entro solo en bata de baño y yo sonreí mientras le entregaba el teléfono:

—Es para ti —dije.

Me besó antes de mirar la pantalla y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Sí? Era mi novia. ¿Qué necesitas, Megan? —Escuchó durante un momento y, entonces, sonrió—. Bueno, Paloma es especial, qué quieres que te diga. —Después de una larga pausa, puso los ojos en blanco. Podía imaginar qué estaba diciendo—. No seas zorra, Megan. Mira, será mejor que no me llames más… Sí, encantada —dijo, mientras me miraba con ternura—. Sí, con Nanoha. Lo digo en serio, Mega, no me llames más… Hasta otra.

Lanzó el teléfono a la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

—Parecía bastante cabreada. ¿Te ha dicho algo?

—No, solo ha preguntado por ti.

—He borrado los pocos números que tenía en el teléfono, pero imagino que eso no impide que me llamen a mí. Si no se enteran por sí mismas, les pararé los pies.

Me miró expectante, y no pude evitar sonreír. Nunca había visto ese lado suyo.

—Sabes que confío en ti, ¿no? Apretó sus labios contra los míos.

—No te culparía si esperaras que me ganara tu confianza.

—Tengo que meterme en la ducha. Ya me he perdido una clase.

— ¿Ves? Se nota que soy una buena influencia. Me puse en pie y ella tiró de la sábana.

—Megan me ha dicho que hay una fiesta de Halloween este fin de semana en The Red Door. Fui el año pasado y me lo pasé bastante bien.

—Claro, estoy segura —dije, enarcando una ceja.

—Me refería a que asistió mucha gente, y tienen un torneo de billar y bebidas baratas… ¿Te apetece ir?

—La verdad es que no… No me va el rollo de disfrazarme. Nunca me ha ido.

—A mí tampoco, simplemente voy —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Sigue en pie lo de ir a los bolos esta noche? —dije, preguntándome si la invitación era solo para conseguir un tiempo a solas conmigo, que ya no necesitaba.

— ¡Joder, pues claro que sí! ¡Te voy a dar una paliza! — Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Esta vez no. Tengo un nuevo súper poder — Se rio.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál? ¿Ser malhablada?

Me agaché para darle un beso en el cuello una vez, después subí la lengua hasta su oreja y le besé el lóbulo. Se quedó de piedra.

—La distracción —le susurré al oído.

Me cogió de los brazos y me tumbó boca arriba.

—Creo que vas a perderte otra clase.

Después de conseguir convencerla de salir del apartamento con el tiempo suficiente para ir a clase de Historia, corrimos al campus y ocupamos nuestros asientos justo antes de que el profesor Cheney empezara. Fate-chan se puso su gorra de béisbol del revés y me plantó un beso en los labios de manera que todos los alumnos de la clase pudieran verlo.

De camino a la cafetería, me agarró por la mano y entrelazamos los dedos. Parecía muy orgullosa de que fuéramos así cogidas de la mano y anunciáramos al mundo que finalmente estábamos juntas. Yuuno-kun se fijó en que íbamos de la mano y se quedó mirándonos con una sonrisita ridícula. No fue el único: nuestra sencilla demostración de afecto generó miradas y murmullos por parte de todo aquel que pasaba a nuestro lado.

En la puerta de la cafetería, Fate-chan exhaló el humo de la última calada de cigarrillo y me miró cuando se dio cuenta de mi actitud vacilante. Hayate-chan y Carim-chan ya estaban dentro, mientras que Yuuno-kun se había encendido otro pitillo para dejarme entrar a solas con Fate-chan. Tenía la certeza de que el nivel de cotilleo había alcanzado nuevas cotas desde que Fate-chan me había besado delante de toda nuestra clase de Historia y temía el momento de entrar en la cafetería. Sentía que era como salir a un escenario.

— ¿Qué pasa, Paloma? —dijo él, apretándome la mano.

—Todo el mundo nos mira.

Se llevó mi mano a la boca y me besó los dedos.

—Ya se acostumbrarán. Esto es solo el revuelo inicial. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando empezamos a salir juntos? La curiosidad disminuyó después de un tiempo, cuando se acostumbraron a vernos. Venga, vamos —dijo ella, tirando de mí para cruzar la puerta.

Una de las razones que me habían llevado a elegir esta universidad era su modesto tamaño, pero el exagerado interés por los escándalos que le era intrínseco a veces resultaba agotador.

Era una broma habitual: todo el mundo era consciente de lo ridículo que llegaba a ser ese círculo vicioso de rumores, y aun así todo el mundo participaba en él sin vergüenza alguna.

Nos sentamos en nuestros sitios habituales para comer. Hayate-chan me lanzó una sonrisa cómplice. Charlaba conmigo como si todo fuera normal, pero los jugadores de fútbol americano, que estaban sentados en el otro extremo de la mesa, me miraban tan sorprendidos como si estuviera en llamas.

Fate golpeó ligeramente la manzana que tenía en el plato con su tenedor.

— ¿Te la vas a comer, Paloma?

—No, toda tuya, cariño. —Las orejas me ardieron cuando Hayate-chan levantó bruscamente la cabeza para mirarme—. Simplemente me ha salido así —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Me volví a mirar a Fate, cuya expresión era una mezcla de diversión y adoración.

Habíamos intercambiado el término unas cuantas veces esa mañana, no se me había ocurrido que era nuevo para los demás hasta que salió de mi boca.

—Bueno, ya se puede decir que han llegado a ser repelentemente monos —dijo Hayate-chan, burlona.

Carim-chan me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

— ¿Te quedas a dormir esta noche? —Me preguntó, mientras acababa de masticar el pan—. Te prometo que no saldré despotricanda de mi habitación.

—Estabas defendiendo mi honor, Carim-chan. Te perdono —dije.

Fate-chan dio un mordisco a la manzana. Nunca la había visto tan feliz. La paz de su mirada había vuelto y, aunque docenas de personas observaban cada uno de nuestros movimientos, tenía la sensación de que todo iba… bien.

Pensé en todas las veces que había insistido en que estar con Fate era un error y en la cantidad de tiempo que había desperdiciado luchando contra lo que sentía por ella. Cuando la veía sentada delante de mí y me fijaba en sus tiernos ojos rojos y en el trozo de fruta que bailaba en su mejilla mientras lo masticaba, no conseguía recordar qué era lo que tanto me preocupaba.

—Parece asquerosamente feliz. ¿Quiere eso decir que por fin has cedido, Nanoha?—dijo Chris, al tiempo que daba codazos a sus compañeros de equipo.

—No eres muy listo, ¿verdad, Jenks? —dijo Carim-chan, con el ceño fruncido.

De inmediato, el rubor se adueñó de mis mejillas, miré a Fate-chan, en cuyos ojos se leía una rabia asesina.

Mi incomodidad se volvió secundaria ante el enfado de Fate-chan, y sacudí la cabeza con desdén.

—Ignóralo, no vale la pena.

Después de otro momento de tensión, relajó un poco los hombros y asintió una vez, al tiempo que respiraba hondo. Después de unos segundos, me guiñó un ojo. Le tendí la mano por encima de la mesa y deslicé mis dedos entre los suyos.

—Decías en serio lo de anoche, ¿no?

Empezó a hablar, pero las risas de Chris inundaron toda la cafetería.

— ¡Cielo santo! No puedo creer que hayan puesto una correa a Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

— ¿Decías en serio lo de que no querías que cambiara? —me preguntó, apretándome la mano.

Miré a Chris, que seguía riéndose con sus compañeros y, después, me volví hacia Fate-chan.

—Absolutamente a ver si consigues enseñarle a ese idiota un poco de buena educación.

Con una sonrisa malévola, se dirigió hacia el extremo de la mesa, donde estaba sentado Chris el silencio se extendió por el local y Chris tuvo que tragarse su propia risa.

—Oye, Fate, que solo estaba intentando picarte un poco —dijo, mirándolo.

—Discúlpate con Paloma —dijo Fate, fulminándolo desde arriba. Chris me miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Solo…, solo bromeaba, Nanoha. Lo siento.

La observé enfurecida, mientras levantaba la mirada en busca de la aprobación de Fate-chan.

Cuando Fate se alejó, Chris se rio por lo bajo y después le susurró algo a Brazil. Se me desbocó el corazón cuando vi a Fate-chan detenerse en seco y cerrar los puños.

Brazil meneó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

—Chris, cuando despiertes, simplemente procura recordar una cosa…, esto te lo has buscado tú solito.

Fate-chan levantó la bandeja de Yuuno-kun de la mesa, golpeó a Chris en la cara con ella, y lo tiró de la silla. Chris intentó gatear hasta debajo de la mesa, pero Fate-chan lo sacó cogiéndolo por las piernas y empezó a atizarle. Chris se hizo un ovillo y Fate-chan le pateó la espalda.

Chris se arqueó y se volvió, apartando las manos, lo que permitió a Fate-chan asestarle varios puñetazos en la cara. La sangre empezó a manar, y Fate-chan se levantó sin resuello.

—Si alguna vez te atreves siquiera a mirar, pedazo de mierda, te romperé la puta boca, ¿lo entiendes? —gritó Fate-chan.

Cuando dio una última patada a Chris en la pierna, pegué un respingo.

Las trabajadoras de la cafetería se fueron a toda prisa, asustadas por las manchas de sangre en el suelo.

—Lo siento —dijo Fate-chan, limpiándose la sangre de Chris de la mejilla.

Algunos estudiantes se habían levantado para ver mejor; otros seguían sentados, observando la escena ligeramente divertidos. Los miembros del equipo de fútbol americano se limitaban a mirar el cuerpo inerte de Chris en el suelo, mientras negaban con la cabeza.

Fate-chan se dio media vuelta y Carim-chan se quedó de pie, cogiendo al mismo tiempo mi brazo y la mano de Hayate-chan para hacernos cruzar la puerta detrás de su prima. Recorrimos la corta distancia que nos separaba del vestíbulo, y Hayate y yo nos sentamos en los escalones de la entrada, desde donde observamos a Fate-chan caminar de un lado a otro.

— ¿Estás bien, Fate? —preguntó Carim-chan.

—Dame… solo un minuto —dijo ella, poniéndose las manos justo debajo de las caderas.

Carim-chan hundió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Me sorprende que hayas parado.

—Paloma me ha dicho que le enseñara un poco de buena educación, Carim, no que lo matara. He necesitado toda mi voluntad para detenerme cuando lo he hecho.

Hayate-chan se puso las grandes gafas de sol cuadradas para levantar la mirada hacia Fate-chan.

—De todos modos, ¿qué ha dicho Chris que te hiciera saltar así?

—Algo que nunca más volverá a decir —dijo Fate-chan entre dientes. Hayate-chan miró a Carim-chan, que se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no lo he oído.

Fate volvió a cerrar los puños.

—Tengo que volver a entrar.

Fate-chan me miró y se esforzó por calmarse.

—Ha dicho que… todo el mundo piensa que Paloma tiene…, joder, ni siquiera puedo decirlo.

—Dilo de una vez —murmuró Hayate-chan, mientras se mordía las uñas.

Yuuno-chan caminaba detrás de Fate, claramente encantado con tantas emociones.

—Todos los chicos heteros de la universidad quieren tirársela porque ha conseguido domar a la inalcanzable Fate Testarossa —soltó sin más—. Eso es lo que están diciendo ahora mismo al menos.

Fate-chan golpeó a Yuuno-kun con el hombro cuando pasó a su lado de camino a la cafetería. Carim-chan salió disparado tras ella y la cogió del brazo. Me llevé las manos a la boca cuando Fate-chan amagó con darle un puñetazo y Carim-chan se agachó. Clavé los ojos en Hayate-chan, que no parecía afectada, acostumbrada como estaba a su rutina.

Solo se me ocurría una cosa para detenerlo. Bajé a toda prisa los peldaños y corrí hacia ella.

Entonces, salté sobre Fate-chan y cerré las piernas alrededor de su cintura; ella me agarró por los muslos, mientras yo la cogía por ambos lados de la cara y le daba un largo y profundo beso en la boca. Pude notar cómo su ira se fundía mientras me besaba, cuando me aparté, supe que había ganado.

—Nos da igual lo que piensen, ¿recuerdas? No puede empezar a importarnos ahora —dije, sonriendo confiada.

Tenía más influencia en ella de la que jamás había creído posible.

—No puedo dejar que hablen así de ti, Paloma —insistió ella con el ceño fruncido, mientras me volvía a dejar en el suelo.

Deslicé los brazos bajo los suyos y entrelazamos los dedos a su espalda.

— ¿Así? ¿Cómo? Piensan que soy especial porque nunca antes habías sentado la cabeza. ¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo con eso?

—Pues claro que sí, pero no puedo aguantar la idea de que todos los chicos de la universidad quieran acostarse contigo sin más. —Apoyó su frente contra la mía—. Esto me va a volver loca. Segura.

—No dejes que te afecten sus comentarios, Fate —dijo Carim-chan—. No puedes pelearte con todo el mundo.

Fate-chan suspiró.

—Todo el mundo… ¿Cómo te sentirías si todo el mundo pensara eso de Hayate-chan?

— ¿Y quién dice que no es así? —dijo Hayate-chan, ofendida. Todos nos reímos, pero Hayate-chan torció el gesto—. No estaba bromeando.

Carim-chan la consoló y la besó en la mejilla.

—Lo sé, nena. Pero renuncié a los celos hace mucho; si no lo hubiera hecho, no tendría tiempo para hacer nada más.

Hayate-chan sonrió como muestra de gratitud y entonces lo abrazó. Carim-chan tenía una capacidad inigualable para hacer que todos los que estaban a su alrededor se sintieran bien, sin duda, una consecuencia de crecer con Fate-chan y sus hermanos. Probablemente era más un mecanismo de defensa que otra cosa.

Fate-chan me acarició la oreja con la nariz, y me reí hasta que vi a Parker acercarse. Me inundó el mismo sentimiento de urgencia que había tenido cuando Fate-chan quería volver a la cafetería, e inmediatamente me solté de Fate-chan para recorrer rápidamente los tres metros aproximadamente que nos separaban e interceptar a Parker.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo él.

Me volví a mirar detrás de mí y, entonces, dije que no con la cabeza como aviso.

—Este no es un buen momento, Parker. De hecho, es muy poco oportuno. Fate-chan y Chris tuvieron un rifirrafe en la comida, y ella sigue muy sensible. Será mejor que lo dejes en paz.

Parker miró fijamente a Fate-chan y después volvió a centrarse en mí, decidido.

—Acabo de oír lo que ha pasado en la cafetería. Me parece que no eres consciente del berenjenal en el que te estás metiendo. Fate es un mal bicho, Nanoha. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Nadie comenta lo genial que es que lo hayas cambiado…, todo el mundo espera que haga lo que mejor se le da. No sé qué te habrá dicho, pero ni te imaginas qué tipo de persona es.

Noté las manos de Fate-chan sobre los hombros.

—Bueno, ¿y a qué esperas para decírselo? Parker se movió nervioso.

— ¿Sabes a cuántas chicas humilladas he llevado a casa después de que pasaran unas cuantas horas a solas en una habitación con él en alguna fiesta? Te hará daño.

Fate-chan tensó los dedos como reacción, y yo le cogí la mano hasta que se relajó.

—Deberías irte, Parker.

—Y tú deberías escucharme, Nan-chan.

—No la llames así —gruñó Fate-chan— Parker no apartó los ojos de mí.

—Estoy preocupado por ti.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario— Parker sacudió la cabeza.

—Te veía como un reto, Nanoha. Ha conseguido hacerte pensar que eres diferente de las otras chicas para poder echarte mano. Pero acabará cansándose de ti. Tiene una capacidad de atención propia de una niña pequeña.

Fate se puso delante de mí, tan cerca de Parker que sus narices casi se tocaban.

—Te he dejado hablar, pero se me ha agotado la paciencia — Parker intentó mirarme, pero Fate-chan se inclinó en su dirección.

—Que no la mires, joder. Mírame a mí, pedazo de mierda. —Parker miró fijamente a Fate a los ojos y esperó—. Como se te ocurra tan solo respirar en su dirección, me aseguraré de que llegues cojeando a la Facultad de Medicina.

Parker retrocedió unos pasos hasta que pude verlo.

—Pensaba que eras más lista —dijo él, meneando la cabeza antes de girarse en redondo e irse.

Fate-chan observó cómo se marchaba, y entonces sus ojos buscaron los míos.

—Sabes que no ha dicho más que idioteces, ¿no? Nada de eso es verdad.

—Estoy segura de que es lo que piensa todo el mundo —dije, dándome cuenta del interés que despertábamos en quienes pasaban a nuestro lado.

—Entonces les demostraré que se equivocan.

Durante la semana siguiente, Fate-chan se tomó su promesa muy en serio. Ya no seguía la corriente a las chicas que lo paraban entre una y otra clase y, a veces, incluso era grosera.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta de Halloween del Red, estaba un poco preocupada por cómo mantener alejados a los compañeros ebrios.

Hayate-chan, Yuuno-chan y yo estábamos sentados en una mesa cercana, observando a Carim-chan y a Fate-chan jugar al billar contra dos de sus hermanos Sig. Tau.

— ¡Vamos, cariño! —gritó Hayate, levantándose sobre los peldaños de su taburete.

Carim-chan le guiñó el ojo, y entonces tiró y metió la bola en el agujero más alejado de la derecha.

— ¡Bieeeen! —chilló ella.

Un trío de mujeres vestidas como los Ángeles de Charlie se acercaron a Fate-chan, que estaba esperando su turno, y yo sonreí, mientras ella hacía todo lo posible por ignorarlas. Cuando una de ellas le acarició el brazo siguiendo la línea de uno de sus tatuajes, Fate-chan se apartó. Cuando le tocó lanzar, la echó y ella se fue haciendo pucheros con sus amigas.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículas que son? Esas chicas no tienen vergüenza ni la conocen —dijo Hayate-chan.

Yuuno-kun sacudió la cabeza con asombro.

—Es Fate. Supongo que es el rollo de la chica mala. O bien quieren salvarla o creen que son inmunes a sus modos. No estoy seguro de por qué opción decantarme.

—Probablemente por ambas —dije riéndome y burlándome de las chicas que esperaban a que Fate-chan les prestara algo de atención.

— ¿Te imaginas tener que esperar a ser la elegida? ¿Saber que te van a usar para el sexo?

—Problemas con papá —dijo Hayate-chan, dando un trago a su bebida. Yuuno-kun apagó el cigarrillo y nos tiró de los vestidos.

— ¡Vamos, chicas! ¡El Yuuno quiere bailar!

—Te acompaño solo si me prometes no volver a llamarte a ti mismo así —dijo Hayate-chan.

Yuuno-kun se mordió el labio inferior, y Hayate-chan sonrió.

—Venga, Nanoha. No querrás hacerme llorar, ¿verdad?

Nos unimos a los policías y vampiros que estaban en la pista de baile, y Yuuno-kun empezó a mostrar su repertorio de pasos a lo Justin Timberlake. Lancé una mirada a Fate-chan por encima del hombro y la pillé mirándome desde la esquina por el rabillo del ojo, mientras fingía observar a Carim-chan meter la bola número ocho que le daba la partida. Carim-chan recogió sus ganancias, y Fate-chan se dirigió a la larga mesa, grande y baja, que estaba junto a la pista de baile, cogiendo una bebida de camino. Yuuno se meneaba sin sentido en la pista de baile y, finalmente, se colocó entre Hayate-chan y yo. Fate-chan puso los ojos en blanco, riéndose mientras volvía a nuestra mesa con Carim-chan.

—Voy a por otra copa, ¿quieren algo? —gritó Hayate-chan por encima de la música.

—Iré contigo —dije, mientras miraba a Yuuno-kun y señalaba hacia la barra.

Yuuno-kun sacudió la cabeza y siguió bailando. Hayate-chan y yo nos abrimos paso entre la multitud. Los camareros estaban desbordados, así que nos preparamos para una larga espera.

—Las chicas están haciendo una masacre esta noche —dijo Hayate-chan. Me acerqué a su oído.

—Nunca entenderé por qué alguien apuesta contra Carim-chan.

—Por la misma razón que lo hacen contra Fate-chan. Son idiotas —sonrió ella. Un hombre vestido con toga se apoyó en la barra al lado de Hayate y sonrió.

—Señoritas, ¿qué van a beber esta noche?

—Nos pagamos nuestras propias copas, gracias —dijo Hayate-chan, mirando hacia delante.

—Soy Mike —dijo él, y después señaló a su amigo—: Este es Logan.

Sonreí educadamente y miré a Hayate, que puso su mejor cara de «lárguense de aquí». La camarera nos preguntó qué queríamos y después asintió a los hombres que estaban detrás de nosotras, que se peleaban por hacerse cargo del pedido de Hayate. Trajo un vaso cuadrado lleno de un líquido rosa y espumoso, y tres cervezas. Mike le entregó el dinero y ella asintió.

—Esto es alucinante —dijo Mike, mirando a la multitud.

—Sí —respondió Hayate-chan molesta.

—Te he visto bailando antes —me dijo Logan, señalando la pista de baile—. Estabas genial.

—Eh…, gracias —dije, intentando ser educada, pero consciente de que Fate-chan estaba a unos pocos metros.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —me preguntó él.

—No, gracias. Estoy aquí con mí…

—Novia —dijo Fate-chan, apareciendo de la nada.

Lanzó una mirada asesina a los hombres que estaban delante de nosotros, y estos se alejaron un poco, claramente intimidados.

Hayate-chan no pudo contener su sonrisa petulante cuando Carim-chan la rodeó con el brazo. Fate-chan señaló el otro lado del local.

—Lárguense, ¿Qué esperan?

Los hombres nos miraron a Hayate-chan y a mí, y después dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás antes de refugiarse en la seguridad de la multitud.

Carim-chan besó a Hayate-chan.

— ¡No puedo llevarte a ningún sitio!

Ella soltó una risita tonta y yo sonreí a Fate-chan, que me miraba furibunda.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Por qué dejaron que les pagaran las bebidas?

Hayate-chan se soltó de Carim, reparando en el mal humor de Fate-chan.

—No les hemos dejado, Fate. Yo misma les dije que no lo hicieran. Fate me cogió la botella que sujetaba en la mano.

—Entonces, ¿qué es esto?

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunté.

—Sí, lo digo muy en serio —dijo mientras tiraba la cerveza a la papelera que había junto a la barra—. Te lo he dicho cien veces…: no puedes aceptar bebidas de cualquier persona. ¿Y si te han echado algo?

Hayate-chan levantó su bebida.

—No hemos perdido de vista las bebidas en ningún momento. Te estás pasando.

—No estoy hablando contigo —dijo Fate, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

— ¡Oye! —dije, enfadada—. No le hables así.

—Fate —le avisó Carim—, déjalo ya.

—No me gusta que aceptes que otros tipos te inviten a copas —dijo Fate. Levanté una ceja.

— ¿Intentas iniciar una pelea?

— ¿Te gustaría llegar a la barra y verme compartir alguna copa con una chica? Asentí una vez.

—Está bien. Ahora ignoras a todas las mujeres. Lo pillo. Debería hacer el mismo esfuerzo.

—Eso estaría bien —dijo, intentando claramente controlar su carácter.

Resultaba un poco desconcertante estar en el lado malo de su ira. Los ojos le brillaban todavía de rabia, y un ansia innata de contraatacar se apoderó de mí.

—Vas a tener que controlar ese rollo de novia celosa, Fate, no he hecho nada malo.

Fate me lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

— ¡Pero si he llegado aquí y me he encontrado con que un tipo te estaba invitando a una copa!

— ¡No le grites! —dijo Hayate.

Carim apoyó la mano en el hombro de Fate.

—Todos hemos bebido mucho. Salgamos de aquí.

En esta ocasión, la habitual influencia calmante de Carim había perdido su efecto en Fate, y me agobió que su rabieta hubiera acabado con nuestra noche.

—Tengo que avisar a Yuuno de que nos vamos —gruñí, dejando atrás a Fate de camino a la pista de baile.

Una mano cálida me rodeó la muñeca. Me giré en redondo y vi a Fate agarrándome sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento.

—Iré contigo.

Retorcí el brazo para librarme de su sujeción.

—Soy totalmente capaz de caminar unos pocos metros yo sola, Fate. ¿Qué problema tienes?

Vislumbré a Yuuno en el centro y me abrí paso a empujones hasta él.

— ¡Nos vamos!

— ¿Qué? —gritó Yuuno por encima de la música.

— ¡Fate está de un humor de perros! ¡Nos vamos!

Yuuno puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza, a la vez que me decía adiós con la mano mientras me alejaba de la pista de baile. Justo cuando había localizado a Hayate y a Carim, un hombre disfrazado de pirata tiró de mí hacia atrás.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas? —sonrió él, mientras chocaba contra mí.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza por la mueca que estaba poniendo. Cuando ya me iba, me cogió el brazo. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que no me estaba cogiendo sin más, sino para buscar protección.

— ¡Eh! —gritó él, mirando más allá de mí con los ojos como platos.

Fate le impedía llegar a la pista de baile y lanzó un puñetazo directamente a la cara del pirata. La fuerza del impacto nos envió a ambos al suelo. Con las palmas de la mano sobre el pavimento de madera, parpadeé asombrada y sin creer lo que pasaba. Cuando sentí algo cálido y húmedo en la mano, me volví y retrocedí. Estaba cubierta de la sangre de la nariz del hombre. Se tapaba la mano con la cara, pero el brillante líquido rojo le caía por el antebrazo mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Fate se apresuró a recogerme, parecía tan conmocionado como yo:

— ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Estás bien, Paloma?

Cuando me puse de pie, me solté el brazo que me estaba cogiendo.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Hayate me cogió de la muñeca y tiró de mí entre la multitud hasta llegar al aparcamiento. Carim abrió las puertas y, cuando me acomodé en el asiento, Fate se volvió hacia mí.

—Lo siento, Paloma. No sabía que te estaba agarrando.

— ¡Tu puño ha pasado a escasos centímetros de mi cara! —dije, cogiendo la toalla manchada de grasa que Carim me había lanzado. Asqueada, me sequé la sangre de la mano.

La seriedad de la situación me ensombreció el gesto, mientras él ponía expresión de sufrimiento.

—No me habría vuelto a pegarle un puñetazo si hubiera sabido que podía darte.

Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Cállate, Fate. De verdad, será mejor que te calles —dije, con la mirada fija en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Carim.

—Paloma… —empezó a decir Fate.

Carim golpeó el volante con la parte inferior de la palma de la mano.

— ¡Cierra el pico, Fate! Ya has dicho que lo sientes, ¡ahora cierra la puta boca!

Llegamos a casa en el más absoluto silencio. Carim echó hacia delante su asiento para dejarme salir del coche y miré a Hayate, que asintió comprendiendo lo que le pedía.

Dio un beso de buenas noches a su novia.

—Nos vemos mañana, cariño.

Carim asintió resignado y la besó.

—Te quiero.

Pasé por delante de Fate para llegar a la Honda de Hayate, y ella corrió hasta mi lado.

—Venga, no te vayas enfadada.

—No te preocupes, no me voy enfadada, sino furiosa.

—Necesita algo de tiempo para que la cosa se enfríe, Fate —le avisó Hayate, cerrando la puerta.

Cuando la puerta del acompañante se abrió de golpe, Fate la sujetó y se apoyó contra ella.

—No te vayas, Paloma. Sé que me he pasado.

Levanté la mano y mostré los restos de sangre seca en la palma.

—Avísame cuando madures.

Se apoyó en la puerta con la cadera.

—No puedes irte.

Levanté una ceja, y Carim corrió rodeando el coche tras nosotras.

—Fate, estás borracha. Estás a punto de cometer un enorme error. Deja que se vaya a casa, relájate… Pueden hablar mañana cuando estés sobria.

La expresión de Fate se volvió desesperada.

—No puede irse —dijo ella, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Esto no va a funcionar, Fate —dije tirando de la puerta—. ¡Apártate!

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no va a funcionar? —preguntó Fate, cogiéndome del brazo.

—Me refiero a tu cara de tristeza. No voy a picar —dije soltándome.

Carim observó a Fate durante un momento y, entonces, se volvió hacia mí.

—Nanoha…, este es el momento del que hablaba. Quizá deberías…

—No te metas, Carim —le espetó Hayate, mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

—Voy a hacer una idiotez. Voy a hacer muchas idioteces, Paloma, pero tienes que perdonarme.

— ¡Mañana tendré un enorme moratón en el culo! Pegaste a ese chico porque estabas cabreada conmigo. ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¡Porque ahora mismo veo banderas rojas por todas partes!

—Nunca he pegado a una chica en mi vida —dijo ella, sorprendido por mis palabras.

— ¡Y no estoy dispuesta a ser la primera! —Añadí, tirando de la puerta—.

¡Apártate, joder!

Fate asintió y después dio un paso atrás. Me senté al lado de Hayate y cerré de un golpe la puerta. Echó marcha atrás, y Fate se inclinó a mirarme a por la ventanilla.

— ¿Me llamarás mañana, verdad? —suplicó, con la mano en el parabrisas.

—Vámonos ya, Hayate —dije, negándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

La noche fue larga. No dejé de mirar el reloj, y me sentía mal cada vez que veía que había pasado otra hora. No podía dejar de pensar en Fate y en si lo llamaría o no, preguntándome si ella también estaría despierta. Finalmente, como último recurso, me puse los auriculares del iPod en los oídos y escuché todas las canciones repugnantes de mi lista de reproducción a todo volumen.

Cuando miré el reloj por última vez, eran más de las cuatro. Los pájaros cantaban ya junto a mi ventana, y sonreí cuando empecé a notar los ojos pesados. Parecía que habían pasado solo unos minutos cuando oí que llamaban a la puerta, y Hayate irrumpió en la habitación.

Me quitó los auriculares de los oídos y se dejó caer en mi silla de escritorio.

—Buenos días, encanto. Tienes un aspecto horrible —dijo ella. De su boca, salió una burbuja rosa, que hizo estallar ruidosamente.

— ¡Cierra el pico, Hayate! —dijo Suzuka desde debajo de las sábanas.

—Te das cuenta de que es inevitable que dos personas de carácter, como Fate y tú, se peleen, ¿no? —dijo Hayate, mientras se limaba las uñas, sin dejar de mascar una enorme bola de chicle.

Me giré en la cama.

—Estás oficialmente despedida. Eres una conciencia terrible. Se rio.

—Es que te conozco; si te diera mis llaves ahora mismo, irías conduciendo hasta

Allí.

—Desde luego que no.

—Lo que tú digas —contestó en tono cantarín.

—Son las ocho de la mañana, Hayate. Probablemente sigan desmayadas.

En ese preciso momento, oí una tenue llamada a la puerta. El brazo de Suzuka salió

Despedido de debajo de la colcha y giró el pomo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y vi a Fate en el umbral.

— ¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó en voz baja y áspera. Los círculos púrpura de debajo de sus ojos daban cuenta de su falta de sueño, si es que había llegado a pegar ojo en algún momento.

Me senté en la cama, sorprendida por su aspecto exhausto.

— ¿Estás bien?

Entró y cayó de rodillas delante de mí.

—Lo siento mucho, Nanoha, de verdad, lo siento —dijo ella mientras me rodeaba con los brazos por la cintura, con la cabeza enterrada en mi regazo.

Mecí su cabeza en mis brazos y levanté la mirada hacia Hayate.

—Eh… Creo que mejor me voy —dijo incómoda, mientras buscaba el pomo de la puerta.

Suzuka se frotó los ojos y suspiró; después cogió su neceser con las cosas para la ducha.

—Siempre estoy muy limpia cuando estás por aquí, Nanoha —gruñó ella, cerrando la puerta de un golpe tras de sí.

Fate me miró.

—Sé que siempre me comporto como una loca cuando se trata de ti, pero Dios sabe que lo intento, Paloma. No quiero joder lo nuestro.

—Pues entonces no lo hagas.

—Esto es difícil para mí, ¿sabes? Siento que en cualquier segundo te vas a dar cuenta del pedazo de mierda que soy y me vas a dejar. Ayer, mientras bailabas, observé a una docena de tipos mirándote. Entonces te fuiste a la barra, y te vi dando las gracias a ese tipo por la copa. Después, a ese imbécil de la pista de baile no se le ocurrió otra cosa que cogerte.

—Sí, pero yo no voy dando puñetazos a todas las chicas que hablan contigo. Además, no puedo quedarme encerrada en el apartamento todo el tiempo. Vas a tener que controlar ese mal carácter tuyo.

—Lo haré. Nunca antes había querido tener novia, Paloma. No estoy acostumbrada a sentir esto por alguien…, por nadie. Si eres paciente, te juro que encontraré el modo de manejarlo.

—Dejemos algo claro: no eres un pedazo de mierda, eres genial. Da igual que alguien me invite a una copa o a bailar, o que intenten flirtear conmigo. Con quien me voy a casa es contigo. Me has pedido que confíe en ti, pero tú no pareces confiar en mí.

Frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Si crees que te voy a dejar por el primer chico que aparezca, entonces es que no tienes mucha fe en mí.

Me agarró con más fuerza.

—No soy lo bastante buena para ti, Paloma. Eso no significa que no confíe en ti.

Solo me preparo para lo inevitable.

—No digas eso. Cuando estamos a solas, eres perfecta. Somos perfectas. Pero después dejas que cualquiera lo arruine. No espero que cambies completamente de la noche a la mañana, pero tienes que elegir tus batallas. No puedes acabar peleándote cada vez que alguien me mire.

Ella asintió.

—Haré todo lo que quieras. Solo… dime que me quieres.

—Sabes que es así.

—Necesito oírtelo decir —pidió, juntando las cejas.

—Te quiero —dije, mientras tocaba sus labios con los míos—. Ahora deja de comportarte como una niña.

Ella se rio y se metió en la cama conmigo. Pasamos la hora siguiente sin movernos, bajo las sábanas, entre risas y besos, y apenas nos dimos cuenta de que Suzuka había regresado de la ducha.

— ¿Podrías salir? Tengo que vestirme —dijo Suzuka a Fate, mientras se anudaba con más fuerza el albornoz.

Fate me besó en la mejilla y después salió al pasillo.

—Nos vemos en un segundo.

Me dejé caer sobre la almohada, mientras Suzuka rebuscaba en su armario.

— ¿Por qué estás tan contenta? —rezongó ella.

—Por nada —respondí con un suspiro.

— ¿Sabes qué es la codependencia, Nanoha? Tu novia es un ejemplo de manual, lo que resulta escalofriante teniendo en cuenta que ha pasado de no tener respeto alguno hacia las mujeres a pensar que te necesita para respirar.

—Tal vez sea así —dije, resistiéndome a que me chafara el buen humor.

— ¿No te preguntas a qué se debe? A ver…, se ha trajinado a la mitad de las chicas del campus. ¿Por qué tú?

—Dice que soy diferente.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero ¿por qué?

— ¿Y a ti qué más te da? —le espeté yo.

—Es peligroso necesitar tanto a alguien. Tú intentas salvarla y ella espera que lo hagas. Son un auténtico desastre.

—Me da igual qué es o por qué ha surgido. Cuando todo va bien, Suzuka…, es maravilloso.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No tienes remedio.

Fate llamó a la puerta y Suzuka lo dejó entrar.

—Voy a la sala de estudio común. Buena suerte —dijo con la voz más falsa que podía impostar.

— ¿A qué venía eso? —preguntó Fate.

—Me ha dicho que somos un desastre.

—Dime algo que no sepa —dijo sonriendo.

De repente, centró la mirada y me besó la suave piel de detrás de la oreja.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a casa conmigo?

Apoyé la mano en su nuca y suspiré al notar sus suaves labios contra la piel.

—Creo que me voy a quedar aquí. Estoy constantemente en tu apartamento. Levantó de golpe la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué? ¿No te gusta estar allí?

Le toqué la mejilla y suspiré. Se preocupaba muy rápidamente.

—Claro que sí que me gusta, pero no vivo allí. Me recorrió el cuello con la punta de la nariz.

—Te quiero allí. Te quiero allí todas las noches.

—No pienso mudarme contigo —dije negando con la cabeza.

—No te he pedido que te mudes conmigo. He dicho que quiero que estés allí.

— ¡Es lo mismo! —dije riéndome. Fate frunció el ceño.

— ¿De verdad no vas a quedarte conmigo esta noche?

Dije que no con la cabeza y su mirada se perdió por la pared hasta llegar al techo.

Casi podía oír los engranajes en el interior de su cabeza.

— ¿Qué estás maquinando? —pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

—Intento pensar en otra apuesta.

**Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá y más a las personas que dejaron su reviews;**

**gracias por comentar y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.**

**LostNeko120. También soy team Fate, digo le echa ganas puede mejorar pero va por el buen camino y Parker se puede ir mucho a cantar a una loma no merece a nuestra cobriza jaja Xd**

**Nadaoriginal. En cierta manera tienes un buen punto con lo de la actitud de Fate, aunque si pensé en cambiarla a algo más "femenino" decidí dejarla así porque me dio la impresión que sería al un poco diferente a lo que generalmente encontramos por acá y tampoco le quise cambiar la actitud a los personajes porque me parece que así que era la manera perfecta de hacer algo que no es común generalmente y todavía quedan capítulos a sí que para el final falta bastante.**

**Lectores anonimos: Muchas gracias**

**Pd: Tengo pagina de facebook por si quieren leer doujin traducidos de love live, symphogear, Mai hime, los espero con ansias, me pueden encontrar como: Mapache Curioso, espero su visita ansiosamente.**

**Pd: Si quieren otra historia adaptada o traducida no duden en pedirla.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Buenos días, tardes o noches, me puse a releer esta historia y me di cuenta que realmente cometí muchos errores tratándose de tiempo, espacio y que no adaptate correctamente el personaje que Fate representaría en esta historia, por lo cual me tome el tiempo de leer detenidamente este cada capitulo y creo yo que ya están los capítulos como deberían de quedar, me enfoque un poco en sacar algo de femineidad cuando se trata de Fate, para que no parezca tan macho dominante, pero gente soy humana y me equivoco así que los invito a releer esta historia a patir del capitulo 1 y si notan algo que no este bien cambiado les agradecería mucho, ya que cada comentario me hace crecer.**

**De antemano muchas gracias por poner atención a esta pequeña petición.**


	14. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

**HECHOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO**

Me metí una pastillita blanca en la boca y me la tragué con un gran vaso de agua. Estaba de pie en medio del dormitorio de Fate-chan, en sujetador y bragas, preparándome para ponerme el pijama.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Fate-chan desde la cama.

—Eh…, mi píldora. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué píldora?

—La píldora, Fate-chan, todavía tienes que volver a rellenar tu cajón y lo último que necesito es preocuparme de si me va a venir la regla o no.

—Ah.

—Una de nosotras tiene que ser responsable —dije, enarcando una ceja.

—Santo cielo, qué linda estás —dijo Fate-chan, apoyando la cabeza en la mano—. La chica más guapa de Uminari es mi novia.

Puse los ojos en blanco e introduje la cabeza por el camisón de seda púrpura, justo antes de meterme en la cama a su lado. Me senté a horcajadas sobre su regazo y le besé el cuello; solté una risita tonta cuando dejó caer la cabeza contra el cabecero.

— ¿Otra vez? Vas a acabar conmigo, Paloma.

—No puedes morirte —dije, mientras le cubría la cara de besos—. Tienes demasiado mal genio.

— ¡No, no puedo morirme porque hay demasiados idiotas peleándose a empujones por ocupar mi lugar! Podría vivir para siempre solo para fastidiarlos.

Solté una risita contra su boca y ella me puso boca arriba. Deslizó el dedo bajo el delicado lazo púrpura que tenía sobre el hombro y me lo bajó por el brazo, mientras me besaba la piel que dejaba libre tras ella.

— ¿Por qué yo, Fate-chan?

Se inclinó hacia atrás, buscando mi mirada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Has estado con muchas mujeres y siempre te has negado a apuntar tan siquiera un número de teléfono… ¿por qué yo?

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —dijo ella, mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Solo tengo curiosidad.

— ¿Y por qué yo? Tienes a la mitad de los hombres de Uminari esperando a que yo la fastidie contigo.

Arrugué la nariz.

—Eso no es verdad, no cambies de tema.

—Claro que es cierto, si no hubiera estado persiguiéndote desde principios de curso, habrías tenido a más chicos siguiéndote por ahí, además de Parker Hayes. Él simplemente está demasiado pagado de sí mismo como para tenerme miedo.

— ¡No haces más que esquivar mi pregunta! ¡Y muy mal, añadiría!

— ¡Vale, vale! ¿Que por qué tú? —Una sonrisa se extendió en su cara, mientras se agachaba hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos— Me sentí atraída hacia ti desde la noche de aquella primera pelea.

— ¿Cómo? —dije con una expresión de duda.

—Sí ¿Allí en medio, con ese suéter manchado de sangre? Estabas absolutamente ridícula —dijo riéndose.

—Gracias.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

—Fue cuando levantaste la mirada hacia mí, ese fue el momento preciso me miraste con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con inocencia…, sin fingimientos. No me miraste como si fuera Fate Testarossa Harlaown —dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco al oír sus propias palabras—. Me miraste como si fuera…, no sé…, una persona, supongo.

—Última hora Fate-chan, eres una persona — Me apartó el pelo de la cara.

—No antes de que llegaras, Carim era la única que me trataba con normalidad no te acobardaste, ni intentaste flirtear, ni te pasaste el pelo por la cara simplemente me viste.

—Fui una completa zorra contigo— Me besó en el cuello.

—Eso es lo que acabó de sellar el trato.

Deslicé las manos por su espalda hasta el interior de sus pantalones.

—Espero que esto vaya bien, no creo que llegue a cansarme de ti jamás.

— ¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó, sonriendo.

Su teléfono vibró sobre la mesita de noche y sonrió, mientras se lo llevaba a la oreja.

— ¿Diga?… Oh, joder no estoy aquí con Paloma, nos estábamos preparando para ir a la cama… Cierra la boca Alicia no tiene gracia… ¿De verdad? ¿Qué hace en la ciudad? —Me miró y suspiró— Está bien estaremos allí dentro de media hora… Ya me has oído, porque no voy a ninguna parte sin ella, por eso ¿Quieres que te parta la cara cuando llegue? —Fate-chan colgó y sacudió la cabeza.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Esa ha sido la conversación más rara que he oído jamás.

—Era Alicia, Chrono está en la ciudad y han organizado una noche de póquer en casa de mi padre.

— ¿Noche de póquer? —Tragué saliva.

—Sí, normalmente se quedan con todo mi dinero, son unos cabrones tramposos.

— ¿Voy a conocer a tu familia dentro de media hora?

—Dentro de veintisiete minutos, para ser exactas.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, Fate-chan! —aullé, saltando de la cama.

— ¿Qué haces? —dijo con un suspiro.

Rebusqué en el armario y saqué un par de pantalones vaqueros; me los puse dando saltitos, después me quité el camisón por la cabeza y se lo tiré a Fate a la cara.

— ¡No puedo creer que me avises de que voy a conocer a tu familia con veinte minutos de antelación! ¡Podría matarte ahora mismo!

Se quitó el camisón de los ojos y se rio ante mi intento desesperado por estar presentable. Cogí una camiseta negra de cuello en pico y me la puse bien, después corrí al baño, me lavé los dientes y me pasé el cepillo por el pelo. Fate-chan apareció detrás de mí, completamente vestida y preparado, me rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura.

— ¡Estoy hecha un asco! —dije, con el gesto torcido delante del espejo.

— ¿No te das cuenta de lo guapa que estás? —me preguntó ella, besándome en el cuello.

Resoplé y fui corriendo a su habitación para ponerme un par de zapatos de tacón y después cogí a Fate-chan de la mano, mientras me llevaba hasta la puerta. Me detuve, me subí la cremallera de la chaqueta negra de cuero y me recogí el pelo en un moño apretado, preparándome para el agitado trayecto hasta la casa de su padre.

—Cálmate, Paloma. Solo seremos un grupo de hermanos y hermanas sentados alrededor de una mesa.

—Es la primera vez que voy a ver a tu padre y a tus hermanos…, y todo a la vez…

¿Y quieres que me calme? —dije, subiéndome a la moto tras ella.

Giró el cuello, me tocó la mejilla y me besó.

—Los vas a enamorar, igual que a mí.

Cuando llegamos, me solté el pelo y lo peiné con los dedos unas cuantas veces antes de que Fate-chan me hiciera cruzar la puerta.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero si es la solecito de la familia! —gritó uno de los chicos.

Fate-chan asintió una vez. Intentó poner cara de enfadada, pero podía notar que estaba emocionada de ver a sus hermanos. La casa era antañona, empapelada de un color amarillo y marrón desvaído, había una alfombra de pelo largo de diferentes tonos de marrón. Cruzamos un pasillo que daba directamente a una habitación con la puerta abierta de par en par, sus hermanos y su padre estaban sentados a una mesa de madera, redonda, con sillas diferentes.

—Oye…, vigila lo que dices delante de la señorita —pidió su padre, era difícil quitar mi cara de estupefacta al darme cuenta que la el "padre" de Fate-chan era realmente una mujer y es realmente hermosa, con ojos y cabello de color gris, se nota de donde había sacado Fate-chan sus atributos.

— ¿Em... Fate-chan? — Le susurro al oído para que nadie nos escuchara.

— ¿Qué paso, Paloma? — Me contesta de la misma manera.

— ¿Tu padre es mujer? — Le pregunto de la manera más normal posible — No es que tenga nada de malo, solo estoy un poco sorprendida

— ¿Eh? Ah sí, es que a ella le gusta que le digamos padre, desde que somos muy pequeños y se nos quedo de costumbre — Me responde con el mismo tono de voz del principio

— Oh muy bien, perdona no quería ser entrometida.

— No te preocupes Paloma, pero ahora vamos a presentarte como se debe— Me lleva de la mano hasta donde está su padre —Paloma, este es mi padre, Precia Testarossa, papá esta es Paloma.

— ¿Paloma? —preguntó Precia-chan, con una expresión de extrañeza.

—Nanoha —dije, mientras le estrechaba la mano. Fate-chan señaló a sus hermanos y hermana.

—Alicia, Haku, Haru y Chrono.

Todos asintieron, excepto Chrono, todos parecían versiones mayores que Fate-chan; empezando por Alicia-chan era prácticamente idéntica a Fate-chan solo que con la diferencia de que ella tenía los ojos mas rojo oscuro que los de mi rubia, aparte que su vestimenta es completamente diferente ella llevaba puesto un vestido de color azul lila con unos tacones bajos de color blanco y el pelo atado con un pequeño moño blanco, después los gemelos con el pelo rapado, ojos marrones, camisetas estrechas que resaltaban sus músculos abultados y cubiertos de tatuajes, Chrono-kun llevaba una camisa de vestir y una corbata desanudada, tenía los ojos azules oscuro y el pelo del mismo color oscuro.

— ¿Y Nanoha tiene apellido? —preguntó Precia-san.

—Takamachi —respondí asintiendo.

—Es un placer conocerte, Nanoha-san —dijo Chrono, con una sonrisa.

—Un auténtico placer —siguió Alicia-chan, comiéndome con la mirada en ese momento Precia-san le dio un codazo y ella soltó un quejido.

— ¿Qué he dicho? —preguntó él, frotándose la nuca.

—Siéntate, Nanoha mira cómo le quitamos el dinero a Fate —dijo uno de los gemelos. Era incapaz de decir cuál, porque eran unas copias exactas el uno del otro, incluso sus tatuajes encajaban.

La habitación estaba salpicada de fotos antiguas de partidas de póquer, de leyendas del juego posando con Precia-san y con quien supuse que sería el abuelo de Fate, en los estantes había barajas de cartas antiguas.

—¿Conoció a Stu Unger? —pregunté, señalando una foto polvorienta a Precia-san se le iluminó la mirada.

— ¿Sabes quién es Stu Unger? — Asentí.

—Mi padre también es admirador suyo — Se levantó y señaló la foto de al lado.

—Y ese es Doyle Brunson. —Sonreí—. Mi padre lo vio jugar una vez es increíble.

—El abuelo de Fate era un profesional, aquí nos tomamos el póquer muy en serio —dijo Precia-san sonriendo.

Me senté entre Fate-chan y uno de los gemelos, mientras Alicia-chan barajaba las cartas con cierta habilidad. Los chicos entregaron su efectivo y Precia se lo cambió por fichas.

Alicia-chan enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Quieres jugar, Nanoha-chan? —Sonreí educadamente y dije que no con la cabeza.

—No creo que deba.

— ¿Es que no sabes? —preguntó Precia-san.

No pude reprimir una sonrisa, Precia-san parecía muy seria, casi maternal sabía qué respuesta esperaba y odiaba tener que decepcionarla Fate-chan me dio un beso en la frente.

—Venga, juega… Te enseñaré.

—Será mejor que te despidas ya de tu dinero, Nanoha-chan —dijo Chrono con una carcajada.

Apreté los labios y saqué dos billetes de cincuenta de la cartera. Se los entregué a Precia-san y esperé pacientemente a que me entregara las fichas. Alicia-chan sonrió con desdén, pero la ignoré.

—Tengo fe en la capacidad de Fate-chan para enseñarme —dije. Uno de los gemelos se puso a aplaudir.

— ¡Genial! ¡Esta noche me voy a hacer rico!

—Empecemos poco a poco esta vez —dijo Precia-chan, lanzando una ficha de cinco.

Alicia-chan los vio, Fate-chan me extendió las cartas en abanico.

— ¿Has jugado a las cartas alguna vez?

—Hace bastante —asentí.

—El Uno no cuenta, Colibrí —dijo Alicia-chan, mientras miraba sus cartas.

—Cierra esa boca—dijo Fate-chan, alzando la mirada hacia su hermana antes de volver a bajarla a mi mano.

—Tienes que buscar las cartas más altas, números consecutivos y mejor si son del mismo palo.

En la primera mano, Fate-chan me miró las cartas y yo miré las suyas. Básicamente, asentí y sonreí, jugando cuando se me decía, tanto Fate-chan como yo perdimos, mis fichas habían menguado al final de la primera ronda.

Después de que Chrono-kun repartiera para empezar la segunda ronda, no dejé que Fate-chan viera mis cartas.

—Creo que puedo sola —dije.

— ¿Estás segura? —me preguntó.

—Sí, cariño.

Tres manos después, había recuperado mis fichas y había masacrado los montones de fichas de los demás con una pareja de ases, una escalera y con la carta más alta.

— ¡Mierda! —se quejó Alicia-chan —. ¡Maldita suerte del principiante!

—Esta chica aprende rápido, Fate —dijo Precia-san, Fate-chan dio un trago a su cerveza.

— ¡Me estás haciendo sentir orgullosa, Paloma!

Le brillaban los ojos de emoción; su sonrisa era diferente a todas las que había visto antes.

—Gracias.

—Los que no sirven para actuar, enseñan —dijo Chrono-kun, burlón.

—Muy gracioso, idiota —murmuró Fate.

Cuatro manos después, apuré lo que me quedaba de cerveza y fruncí los ojos ante el único hombre de la mesa que no se había retirado.

—Tú decides, Haku. ¿Vas a ser un bebé o verás mi apuesta como un hombre?

—A la mierda —dijo él, lanzando la última de sus fichas.

Fate-chan me miró muy animada su expresión me recordaba la del público de sus peleas.

— ¿Qué tienes, Paloma?

— ¿Haku? —le apremié.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¡Escalera! —dijo sonriendo, mientras dejaba las cartas boca arriba sobre la mesa.

Cinco pares de ojos se volvieron a mí. Eché un vistazo a la mesa y entonces enseñé mis cartas de un golpe.

— ¡Miren y lloren, chicos! ¡Ases y ochos! —dije, riéndome.

— ¿Un full? ¿Cómo rayos es posible? —gritó Alicia-chan.

—Lo siento. Siempre había querido decir eso —añadí, mientras recogía mis fichas.

Chrono-kun aguzó la mirada.

—Esto no es solo la suerte del principiante, esta chica sabe jugar. — Fate-chan miró a Chrono-kun durante un momento y luego se volvió a mí.

— ¿Habías jugado antes, Paloma?

Apreté los labios y me encogí de hombros, mostrando mi sonrisa más inocente Fate-chan echó la cabeza hacia atrás, estallando en carcajadas. Intentaba hablar, pero no podía, y entonces golpeó la mesa con el puño.

— ¡Tu novia nos ha desplumado! —dijo Haku-kun, señalándome.

— ¡Rayos, no puede ser! —aulló Alicia-chan, mientras se levantaba.

—Buen plan, hija traer a una jugadora consumada a la noche de póquer —dijo Precia-san, guiñándome el ojo.

— ¡No lo sabía! —exclamó ella, negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Maldición! —dijo Chrono-kun, sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

— ¡Que no, de verdad! —insistió entre carcajadas.

—Odio decirlo hermana, pero creo que acabo de enamorarme de tu chica — confesó Haru.

— ¡Oye, ándate con cuidadito! —amenazó Fate-chan, cuya sonrisa se convirtió rápidamente en una mueca de disgusto.

—Se acabó estaba siendo buena contigo Nanoha-chan, pero pienso recuperar mi dinero, ahora mismo —avisó Alicia-chan.

Fate-chan se retiró en las últimas manos, limitándose a observar cómo sus hermanos ponían todo su empeño en recuperar su dinero. Mano tras mano, me fui quedando con todas sus fichas, mano tras mano, Chrono-kun me observaba con más atención. Cada vez que dejaba mis cartas sobre la mesa, Fate-chan y Precia-san se reían, Haku-kun lanzaba un juramento, Haru-kun proclamaba su amor inmortal por mí y a Alicia-chan le daba una tremenda rabieta.

Cambié mis fichas y le di a cada uno sus cien dólares una vez que nos acomodamos en el salón. Precia se negó, pero los hermanos los aceptaron con gratitud. Fate-chan me cogió de la mano y caminamos hacia la puerta.

Me di cuenta de que estaba disgustada, así que le estreché la mano.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Acabas de soltar cuatrocientos, Paloma! —dijo Fate-chan con el ceño fruncido.

—Si fuera la noche del póquer, me los habría quedado, pero no puedo robar a tus hermanos la primera vez que los veo.

— ¡Ellos se habrían quedado con tu dinero! —dijo ella.

—Y no me habría quitado el sueño ni por un segundo tampoco —añadió Haku-kun.

— ¿Por qué no le quitas los ojos de encima a mi chica?

— ¿Cómo has dicho que te apellidabas? —preguntó Chrono.

Me moví con nerviosismo. Pensé frenéticamente en alguna manera ingeniosa o sarcástica de salirme por la tangente, pero en lugar de eso me mordí las uñas nerviosa, maldiciéndome en silencio. Debería haber sido más lista y no haber ganado todas esas manos. Chrono lo sabía. Lo veía en sus ojos.

Al reparar en mi inquietud, Fate-chan se volvió hacia su hermano y me pasó el brazo por la cintura. No estaba segura de si lo hacía para protegerme o porque se estaba preparando para lo que pudiera decir su hermano.

Fate-chan se volvió, visiblemente incómodo ante la pregunta de su hermano.

—Es Takamachi, pero ¿qué importa eso?

—Entiendo por qué no has atado cabos antes de esta noche, Fate-chan pero ahora ya no tienes excusa —dijo Chrono, con petulancia.

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —preguntó Fate-chan.

— ¿No tendrás algún tipo de relación con Takamachi Shiro por casualidad? — continuó Chrono.

Todos se volvieron para mirarme y, nerviosa, me eché el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos.

— ¿De qué conoces a Shiro?

Fate-chan giró la cabeza para mirarme a la cara.

—Es uno de los mejores jugadores de póquer de la historia. ¿Lo conoces?

Cerré los ojos, consciente de que finalmente me habían arrinconado sin otra opción que decir la verdad.

—Es mi padre.

La habitación estalló en gritos.

— ¡No me jodas!

— ¡Lo sabía!

— ¡Acabamos de jugar con la hija de Shiro Takamachi!

— ¡Joder!

Chrono, Precia y Fate eran los únicos que no gritaban.

—Chicos, les advertí de que era mejor que no jugara —dije.

—Si hubieras mencionado que eras la hija de Shiro, te habríamos tomado más en serio —apuntó Chrono.

Me volví a mirar a Fate-chan, que no salía de su asombro.

— ¿Eres el Trece de la Suerte? —preguntó, con mirada algo confusa. Alicia-chan se levantó y me señaló, boquiabierta.

— ¡El Trece de la Suerte está en nuestra casa! No puede ser. ¡Joder, no puedo creérmelo!

—Ese fue el apodo que me pusieron los periódicos. Y la historia no era demasiado precisa —dije inquieta.

—Tengo que llevar a Nanoha a casa, chicos —dijo Fate-chan, observándome todavía asombrada. Precia-san me miró por encima de las gafas.

— ¿Por qué no era precisa?

—No le robé la suerte a mi padre., es ridículo —me reí, retorciéndome el pelo con un dedo.

Chrono sacudió la cabeza.

—No, Shiro dio esa entrevista dijo que a las doce de la noche de tu decimotercer cumpleaños se le agotó la suerte.

—Y empezó la tuya —añadió Fate-chan.

— ¡Te criaron unos mafiosos! —dijo Alicia-chan, sonriendo de emoción.

—Eh…, no —solté una carcajada—. No me criaron, solo… venían mucho a casa.

—Eso fue una maldita vergüenza, no fue justo que Shiro arrastrara tu nombre por el barro en todos los periódicos eras solo una niña —dijo Precia-san, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Como mucho, era la suerte del principiante —dije, intentando desesperadamente ocultar mi humillación.

—Takamachi Shiro te enseñó a jugar —dijo Precia-san, sacudiendo la cabeza asombrada

—Jugabas contra profesionales y ganabas a los trece años, por Dios santo. —Miró a Fate-chan y sonrió—. No apuestes contra ella, hija nunca pierde.

Fate-chan me miró; por su expresión era evidente que seguía conmocionada y desorientada.

—Bueno… Tenemos que irnos, papá. Adiós, chicos.

La charla profunda y exaltada de la familia de Fate-chan se fue desvaneciendo conforme cruzamos la puerta y llegamos a su moto. Me recogí el pelo en un moño y me subí la cremallera de la chaqueta, esperando a que ella hablara. Se subió a la moto sin decir una palabra y me senté a horcajadas en el asiento tras ella

Estaba segura de que pensaba que no había sido honesta con ella, probablemente le avergonzaba haberse enterado de una parte tan importante de mi vida al mismo tiempo que su familia. Creía que me esperaba una pelea enorme cuando volviéramos a su apartamento, así que preparé una docena de disculpas distintas mentalmente antes de llegar a la puerta principal. Me llevó de la mano por el pasillo y después me ayudó a quitarme la chaqueta.

Tiré del moño que llevaba en lo alto de la cabeza, y el pelo me cayó en gruesas ondas sobre los hombros.

—Sé que estás enfadada —dije, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos—. Siento no habértelo dicho, pero es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar.

— ¿Enfadada contigo? —dijo ella—. Estoy tan excitada que no puedo pensar con claridad. Acabas de ganarles a mis hermanos su dinero sin pestañear, has alcanzado la categoría de leyenda con mi padre y sé a ciencia cierta que perdiste a propósito la apuesta que hicimos antes de mi pelea.

—Yo no diría eso… Levantó el mentón.

— ¿Creías que ganarías?

—Bueno…, no, la verdad es que no —dije, mientras me quitaba los tacones. Fate-chan sonrió.

—Así que querías estar aquí conmigo. Creo que acabo de enamorarme de ti otra vez.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no estés enfadada? —le pregunté, mientras guardaba los zapatos en el armario.

Suspiró y asintió.

—Es un asunto bastante importante, Paloma. Deberías habérmelo contado. Pero comprendo por qué no lo hiciste. Viniste aquí escapando de todo eso. Pero ahora es como si el cielo se hubiera despejado…, todo cobra sentido.

—Es un alivio.

—El Trece de la Suerte —dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza y quitándome la camiseta por la cabeza.

—No me llames así, Fate. No es algo positivo.

— ¡Joder! ¡Eres famosa, Paloma! —dijo ella, sorprendida por mis palabras.

Me desabrochó los pantalones y me los bajó hasta los tobillos, ayudándome a salir de ellos.

—Mi padre me odió después de eso todavía me culpa de sus problemas. Fate-chan se libró de su camiseta y me abrazó contra ella.

—Todavía no me creo que la hija de Takamachi Shiro esté de pie delante de mí llevo contigo todo este tiempo y no tenía ni idea.

Me aparté de ella.

— ¡No soy la hija de Shiro, Fate! Eso es lo que dejé atrás. Soy Nanoha. ¡Solo Nanoha! —dije, caminando hacia el armario.

Saqué una camiseta de una percha y me la puse ella suspiró.

—Lo siento. Soy un poco mitómana.

— ¡Sigo siendo solo yo! —Me llevé la palma de la mano al pecho, desesperada por qué me comprendiera.

—Sí, pero…

—Pero nada la forma en la que me miras ahora es precisamente el motivo por el que no te había contado nada. —Cerré los ojos—. No quiero vivir así nunca más, Fate. Ni siquiera contigo.

— ¡Eh! Cálmate, Paloma no saquemos las cosas de quicio. —Su mirada se centró y se acercó a abrazarme—. No me importa qué eres o qué no eres. Te quiero sin más.

—Entonces tenemos eso en común. Me llevó hasta la cama sonriéndome.

—Somos tú y yo contra el mundo, Paloma.

Me acurruqué a su lado. Nunca había planeado que alguien aparte de mí y de Hayate-chan se enterara de lo de Shiro, nunca había esperado que mi novia perteneciera a una familia de chiflados por el póquer. Solté un profundo suspiro y apreté la mejilla contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó.

—No quiero que nadie más lo sepa, Fate-chan ni siquiera quería que tú lo supieras.

—Te quiero, Nanoha. No volveré a mencionarlo, ¿vale? Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —dijo, antes de darme un beso en la frente.

—Testarossa ¿cree que podría reprimirse un poco hasta después de la clase? —dijo el profesor Chaney como reacción a las risitas que me provocaban los besos de Fate en el cuello.

Me aclaré la garganta, mientras notaba que se me ruborizaban las mejillas de la vergüenza.

—No estoy segura, doctor Chaney. ¿Ha visto usted bien a mi chica? —dijo Fate-chan, señalándome.

Las risas resonaron por toda la sala y noté que me ardía la cara. El profesor Chaney me miró con una expresión entre divertida e incómoda, y después sacudió la cabeza en dirección a Fate-chan.

—Haga lo que pueda —dijo Chaney.

La clase volvió a reírse, y yo me hundí en el asiento. Fate apoyó el brazo en el respaldo de mi silla y la clase continuó. Una vez hubo acabado, me acompañó a mi siguiente clase.

—Lo siento si te he hecho sentir incómoda. No puedo evitarlo.

—Pues inténtalo.

Parker se acercó y, cuando le devolví el saludo con una sonrisa educada, se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Hola, Nanoha. Te veo dentro.

Entró en el aula y Fate le lanzó una mirada asesina durante unos pocos tensos minutos.

—Oye —le tiré de la mano hasta que me miró—, pasa de él.

—Ha estado contando a los chicos que sigues llamándolo.

—Eso no es verdad —le dije, sin alterarme.

—Lo sé, pero ellos no. Va diciendo que está esperando que llegue su oportunidad. Que tú solo estás aguardando el momento más adecuado para dejarme y que lo llamas para contarle lo desgraciada que eres. Está empezando a cabrearme.

—Sí que tiene imaginación. —Miré a Parker y, cuando él se volvió hacia mí, lo fulminé con la mirada.

— ¿Te enfadarías si te avergonzara una vez más?

Me encogí de hombros y Fate se apresuró a acompañarme dentro del aula. Se detuvo junto a mi mesa y dejó mi bolso en el suelo. Echó una mirada a Parker y después me atrajo hacia ella. Me puso una mano en la nuca y la otra en el trasero; entonces me dio un beso profundo y decidido. Movió sus labios contra los míos del modo que solía reservar para su dormitorio, y no pude evitar cogerlo por la camiseta con ambos puños.

Los murmullos y risitas se hicieron más fuertes cuando quedó claro que Fate no iba a soltarme inmediatamente.

— ¡Creo que acaba de dejarla embarazada! —gritó alguien del fondo, riéndose.

Me aparté con los ojos cerrados, intentando recuperar la compostura. Cuando miré a Fate, ella me estaba mirando con la misma contención forzada.

—Solo intentaba dejar claras las cosas —susurró ella.

—Pues creo que lo has conseguido —asentí.

Fate sonrió, me besó en la mejilla y después miró a Parker, que echaba humo en su asiento.

—Nos vemos en la comida —me dijo con un guiño.

Me dejé caer en mi asiento y suspiré, mientras intentaba controlar el cosquilleo que sentía en los muslos. Me concentré en el cálculo y, cuando la clase acabó, vi a Parker de pie, apoyado contra la pared, junto a la puerta.

—Parker —dije, decidida a no reaccionar como él esperaba que lo hiciera.

—Sé que estás con ella no tiene que violarte delante de la clase entera por mí. Me paré en seco y me preparé para atacar.

—Entonces quizá deberías parar de contar que te sigo llamando. Estás forzando las cosas demasiado, y no me darás ninguna lástima cuando te patee el culo.

Arrugó la nariz.

— ¿Te estás oyendo? Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Fate.

—No, esta soy yo. Es solo un lado de mí del que no sabes nada.

—No se puede decir que me dieras exactamente una oportunidad, ¿no? —suspiró.

—No quiero pelearme contigo, Parker. Simplemente no funcionó, ¿vale?

—No, no vale. ¿Crees que me gusta ser el hazmerreír? Que la chica que creía "correcta" se acuesta con la mujeriega de todo la universidad

— ¿Cuándo vas a abrir los ojos y te vas a dar cuenta de que ahora ha cambiado?

—No te quiere, Nanoha. Eres un juguete nuevo y reluciente. Aunque, después del numerito que ha montado en clase, supongo que ya no eres tan reluciente.

Le pegué una sonora bofetada antes de darme cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Si hubieras esperado dos segundos, podría haberte ahorrado el esfuerzo, Paloma —dijo Fate, interponiéndose.

La cogí por el brazo.

—Fate, no.

Parker pareció perder la calma, mientras una silueta roja perfecta de mi mano se dibujaba en su mejilla.

—Te había avisado —dijo Fate empujando a Parker violentamente contra la pared.

Las mandíbulas de Parker se tensaron y me fulminó con la mirada.

—Considera esto el final, Fate. Ahora veo que están hechas a una para la otra.

—Gracias —dijo Fate, pasándome el brazo por encima de los hombros.

Parker se apartó de la pared y rápidamente dobló la esquina para bajar las escaleras, asegurándose con una rápida mirada de que Fate no lo seguía.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Fate-chan.

—Me pica la mano. Sonrió.

—Menudo mal genio, Paloma. Estoy impresionada.

—Probablemente me demandará y acabaré pagándole la matrícula de Harvard. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que nos veríamos en la cafetería.

Levantó uno de los lados de la boca en una sonrisa traviesa.

—No podía concentrarme en clase. Todavía siento ese beso. Miré hacia el pasillo y después lo miré a ella.

—Ven conmigo.

Juntó las cejas y sonrió.

— ¿Para qué?

Caminé hacia atrás y tiré de ella hasta que sentí el manillar de la puerta del laboratorio de Física. La puerta se abrió y miré detrás de mí para comprobar que estaba vacío y a oscuras. Tiré de su mano, riéndome por su expresión confusa, y después cerré la puerta, empujándola contra ella.

La besé y se rio.

— ¿Qué haces?

—No quiero que por mi culpa no puedas concentrarte en clase —dije, antes de besarla de nuevo.

Me levantó y la envolví con las piernas.

—No estoy segura de qué haría sin ti —dijo, sujetándome con una mano, mientras se desabrochaba el botón de los jeans—, pero no quiero averiguarlo jamás. Eres todo lo que siempre he querido, Paloma.

—Acuérdate de eso cuando me quede con todo tu dinero en la siguiente partida de póquer —dije, mientras me quitaba la camiseta.


	15. Capitulo 13-14

Capítulo 13 14 FULL

Me di la vuelta y escruté mi reflejo con escepticismo. El vestido era blanco, con la espalda al aire y peligrosamente corto; la parte superior se sujetaba con un tirante corto de piedras de bisutería alrededor del cuello.

— ¡Vaya! Fate-chan se va a mear encima cuando te vea así — dijo Hayate puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Qué romántica!

—Ya está, te quedas con ese no te pruebes ninguno más, ese es el mejor —dijo ella, aplaudiendo emocionada.

— ¿No te parece demasiado corto? Mariah Carey enseña menos carne — Hayate sacudió la cabeza.

—Insisto.

Di otra vuelta, mientras Hayate se probaba un modelo tras otro; le costaba más decidirse cuando el vestido era para ella, acabó eligiendo uno extremadamente corto, ajustado y color café que dejaba un hombro al aire.

Fuimos en su Honda hasta el apartamento, donde descubrimos que se habían llevado el Charger y que _Arf _estaba sola, Hayate sacó su teléfono y marcó cuando Carim descolgó, sonrió.

— ¿Dónde están, cariño? —Asintió con la cabeza y entonces me miró—. ¿Por qué iba a enfadarme? ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa? —dijo con cautela.

Volvió a mirarme, se metió en el dormitorio de Carim y cerró la puerta.

Rasqué las pequeñas orejas puntiagudas de _Arf_, mientras Hayate murmuraba en el dormitorio. Cuando volvió a salir, intentó reprimir una sonrisa.

—¿Qué están tramando? —pregunté.

—Vienen de camino, dejaré que sea Fate-chan quien te lo cuente —dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Oh, Dios mío…, ¿qué? —pregunté.

—Acabo de decir que no puedo decírtelo, es una sorpresa.

Me puse a juguetear con el pelo y a morderme las uñas, incapaz de quedarme quieta mientras esperaba a que Fate-chan me desvelara su última sorpresa. Una fiesta de cumpleaños, un cachorro… No conseguía imaginarme qué podía venir después.

El poderoso motor del Charger de Carim-chan anunció su llegada. Los chicos se reían mientras subían las escaleras.

—Están de buen humor —dije—. Es buena señal — Carim entró el primero.

—Es que quería que pensaras que había una razón para que ella se hiciera uno, y yo

no.

Hayate se levantó para recibir a su novia y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Qué tonta eres, Carim-chan Si quisiera una novia loca, saldría con Fate-chan

—No tiene nada que ver con lo que siento por ti —añadió Carim-chan.

Fate entró por la puerta con una gasa cuadrada en la muñeca. Me sonrió y

después se dejó caer en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en mi regazo.

No podía apartar la mirada del vendaje.

—A ver…, ¿qué has hecho?

Fate-chan sonrió y me hizo agacharme para besara notaba su nerviosismo en apariencia sonreía, pero tenía el claro convencimiento de que no estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar yo a lo que había hecho.

—He hecho unas cuantas cosas hoy.

—¿Como qué? —pregunté suspicaz. Fate-chan se rio.

—Tranquila, Paloma. Nada malo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la muñeca? —dije, mientras le levantaba la mano por los dedos un estruendoso motor diésel se detuvo fuera y Fate-chan se levantó de un salto del sofá para abrir la puerta.

—¡Ya iba siendo hora! ¡Llevo en casa al menos cinco minutos! —dijo con una sonrisa.

Un hombre entró de espaldas y cargando un sofá gris cubierto de plástico, seguido por otro hombre que sujetaba la parte trasera, Carim-chan y Fate-chan movieron el antiguo sofá (conmigo y _Arf _todavía encima) con ayuda del hombre hacia delante y los hombres dejaron el nuevo en su lugar. Fate-chan quitó el plástico y después me levantó en brazos, dejándome después sobre los blandos cojines.

—¿Has comprado uno nuevo? —pregunté con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sí y he hecho un par de cosas más gracias chicos —dijo, mientras los transportistas levantaban el viejo sofá y se iban por donde habían venido.

—Ahí se van un montón de recuerdos —ironicé.

—Ninguno que quiera recordar. —Se sentó a mi lado y suspiró, observándome durante un momento antes de quitarse el esparadrapo que sujetaba la gasa de su brazo

— Por favor, te pido que no te enojes.

En mi mente se agolparon la conjeturas sobre lo que podía ocultar ese vendaje me imaginé una quemadura, puntos o alguna otra cosa igual de truculenta.

Apartó el vendaje y yo ahogué un grito al ver el simple tatuaje negro sobre la parte interior de su muñeca; la piel de alrededor todavía estaba roja y brillante por el antibiótico que se había untado. Sacudí la cabeza sin poder creer la palabra que estaba leyendo.

Paloma

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó.

—¿Te has tatuado mi nombre en la muñeca? —dije esas palabras, pero no reconocía mi propia voz. Mi mente se dispersó en múltiples ideas, y aun así conseguí hablar con un tono de voz tranquilo y homogéneo.

—Sí.

Me besó en la muñeca mientras yo no dejaba de mirar la tinta permanente en su piel, sin creer lo que veían mis ojos.

—Intenté disuadirla, Nanoha lleva bastante tiempo sin cometer ninguna locura —dijo Carim-chan, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Qué te parece? —me apremió Fate-chan.

—No sé qué pensar —dije.

—Deberías habérselo preguntado primero, Fate-chan —dijo Hayate, meneando la cabeza y tapándose la boca con los dedos.

—¿Preguntarle qué? ¿Si podía hacerme un tatuaje? —Se volvió hacia mí con el ceño fruncido—. Te amo y quiero que todo el mundo sepa que soy tuya.

Me moví inquieta.

—Eso es permanente, Fate-chan.

—Y también lo nuestro —dijo ella, acariciándome la mejilla.

—Enséñale el resto —dijo Carim-chan.

—¿El resto? —dije, mirándole la otra muñeca.

Fate se levantó y se subió un poco la camiseta enseñando un poco su costado

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos para mirar los símbolos verticales.

—Es hebreo —dijo Fate-chan con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Qué significa?

—Pone: «Pertenezco a mi amada, y mi amada a mí». Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos.

—¿No te bastaba con un tatuaje, sino que has tenido que hacerte dos?

—Es algo que siempre dije que haría cuando conociera a la Chica adecuada te he conocido…, así que fui a hacerme los tatuajes.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio la expresión de mi cara.

—Estás enojada, ¿no? —dijo ella, mientras se bajaba la camiseta.

—No estoy enfadada. Es que… es un poco abrumador — Carim-chan acercó a Hayate-chan y la estrechó con un brazo.

—Será mejor que te acostumbres ya, Nanoha, Fate es impulsiva y va hasta el final con todo, esto le ayudará a sobrevivir hasta que pueda ponerte un anillo en el dedo —Hayate-chan enarcó las cejas, me miró a mí y luego a Carim-chan.

—Pero ¿qué dices? ¡Si acaban de empezar a salir!

—Me…, me parece que necesito una copa —dije, de camino a la cocina Fate-chan se rio, mientras me observaba rebuscar en los armarios.

—Es broma, Paloma.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Carim-chan

—No hablaba de ningún momento próximo —dijo Fate-chan intentando quitar hierro a la situación. Se volvió hacia Carim-chan y farfulló—: Muchas gracias, chismosa.

—Quizá ahora dejes de hablar de eso —dijo burlón Carim-chan

Me serví un vaso de whisky en un vaso, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y me lo bebí de un solo trago. Torcí el gesto cuando el líquido me quemó al bajar por la garganta.

Fate-chan me envolvió dulcemente con sus brazos por la cintura desde atrás.

—No te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos, Paloma solo son tatuajes.

—Lo sé —dije, asintiendo mientras me servía otra copa.

Fate-chan me quitó la botella de la mano y enroscó el tapón antes de volver a guardarla en el armarito. Cuando no me volví, me movió por las caderas para que lo mirara de frente.

—Está bien. Debería habértelo dicho antes, pero decidí comprar el sofá, y una cosa me llevó a la otra me pudo la emoción.

—Esto va muy rápido para mí, Fate-chan has hablado de que vivamos juntas, acabas de tatuarte mi nombre, me estás diciendo que me amas…, todo esto va muy… rápido

Fate torció el gesto.

—Estás alucinando te he pedido que no lo hicieras.

—Es complicado no hacerlo. ¡Has descubierto lo de mi padre, y todo lo que sentías antes se ha magnificado de golpe!

—¿Quién es tu padre? —preguntó Carim-chan claramente disgustada por no seguir la conversación. Cuando ignoré su pregunta, suspiró—. ¿Quién es su padre? —preguntó a Hayate-chan, que dijo que no con la cabeza, displicente.

La expresión de la cara de Fate se retorció con disgusto.

—Lo que siento por ti no tiene nada que ver con tu padre.

—Mañana vamos a ir a esa superfiesta de citas se supone que será el gran momento en el que anunciaremos nuestra relación, o algo así, y ahora vas te tatúas mi nombre en el brazo y ese proverbio sobre cómo nos pertenecemos la una a la otra. Es para alucinar, ¿vale? ¡Así que estoy alucinando!

Fate-chan me cogió la cara y me besó en la boca; después me levantó del suelo y me dejó sobre la encimera. Su lengua pidió entrar en mi boca y, cuando la dejé entrar, gimió.

Clavó los dedos en mis caderas y me acercó más a ella.

—Estás tan increíblemente sexi cuando te enfadas —susurró contra mis labios.

—Okay —dije suspirando—, ya me he calmado.

Sonrió complacida porque su plan de distracción había funcionado.

—Todo sigue igual, Paloma. Solo tú y yo.

—Demasiada miel —dijo Carim, sacudiendo la cabeza. Hayate le dio una palmadita juguetona a Carim en el hombro.

—Nanoha-chan también ha comprado algo para Fate hoy.

—¡Hayate-chan! —la regañé.

—¿Has encontrado un vestido? —preguntó ella sonriendo.

—Sí —la rodeé con las piernas y los brazos—. Mañana será tu turno de alucinar.

—Lo espero con impaciencia —dijo ella, mientras me bajaba de la encimera. Me despedí de Hayate-chan con la mano mientras Fate-chan me llevaba por el pasillo.

El viernes después de clase, Hayate-chan y yo pasamos la tarde en el centro, arreglándonos y mimándonos. Nos hicieron la manicura y la pedicura, nos depilaron con cera el vello que sobraba, nos hicimos mechas. Cuando volvimos al apartamento, todas las superficies estaban cubiertas de ramos de rosas. Rojas, rosas, amarillas y blancas: parecía una floristería.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —gritó Hayate-chan cuando entró por la puerta — Carim-chan miró a su alrededor, orgullosa.

—Fuimos a compraros flores, pero las dos pensamos que un solo ramo no era suficiente.

Abracé a Fate-chan.

—Chicas son…, son increíbles. Gracias— Me dio una palmadita en la trasero.

—Treinta minutos para irnos a la fiesta, Paloma.

Las chicas se vistieron en la habitación de Fate, no entiendo como siendo ambas mujeres Hayate-chan y yo seamos las únicas que tengan que ir a trasquilarse para verse bonitas y ellas solo se arreglan un poco y se ven fenomenales.

Justo cuando me ponía mis zapatos de tacón plateados, llamaron a la puerta.

—Hora de irse, señoritas —dijo Carim-chan Hayate salió y ella silbó.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Fate-chan.

—Nanoha está teniendo algunos problemillas con su zapato. Saldrá en un segundo —explicó Hayate-chan.

—¡El suspenso me está matando, Paloma! —gritó Fate-chan

Salí de la habitación, colocándome bien el vestido, mientras Fate-chan estaba de pie delante de mí, con la cara pálida.

Hayate-chan le dio un codazo y ella parpadeó.

—¡Oh por Dios!

—¿Estás lista para alucinar? —preguntó Hayate-chan.

—No estoy alucinando está genial —dijo Fate-chan.

Sonreí y lentamente me di media vuelta para enseñarle el pronunciado escote de la espalda del vestido.

—Okay, ahora sí estoy alucinando —dijo acercándome y haciéndome girar.

—¿No te gusta? —pregunté.

—Necesitas una chaqueta.

Corrió al perchero y a toda prisa me echó el abrigo por encima de los hombros.

—No puede llevar eso toda la noche, Fate-chan —dijo Hayate-chan riéndose.

—Estás preciosa, Nanoha —dijo Carim-chan como disculpa por el comportamiento de Fate. La expresión de Fate al hablar era de aflicción.

—Desde luego. Estás increíble…, pero no puedes ir así vestida. La falda es… guau… y tus piernas… La falda es demasiado corta y falta la mitad del vestido. ¡Ni siquiera tiene espalda!—No pude contener una sonrisa.

—Está hecho así, Fate-chan.

—Ustedes dos si que son complicadas ¿no? —dijo Carim-chan con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No tienes otro vestido? —preguntó Fate-chan Bajé la mirada.

—Lo cierto es que es bastante normal por delante solo por detrás deja más piel a la vista.

—Paloma —pronunció las siguientes palabras con un gesto de dolor—, no quiero que te enfades, pero no puedo llevarte a la fiesta vestida así me meteré en una pelea a los cinco minutos.

Me puse de puntillas y la besé en los labios.

—Tengo fe en ti.

—Esta noche va a ser un desastre —gruñó ella

—No, va a ser genial —dijo Hayate-chan, ofendida.

—Piensa en lo fácil que será quitarlo después —dije, besándola en el cuello.

—Ese es el problema. Eso mismo pensarán todos los demás chicos.

—Pero tú eres la única que conseguirá comprobarlo. —No respondió y me eché hacia atrás para evaluar la expresión de su cara—. ¿De verdad quieres que me cambie?

Fate-chan escudriñó mi cara, mi vestido, mis piernas y después soltó una exhalación.

—Da igual lo que te pongas. Estás preciosa. Creo que debería empezar a acostumbrarme ya, ¿no? —Me encogí de hombros y él sacudió la cabeza—. Vale, ya se nos ha hecho tarde. Vámonos.

Me acurruqué junto a Fate-chan para entrar en calor mientras íbamos del coche a la fiesta el ambiente estaba cargado de humo, y hacía calor. La música atronaba en el sótano, y Fate-chan movió la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo. Todo el mundo pareció darse la vuelta a la vez. No estaba segura de si nos miraban porque Fate estaba en una fiesta de citas, porque llevaba pantalones de vestir o por mi vestido, pero todos nos miraban.

Hayate-chan se acercó y me susurró al oído:

—Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí, Nanoha… Me siento como si acabara de entrar en una película de Molly Ringwald.

—Me alegra ser de ayuda —mascullé.

Fate-chan y Carim-chan se llevaron nuestros abrigos y después nos condujeron hasta la cocina. Carim-chan cogió cuatro cervezas del frigorífico, le dio una a Hayate-chan y otra a mí.

Nos quedamos en la cocina, escuchando los demás invitados discutir sobre su última pelea. Las chicas que los acompañaban resultaron ser las mismas rubias tetonas que siguieron a Fate-chan a la cafetería la primera vez que hablamos.

Lexie era fácil de reconocer. No podía olvidar la mirada que puso cuando Fate la echó de su regazo por insultar a Hayate. Me observaba con curiosidad y parecía estudiar cada palabra que decía. Sé que estaba intrigada por saber qué me hacía aparentemente irresistible para Fate, y me descubrí a mí misma esforzándome por demostrárselo. No solté a Fate ni un momento, añadía ocurrencias inteligentes en los momentos precisos de la conversación y bromeaba con ella sobre sus nuevos tatuajes.

—Oye ¿llevas el nombre de tu chica en la muñeca? ¿Qué demonios se te pasó por la cabeza para hacer eso? —dijo Brad.

Fate-chan giró la mano con orgullo para enseñarle mi nombre.

—Estoy loca por ella —dijo ella mirándome con ternura.

—Pero si apenas la conoces —soltó Lexie. No apartó sus ojos de los míos.

—La conozco. —Frunció el entrecejo—. Pensaba que el tatuaje te había asustado.

Me acerqué para besarle en la mejilla y me encogí de hombros.

—Conforme pasa el tiempo, me gusta más.

Carim-chan y Hayate-chan se abrieron paso hacia las escaleras que llevaban al sótano y los seguimos, cogidos de la mano. Habían pegado los muebles a las paredes para hacer sitio a una improvisada pista de baile. Justo cuando bajábamos las escaleras, empezó a sonar una canción lenta.

Mi rubia no dudó en llevarme hasta el centro; se pegó a mí y me llevó la mano a su hombro.

—Estoy contenta de no haber venido a una de estas cosas antes. Es genial haberte traído solo a ti.

Sonreí y apreté la mejilla contra su pecho. Puso la mano sobre la parte inferior de mi espalda, cálida y suave contra mi piel desnuda.

—Este vestido hace que todo el mundo te mire —dijo ella. Levanté la mirada, esperando ver una expresión tensa, pero estaba sonriendo—. Supongo que es bastante genial… estar con la chica a la que todo el mundo desea.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No me desean. Sienten curiosidad por saber por qué me deseas tú. Y, en cualquier caso, me da pena quien piense que tiene una oportunidad. Estoy irremediable y completamente enamorada de ti.

Una mirada de angustia oscureció su rostro.

—¿Sabes por qué te quiero? No sabía que estaba perdida hasta que me encontraste. No sabía lo solo que me encontraba hasta la primera noche que pasé sin ti en mi casa. Eres lo único que he hecho bien. Eres todo lo que he estado esperando, Paloma.

Alargué los brazos para tomar su cara entre mis manos y ella me rodeó con sus brazos, levantándome del suelo. Apreté los labios contra los suyos, y ella me besó con la emoción de todo lo que acababa de decir. En ese preciso momento me di cuenta de por qué se había hecho ese tatuaje, por qué me había elegido y por qué yo era diferente. No era solo yo, no era solo ella: la excepción era lo que formábamos juntos.

Un ritmo más rápido hizo vibrar los altavoces, y Fate me dejó en el suelo.

—¿Todavía quieres bailar?

Hayate-chan y Carim-chan aparecieron a nuestro lado y enarqué una ceja.

—Si crees que puedes seguirme el ritmo— Fate sonrió burlóna.

—Ponme a prueba.

Moví mis caderas contra las suyas y subí la mano por su camisa, hasta desabrocharle dos botones, Fate-chan se rio y sacudió la cabeza, y yo me di media vuelta, moviéndome contra ella siguiendo el ritmo. Me cogió por las caderas, mientras yo echaba la mano hacia atrás y le agarraba por el trasero. Me incliné hacia delante y ella me clavó los dedos en la piel. Cuando me enderecé, me tocó la oreja con los labios.

—Sigue así y nos iremos pronto.

Me di media vuelta y sonreí, echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello. Se apretó contra mí y deslicé mis manos por su espalda, apretando los dedos después sonreí ante el ruido que hizo cuando probé su cuello.

—Cielo santo, Paloma, me estás matando —dijo ella, agarrándome el dobladillo de la falda, subiéndola lo justo para rozarme los muslos con las yemas de los dedos.

—Me parece que ya sabemos en qué consiste su atractivo —dijo Lexie en tono despectivo desde detrás de nosotros.

Hayate— se giró y se abalanzó furiosa hacia Lexie con ganas de pelea. Carim la cogió justo a tiempo.

—¡Repite eso! —dijo Hayate—. ¡Atrévete a decírmelo a la cara, zorra!

Lexie se protegió detrás de su novio, conmocionada por la amenaza de Hayate.

—¡Será mejor que le pongas un bozal a tu cita, Brad —le avisó Fate-chan

Dos canciones después, noté el pelo en la nuca pesado y húmedo. Fate me besó justo debajo de la oreja.

—Vamos, Paloma. Necesito salir de aqui.

Me condujo escaleras arriba y cogió mi abrigo antes de guiarme hasta el segundo piso. Salió a la terraza y nos encontramos con Parker y su cita. Era más alta que yo, tenía el pelo corto oscuro, recogido con una sola horquilla. Me fijé inmediatamente en sus tacones de aguja, porque rodeaba la cadera de Parker con la pierna. Ella estaba de pie con la espalda pegada contra la pared de ladrillos; cuando Parker se dio cuenta de que nos íbamos, sacó la mano de debajo de la falda de su acompañante.

—Nanoha —dijo él, sorprendido y sin aliento.

—¿Qué hay, Parker? —dije, ahogando la risa.

—¿Qué tal te van las cosas? — Sonreí educadamente.

—Muy bien, ¿y a ti?

—Eh… —Miró a su cita—. Nanoha, esta es Amber. Amber…, Nanoha.

—¿Nanoha, Nanoha? —preguntó ella.

Parker asintió rápidamente y algo incómodo.

Amber me estrechó la mano con cara de asco, y entonces miró a Fate como si acabara de toparse con su enemigo.

—Encantada de conocerte…, supongo.

—Amber —la avisó Parker.

Fate soltó una carcajada y entonces les sujetó las puertas para que pasaran.

Parker cogió a Amber de la mano y se retiró al interior de la casa.

—Ha sido… raro —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras doblaba los brazos y me apoyaba contra la verja.

Hacía frío, y solo había un par de parejas fuera. Fate-chan era todo sonrisas. Ni siquiera Parker podía arruinarle su buen humor.

—Al menos ha seguido adelante y ha dejado de hacer todo lo posible por recuperarte.

—No creo que intentara tanto recuperarme como alejarme de ti. — Fate arrugó la nariz.

—Llevó a una chica a su casa por mí una vez. Ahora actúa como si siempre tuviera que entrar en escena para salvar a todas las estudiantes novatas que me he ligado.

Le lancé una mirada irónica por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que odio esa palabra?

—Lo siento —dijo, acercándome a él.

Volvió la mano y observó durante un buen rato su muñeca.

—¿Te parece muy raro que este tatuaje no solo se haya convertido en mi favorito, sino que además me haga sentir cómodo saber que está ahí?

—Pues sí, es bastante raro— Fate enarcó una ceja y me reí.

—Solo bromeo. No acabo de entenderlo, pero es dulce… ,muy a tu estilo.

—Si es tan genial llevar esto en el brazo, ni me imagino cómo será ponerte un anillo en el dedo.

—Fate…

—Dentro de cuatro o cinco años —continuó.

—Uf… Tenemos que ir más despacio.

—No empieces con eso, Paloma.

—Si seguimos a este ritmo, acabaré de ama de casa y embarazada antes de graduarme. No estoy lista para mudarme contigo, no estoy lista para un anillo y, desde luego, no estoy lista para formar una familia.

Fate me agarró por los hombros y me dio la vuelta para que lo mirara de frente.

—Este no será el discursito de «quiero que veamos a otra gente», ¿no? Porque no estoy dispuesto a compartirte. ¡Joder! De ninguna manera.

—No quiero a nadie más —dije, exasperada.

Se relajó y me soltó los hombros, apoyándose.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir? —me preguntó ella, mirando al horizonte.

—Solo digo que necesito ir más despacio. Nada más— Ella asintió, claramente disgustada. Le toqué el brazo.

—No te enfades.

—Parece que damos un paso hacia delante y dos hacia atrás, Paloma. Cada vez que creo que estamos en la misma sintonía, levantas un muro entre nosotros. No lo pillo…, la mayoría de las chicas acosan a sus parejas para que vayan en serio, para que hablen de sus sentimientos, para que den el siguiente paso…

—Pensaba que ya habíamos dejado claro que no soy como la mayoría de las chicas —

Dejó caer la cabeza frustrada.

—Estoy cansada de conjeturas. ¿Adónde crees que va esto, Nanoha? — Apreté los labios contra su camisa.

—Cuando pienso en mi futuro, te veo a ti en ella.

Fate-chan se relajó y me acercó a ella nos quedamos observando las nubes nocturnas moverse por el cielo. Las luces de la universidad salpicaban el bloque oscuro, y los asistentes a la fiesta se sujetaban los gruesos abrigos y se apresuraban a refugiarse en la calidez del edificio de la hermandad.

En los ojos de Fate descubrí la misma paz que solo había visto un puñado de veces, y me impresionó pensar que igual que las otras noches,su expresión de satisfacción era resultado directo de mi consuelo.

Sin embargoa ella no le asustaba pelear, defender a alguien que le importara o mirar a los ojos humillados y enfadados de una mujer despechada. Podía entrar en una habitación y sostener la mirada de alguien el doble de grande que elal, puesto que creía que nadie lo tocaría, que era capaz de vencer cualquier cosa que intentara hacerlo caer.

No le asustaba nada. Hasta que me conoció a mí.

Yo era la única parte misteriosa de su vida, era su comodín, la variable que no podía controlar. Aparte de los instantes de paz que le había proporcionado, cualquier otro momento de cualquier otro día, la agitación que sentía sin mí era diez veces peor en mi presencia.

Cada vez le costaba más controlar la ira que se apoderaba de ella. Ser la excepción ya no era algo misterioso o especial. Me había convertido en su debilidad. Igual que había pasado con mi padre.

—¡Nanoha-chan! ¡Aquí estás! ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! —dijo Hayate-chan, cruzando a toda prisa la puerta. Llevaba el móvil en la mano.

—Acabo de hablar por teléfono con mi padre Shiro los llamó ayer por la noche.

—¿Shiro? —El gesto de mi cara se torció por el disgusto—. ¿Y por qué narices los ha llamado? —Hayate-chan levantó las cejas como si debiera conocer la respuesta.

—Tu madre no dejaba de colgarle el teléfono.

—¿Qué quería? —dije, sintiéndome mareada. Apretó los labios.

—Saber dónde estabas.

—No se les habrá ocurrido decírselo, ¿no? — La cara de Hayate fue todo un poema.

—Es tu padre, Nanoha. Papá pensó que tenía derecho a saberlo.

—Se presentará aquí —dije, sintiendo que me ardían los ojos—. ¡Va a presentarse aquí, Hayate!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo siento! —dijo ella, intentando abrazarme. Me aparté de ella y me tapé la cara con las manos.

Un par de familiares manos fuertes y protectoras descansaban sobre mis hombros.

—No te hará daño, Paloma —dijo Fate—. No le dejaré.

—Encontrará una manera de hacerlo —dijo Hayate, mirándome apesadumbrada

—Siempre lo hace.

—Tengo que largarme de aquí.

Me eché el abrigo por encima y tiré de los picaportes de las puertas de la terraza. Estaba demasiado disgustada como para detenerme y bajar los picaportes mientras empujaba las puertas al mismo tiempo. Cuando unas lágrimas de frustración resbalaron por mis mejillas congeladas, la mano de Fate cubrió la mía. Hizo fuerza hacia abajo y me ayudó a empujar los picaportes, y después, con la otra mano, abrió las puertas. Lo miré, consciente de la ridícula escenita que estaba montando, esperando ver una mirada de confusión o desaprobación en su cara, pero solo me miró con comprensión.

Fate me abrazó y juntos atravesamos la casa, bajamos las escaleras y nos abrimos paso entre la multitud hasta la puerta principal. Los tres luchaban por seguirme el paso mientras yo iba directamente hacia el Charger.

Hayate extendió la mano y me agarró del abrigo, forzándome a pararme en seco.

—¡Nanoha! —susurró, mientras señalaba a un pequeño grupo de personas.

Se arremolinaban alrededor de un hombre mayor y despeinado que señalaba frenéticamente hacia la casa, con una foto en la mano. Las parejas asentían y hablaban sobre la foto entre ellas.

Me precipité furiosa hacia el hombre y le quité la foto de las manos.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

La multitud se dispersó y entró en la casa; Carim y Hayate me flanqueaban y Fate me agarró por los hombros desde atrás.

Shiro dio un repaso a mi vestido y chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

—Vaya, vaya, galletita veo que no consigues dejar atrás el espíritu de aquel lugar…

—Cállate, cállate, date media vuelta. —Señalé detrás de él—. Y vuelve al agujero del que hayas salido. No te quiero aquí.

—No puedo, galletita. Necesito tu ayuda.

—Menuda novedad —dijo Hayate, mordaz.

Shiro miró mal a Hayate y después se volvió hacia mí.

—Estás tremendamente guapa. Has crecido mucho. No te habría reconocido por la calle.

Lancé un suspiro, hastiada de la charla trivial.

—¿Qué quieres?

Levantó las manos y se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece que me he metido en un berenjenal, niña. Papi necesita algo de dinero.

Cerré los ojos.

—¿Cuánto?

—De verdad que me iba bien, en serio. Pero tuve que pedir prestado algo para seguir adelante y… ya sabes.

—Sí, ya, ya —le solté—. ¿Cuánto necesitas?

—Veinticinco billetes.

—Joder, Shiro, ¿Veinticinco billetes de cien? Si te iras de aquí, te los daré ahora mismo —dijo Fate, mientras sacaba su cartera.

—Habla de billetes de mil —dije fulminando a mi padre con la mirada. Shiro escudriñó a Fate.

—¿Quién es esta payas?

Fate levantó la mirada de su cartera y sentí su peso sobre la espalda.

—Ya veo por qué un tipo listo como tú se ha visto reducido a pedir pasta a su hija adolescente.

Antes de que Shiro pudiera hablar, saqué mi móvil.

—¿A quién debes dinero esta vez, Shiro? — Shiro se rascó su pelo grasiento y gris.

—Verás, es una historia graciosa, galletita…

—¿A quién? —grité.

—A Benny.

Se me desencajó la mandíbula y di un paso atrás, para acercarme a Fate.

—¿A Benny? ¿Le debes dinero a Benny? En qué demonios estabas pensan… — Respiré hondo; aquello no tenía sentido—. No tengo tanto dinero, Shiro.

Sonrió.

—Algo me dice que sí.

—¡Que no! ¡Te aseguro que no lo tengo! Esta vez sí que la has cagado, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Sabía que no pararías hasta que consiguieras que te mataran!

Se movió nervioso; el desdén había desaparecido de su cara.

—¿Cuánto tienes? — Apreté los dientes.

—Once mil. Estaba ahorrando para un coche. — Hayate me lanzó una mirada de sorpresa.

—¿De dónde has sacado once mil dólares, Nanoha?

—De las peleas de Fate —dije, taladrando a Shiro con la mirada. Fate me hizo dar media vuelta para mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Has ganado once de los grandes con mis peleas? ¿Cuándo apostabas?

—Adam y yo teníamos un acuerdo —dije, ignorando la sorpresa de Fate. La mirada de Shiro se animó de repente.

—Puedes doblar esa cantidad en un fin de semana, galletita. Podrías conseguirme los veinticinco para el domingo, y así Benny no enviará a sus matones a buscarme.

Sentí que la garganta se me quedaba seca.

—Me dejarás sin un centavo, Shiro. Tengo que pagar la universidad.

—Oh, puedes recuperarlo en cualquier momento —dijo él, haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

—¿Cuándo es la fecha tope? —pregunté.

—El lunes, por la mañana. A medianoche, más bien —dijo, sin remordimiento alguno.

—No tienes porqué darle ni un puñetero centavo, Paloma —dijo Fate, apretándome el brazo.

Shiro me cogió de la muñeca.

—¡Es lo menos que puedes hacer! ¡No estaría en este lío si no fuera por tu culpa! — Hayate le apartó la mano y lo empujó.

—¡No te atrevas a empezar con esa mierda otra vez, Shiro! ¡Ella no ha sido quien le ha pedido dinero prestado a Benny!

Shiro me miró con odio en los ojos.

—Si no fuera por ella, tendría mi propio dinero. Me lo quitaste todo, Nanoha. ¡Y ahora no tengo nada!

Pensé que pasar tiempo alejada de Shiro disminuiría el dolor que conllevaba ser su hija, pero las lágrimas que fluían de mis ojos decían lo contrario.

—Te conseguiré el dinero de Benny para el domingo. Pero, cuando lo haga, quiero que me dejes en paz para siempre. No volveré a hacer esto por ti, Shiro. De ahora en adelante, estarás solo, ¿me oyes? Aléjate de mí.

Apretó los labios y asintió.

—Como tú quieras, galletita.

Me di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia el coche, mientras oía que Hayate decía detrás de mí.

—Hagan las maletas, chicos. Nos vamos a Midchilda.


	16. Capitulo 15

**He vuelto! Ahora si me propondré a terminar esta serie, no se les olvide que si les gustaría una historia adaptada o traducida soy todo oídos y con gusto la hago.**

**Capítulo 15 CIUDAD DEL PECADO**

Fate dejó en el suelo nuestras maletas y miró a su alrededor.

—Está bien, ¿no? —Lo fulminé con la mirada y enarcó una ceja—. ¿Qué?

La cremallera de mi maleta chirrió mientras tiraba de ella y sacudía la cabeza. Las diferentes estrategias y la falta de tiempo ocupaban mi mente por completo.

—Esto no son unas vacaciones, no deberías estar aquí, Fate-chan.

Al momento siguiente, estaba detrás de mí, abrazándome por la cintura.

—Yo voy a donde tú vayas.

Apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho y suspiré.

—Tengo que bajar al casino, puedes quedarte aquí o ir a dar una vuelta por el Strip nos vemos después, ¿vale?

—Voy contigo.

—No quiero que vengas, Fate-chan. —En su cara vi que había herido sus sentimientos y le toqué el brazo—. Para ganar catorce mil dólares en un fin de semana, tengo que concentrarme; además, no me gusta quién soy en esas mesas y no quiero que lo veas,

¿lo entiendes?

Me apartó el pelo de los ojos y me besó en la mejilla.

—Está bien, Paloma.

Fate-chan se despidió de Hayate-chan al salir de la habitación, ella se acercó a mí con el mismo vestido que llevaba en la fiesta de citas yo me cambié y me puse un modelito corto dorado y unos zapatos de tacón. Cuando me miré en el espejo no pude evitar torcer el gesto. Hayate-chan me recogió el pelo y después me entregó un tubo negro.

—Necesitas unas cinco capas más de máscara, y te tirarán el carné a la cara si no te pones colorete en abundancia. ¿Te has olvidado de cómo se juega a esto?

Le quité la máscara de pestañas de la mano y dediqué otros diez minutos más a mi maquillaje. Cuando acabé, mis ojos empezaron a desteñirse.

—Nanoha-chan no llores —dije, levantando la mirada y secándome la parte inferior de los ojos con un papel.

—No tienes que hacer esto, no le debes nada.

Hayate-chan me puso las manos sobre los hombros mientras me miraba en el espejo una última vez.

—Debe dinero a Benny, Hayate-chan si no lo hago, lo matarán.

Su expresión era de piedad. La había visto mirándome así muchas veces antes, pero en esa ocasión estaba desesperada. Le había visto arruinarme la vida más veces de las que ninguna de las dos podíamos contar.

—¿Y qué pasará la próxima vez? ¿Y la vez siguiente a esa? No puedes seguir haciendo esto.

—Aceptó mantenerse lejos de mí Takamachi Shiro puede ser muchas cosas, pero no falta a su palabra.

Salimos al pasillo y entramos en el ascensor vacío.

—¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas? —pregunté, sin olvidarme de las cámaras. Hayate-chan golpeó su carné de conducir falso con las uñas y sonrió.

—Me llamo Okita Sakura —dijo ella en su impecable acento sureño le tendí la mano.

— Itsuka Shiro encantada de conocerte, Sakura-chan.

Después de ponernos las gafas de sol, adoptamos una actitud fría cuando el ascensor se abrió, revelando las luces de neón y el bullicio del casino. Había gente por todas partes, moviéndose en todas las direcciones. Midchilda era un infierno celestial, el único sitio en el que se pueden encontrar bailarinas con llamativas plumas y elaborado maquillaje, prostitutas con insuficiente aunque aceptable atractivo, hombres de negocios con trajes lujosos y familias enteras en el mismo edificio.

Recorrimos pavoneándonos un pasillo delimitado por cuerdas rojas y le entregamos nuestras identificaciones a un hombre con una chaqueta roja. Se quedó mirándome un momento y me bajé las gafas.

—Sería genial poder entrar en algún momento a lo largo de hoy —dije, hastiada. Nos devolvió nuestras identificaciones y se apartó a un lado para dejarnos entrar.

Pasamos junto a varias filas de tragaperras, las mesas de black jack, y entonces nos detuvimos junto a la ruleta. Escruté el local examinando las diferentes mesas de póquer, hasta que me fijé en la que jugaban los hombres de más edad.

—Esa —dije, señalándola con la cabeza.

—Empieza agresiva, Nanoha-chan ni se darán cuenta de qué ha pasado.

—No son perros viejos de Midchilda, tengo que jugar con cautela esta vez — Caminé hasta la mesa, con mi sonrisa más encantadora.

Los locales podían oler a un estafador a kilómetros, pero tenía dos cosas a favor que tapaban el aroma a cualquier engaño: juventud… y un par de pechos.

—Buenas tardes, caballeros. ¿Les importa si me uno a ustedes? — No levantaron la mirada.

—Claro, muñequita. Coge un asiento y ponte guapa pero no hables.

—Quiero jugar —dije, dándole a Hayate-chan mis gafas de sol—. No hay suficiente acción en las mesas de black jack.

Uno de los hombres con un puro en la boca dijo:

—Esta es una mesa de póquer, princesa tradicional prueba suerte en las tragaperras.

Me senté en el único sitio vacío y crucé las piernas con gran ostentación.

—Siempre he querido jugar al póquer en Midchilda. Y tengo todas estas fichas… —dije, al tiempo que dejaba mi pila de fichas en la mesa—, y soy muy buena por Internet.

Los cinco hombres miraron mis fichas y luego a mí.

—Hay una apuesta mínima, encanto —dijo el crupier.

—¿De cuánto?

—Quinientos, tesoro. Mira…, no quiero hacerte llorar. Hazte un favor y elige una reluciente tragaperras.

Empujé mis fichas hacia delante, encogiéndome de hombros tal y como haría una chica inocente y confiada antes de darse cuenta de que acaba de perder todo su dinero para la universidad. Los hombres se miraron entre sí. El crupier se encogió de hombros y barajó.

—Soy Jimmy —dijo uno de los hombres, tendiéndome la mano. Cuando se la estreché, señaló a los demás—. Mel, Pauli, Joe y ese es Winks.

Levanté la mirada hacia el hombre enjuto que mascaba un palillo y, como me imaginaba, me guiñó un ojo.

Asentí y esperé con fingida excitación a que repartieran la primera mano. Perdí las dos primeras a propósito, pero en la cuarta, ya iba ganando. Aquellos veteranos de Midchilda no tardaron mucho en sospechar de mí, tal y como había hecho Chrono.

—¿Has dicho que jugabas por Internet? —preguntó Pauli.

—Y con mi padre.

—¿Eres de aquí? —preguntó Jimmy.

—De algo asi —dije.

—Esta no es ninguna jugadora online. Eso se los aseguro —masculló Mel.

Una hora después me había quedado con doscientos setenta dólares de mis oponentes, y empezaban a sudar.

—No voy —dijo Jimmy, tirando sus cartas con el ceño fruncido.

—Si no lo veo, no lo creo —oí detrás de mí.

Hayate y yo nos volvimos a la vez y mis labios se extendieron en una amplia sonrisa.

—Jesse. —Sacudí la cabeza—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estás esquilmando mi local, galletita. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Puse los ojos en blanco y me volví hacia mis suspicaces nuevos amigos.

—Sabes que odio ese apodo, Jess.

—Discúlpennos —dijo Jesse, tirándome del brazo para ponerme en pie. Hayate me miró con recelo mientras me alejaba unos metros.

El padre de Jesse dirigía el casino, y era más que sorprendente que hubiera decidido unirse al negocio familiar. Solíamos perseguirnos por los pasillos del hotel escaleras arriba, y siempre le ganaba cuando hacíamos carreras de ascensores. Había crecido desde la última vez que lo había visto. Lo recordaba como un adolescente desgarbado; el hombre que tenía delante de mí era un supervisor de mesas de casino impecablemente vestido, en absoluto desgarbado y ciertamente hecho todo un hombre. Seguía teniendo la piel sedosa y morena y los ojos verdes que recordaba, pero el resto era una agradable sorpresa.

Los iris esmeralda de sus ojos relucían con las luces brillantes.

—Esto es surrealista. Me pareció que eras tú cuando pasé por aquí, aunque no podía convencerme de que hubieras vuelto, pero, cuando vi a una preciosa jovencita limpiando una mesa de veteranos, supe que eras tú.

—Sí, soy yo —dije—. Estás diferente.

—Tú también. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

—Retirado — Sonrió.

—¿Hasta cuándo te quedas?

—Solo hasta el domingo. Tengo que volver a la universidad.

—Hola, Jess —dijo Hayate, cogiéndome del brazo.

—Hayate —respondió riéndose—. Debería habérmelo imaginado. Son inseparables. —Si sus padres se hubieran enterado alguna vez de que la traía aquí, habríamos dejado de serlo hace mucho.

—Me alegro de verte, Nanoha. ¿Por qué no me dejas invitarte a cenar? —dijo él

dando un repaso a mi vestido.

—Me encantaría ponerme al día, pero no estoy aquí por diversión, Jess. — Me tendió la mano y sonrió.

—Tampoco yo. Dame tu identificación.

Me puse seria al darme cuenta de que tendría que pelear. Jesse no cedería a mis zalamerías tan fácilmente. Supe que tenía que decirle la verdad.

—Estoy aquí por Shiro. Se ha metido en problemas — Jesse se movió nervioso.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas?

—Los de siempre.

—Me gustaría poder ayudar. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y sabes que respeto a tu padre, pero también sabes que no puedo dejar que te quedes.

Lo cogí por el brazo y se lo apreté.

—Debe dinero a Benny.

Jesse cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza.

—Cielo santo.

—Tengo hasta mañana. Te estoy pidiendo un favor enorme, Jesse. Dame tiempo hasta entonces.

Me tocó la mejilla con la palma de su mano.

—Podemos hacer una cosa…, si cenas conmigo mañana, te daré hasta media noche.

Miré a Hayate y después a Jesse.

—He venido con alguien. — Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo tomas o lo dejas, Nanoha. Sabes cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. Nadie da nada por nada.

Suspiré, derrotada.

—Está bien. Nos vemos mañana por la noche en Ferraro's si me dejas quedarme hasta medianoche.

Se agachó y me besó en la mejilla.

—Me alegro de volver a verte. Hasta mañana… a las cinco en punto, ¿vale? Entro en el casino a las ocho.

Sonreí mientras se alejaba, pero rápidamente mi gesto cambió cuando vi a Fate-chan mirándome desde la mesa de la ruleta.

—Mierda —dijo Hayate, cogiéndome del brazo.

Fate-chan fulminó a Jesse con la mirada mientras pasaba a su lado, y entonces vino hacia mí. Con las manos en los bolsillo, echó una ojeada a Jesse, que nos miraba de soslayo.

—¿Quién era ese?

Asentí hacia donde estaba Jesse.

—Es Jesse Viveros. Lo conozco desde hace mucho.

—¿Cuánto?

Me volví para mirar hacia la mesa de veteranos.

—Fate-chan, no tengo tiempo para esto.

—Supongo que descartó la idea de ser joven ministro —dijo Hayate, mirando con una sonrisa coqueta a Jesse.

—¿Ese es tu exnovio? —preguntó Fate, inmediatamente enfadado—. ¿No me habías dicho que era de aqui?

Lancé a Hayate-chan una mirada de impaciencia y, luego, cogí a Fate-chan por el mentón, insistiendo en que me dedicara toda su atención.

—Sabe que no tengo la edad suficiente para estar aquí, Fate-chan me ha dado hasta medianoche. Te lo explicaré todo después, pero ahora mismo tengo que volver a jugar, ¿vale?

A Fate se le movieron las mandíbulas bajo la piel, pero cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Está bien, nos vemos a medianoche. —Se inclinó para besarme, pero sus labios estaban fríos y distantes—. Buena suerte.

Sonreí mientras se mezclaba entre la multitud y, entonces, dirigí toda mi atención a los jugadores.

—¿Caballeros?

—Siéntate, Shirley Temple —dijo Jimmy—. Vamos a recuperar nuestro dinero.

No nos gusta que nos estafen.

—Les deseo lo peor —sonreí.

—Tienes diez minutos —susurró Hayate.

—Lo sé —dije.

Intenté olvidarme del tiempo y de los golpecitos nerviosos que daba Hayate con la rodillas por debajo de la mesa. El bote estaba en dieciséis mil dólares, el más alto de la noche, y me lo jugaba a todo o nada.

—Nunca he visto a nadie como tú, chica. Has hecho prácticamente una partida perfecta. Y no tiene ningún tic, Winks. ¿Te has dado cuenta? —dijo Pauli.

Winks asintió, su alegre despreocupación se había evaporado poco a poco con cada mano.

—Me he fijado. Ni se rasca, ni sonríe, ni siquiera hay cambio alguno en su mirada.

No es natural. Todo el mundo tiene algo que lo delata.

—No, todo el mundo no —dijo Hayate, petulante.

Sentí unas manos familiares sobre los hombros. Sabía que era Fate-chan, pero no me atreví a volverme, no con tres mil dólares sobre la mesa.

—Voy —dijo Jimmy.

La muchedumbre que se había reunido a nuestro alrededor aplaudió cuando enseñé mis cartas. Jimmy era el único que podía acercarse a mí con un trío. Nada que mi escalera de color no pudiera batir.

—¡Increíble! —dijo Pauli, lanzando sus dobles parejas sobre la mesa.

—Me retiro —gruñó Joe, antes de levantarse y largarse furioso de la mesa. Jimmy estaba un poco más alegre.

—Después de esta noche, me puedo morir tranquilo. Me he enfrentado a un contrincante de verdadera altura. Ha sido un placer, Nanoha.

Me quedé helada.

—¿Lo sabía?

Jimmy sonrió. Los años de fumar puros y beber café habían manchado sus enormes dientes.

—Ya había jugado contigo antes. Hace seis años. He deseado la revancha durante mucho tiempo.

Jimmy me tendió la mano.

—Cuídate, niña. Dile a tu padre que Jimmy Pescelli le envía saludos.

Hayate me ayudó a recoger mis ganancias, y me volví hacia Fate, mientras miraba mi reloj.

—Necesito más tiempo.

—¿Quieres probar en las mesas de black jack?

—No puedo perder dinero, Fate— Sonrió.

—No puedes perder, Paloma — Hayate negó con la cabeza.

—El black jack no es su juego. Fate asintió.

—He ganado un poco de dinero. Seiscientos. Puedes quedártelos. Carim me entregó sus fichas.

—Yo solo he conseguido trescientos— Suspiré.

—Gracias chicos, pero todavía me faltan cinco de los grandes.

Miré de nuevo mi reloj y, cuando levanté la mirada, vi que Jesse se acercaba.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Me faltan cinco mil, Jess. Necesito más tiempo.

—He hecho todo lo que he podido, Nanoha. Asentí. Sabía que ya le había pedido demasiado.

—Gracias por dejar que me quedara.

—Quizá podría conseguir que mi padre hablara con Benny en tu nombre.

—Es el lío de Shiro. Le voy a pedir una prórroga— Jesse negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que eso no va a pasar, galletita, da igual cuánto le lleves. Si no cubre la deuda, Benny enviará a alguien. Quédate tan lejos de él como puedas.

Sentí que me ardían los ojos.

—Tengo que intentarlo.

Jesse dio un paso hacia delante y se agachó para hablar en voz baja.

—Súbete a un avión, Nanoha. ¿Me oyes?

—Sí, te oigo. —Le solté.

Jesse suspiró, y sus ojos se llenaron de compasión. Me rodeó con los brazos y me besó en el pelo.

—Lo siento. Si no me jugara el trabajo, sabes que intentaría pensar en algo— Asentí, al tiempo que me apartaba de él.

—Lo sé. Has hecho lo que has podido — Me levantó la barbilla con el dedo.

—Nos vemos mañana a las cinco.

Se agachó para besarme en la comisura del labio y se alejó sin decir otra palabra. Miré a Hayate, que observaba a Fate. No me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos; no podía ni imaginarme la expresión de enfado de su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa a las cinco? —dijo Fate-chan, con la voz quebrada por la ira contenida.

—Ha aceptado cenar con Jesse si él la dejaba quedarse. No tenía más opción, Fate-chan —dijo Hayate.

Por el tono cauto de la voz de Hayate, sabía que el enfado de Fate era monumental.

Alcé los ojos hacia ella, y me fulminó con la misma mirada de quien se siente traicionada que Shiro tenía la noche en que se dio cuenta de que yo le había robado su suerte.

—Sí, la tenías.

—¿Alguna vez has tratado con la mafia, Fate-chan? Lo siento si he herido tus sentimientos, pero una comida gratis con un viejo amigo no es un precio alto por salvar la vida de Shiro. —

Veía que Fate quería contraatacar, pero no había nada que pudiera decir.

—Vamos, chicos, tenemos que encontrar a Benny —dijo Hayate, tirándome del brazo.

Fate y Carim nos siguieron en silencio mientras bajábamos por el Strip hasta el edificio de Benny. El tráfico en la calle (tanto de coches como de personas) solo empezaba a concentrarse. A cada paso que daba, me embargaba una sensación de angustia y vacío en el estómago, mientras mi mente se apresuraba para encontrar un argumento convincente que hiciera que Benny entrara en razón. Para cuando llegamos ante la gran puerta verde que tantas veces había visto y llamamos, no se me había ocurrido nada que pudiera utilizar.

No fue ninguna sorpresa ver al enorme portero (negro, de aspecto temible y tan ancho como alto), pero me sorprendió encontrar a Benny de pie a su lado.

—Benny —dije con un suspiro.

—Vaya, vaya…, veo que has dejado de ser el Trece de la Suerte, ¿verdad? Shiro no me ha dicho que te habías convertido en una chica tan guapa. Te esperaba, galletita. Creo que tienes un dinero que me pertenece.

Asentí y Benny señaló a mis amigos. Levanté el mentón para fingir confianza.

—Vienen conmigo.

—Me temo que tus acompañantes tendrán que esperar fuera —dijo el portero en un tono anormalmente profundo y bajo.

Fate-chan inmediatamente me cogió por el brazo.

—No va a ninguna parte sola, voy con ella.

Benny miró a Fate y tragué saliva. Cuando Benny levantó la mirada hacia su portero y sonrió, me relajé un poco.

—Me parece bien —dijo Benny—. Shiro estará encantado de saber que traes a un amiga tan guapa contigo.

Antes de seguirlo dentro, me volví y vi la mirada de preocupación en la cara de Hayate. Fate me sujetaba con fuerza por el brazo y se puso, a propósito, entre el portero y yo. Seguimos a Benny hasta el interior de un ascensor, subimos cuatro pisos en silencio y, entonces, las puertas se abrieron.

Había un gran escritorio de caoba en el centro de una amplia habitación. Benny fue cojeando hasta su lujoso sillón y se sentó, mientras nos hacía un gesto para que ocupáramos los dos asientos vacíos que había delante de su mesa. Cuando me acomodé, sentí el frío cuero debajo de mí y me pregunté cuántas personas se habrían sentado en esa misma silla momentos antes de su muerte. Alargué el brazo para coger a Fate de la mano y él me la estrechó para tranquilizarme.

—Shiro me debe veinticinco mil. Confío en que tengas todo el dinero —dijo Benny, garabateando algo en un bloc.

—De hecho… —Hice una pausa para aclararme la garganta—. Me faltan cinco mil, Benny. Pero tengo todo el día de mañana para conseguirlos. Y cinco mil no son un problema, ¿verdad? Sabes que soy lo bastante buena para conseguirlos.

—Nanoha —dijo Benny frunciendo el ceño—, me decepcionas. Sabes muy bien cuáles son mis reglas.

—Por… por favor, Benny. Te pido que aceptes los diecinueve mil. Tendré el resto mañana.

Los ojos redondos y brillantes de Benny se clavaron primero en mí y luego en Fate, antes de volver de nuevo a mí. Entonces me di cuenta de que dos hombres habían aparecido desde las oscuras esquinas de la habitación. Fate me cogió con más fuerza la mano y yo aguanté la respiración.

—Sabes que solo acepto la cantidad completa. ¿Sabes qué me dice el hecho de que intentes darme algo menos del total? Que no estás segura de poder conseguir toda la cantidad.

Los hombres de las esquinas dieron un paso hacia delante.

—Puedo conseguirte el dinero, Benny —dije, sonriendo nerviosa—. He ganado ochocientos noventa dólares en seis horas.

—Así que me estás diciendo que me entregarás otros ochocientos noventa dentro de seis horas. —Benny sonrió malévolo.

—La fecha límite es mañana a medianoche —dijo Fate, mirando detrás de nosotros y después observando cómo se acercaban los hombres que habían salido de entre las sombras.

—¿Qué…, qué haces, Benny? —pregunté, poniéndome rígida.

—Shiro me ha llamado esta noche. Me ha dicho que tú te haces cargo de su deuda.

—Estoy haciéndole un favor. No te debo ningún dinero —dije duramente, movida por mi instinto de supervivencia.

Benny apoyó sus dos gruesos codos en el escritorio.

—Estoy considerando darle una lección a Shiro, y tengo curiosidad por averiguar si de verdad tienes tanta suerte, chica.

Fate se levantó de la silla de un bote y me arrastró con ella. Se puso delante de mí mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta.

—Josiah está fuera, jovencita. ¿Cómo crees exactamente que puedes escapar?

Me había equivocado. Cuando pensaba en intentar hacer entrar en razón a Benny, debería haber anticipado la voluntad de Shiro de sobrevivir y la decisión de Benny de darle un escarmiento.

—Fate —le avisé, al ver que los matones de Benny se acercaban a nosotros. Fate me empujó un poco detrás de ella y se puso derecho.

—Espero que entiendas, Benny, que no pretendo faltarte al respeto cuando deje inconscientes a tus hombres, pero estoy enamorada de esta chica y no puedo permitirte que le hagas daño.

Benny estalló en una sonora carcajada.

—Jovencita eres muy linda y todo pero no creo que puedas contra mis hombres mira, el tipo bastante grande que tienes a tu derecha es David y, si no puede acabar contigo con los puños, lo hará con la navaja que guarda en su funda. El hombre de tu izquierda es Dane, y es mi mejor luchador. De hecho, mañana tiene una pelea y nunca ha perdido. Espero que no te hagas daño en las manos, Dane. Hay mucho dinero que depende de ti.

Dane sonrió a Fate con una mirada salvaje y divertida.

—Sí, señor.

—¡Benny, no! ¡Puedo conseguirte tu dinero! —grité.

—Oh, no… Esto se pone interesante por momentos —dijo Benny riéndose, mientras se acomodaba en su sillón.

David se abalanzó sobre Fate y me llevé las manos a la boca. Era un hombre fuerte, pero también torpe y lento. Antes de que David pudiera apartarse o coger su navaja, Fate lo dejó fuera de combate de un rodillazo en la cara. Cuando Fate le lanzó un puñetazo, no malgastó el tiempo y le pegó con todas sus fuerzas. Dos puñetazos y un codazo después, David yacía sangrando en el suelo.

Benny echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose histéricamente y golpeando su escritorio como un niño que se deleita viendo los dibujos un sábado por la mañana.

—Bueno, adelante, Dane. No te habrá asustado, ¿no?

Dane se acercó a Fate con más cuidado, con la atención y la precisión de un luchador profesional. Su puño voló hacia la cara de Fate a una velocidad increíble, pero Fate lo esquivó, al tiempo que embestía con el hombro a Dane con todas sus fuerzas. Se cayeron sobre el escritorio de Benny, y entonces Dane cogió a Fate con ambos brazos y lo lanzó al suelo. Se debatieron en el suelo durante un momento; Dane ganó ventaja y consiguió asestar unos cuantos puñetazos a Fate mientras lo tenía atrapado en el suelo. Me tapé la cara, incapaz de mirar.

Oí un grito de dolor y, cuando volví a mirar, vi a Fate a horcajadas encima de Dane, agarrándolo por el pelo desgreñado, asestándole puñetazo tras puñetazo en un lado de la cabeza. La cara de Dane golpeaba la parte delantera del escritorio de Benny cada vez, hasta que cayó al suelo, desorientado y sangrando.

Fate lo observó durante un momento y volvió al ataque, gruñendo con cada embestida y usando toda su fuerza. Dane lo esquivó una vez y estrelló los nudillos en la mandíbula de Fate.

Fate sonrió y levantó un dedo.

—Ese es el último que vas a dar.

No podía creer lo que oía. Fate había dejado que el matón de Benny le diera. Estaba disfrutando. Nunca había visto a Fate luchar sin restricciones; daba un poco de miedo verle dar rienda suelta a toda su capacidad sobre aquellos asesinos entrenados y comprender que llevaba las de ganas. Hasta ese momento, simplemente no me había dado cuenta de qué era capaz de hacer.

Con la perturbadora risa de Benny de fondo, Fate remató la faena clavándole el codo en plena cara y dejándolo inconsciente antes de que cayera al suelo. Observé cómo su cuerpo rebotaba una vez sobre la alfombra de importación de Benny.

—¡Sorprendente, muchacha! ¡Simplemente increíble! —dijo Benny, mientras aplaudía encantado.

Fate me empujó detrás de ella, mientras Josiah ocupaba el umbral con su enorme cuerpo.

—¿Quiere que me ocupe de esto, señor?

—¡No! No, no… —dijo Benny, todavía aturdido por la actuación improvisada—.

¿Cómo te llamas?

Fate todavía respiraba agitadamente.

—Fate T. Harlaown —dijo él, limpiándose la sangre de Dane y David en los tejanos.

—Fate T. Harlaown, me parece que puedes ayudar a tu novia a salir de esta.

—¿Cómo? —resopló Fate.

—Se suponía que Dane iba a pelear mañana por la noche. Tenía un montón de dinero que dependía de él, y me parece que Dane no estará en forma para ganar ninguna pelea durante algún tiempo. Te ofrezco la posibilidad de ocupar su lugar, hazme ganar una pasta y perdonaré los cinco mil que faltan de la deuda de Shiro.

Fate se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Paloma?

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, mientras le limpiaba la sangre de la cara. Me mordí el labio, torciendo el gesto con una mezcla de miedo y alivio. Fate sonrió.

—No es mi sangre, nena. No llores — Benny se puso de pie.

—Soy un hombre ocupado. ¿Pasas o juegas?

—Lo haré —dijo Fate—. Dime cuándo y dónde, y allí estaré.

—Tendrás que pelear contra Brock McMann. No es ningún principiante. Lo vetaron en la UFC el año pasado.

Fate no se inmutó.

—Dime solo dónde tengo que estar.

La sonrisa de tiburón propia de Benny se extendió en su cara.

—Me gustas, Fate. Creo que seremos buenos amigos.

—Lo dudo mucho —dijo Fate.

Me abrió la puerta y mantuvo una postura protectora hasta que llegamos a la puerta delantera.

—¡Cielo santo! —gritó Hayate al ver las salpicaduras de sangre que cubrían la ropa de Fate.

—¿Están bien, chicos?

Ella me cogió de los hombros y me escrutó la cara.

—Estoy bien. Solo otro día duro en la oficina. Para los dos —dije, secándome los ojos.

Fate me cogió de la mano y corrimos al hotel con Carim y Hayate siguiéndonos de cerca. No mucha gente se fijó en la apariencia de Fate. Estaba cubierto de sangre, pero solo algunos visitantes parecían darse cuenta.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado ahí dentro? —preguntó finalmente Carim.

Fate se quedó en ropa interior y desapareció en el baño. Abrió la ducha y Hayate me llevó una caja de pañuelos.

—Estoy bien, Hayate.

Suspiró y volvió a ofrecerme la caja de pañuelos.

—No, no lo estás.

—Este no es mi primer rodeo con Benny —dije.

Notaba los músculos doloridos por veinticuatro horas de tensión inducida por el estrés.

—Es la primera vez que ves a Fate darle una paliza de muerte a alguien —dijo Carim—. Yo lo vi una vez, y no es agradable.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —insistió Hayate.

—Shiro llamó a Benny. Me pasó su deuda a mí.

—¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Voy a matar a ese pedazo de hijo de puta! —gritó Hayate.

—No pensaba hacerme responsable, pero quería dar una lección a Shiro por enviar a su hija a pagar su deuda. Lanzó a dos de sus malditos perros contra nosotros y Fate se deshizo de ellos. De los dos. En menos de cinco minutos.

—¿Y Benny dejó que se fueran? —preguntó Hayate.

Fate salió del baño con una bata; la única prueba de su pelea era una pequeña marca roja en la mejilla, debajo del ojo derecho.

—Uno de los tipos a los que dejé inconscientes tenía una pelea mañana por la noche. Lo sustituiré y, a cambio, Benny perdonará a Shiro los cinco mil que le debe todavía.

Hayate se puso de pie.

—¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Por qué estamos ayudando a Shiro, Nanoha? Te ha echado a los leones. ¡Voy a matarlo!

—No, si yo lo mato primero —soltó Fate entre dientes.

—Ponte a la cola —dije.

—Entonces, ¿vas a pelear mañana? —preguntó Carim.

—En un sitio llamado Zero's. A las seis en punto. Contra Brock McMann, Carim. Carim sacudió la cabeza.

—Ni de coña. Joder, ni de coña, Fate. ¡Ese tipo está loco!

—Sí —dijo Fate—, pero él no va a pelear por su chica, ¿verdad? —Fate me meció entre sus brazos y me besó en la coronilla—. ¿Estás bien, Paloma?

—Esto está mal. Está mal por muchísimos motivos. No sé por cuál empezar.

—¿No me has visto esta noche? Estaré bien. Ya he visto luchar a Brock antes. Es duro, pero no invencible.

—No quiero que hagas esto, Fate-chan.

—Bueno, yo tampoco quiero que vayas a cenar con tu exnovio mañana por la noche. Supongo que las dos tendremos que pasar por el aro para salvar al inútil de tu padre.

Lo había visto antes. Midchilda cambiaba a la gente: creaba monstruos y destrozaba a los hombres. Era fácil dejar que las luces y los sueños robados se mezclaran con tu sangre.

Había visto la mirada llena de energía e invencible de Fate muchas veces mientras crecía, y la única cura era un avión de vuelta a casa.

Jesse frunció el entrecejo cuando volví a mirar el reloj.

—¿Tienes que estar en algún otro sitio, galletita? —preguntó Jesse.

—Por favor, deja de llamarme así, Jesse. Lo detesto.

—Yo también detesté que te fueras. Pero eso no te lo impidió.

—Esta conversación está más que agotada. Cenemos y ya está, ¿vale?

—Vale, hablemos de tu nueva novia. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Fate? ¿Desde cuándo sales con chicas? —Asentí—. ¿Qué haces con esa psicópata tatuada? Parece que la hayan echado de la familia Manson.

—Sé bueno, Jesse, o me largo de aquí.

—No me hago a la idea de lo mucho que has cambiado. No puedo creerme que estés aquí sentada delante de mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Pues ya va siendo hora.

—Ahí está —dijo Jesse—, la chica que recuerdo. Consulté la hora en mi reloj.

—La pelea de Fate es dentro de veinticinco minutos. Será mejor que me vaya.

—Todavía tienen que traernos el postre.

—No puedo, Jess. No quiero que se preocupe por si voy a aparecer. Es importante. —Dejó caer los hombros.

—Lo sé. Añoro los días en los que yo era importante. — Apoyé mi mano sobre la suya.

—Éramos solo unos niños. Ha pasado toda una vida.

—¿Cuándo crecimos? Tu presencia aquí es una señal, Nanoha. Pensaba que no volvería a verte y ahora te tengo sentada aquí delante. Quédate conmigo.

Lentamente, dije que no con la cabeza, vacilante, porque sabía que iba a herir a mi amigo más antiguo.

—La amo, Jess.

Su decepción oscureció la ligera sonrisa de su cara.

—Entonces será mejor que te vayas.

Lo besé en la mejilla y salí volando del restaurante a coger un taxi.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó el conductor.

—A Zero's.

El conductor se volvió para mirarme y me echó un buen vistazo.

—¿Está segura?

—Desde luego. ¡Vamos! —dije, lanzando dinero sobre el asiento.

**Muchas gracias a:**

**nadaorginal: Este padre es lo peor que hay neta, dejar que tu hija pague tus deudas no tiene perdón.**

**maikysmithsa: Siento yo que la relación de estas dos va mejorando con forme pasan los capítulos y esperemos que sigan así.**

**Lectores fantasma: Muchas gracias! por leer!**

**No se olviden de seguirme en la pagina de facebook como Mapache curioso y nos leemos pronto**


	17. Capitulo 16

**Buenas Buenas gente bonita y conocedora, ¿Como están? No me maten ni me odien pero acá les traigo la continuación de esta historia, ya mero llegamos al final y espero que les guste tanto como a mi**

**Antes que nada disculpen las faltas de ortografia que lo mas seguro que encontraran, como lo quería subir rápido no me fije mucho en ciertas cosas, pero no duden en hacerme saber los errores para seguir mejorando**

Capítulo 16 CASA

Fate-chan finalmente se abrió paso entre la multitud junto a Benny, que la cogía por el hombro y le susurraba algo al oído eso no me gusto para nada, la tenia muy demasiado cerca, luego Fate-chan asintió y le respondió Se me heló la sangre al verla tratar tan amigablemente al hombre que nos había amenazado hacía menos de veinticuatro horas Mi novia se deleitaba con los aplausos y las felicitaciones por su triunfo, mientras la multitud rugía caminaba muy recta, su sonrisa era más amplia y cuando llegó hasta mí, me dio un fugaz beso en la boca

Noté el sabor salado del sudor mezclado con el metálico de la sangre en los labios

Había ganado la pelea, pero no sin recibir unas cuantas heridas de batalla

—¿De qué iba eso? —pregunté, mientras observaba a Benny reírse con su séquito

—Te lo contaré más tarde, tenemos mucho que hablar —dijo con una gran sonrisa

Un hombre dio unas palmaditas a Fate-chan en la espalda

—Gracias —dijo ella volviéndose hacia ella y estrechándole la mano que le alargaba

—Espero impaciente volver a verte pelear, hija —dijo el hombre, mientras le entregaba una botella de cerveza— Eso ha sido increíble

—Vamos, Paloma

Se abrió paso zigzagueando entre la muchedumbre y respiró hondo cuando conseguimos llegar al exterior Me dio un beso y me llevó por el Strip con paso rápido y decidido

En el ascensor de nuestro hotel, me empujó contra la pared de espejo, me cogió la pierna y me la levantó en un movimiento rápido contra su cadera Aplastó la boca contra la mía, y sentí que la mano que tenía debajo de mi rodilla se deslizaba por el muslo y me subía la falda

—Fate-chan allí hay una cámara —dije contra sus labios

—Me importa un comino —Se rio— Estoy de celebración— La aparté de un empujón

—Podemos celebrarlo en la habitación —dije, mientras me secaba la boca y me miraba la mano, donde descubrí vetas de color carmesí

—¿Qué problema tienes, Paloma? Tú has ganado, yo he ganado, hemos pagado la deuda de Shiro y acaban de hacerme la oferta de mi vida

El ascensor se abrió y yo me quedé en el sitio mientras Fate-chan salía al pasillo

—¿Qué tipo de oferta? —pregunté

Ella me tendió la mano, pero yo la ignoré Fruncí los ojos, sabiendo de antemano lo que me iba a decir

Suspiró

—Ya te lo he dicho, lo discutiremos después

—Hablémoslo ahora

Se inclinó hacia delante, me cogió por la muñeca para sacarme al pasillo y me levantó del suelo en sus brazos

—Voy a conseguir dinero suficiente para devolverte lo que Shiro te quitó, para pagar el resto de tu educación, mi moto y para comprarte un coche nuevo —dijo ella metiendo y sacando la tarjeta en la ranura de la puerta

Abrió la puerta y me dejó en el suelo

—¡Y eso es solo el principio!

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo exactamente?

Sentía una opresión en el pecho y empezaron a temblarme las manos Me cogió la cara entre las manos

—Benny va a dejar que pelee aquí, en Midchilda Un millón por cada pelea, Paloma ¡Un millón por cada pelea!

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza, tratando de abstraerme de la emoción de su mirada

—¿Qué le has dicho a Benny? —Fate me levantó la barbilla y abrí los ojos, temiendo que ya hubiera firmado un contrato

Se rio

—Le he dicho que me lo pensaría — Pude volver a respirar

— ¡Oh gracias a Dios! no vuelvas a darme un susto así, Fate-chan pensaba que lo decías en serio

Fate torció el gesto y se puso firme antes de hablar

—Y lo digo en serio, Paloma, le he dicho que tenía que hablarlo contigo primero, pero pensaba que te alegrarías, está planeando organizar una pelea al mes ¿Tienes idea de cuánto dinero es eso?

—Sé sumar, también sé mantener la mente fría cuando estoy en Midchilda, cosa que, obviamente, tú no sabes hacer Tengo que sacarte de aquí antes de que hagas algo estúpido— Me dirigí al armario y arranqué nuestra ropa de las perchas para meterlas furiosa en las maletas

Fate-chan me cogió los brazos suavemente y me hizo dar media vuelta

—Puedo hacerlo, puedo pelear para Benny durante un año y entonces tendremos dinero para mucho, mucho tiempo

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Dejar la universidad y mudarte aquí?

—Benny se encargará de los vuelos y se adaptará a mi horario — Solté una carcajada, incrédula

—¡Cómo puedes ser tan crédula! Cuando Benny te tiene en nómina, no te limitas a pelear una vez al mes ¿Te has olvidado de Dane? ¡Acabarás siendo uno de sus matones!

Negó con la cabeza

—Ya hemos discutido eso, Paloma, solo quiere que pelee

—¿Y tú te lo crees? ¿Sabes que por aquí lo llaman Benny Lengualarga?

—Quería comprarte un coche, Paloma uno bonito y pagaremos nuestras carreras por completo

—¿Ah sí? ¿Ahora la mafia da becas de estudios?

Fate apretó las mandíbulas Le irritaba tener que convencerme

—Esto es bueno para nosotras puedo guardarlo hasta que tengamos que comprarnos una casa, no puedo conseguir tanto dinero en ninguna otra parte

—¿Y qué hay de tu licenciatura en Derecho Penal? Te aseguro que verás bastante a tus antiguos compañeros de clase si trabajas para Benny

—Nena, comprendo tus reservas de verdad que sí, pero voy a ser lista lo haré durante un año y después lo dejaré haremos lo que queramos

—No puedes dejar a Benny sin más Fate, el es el único que te dice cuándo se ha acabado No tienes ni idea de cómo es tratar con él ¡No puedo creerme que tan siquiera lo estés considerando! ¿De verdad que vas a sopesar trabajar para un hombre que nos habría pegado una tremenda paliza a las dos ayer por la noche si no se lo hubieras impedido?

—Exactamente, se lo impedí

—Trataste con dos de sus pesos ligeros, Fate ¿Qué vas a hacer si aparece con una docena? ¿Qué harás si viene a por mí, después de alguna de tus peleas?

—No tendría ningún sentido que hiciera eso Le haré ganar montones de dinero

—En el momento en que decidas que no vas a hacerlo nunca más, serás prescindible Así trabaja esta gente

Fate se alejó de mí para mirar por la ventana; las luces que parpadeaban daban color a sus rasgos en conflicto Había tomado su decisión incluso antes de ir a contármela

—Todo irá bien, Paloma Me aseguraré de que así sea Y, entonces, podremos asentarnos

Sacudí la cabeza y me di la vuelta para seguir metiendo nuestra ropa en las maletas

Cuando aterrizáramos en la pista, en casa, volvería a ser él mismo de nuevo Midchilda hacía que la gente se comportara de forma extraña, y no podía razonar con ella mientras estuviera embriagado por el flujo de dinero y whisky

Me negué a seguir discutiéndolo hasta que llegamos al avión, temerosa de que Fate me dejara irme sin ella Me abroché el cinturón del asiento y apreté los dientes al ver cómo miraba melancólico por la ventana mientras ascendíamos por el cielo nocturno Ya añoraba la perversión y las tentaciones sin límites que una ciudad como Midchilda ofrecía

—Es mucho dinero, Paloma

—No

Sacudió la cabeza hacia mí

—Es mi decisión Me parece que no estás considerando todos los aspectos

—Pues a mí me parece que tú has perdido la cabeza

—¿Ni siquiera piensas considerarlo?

—No, y tampoco tú No vas a trabajar para un criminal asesino en Midchilda, Fate Es completamente ridículo que pensaras que podría considerarlo

Fate suspiró y miró por la ventana

—Mi primera pelea es dentro de tres semanas— Me quedé boquiabierta

—¿Ya has aceptado? Parpadeó

—Todavía no

—¿Pero piensas hacerlo? — Sonrió

—Se te pasará el enfado cuando te compre un Lexus

—No quiero un Lexus —dije entre dientes

—Podrás elegir el que quieras, nena Imagínate cómo será entrar en el concesionario que decidas y, simplemente, escoger tu color favorito

—No haces esto por mí Deja de fingir que sí— Se inclinó hacia mí y me besó el pelo

—No, lo hago por nosotras Pero ahora no ves lo genial que va a ser

Sentí un escalofrío en el pecho que me recorrió la columna vertebral hasta llegar a las piernas No entraría en razón hasta que llegáramos al apartamento, y me aterraba que Benny le hubiera hecho una oferta que no pudiera rechazar Procuré librarme de mis miedos; tenía que creer que Fate-chan me amaba lo suficiente para olvidarse del dinero y de las falsas promesas de Benny

—¿Paloma? ¿Sabes cocinar un pavo?

—¿Un pavo?

El repentino cambio de conversación me había pillado desprevenida Él me estrechó la mano

—Bueno, se acerca Acción de Gracias, y ya sabes que mi padre te adora Quiere que vengas a casa ese día, pero siempre acabamos pidiendo pizza y viendo el partido, no es que mi padre no sepa cocinar solo que autoproclamó que ella jamás cocinara cuando hay partido Así que había pensado que tú y yo podríamos intentar cocinar un pavo juntas Ya sabes, para disfrutar del menú típico por una vez en casa de los Testarossa y mi madre vendrá por fin de su viaje de negocio

— ¿Tu madre? — No recuerdo que la haya mencionado antes

— Si mi madre, Lindy Harlaown, ella es policía y actualmente esta trabajando en un caso en otro país, pero tu no le digas a nadie — lo dice con una cara muy sonriente, esa es la Fate-chan que amo, la amable y la que ama a su familia

Apreté los labios para intentar no reírme

—Solo tienes que descongelar el pavo, ponerlo en una fuente y asarlo en el horno durante todo un día No tiene mucha ciencia

—¿Entonces vendrás? ¿Me ayudarás? Quiero presentarte a mi madre — Me encogí de hombros

—Claro

Fate-chan había dejado de pensar en las embriagadoras luces que sobrevolábamos, así que me permití albergar la esperanza de que llegara a ver lo mucho que se equivocaba con Benny después de todo

Fate-chan soltó nuestras maletas sobre la cama y yo me dejé caer junto a ellas No había sacado el tema de Benny, y esperaba que su sangre empezara a limpiarse de Midchilda Tuve que bañar ar_f_, porque apestaba a humo y calcetines sucios después de pasarse todo el fin de semana en el apartamento de Brazil, y lo sequé con la toalla en el dormitorio

—¡Vaya! ¡Ahora hueles mucho mejor! —dije entre risas mientras él se sacudía, rociándome con gotitas de agua

Se levantó sobre las patas traseras y me cubrió la cara de besitos de cachorro

—Yo también te he echado de menos, pequeñín

—¿Paloma? —preguntó Fate, entrelazando los dedos nerviosa

—¿Sí? —dije, mientras seguía frotando a _Arf _con la suave toalla amarilla

—Quiero hacerlo Quiero pelear en Midchilda

—No —dije, sonriendo ante la cara feliz de _Arf_ — Ella suspiró

—No me estás escuchando Voy a hacerlo Dentro de unos meses verás que era la decisión correcta

Levanté la mirada hacia ella

—Vas a trabajar para Benny

Asintió nerviosa y entonces sonrió

—Solo quiero cuidarte, Paloma

Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al saber que estaba decidido

—No quiero nada que hayas comprado con ese dinero, Fate Ni quiero tener nada que ver ni con Benny ni con Midchilda, ni con ninguna otra cosa relacionada con ellos

—Pues la idea de comprar un coche con el dinero ganado con mis peleas aquí no te planteaba ningún problema

—Eso es diferente y lo sabes— Frunció el ceño

—Todo irá bien, Paloma Ya lo verás

Por un momento, me quedé esperando reconocer algún destello de burla en sus ojos, esperando que me dijera que bromeaba Sin embargo, lo único que veía era inseguridad y codicia

—¿Por qué te has molestado en preguntármelo, Fate? Ibas a trabajar para Benny dijera yo lo que dijera

—Quiero tu apoyo en esto, pero es demasiado dinero para rechazarlo Sería una locura decir que no

Tuve que sentarme un momento, estupefacta Cuando conseguí asimilarlo, asentí

—Está bien Has tomado tu decisión— La cara de Fate se iluminó

—Ya verás, Paloma Será genial —Saltó de la cama, vino hasta mí y me besó en los dedos— Me muero de hambre, ¿y tú?

Dije que no con la cabeza y me besó en la frente antes de dirigirse a la cocina Una vez que sus pasos se alejaron del pasillo, cogí mi ropa de las perchas, dando gracias por tener sitio en mi maleta para la mayoría de mis pertenencias Lágrimas de rabia me resbalaban por las mejillas Nunca debería haber llevado a Fate a ese lugar Había luchado con uñas y dientes por mantenerla alejada de los aspectos oscuros de mi vida y, en cuanto la oportunidad se había presentado, la había arrastrada hasta el centro mismo de todo lo que odiaba sin pensármelo dos veces

Fate iba a ser parte de aquello y, si no me dejaba salvarla, tendría que salvarme a mí misma

Llené la maleta hasta el límite y cerré la cremallera metiendo las cosas que sobresalían La bajé de la cama y la arrastré por el pasillo, sin mirarlo cuando pasé por la cocina Me apresuré a bajar las escaleras, aliviada al comprobar que Hayate y Carim seguían besándose y riéndose en el aparcamiento, mientras pasaban el equipaje de ella del Charger al Honda

—¿Paloma? —me llamó Fate desde el umbral del apartamento

Toqué a Hayate en la muñeca

—Necesito que me lleves a Residencia, Hayate

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo ella, al darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación por mi expresión

Miré detrás de mí y vi a Fate bajando corriendo las escaleras y cruzando el césped hasta donde estábamos nosotras

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo ella, señalando mi maleta

Si se lo hubiera dicho en ese momento, habría perdido toda mi esperanza de separarme de Shiro, de Midchilda, de Benny y de todo lo que no quería en mi vida Fate no me dejaría ir y por la mañana me habría convencido de aceptar su decisión

Me rasqué la cabeza y sonreí, intentando conseguir algo de tiempo para pensar en una excusa

—¿Paloma?

—Me llevo mis cosas a la Residencia Allí hay muchas lavadoras y secadoras, y tengo una cantidad escandalosa de ropa para lavar

Frunció el ceño

—¿Te ibas sin decírmelo?

Miré a Hayate y después a Fate, mientras buscaba la mentira más creíble

—Iba a volver, Fate Estás hecho un puñetero paranoica —dijo Hayate con la sonrisa desdeñosa que había usado para engañar a sus padres muchas veces

—Oh —dijo ella, todavía inseguro— ¿Te quedas aquí esta noche? —me preguntó, pellizcándome la tela del abrigo

—No lo sé Supongo que depende de cuándo acabe de hacer la colada Fate sonrió y me acercó a ella

—Dentro de tres semanas, pagaré a alguien para que te haga la colada O puedes tirar la ropa sucia y comprarte nueva

—¿Vas a volver a luchar para Benny otra vez? —preguntó Hayate, sin salir de su asombro

—Me ha hecho una oferta que no podía rechazar

—Fate —empezó a decir Carim

—Chicas, no me regañen Si Paloma no me ha hecho cambiar de opinión, menos ustedes

Hayate me miró a los ojos y comprendió lo que pasaba

—Bueno, será mejor que te llevemos, Nanoha Vas a tardar un montón en lavar esa pila de ropa

Asentí y Fate se inclinó para besarme La acerqué más, sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que sintiera sus labios contra los míos

—Nos vemos después —dijo ella— Te quiero

Carim metió mi maleta en el Honda, y Hayate se sentó al volante, a mi lado Fate cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, charlando con Carim mientras Hayate encendía el motor

—No puedes quedarte en tu habitación esta noche, Nanoha Irá a buscarte allí directamente en cuanto averigüe lo que ocurre —dijo Hayate mientras salía marcha atrás lentamente del aparcamiento

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas que rodaron por mis mejillas

—Lo sé

La expresión alegre de Fate cambió al ver la mirada de mi cara No tardó un momento en correr hacia mi ventanilla

—¿Qué te pasa, Paloma? —dijo ella golpeando el cristal

—Vamos, Hayate —dije, secándome los ojos

Centré la vista en la carretera que teníamos delante, mientras Fate corría junto al coche

—¿Paloma? ¡Hayate! ¡Para el jodido coche! —gritó, golpeando el cristal una y otra vez con la palma de la mano— ¡Nanoha, no lo hagas! —dijo, con la expresión de su cara deformada por la conciencia de los hechos y el miedo

Hayate cogió la carretera principal y pisó fuerte el acelerador

—Este asunto no me va a dejar tranquila, solo para que lo sepas Echó un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor y pateó el suelo del coche

—Cielos, es Fate —murmuró sin aliento

Me volví y lo vi correr a toda velocidad detrás de nosotras, desapareciendo y reapareciendo entre las luces y las sombras de las farolas de la calle Cuando llegó al final del bloque, se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el apartamento

—Va a por su moto Nos seguirá hasta Residencia y montará una escena Cerré los ojos

—Tú solo… corre Dormiré en tu habitación esta noche ¿Crees que a Vanessa le importará?

—Nunca está ¿De verdad piensa trabajar para Benny?

Se me había atragantado la respuesta en la garganta, así que simplemente asentí

Hayate me cogió la mano y me la apretó

—Has tomado la decisión correcta, Nanoha No puedes pasar por todo eso otra vez

Si no te escucha a ti, no escuchará a nadie

Mi móvil sonó Lo miré y vi a Fate haciendo una mueca Le di a ignorar Menos de cinco segundos después, volvió a sonar Lo apagué y me lo guardé en el bolso

—Se va a montar un follón horrible —dije, mientras sacudía la cabeza y me secaba los ojos

—No envidio los próximos días que te esperan No me puedo imaginar romper con alguien que se niegue a mantenerse a distancia Porque sabes que será así, ¿no?

Nos detuvimos en el aparcamiento de la Residencia Hayate sujetó la puerta mientras yo metía mi maleta, corrimos a su habitación y resoplé, esperando a que abriera la puerta La mantuvo abierta y me lanzó la llave

—Acabará haciendo que la arresten o algo así —dijo ella

Se marchó por el pasillo y la observé corriendo por el aparcamiento desde la ventana Se metió en el coche, justo cuando Fate detuvo su moto a su lado Corrió hasta el asiento del copiloto y abrió la puerta de un tirón Cuando vio que no estaba en el coche, se volvió a mirar las puertas de la Residencia Hayate dio marcha atrás mientras

Fate corría hacia el edificio, y yo me volví a mirar la puerta

En el pasillo, Fate aporreaba la puerta de mi habitación, llamándome sin parar No tenía ni idea de si Suzuka estaba allí, pero me sentí fatal por lo que tendría que soportar durante los siguientes minutos hasta que Fate aceptara que no me encontraba en mi habitación

—¿Paloma? ¡Abre la jodida puerta, maldita sea! ¡No pienso irme sin hablar contigo! ¡Paloma! —gritó ella, golpeando la puerta tan fuerte que todo el edificio podría oírlo

Me estremecí cuando oí la voz de Suzuka

—¿Qué? —gruñó ella

Pegué la oreja a la puerta y me esforcé por comprender lo que Fate murmuraba en voz baja No tuve que hacerlo durante mucho tiempo

—Sé que está aquí —gritó ella— ¿Paloma?

—Te digo que no está… ¡Eh! —gritó Suzuka

La puerta crujió contra la pared de cemento de nuestra habitación y supe que Fate había entrado a la fuerza Después de un minuto de completo silencio, oí a Fate gritar en el pasillo

—¡Paloma! ¿Dónde está?

—¡No la he visto! —gritó Suzuka, más enfadada de lo que la había oído nunca Cerró la puerta de un golpe y unas náuseas repentinas me sobrevinieron mientras esperaba el siguiente movimiento de Fate

Después de varios minutos de silencio, abrí una rendija de la puerta y eché un vistazo al pasillo Fate estaba sentada con la espalda contra la pared y tapándose la cara con las manos Cerré la puerta tan silenciosamente como pude, preocupada por que hubieran llamado a la policía del campus Después de una hora, volví a echar un vistazo al pasillo Fate no se había movido

Lo comprobé dos veces más durante la noche y finalmente me quedé dormida alrededor de las cuatro Dormí más de la cuenta a propósito, pues había planeado saltarme las clases ese día Encendí mi teléfono para revisar mis mensajes y vi que Fate me había inundado la bandeja de entrada Los inacabables mensajes de texto que me había enviado durante la noche variaban desde las disculpas a los ataques de ira

Llamé a Hayate por la tarde, con la esperanza de que Fate no le hubiera confiscado el móvil Cuando respondió, suspiré de alivio

—Hola

Hayate hablaba en voz baja

—No le he dicho a Carim dónde estás No quiero involucrarla en todo esto Ahora mismo, Fate está muy cabreada conmigo Probablemente me quedaré en la Residencia esta noche

—Si Fate no se ha calmado…, necesitarás mucha suerte para pegar ojo aquí Ayer por la noche, en el pasillo, montó una escena digna de un Oscar Me sorprende que no llamar a nadie a la policía

—Hoy la han echado de clase de Historia Cuando no apareciste, tiró de una patada vuestras mesas Carim ha oído que te esperó al final de todas tus clases Está perdiendo la cabeza, Nanoha Le dije que lo vuestro se había acabado en el mismo momento en que tomó la decisión de trabajar para Benny No entiendo cómo pudo pensar ni por un momento que te parecería bien

—Supongo que nos veremos cuando llegues aquí No creo que pueda volver a mi habitación todavía

Hayate y yo fuimos compañeras de habitación durante toda la semana siguiente, y se aseguró de mantener a Carim alejada para que no tuviera la tentación de avisar a Fate de mis movimientos Evitar encontrarme con ella era un trabajo a tiempo completo Evité la cafetería a toda costa, la clase de Historia y tomé la precaución de salir de clase antes Sabía que tendría que hablar con Fate en algún momento, pero no podía hacerlo hasta que se hubiera calmado lo suficiente para aceptar mi decisión

El viernes por la noche, me quedé a solas, tumbada en la cama y con el teléfono pegado a la oreja Puse los ojos en blanco cuando me gruñó el estómago

—Puedo recogerte y llevarte a algún sitio para cenar —dijo Hayate

Pasé las páginas de mi libro de historia, saltándome aquellas en cuyos márgenes Fate había garabateado notas de amor

—No, es tu primera noche con Carim en casi una semana, Hayate Simplemente, me pasaré un momento por la cafetería

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, saluda a Carim de mi parte

Caminé lentamente hacia la cafetería, sin prisa por sufrir las miradas de quienes ocupaban las mesas Todo el campus hervía con la ruptura, y el comportamiento volátil de Fate no ayudaba

Justo cuando aparecieron ante mí las luces de la cafetería, vi que se acercaba una figura oscura

—¿Paloma?

Me sobresalté y me detuve en seco Fate salió a la luz, completamente palida

—¡Cielo santo, Fate! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

—Si contestaras al teléfono cuando te llamo, no tendría que acechar en la oscuridad

—Tienes un aspecto infernal —dije

—He bajado por allí una o dos veces esta semana Apreté los brazos a mi alrededor

—Lo cierto es que iba a buscar algo de comer Te llamo luego, ¿vale?

—No Tenemos que hablar

—Fate…

—He rechazado la oferta de Benny Lo llamé el miércoles y le dije que no

Había un destello de esperanza en sus ojos, pero desapareció al ver mi expresión

—No sé qué quieres que diga, Fate

—Dime que me perdonas Dime que volverás a salir conmigo Apreté los dientes y me prohibí llorar

—No puedo

La cara de Fate se arrugó en una mueca Aproveché la oportunidad para rodearla, pero ella dio un paso a un lado para interponerse en mi camino

—No he dormido, ni comido…, no puedo concentrarme Sé que me quieres Todo será como solía ser…, solo tienes que perdonarme

Cerré los ojos

—Somos una pareja disfuncional, Fate Creo que estás obsesionada con la idea de poseerme más que con cualquier otra cosa

—Eso no es cierto Te quiero más que a mi vida, Paloma —dijo ella, herida

—A eso me refiero exactamente Es una locura

—No es ninguna locura Es la pura verdad

—Bien…, entonces, ¿en qué orden te importan las cosas exactamente? ¿El dinero, yo, tu vida…? ¿O hay algo que te importa más que el dinero?

—Me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho, ¿vale? Entiendo por qué piensas eso, pero, si hubiera sabido que te ibas a marchar, nunca habría… Solo quería cuidar de ti

—Eso ya lo dijiste

—Por favor, no hagas esto No puedo soportar sentirme así… Me…, me está matando —dijo ella, exhalando como si lo hubieran obligado a soltar el aire

—Se acabó, Fate ella parpadeó

—No digas eso

—Se acabó Vete a casa —Enarcó las cejas

—Tú eres mi casa

Sus palabras se clavaron en mí como cuchillos, y noté una opresión tan fuerte en el pecho que me costaba respirar

—Tú tomaste tu decisión, Fate Y yo, ahora, he tomado la mía —dije, maldiciendo para mis adentros el temblor de mi voz

—No me voy a acercar ni a Midchilda, ni a Benny… Acabaré la universidad Pero te necesito Eres mi mejor amiga

Su voz sonaba desesperada y rota, lo que encajaba con su expresión

En la penumbra, podía ver que una lágrima le caía del ojo, y al momento siguiente se acercó a mí, y estaba entre sus brazos, con sus labios sobre los míos Me apretó contra su pecho con fuerza mientras me besaba, y después me cogió la cara entre sus manos, apretando sus labios contra mi boca, desesperada por conseguir una reacción

—Bésame —susurró ella, con su boca contra la mía

Mantuve los ojos y la boca cerrados, relajada en sus brazos Necesité hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no mover la boca con la suya, después de haber anhelado sus labios durante toda la semana

—¡Bésame! —me suplicó— ¡Por favor, Paloma! ¡Le dije que no!

Cuando sentí el calor de las lágrimas surcándome la cara fría, lo aparté de un empujón

—¡Déjame en paz, Fate!

Solo me había alejado unos metros cuando me cogió por la muñeca Dejé el brazo recto y muy estirado detrás de mí No me volví

—Te lo estoy suplicando

Se puso de rodillas bajándome el brazo y tirando de ella

—Te lo ruego, Nanoha No hagas esto

Me volví y vi su expresión agónica, y después mis ojos bajaron desde mis brazo hasta el suyo, en cuya muñeca doblada estaba escrito mi nombre en gruesas letras negras Desvié la mirada hacia la cafetería Me había demostrado lo que había temido desde el principio Por mucho que me quisiera, cuando hubiera dinero de por medio, siempre sería la segunda Igual que con Shiro

Si cedía, o bien cambiaría su opinión sobre Benny, o bien alimentaría un rencor hacia mí que crecería cada vez que el dinero pudiera haberle facilitado la vida La imaginé con un trabajo de oficina, volviendo a casa con la misma mirada en sus ojos que tenía Shiro cuando regresaba después de una noche de mala suerte Sería culpa mía que su vida no fuera lo que ella deseaba, así que no podía permitir que mi futuro estuviera lleno de la amargura y el rencor que había dejado atrás

—Suéltame, Fate

Después de varios momentos, finalmente me soltó el brazo Corrí a la puerta de cristal y la abrí de un tirón sin volverme a mirar atrás Todos los que estaban allí dentro se quedaron observándome mientras yo caminaba hacia el bufé, y justo cuando llegué a mi destino la gente inclinó la cabeza para mirar por las ventanas al exterior, donde Fate estaba de rodillas, con las palmas planas sobre el suelo

Verla tirada así en el pavimento hizo que las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo empezaran a brotar y a caerme por la cara Pasé junto a los montones de platos y bandejas, y corrí por el pasillo hasta llegar a los baños Ya era suficientemente malo que todo el mundo hubiera visto la escena entre Fate y yo No podía permitir que me vieran llorar

Me quedé encogida en uno de los lavabos, sollozando de modo incontrolable hasta que oí unos ligeros golpes en la puerta

—¿Nanoha?

Me sorbí las lágrimas

—¿Qué haces aquí, Yuuno? Estás en el baño de chicas

—Suzuka te vio entrar y vino a buscarme a mi habitación Déjame entrar —dijo con voz suave

Sacudí la cabeza Sabía que no podía verme así, pero no podía decir otra palabra Le oí suspirar y, después, el golpeteo de sus manos sobre el suelo, mientras se arrastraba por debajo de la puerta

—No puedo creer que me obligues a hacer esto —dijo él, impulsándose con las manos— Te arrepentirás de no haber abierto la puerta porque acabo de reptar por un suelo cubierto de pis y te voy a dar un abrazo

Solté una carcajada y entonces mi cara se comprimió en una sonrisa, mientras Yuuno me estrechaba entre sus brazos Saqué las rodillas de debajo de mí Yuuno, con cuidado, me bajó al suelo e hizo que me apoyara en su regazo

—Ssshh —dijo él, meciéndome en sus brazos Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza—

Maldita sea, chica ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo

**Muchas gracias a:**

**nadaoriginal: nunca he leído nada del escritor que me mencionas, pero me encantaría que me dijeras una y poder trabajar en ella ¿que te parece? y si Fate le toca demostrar todo su poder destructivo**

**y lectores anónimos muchas gracias ñ.ñ**

**Pd: Tengo pagina de facebook por si quieren leer doujin traducidos de love live, symphogear, Mai hime, los espero con ansias, me pueden encontrar como: Mapache Curioso, espero su visita ansiosamente.**

**Pd: Si quieren otra historia adaptada o traducida no duden en pedirla. **


	18. Capitulo 17

Buenas! Ha llegado un nuevo capítulo, esta vez sí lo he leído como 100 veces para que esta vez no haya errores tan obvios y tontos como el capitulo muchas gracias a nadaoriginal en el momento que leí tu review corregí lo que estaba mal, así que muchas gracias y la historias que me planteas me suena bastante bien, voy a buscarla para empezar a leerla y adaptarla cuando termine esta.  
Capítulo 17 NADA QUE AGRADECER

Me entretenía dibujando en mi cuaderno cuadrados dentro de cuadrados y uniéndolos entre sí para formar rudimentarios cubos en tres dimensiones Diez minutos antes de que la clase empezara, el aula todavía estaba vacía La vida empezaba a volver a ser normal, pero todavía necesitaba unos minutos para mentalizarme antes de estar con alguien que no fuera Yuuno o Hayate

—Aunque ya no salgamos, puedes seguir llevando la pulsera que te compré —dijo Parker mientras se sentaba a la mesa al lado de la mía

—Pensaba preguntarte si querías que te la devolviera

Sonrió y se acercó para añadir un lazo encima de una de las cajas dibujadas en el papel

—Fue un regalo No hago regalos con condiciones

La doctora Ballard encendió el retroproyector mientras ocupaba el asiento en la cabecera de la clase y se puso a rebuscar entre los papeles de su mesa abarrotada de cosas De repente, el aula se inundó de la cháchara de los alumnos, que resonaba contra las grandes ventanas, salpicadas por la lluvia

—He oído que Fate y tú rompieron hace un par de semanas —Parker levantó una mano al ver mi expresión de impaciencia— Sé que no es asunto mío, pero parecías tan triste que quería decirte que lo siento

—Gracias —murmuré, mientras abría mi cuaderno por una página en blanco

—Y también quería disculparme por mi comportamiento anterior Lo que dije fue… maleducado Pero estaba enfadado y lo pagué contigo No fue justo, y lo siento

—No estoy interesada en salir contigo, Parker —le avisé Él se rio

—No intento aprovecharme de la situación Seguimos siendo amigos y quiero asegurarme de que estás bien

—Estoy bien

— ¿Te vas a casa para las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias?

—Me voy a casa de Hayate Normalmente celebro allí estas fiestas

Parker empezó a hablar, pero justo entonces la doctora Ballard inició la clase El tema de Acción de Gracias me hizo pensar en mis anteriores planes de ayudar a Fate a preparar un pavo Intenté imaginarme cómo habría sido, conocer a su madre y me descubrí a mí misma preocupada por que volvieran a pedir una pizza Me embargó un sentimiento de tristeza, que instantáneamente aparté de mi cabeza Hice todo lo que pude para concentrarme en cada palabra de la doctora Ballard

Después de clase, me puse colorada al ver que Fate venía corriendo hacia mí desde el aparcamiento, se había puesto una capucha y unos jeans, se veía realmente hermosa—Nos vemos después de las vacaciones —dijo Parker, tocándome la espalda

Esperaba que Fate me lanzara una mirada de enfado, pero no pareció fijarse en Parker

—Hola, Paloma

Le respondí con una sonrisa incómoda, y ella metió las manos en el bolsillo delantero de su sudadera

—Carim me ha dicho que te vas con ella y con Hayate a Midchilda mañana

—Sí

— ¿Vas a pasar todas las vacaciones en casa de Hayate? —Me encogí de hombros intentando parecer relajada

—Tengo muy buena relación con sus padres

— ¿Y qué hay de tu madre?

—Es una borracha, Fate Ni siquiera se enterará de que es Acción de Gracias

De repente se puso nerviosa y sentí una punzada en el estómago ante la posibilidad de una segunda ruptura pública Un trueno resonó sobre nosotras y Fate-chan levantó la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos por las grandes gotas que le caían en la cara

—Necesito pedirte un favor —dijo ella— Ven aquí

Me llevó debajo de la marquesina más cercana y yo accedí para intentar evitar otra escena

— ¿Qué tipo de favor? —pregunté, suspicaz

—Bueno, verás… —Cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro— Mi padre y mis hermanos te quieren presente para el jueves, te quieren presentar a mi madre

— ¡Fate!

Bajó la mirada a los pies

—Dijiste que vendrías

—Lo sé, pero… ahora es un poco inapropiado, ¿no te parece?

Ella no pareció inmutarse

—Pero dijiste que vendrías

—Aún estábamos juntas cuando acepté ir a tu casa Sabías muy bien que los planes se habían cancelado

—No, no lo sabía, y ya es demasiado tarde de todos modos Chrono va a coger un avión hacia aquí y Haru ha pedido el día libre en el trabajo Todo el mundo tiene muchas ganas de verte y mi madre está muy emocionada de conocerte.

Me encogí, mientras retorcía los mechones húmedos de mi pelo alrededor del dedo

—Iban a venir de todos modos, ¿no?

—No todo el mundo No hemos pasado el día de Acción de Gracias todos juntos desde hace años Han hecho un esfuerzo para venir porque les prometí una comida de verdad, nadie cocina en esas fechas y hace mucho que no veo a mi madre

—Vaya, eso suena mal — Negó con la cabeza

—Vamos, Paloma, ya sabes a qué me refiero Todos queremos que vengas Es lo único que intento decirte

—No les has contado lo nuestro, ¿verdad?

Pronuncié esas palabras en el tono más acusador que pude ella se agitó nerviosa un momento y después sacudió la cabeza

—Papá me preguntaría el motivo y no estoy preparada para explicárselo No dejará de repetirme lo estúpida que soy Paloma

—Tengo que meter el pavo en el horno a las seis de la mañana Tenemos que irnos de aquí a las cinco…

—O podríamos quedarnos allí a dormir — Levanté ambas cejas

— ¡Ni en sueños! Ya es bastante malo que tenga que mentir a tu familia y fingir que seguimos juntas

—Actúas como si te estuviera pidiendo que te prendieras fuego

— ¡Deberías habérselo dicho!

—Lo haré Después de Acción de Gracias…, se lo contaré todo— Suspiré mientras miraba a lo lejos

—Si me prometes que esto no es ninguna artimaña para intentar que volvamos a estar juntas, lo haré

Asintió

—Te lo prometo

Aunque intentó ocultarlo, pude ver un brillo en sus ojos Apreté los labios para intentar no sonreír

—Nos vemos a las cinco

Fate se inclinó para darme un beso en la mejilla, y sus labios rozaron mi piel

—Gracias, Paloma

Hayate-chan y Carim-chan me esperaban en la puerta de la cafetería y entramos juntas

Cogí los cubiertos y la bandeja, y dejé caer sobre ella mi plato

— ¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Nanoha? —preguntó Hayate-chan

—No puedo irme mañana con ustedes— Carim-chan se quedó boquiabierto

— ¿Te vas a casa de los Testarossa? — Hayate-chan me fulminó con la mirada

— ¿Que vas adónde?

Suspiré y metí mi identificación del campus en el cajero

—Cuando estábamos en el avión de regreso, le prometí a Fate que iría

—En su defensa —empezó a decir Carim-chan— jamás pensó que terminarían enserio

—Eso son tonterías Carim, y lo sabes —dijo Hayate-chan entre dientes— No tienes que ir si no quieres, Nanoha

Tenía razón No podía decirse que no tuviera opción, pero era incapaz de hacerle eso a Fate-chan Aunque la odiara, cosa que no ocurría

—Si no voy, tendrá que explicarles por qué no he aparecido y no quiero arruinarle su día de Acción de Gracias Todos van a acudir a casa pensando que yo voy a estar — Carim-chan sonrió

—Les has robado el corazón a todos; precisamente, Precia-san estuvo hablando con mi padre de ti el otro día

—Genial —murmuré

—Nanoha tiene razón —dijo Carim— Si no va, Precia-san se pasará el día criticando a Fate No tiene sentido arruinarles el día

Hayate-chan me pasó su brazo por los hombros

—Todavía puedes venir con nosotras Ya no estás con ella.

—Lo sé, Hayate-chan pero es lo correcto

El sol se ocultó tras los edificios que veía por mi ventana, mientras yo me peinaba de pie ante el espejo e intentaba decidir cómo fingir que seguía con Fate

—Solo es un día, Nanoha Puedes arreglártelas un día —dije al espejo

Fingir nunca había sido un problema para mí; lo que me preocupaba era qué pasaría mientras duraba nuestra actuación Cuando Fate-chan me dejara en casa después de la cena, tendría que tomar una decisión Una decisión distorsionada por la falsa felicidad que íbamos a representar para su familia

Toc, toc

Me giré y miré hacia la puerta Suzuka no había vuelto a nuestra habitación en toda la noche y sabía que Hayate-chan y Carim-chan ya se habían marchado No tenía ni idea de quién podía ser Dejé el cepillo en la mesa y abrí la puerta

—Fate —dije con un suspiro

— ¿Estás lista? — Enarqué una ceja

— ¿Lista para qué?

—Dijiste que te recogiera a las cinco— Crucé los brazos delante del pecho

— ¡Me refería a las cinco de la mañana!

—Ah —dijo Fate, evidentemente decepcionada

—Supongo que debería llamar a mi padre para decirle que al final no nos quedamos

— ¡Fate! —me lamenté

—He traído el coche de Carim para no tener que llevar las cosas en la moto Hay un dormitorio libre en el que podrías instalarte Podemos ver una peli o…

— ¡No voy a quedarme en casa de tu padre! — La tristeza se hizo evidente en su rostro

—Vale…, supongo que…, que nos veremos por la mañana

Dio un paso atrás y cerré la puerta, apoyándome en ella Todas las emociones contenidas hervían en mi interior, y solté un suspiro de exasperación Con la cara de decepción de Fate todavía fresca, abrí la puerta, salí y descubrí que iba andando lentamente por el pasillo mientras marcaba un número en su teléfono

—Fate, espera —Se dio media vuelta y la mirada de esperanza de sus ojos me hizo sentir un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho— Dame un minuto para recoger unas cuantas cosas

Una sonrisa de alivio y agradecimiento se extendió en su cara y me siguió hasta mi habitación; desde el umbral me observó guardar unas cuantas cosas en una bolsa

—Te sigo queriendo, Paloma — No levanté la mirada

—No sigas No hago esto por ti — Contuvo un suspiro

—Lo sé

El viaje hasta casa de su padre transcurrió en silencio Sentía el coche cargado de nervios, y me resultaba difícil sentarme sin moverme sobre los fríos asientos de cuero Cuando llegamos, Alicia y Precia-san salieron al porche con una gran sonrisa Fate sacó nuestro equipaje del coche y Precia-san nos dio un gran abrazo

—Me alegro de verlas, pasen

Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando me miró

— Igualmente padre, ¿ya llego madre?

— Si, está en la sala, las está esperando, pasen están en su casa

Pasamos por la puerta principal, hasta llegar a la sala donde estaba una mujer de parada enfrente de la chimenea con un vestido de color lila, cabello de color verde y una mirada que realmente te llegaba hasta el alma.

— ¡Madre! — Grito Fate-chan mientras abría los brazos para abrazar a la mujer que teníamos enfrente y por un momento me acorde porque me había enamorado de ella, porque en el fondo es alguien dulce y amorosa con las personas que la rodean.

— ¡Fate, hija mía! ¿Cómo has estado? — decía la mujer muy emocionada

— Muy bien ya que te veo madre, quiero presentarte a alguien — fija la mirada sobre mi — ella es Nanoha mi novia — me sorprendió un poco la naturalidad con la que dijo eso, como si todavía estuviéramos juntas.

— Takamachi Nanoha, un gusto

— Lindy Harlaown igualmente Nanoha-chan, espero que mi hija te trate bien y te sepa complacer— guiña un ojo hacia mí el cual me hizo sonrojar

— ¡Mama! — dice Fate-chan con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, que linda

— ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Si vieran sus caras parecen tomates! — Su risa era realmente contagiosa al final terminamos riéndonos con ella— bueno Nanoha-chan esperamos impacientes la cena de mañana Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien cocina en acción de gracias así que lo esperamos con ansias

Asentí y seguí a Fate-chan al resto de la casa Lindy se apoyo en el hombro de Precia, son una pareja muy hermosa la verdad.

—Les he preparados la habitados de invitados ya que no creo que Fate la apetezca mucho compartir su vieja habitación con los gemelos.

Miré a Fate-chan Era doloroso ver sus dificultades para expresarse

—Nanoha…, bueno…, se…, se quedará en la habitación de invitados, y yo me iré a la mía

Alicia puso una cara rara

— ¿Por qué? ¿No ha estado quedándose en tu apartamento?

—Últimamente no —precisó, en un intento desesperado por evitar decir la verdad Precia-san Alicia intercambiaron una mirada

—Llevamos años usando la habitación de Chrono como trastero, así que iba a dejarlo quedarse con tu habitación, pero supongo que puede dormir en el sofá —dijo Precia, echando un vistazo a los cojines desgastados y descoloridos del salón

—No se preocupe Precia-san Solo intentábamos ser respetuosas —le dije, acariciándole el brazo

Sus carcajadas resonaron por toda la casa, y me dio unas palmaditas en la mano

— Aprecio mucho tus modales Nanoha-chan, pero en esta casa no somos tan reservados como parecen jajajaj — Me dice Lindy-san con tono despreocupado

—Ya has conocido a mis hijos, Nanoha Deberías saber que es casi imposible ofenderme- Señala Precia-san

Fate señaló las escaleras con la cabeza y lo seguí Abrió una puerta y dejó nuestras bolsas en el suelo, mientras miraba la cama y luego a mí

La habitación estaba forrada con paneles marrones, y la moqueta marrón estaba más desgastada de lo aconsejable Las paredes eran de un blanco sucio, y había algunos desconchones Solo vi un cuadro en la pared: era una foto enmarcada de Precia-san y Lindy-san de Fate El fondo era del color azul habitual en los retratos de estudio; las dos llevaban el pelo cortado a capas, eran jóvenes y sonreían a la cámara Debían de habérsela hecho antes de que nacieran sus hijos, porque ninguna de los dos parecía tener más de veinte años

—Lo siento, Paloma Dormiré en el suelo

—Por supuesto que sí—dije, mientras me recogía el pelo en una cola de caballo

— No puedo creer que me convencieras para hacer esto

Se sentó en la cama y se frotó la cara frustrada

—Joder… Esto va a ser un lío No sé en qué pensaba

—Sé exactamente en qué estabas pensando No soy ninguna estúpida —Fate Me miró y sonrió

—Y aun así has venido

—Tengo que dejarlo todo preparado para mañana —dije, mientras abría la puerta Fate se levantó

—Te ayudo

Pelamos una montaña de patatas, cortamos verduras, sacamos el pavo para que se descongelara y empezamos los pasteles La primera hora resultó más que incómoda, pero, cuando llegaron los gemelos, todo el mundo se reunió en la cocina Precia-san contó historias de cada uno sus hijos y nos reímos de las anécdotas de anteriores días de Acción de Gracias desastrosos en los que intentaron hacer algo que no fuera pedir una pizza

—Lindy también es una excelente cocinera —dijo Precia-san, como si pensara en voz alta— aunque actualmente no pueda cocinar por su trabajo, de vez en cuando nos hace el almuerzo

—No te sientas presionada por ello, Nanoha —dijo Alicia Se rio y cogió una cerveza del frigorífico

—Saquemos las cartas Quiero intentar recuperar parte del dinero que se llevó Nanoha

Precia-san dijo que no a su hijo con el dedo

—Nada de póquer este fin de semana, Alicia He bajado el dominó, ve a prepararlo Y nada de apuestas, Lo digo en serio

Alicia sacudió la cabeza

—Está bien padre, está bien

Los hermanos de Fate salieron de la cocina sin dirección fija, y Alicia los siguió, antes de detenerse y mirar hacia atrás

—Vamos, Fate

—Estoy ayudando a Paloma

—No queda mucho por hacer, cariño —dije— Ve

Su mirada se enterneció con mis palabras y me tocó la cadera

— ¿Estás segura?

Asentí y ella se inclinó para besarme la mejilla, apretándome la cadera con los dedos antes de seguir a Alicia y a Precia-san a la sala donde estaban jugando, mientras Lindy-san sacudió la cabeza y sonrió al ver a sus hijas cruzar el umbral

—Lo que estás haciendo es increíble, Nanoha No sé si te das cuenta de lo mucho que lo apreciamos

—Fue idea de Fate Estoy encantada de poder ayudar

Se apoyo en la mesa mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de vino

—Fate y tú tienen problemas ¿verdad?

Eché el jabón en el fregadero lleno de agua caliente, mientras intentaba pensar en algo que decir que no fuera una mentira descarada

—Supongo que las cosas han cambiado un poco

—Es lo que imaginaba trata de ser un poco paciente con ella, cuando era niña la molestaban mucho en la escuela, lo cual condujo a que se encerrara en su mundo, que no quisiera hablar con nadie que no fuera de su familia, por eso me sorprendió cuando me hablo que te iba a traer hoy y que ibas a preparar la cena, en el momento en que las vi supe que eras especial, eres especial para ella.

Sonreí, pero no aparté la mirada de los platos que estaba frotando

—Fate es una mujer que en muchos ratos te hará enojar como llorar al mismo tiempo y como su madre se que eres la mujer ideal para amarla más que yo y cuidarla cuando yo ya no pueda hacerlo —Me tragué las lágrimas y asentí, incapaz de replicar Lindy-san me abrazo con todo el amor que pudo— Nunca lo he visto sonreír como cuando está contigo Espero que todos mis hijos e hija se consigan a alguien como tu

Sus pisadas se apagaron por el pasillo y me agarré al borde del fregadero, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento Sabía que pasar las vacaciones con Fate-chan y su familia sería difícil, pero no pensaba que se me volvería a partir el corazón, bromeaban y se reían en la habitación de al lado, mientras yo lavaba y secaba los platos, antes de guardarlos Limpié la cocina, y después me lavé las manos y me dirigí a las escaleras para acostarme

Fate me cogió la mano

—Es temprano, Paloma No te irás ya a la cama, ¿no?

—Ha sido un día largo Estoy cansada

—Nos estábamos preparando para ver una peli ¿Por qué no bajas y te quedas con nosotros?

Alcé la mirada hacia las escaleras y, después, contemplé su sonrisa esperanzada

—Está bien

Me llevó de la mano hasta el sofá, y nos sentamos juntos cuando empezaban los títulos de crédito

— ¿Puedes apagar esa luz, Haku? —pidió Precia-san

Fate-chan extendió su brazo por detrás de mí, dejándolo sobre el respaldo del sofá Intentaba mantener la ficción, mientras me tranquilizaba Había sido muy cuidadosa para no aprovecharse de la situación, pero albergaba un conflicto en mi interior: me sentí agradecida y decepcionada a la vez Estaba sentada muy cerca de ella y olía realmente rico entre una mezcla entre algo dulce y algo agrio Me resultaba muy difícil mantener la distancia, tanto física como emocionalmente Justo como había temido, mi resolución estaba desapareciendo Me afané por olvidarme de todo lo que había dicho Lindy-san en la cocina

A mitad de la película, la puerta principal se abrió de par en par y Chrono apareció con las bolsas en la mano

— ¡Feliz Acción de Gracias! —dijo él, mientras dejaba su equipaje en el suelo

Sus madres se levantaron muy gustosas a abrazarlo

— ¿No vas a saludar a Chrono? —susurré yo

Me respondió sin mirarme, mientras observaba a su familia abrazarse y reír

—Tengo una noche contigo No pienso desperdiciar ni un solo segundo

—Hola, Nanoha Me alegro de volver a verte —dijo Chrono sonriendo

Fate-chan me puso la mano en la rodilla y yo bajé la mirada hacia mi pierna, para después volverme hacia Fate-chan Cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión de mi cara, Fate retiró la mano de la pierna y cruzó las manos sobre el regazo

—Vaya, vaya, ¿problemas en el paraíso? —preguntó Chrono

—Cállate, Chrono —gruñó Fate-chan

El humor de la habitación cambió y sentí que todas las miradas recaían sobre mí, a la espera de una explicación Sonreí nerviosa y cogí la mano de Fate entre las mías

—Solo estamos cansadas Llevamos toda la tarde trabajando en la comida —dije, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Fate-chan

Bajó la mirada a nuestras manos y me las estrechó mientras levantaba un poco las cejas Solté un suspiro

—Me voy directa a la cama, cariño —Miré a los demás— Buenas noches

—Buenas noches, tesoro —dijo Lindy-san

Los hermanos de Fate me dieron las buenas noches y subí las escaleras

—Yo también me voy a acostar —oí decir a Fate

—Claro, cómo no —espetó burlón Alicia

—Suertuda —masculló Haru

—Oye, no voy a permitir que nadie hable así de tu hermana —les avisó Precia-san

Se me cayó el alma a los pies La única familia real que había tenido en años eran los padres de Hayate, y, aunque Signum y Shamal siempre habían velado por mí con auténtica bondad, pero ahora los tres hermanos, la hermana y los padres de Fate me recibían con los brazos abiertos

Fate sujetó la puerta del dormitorio antes de que se cerrara y después se quedó petrificada

— ¿Quieres que espere en el pasillo mientras te vistes para dormir?

—Me voy a dar una ducha Así que me vestiré en el baño — Se rascó la nuca

—Vale, pues aprovecharé para prepararme la cama

Asentí de camino al baño Me froté con fuerza en la ducha destartalada, centrándome en las manchas de agua y jabón para luchar contra el miedo abrumador que me inspiraba tanto esa noche como la mañana siguiente Cuando regresé al dormitorio, Fate tiró una almohada al suelo sobre su cama improvisada Me dedicó una tenue sonrisa antes de dejarme para meterse en la ducha

Me acomodé en la cama y me tapé con las sábanas hasta el pecho, mientras intentaba ignorar las mantas del suelo Cuando Fate regresó, se quedó mirando su cama en el suelo con la misma tristeza que yo; después, apagó la luz y se acomodó sobre su almohada

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos pocos minutos hasta que oí a Fate soltar un suspiro de pena

—Esta es nuestra última noche juntas, ¿no?

No respondí de inmediato; intenté pensar cuál sería la respuesta más adecuada

—No quiero pelear, Fate Intenta dormirte

Cuando le oí moverse, me puse de lado para mirarla y apreté la mejilla sobre la almohada ella apoyó la cabeza en la mano y me miró fijamente a los ojos

—Te amo

La observé un momento antes de decir:

—Me lo prometiste

—Te dije que esto no era ninguna artimaña para volver juntas

— Y no lo era — Alargó el brazo para cogerme de la mano— Pero no te puedo prometer que no aproveche todas mis opciones de volver contigo

—Me importas No quiero que sufras, pero debería haber seguido mi primer instinto Lo nuestro nunca podría haber funcionado

—Pero me querías, ¿verdad? —Apreté los labios

—Todavía te quiero

Le brillaron los ojos y me apretó la mano

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Todavía estoy con el último que me pediste —dije con una sonrisita burlona Sus rasgos no se alteraron, se mostró imperturbable ante mis palabras

—Si aquí se acaba todo…, si realmente has terminado conmigo… ¿me dejarías pasar esta noche abrazándote?

—No creo que sea una buena idea, Fate — Me agarró con fuerza la mano

—Por favor No puedo dormir sabiendo que estás a escasos centímetros; nunca volveré a tener esta oportunidad

Me quedé mirando fijamente su mirada de desesperación y, entonces, fruncí el ceño

—No voy a hacer el amor contigo — Sacudió la cabeza

—No es eso lo que te pido

Escruté la tenuemente iluminada habitación, mientras sopesaba las posibles consecuencias, preguntándome si tendría voluntad para detener a Fate en el caso de que cambiara de idea e intentara algo Cerré los ojos con fuerza, me aparté del borde de la cama y eché a un lado la manta Se metió a mi lado en la cama y me estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos Su pecho apretaba mi espalda, maldición como extrañaba esto

—Voy a echar esto de menos —dije

Me besó en el pelo y me acercó hacia ella Parecía que no me tenía nunca lo suficientemente cerca Enterró la cara en mi cuello y apoyé la mano en su espalda para consolarlo, aunque yo tenía el corazón tan roto como ella Contuvo un suspiro y apretó su frente contra mi cuello, mientras me clavaba los dedos en la piel de la espalda Por muy tristes que estuviéramos la última noche de la apuesta, aquello era mucho, mucho peor

—No…, no creo que pueda con esto, Fate

Me abrazó más fuerte y noté cómo la primera lágrima se me derramaba desde el ojo por la sien

—No puedo hacerlo —dije, cerrando con fuerza los ojos

—Pues no lo hagas —respondió contra mi piel— Dame otra oportunidad

Intenté salir de debajo de ella, pero me agarraba con demasiada fuerza como para poder escapar Me cubrí la cara con las dos manos y ambas nos movimos al ritmo de mis sollozos silenciosos Fate me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y húmedos Me apartó la mano de los ojos con sus dedos largos y delicados, y me besó en la palma Se me entrecortó la respiración cuando me miró primero a los labios y luego a los ojos

—Nunca amaré a nadie como te amo a ti, Paloma

Me sorbí las lágrimas y le toqué la cara

—No puedo

—Lo sé —dijo ella con voz rota— Jamás conseguí convencerme de ser lo bastante buena para ti

Arrugué la cara y sacudí la cabeza

—No eres solo tú, Fate No somos buenas la una para la otra

Sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera decir algo, pero se lo hubiera pensado mejor Después de una respiración larga y profunda, apoyó la cabeza sobre mi pecho

Cuando los números verdes del reloj, que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, marcaron las once en punto, la respiración de Fate finalmente se ralentizó y se volvió regular Antes de sumirme en un sueño profundo, parpadeé unas cuantas veces

— ¡Ay! —grité, justo antes de apartar la mano del fogón y chuparme la parte quemada automáticamente

— ¿Estás bien, Paloma? —preguntó Fate, mientras apoyaba los pies en el suelo y se ponía una camiseta

— ¡Mierda! ¡El suelo está jodidamente congelado!

Ahogué una risita mientras observaba cómo saltaba sobre un pie y el otro hasta que las plantas se le aclimataron al frío de las baldosas

Cuando el sol apenas había asomado por el horizonte, todos los Testarossa menos uno seguían durmiendo sonoramente en sus camas Empujé la antigua fuente metálica más adentro en el horno y cerré la puerta, justo antes de volverme para enfriarme los dedos debajo del grifo

—Puedes volver a la cama Acabo de meter el pavo

— ¿Vienes conmigo? —me preguntó ella, mientras se rodeaba con los brazos para resguardarse del aire frío

—Sí

—Tú primero —dijo ella, moviendo la mano hacia las escaleras

Ambas metíamos las piernas bajo las sábanas y nos cubríamos con la manta hasta el cuello Me estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras temblábamos, a la espera de que el calor de nuestros cuerpos calentara el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre nuestra piel y las sábanas

Sentí sus labios contra mi pelo, y su garganta se movió al hablar

—Mira, Paloma, está nevando

Me volví hacia la ventana Los copos blancos solo se veían a la luz de la farola

—Parece Navidad —dije, cuando por fin notaba que mi piel se calentaba junto a la suya Suspiró y me volví para mirarlo a la cara— ¿Qué pasa?

—No estarás aquí en Navidad

—Estoy aquí ahora

Abrió la boca por un lado y se agachó para besarme los labios Me aparté y sacudí la cabeza

—Fate…

Me abrazó con más fuerza y bajó la barbilla, con una mirada de determinación en sus ojos rojizos

—Me quedan menos de veinticuatro horas contigo, Paloma Te voy a besar, de hecho, hoy te voy a besar mucho Durante todo el día y cada vez que tenga la oportunidad Si quieres que pare, dímelo, pero, mientras no lo hagas, voy a aprovechar cada segundo de mi último día contigo

—Fate…

Lo pensé durante un momento y llegué a la conclusión de que no se engañaba sobre lo que pasaría cuando me llevara de vuelta a casa Había ido allí para fingir, pero, por muy duro que fuera para ambos después, no quería decirle que parase

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándole fijamente a los labios, volvió a levantar una de las esquinas de la boca, y se inclinó para apretar su suave boca contra la mía Empezó de forma dulce e inocente, pero, en cuanto separó los labios, acaricié su lengua con la mía

De inmediato, su cuerpo se tensó y empezó a respirar hondo por la nariz, apretando su cuerpo contra mí Dejé caer la rodilla a un lado y ella se puso encima de mí, sin apartar en ningún momento su boca de la mía

No tardó nada en desvestirme y, cuando ya no había tejido alguno entre nosotras, se agarró a las barras de hierro del cabecero con ambas manos y con un movimiento rápido me penetró

Me mordí fuertemente el labio para ahogar el grito que intentaba escapar de mi garganta Fate gimió contra mi boca, y yo apreté los pies contra el colchón para apoyarme y levantar las caderas junto con las suyas

Con una mano en la barra de metal y la otra en mi nuca, me penetró una y otra vez; sentí que me temblaban las piernas con sus movimientos firmes y decididos

Su lengua buscó mi boca y sentí la vibración de sus profundos gemidos contra mi pecho, mientras mantenía su promesa de hacer que nuestro último día fuera memorable

Podría invertir mil años en intentar eliminar ese momento de mi memoria y seguiría grabado a fuego en mi cabeza

Había pasado una hora cuando abrí los ojos de par en par Todos mis nervios estaban centrados en las sacudidas de mis entrañas Fate aguantaba la respiración mientras entraba en mí una última vez Me derrumbé sobre el colchón, completamente exhausta Fate respiraba agitadamente, sin poder hablar y empapado en sudor

Oí voces escaleras abajo y me tapé la boca, riéndome de nuestro mal comportamiento Fate se puso de lado para escrutar mi cara con sus tiernos ojos rojos

—Has dicho que solo ibas a besarme —dije riéndome

Mientras yacía junto a su piel desnuda, al ver el amor incondicional que se desprendía de sus ojos, me olvidé de mi decepción, de mi rabia y de mi terca decisión La amaba y, por muchas razones que pudiera esgrimir para vivir sin ella sabía que eso no era lo que quería Aunque mis ideas no habían cambiado, nos resultaba imposible estar alejadas la una de la otra

— ¿Por qué no nos quedamos en la cama todo el día? —dijo con una sonrisa

—He venido para cocinar, ¿te acuerdas?

—No, has venido aquí para ayudarme a cocinar, y no pienso cumplir con mi obligación durante las próximas ocho horas

Le toqué la cara; el ansia por acabar con nuestro sufrimiento se había vuelto insoportable Cuando le dijera que había cambiado de opinión y que quería que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, no tendríamos que pasarnos el día fingiendo

En lugar de eso, podríamos pasarlo celebrándolo

—Fate, creo que…

—No lo digas, ¿vale? No quiero pensar en ello hasta que no tenga más remedio

Se levantó, se puso su pijama y fue hasta donde estaba mi bolsa Dejó mi ropa sobre la cama

—Quiero que tengas un buen recuerdo de este día

Preparé huevos para desayunar y sándwiches para almorzar; cuando el partido dio comienzo, empecé a organizar la cena Fate aparecía detrás de mí siempre que tenía la oportunidad, y me abrazaba por la cintura mientras me besaba en el cuello Me descubrí mirando el reloj, ansiosa por encontrar un momento a solas con ella para explicarle mi decisión Anhelaba ver su mirada y volver a donde estábamos

El día estuvo lleno de risas, de conversación y de una retahíla de quejas por parte de Haru debido a las constantes muestras de afecto de Fate

— ¡Búscate una habitación, Fate! ¡Por Dios! —gruñó Haru

—Vaya…, pero si tu cara está adquiriendo un feo tono verde —se burló Chrono

—Sí, pero porque me dan náuseas, no porque esté celoso —respondió Haru mordaz

—Déjalas tranquilas —le avisó Lindy-san

Cuando nos sentamos a cenar, Precia-san insistió en que Fate trinchara el pavo, y yo sonreí cuando ella se levantó orgullosa para cumplir con su obligación Estaba un poco nerviosa hasta que empezaron a llegarme las felicitaciones Cuando serví el pastel, no quedaba ni un trozo de comida en la mesa

— ¿He hecho suficiente? —dije riéndome

Precia-san sonrió, mientras chupaba el tenedor y se preparaba para el postre

—Has hecho mucha comida, Nanoha Pero creo que queríamos ponernos hasta arriba hasta el año que viene…, a menos que quieras repetir esto en Navidad Ahora eres una Testarossa Te espero en todas las fiestas, y no para cocinar

— El siguiente año yo te ayudare a cocinar— Decía Lindy-san con una cara de orgullo

— Pero cariño no tienes que volver a trabajar— Dijo Precia-san un tanto preocupada

— ¿Ah… no les dije?, he decidido quedarme aquí a trabajar, ya no me iré fuera

— ¿¡QUEEEE!? — gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

— Como escucharon me quedare aquí esta y muchos días de gracias mas

— ¡Cariño eso es asombroso! — dijo Precia-san mientras que agarra a Lindy-san de la cintura y la eleva por los cielos

Mire de reojo a Fate-chan con lágrimas de felicidad en la cara que no pude evitar tomar su mano y apretarla como señal de apoyo

—Vamos a comer mucho esta navidad —dijo Alicia— Con la cocina de las dos, por fin será una verdadera navidad—Se metió media rebanada de pastel de nueces en la boca, con un murmullo de satisfacción

Me sentía en mi casa, sentada a una mesa llena de personas que se inclinaban hacia atrás en sus sillas mientras reían de felicidad Me embargó la emoción cuando fantaseé sobre Navidad, Pascua y todas las demás fiestas que pasaría en esa mesa Lo único que quería era formar parte de aquella familia ruidosa a la que ya adoraba

Cuando acabaron con los pasteles, los hermanos de Fate empezaron a recoger la mesa y los gemelos se encargaron de fregar

—Yo me ocupo de eso —dije, mientras me ponía de pie Precia-san negó con la cabeza

—De eso nada Los chicos pueden solos Tú llévate a Fate al sofá y relájate

Los gemelos se salpicaban el uno al otro con el agua de los platos y Alicia soltó un taco cuando se resbaló en un charco y tiró un plato Chrono regañó a sus hermanos, mientras cogía la escoba y el recogedor para barrer el cristal Lindy-san dio unas palmaditas a sus hijos en los hombros y se encogió de hombros antes de irse a su habitación a dormir

Fate me puso las piernas sobre su regazo y me quitó los zapatos, mientras me masajeaba las plantas de los pies con los pulgares Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiré

—Este ha sido el mejor día de Acción de Gracias desde hace mucho — Levanté la cara para ver su expresión, su sonrisa estaba teñida de tristeza

—Me alegro de haber estado aquí para verlo

La cara de Fate cambió y me preparé para lo que estaba a punto de decir Sentía el corazón latiéndome contra el pecho, esperando que me pidiera que volviéramos para poder decirle que aceptaba

Allí sentada con mi nueva familia, parecía que había pasado toda una vida desde Midchilda

—Soy diferente No sé qué me pasó en Midchilda Aquella no era yo Pensaba en todo lo que podríamos comprar con ese dinero, y en nada más… No veía el daño que te hacía queriendo llevarte de vuelta allí, aunque creo que, en el fondo, lo sabía Me merecía que me dejaras Me merecía todo el sueño que perdí y el dolor que sentí Tuve que pasar por todo eso para darme cuenta de lo mucho que te necesitaba, y lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer para que sigas en mi vida

Me mordí el labio, impaciente por llegar a la parte en la que le decía que sí Quería que me llevara a su apartamento y pasar el resto de la noche celebrándolo No podía esperar a relajarme en el sofá nuevo con _Arf_, mientras veíamos una película y nos reíamos como solíamos hacer

—Has dicho que lo nuestro se ha acabado, y lo acepto Soy una persona diferente desde que te conocí He cambiado… para mejor Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intente, parece que no hago las cosas bien contigo Primero fuimos amigas, y no puedo perderte, Paloma Siempre te querré, pero veo que no tiene mucho sentido que intente recuperarte No puedo imaginarme estar con otra persona, pero seré feliz mientras sigamos siendo amigas

— ¿Quieres que seamos amigas? —pregunté, notando que las palabras me ardían en la boca

—Quiero que seas feliz No me importa lo que sea necesario para ello

Sentí un nudo en las entrañas al oír sus palabras, y me sorprendió el dolor abrumador que me embargó Me estaba dando una salida, y lo hacía justamente cuando yo no la quería Podría haberle dicho que había cambiado de opinión y ella retiraría todo lo que acababa de decir, pero sabía que no era justo para ninguno de los dos aferrarme a aquella relación cuando él había aceptado su final

Sonreí para mantener a raya las lágrimas

—Cincuenta a que me lo agradecerás cuando conozcas a tu futura mujer Fate juntó las cejas y puso cara de tristeza

—Esa apuesta es fácil La única mujer con la que querría casarme alguna vez acaba de romperme el corazón

No podía fingir una sonrisa después de eso Me sequé los ojos y me levanté

—Creo que es hora de que me lleves a casa

—Vamos, Paloma, lo siento, no ha tenido gracia

—No es eso, Fate Simplemente estoy cansada y lista para irme a casa

Contuvo un suspiro y asintió mientras se levantaba Me despedí de sus hermanos y hermana con un abrazo y pedí a Alicia que dijera adiós a Precia-san de mi parte Fate se quedó en la puerta con nuestras bolsas; mientras todos se ponían de acuerdo en volver a casa para Navidad, conseguí aguantar la sonrisa hasta salir por la puerta

Cuando Fate me llevó a la Residencia, su cara seguía siendo de tristeza, pero la angustia había desaparecido Después de todo, el fin de semana no era una artimaña para recuperarme Era una despedida

Se inclinó para besarme la mejilla y me sujetó la puerta, mientras me observaba entrar

—Gracias por el día de hoy No sabes lo feliz que has hecho a mi familia — Me detuve al principio de las escaleras

—Mañana se lo contarás, ¿verdad?

Miró hacia el aparcamiento y luego a mí

—Estoy bastante segura de que ya lo saben No eres la única que sabe poner cara de póquer, Paloma

Me quedé mirándola perpleja y por primera vez desde que nos habíamos conocido, se alejó de mí sin volverse a mirar atrás

**Lectores anonimos: Muchas gracias**

**Pd: Tengo pagina de facebook por si quieren leer doujin traducidos de love live, symphogear, Mai hime, los espero con ansias, me pueden encontrar como: Mapache Curioso, espero su visita ansiosamente.**

**Pd: Si quieren otra historia adaptada o traducida no duden en pedirla.**


	19. Capitulo 18

**¡Buenas! Les traigo otro capítulo de esta bella historia, que si me lo preguntan cada vez se pone más buena esta historia la verdad, espero que les guste y esta vez según yo ya no hay tantos errores como las veces anteriores, pero de todos modos si encuentran alguno no duden en comentármelo. **

Capítulo 18 LA CAJA

Los exámenes finales eran una maldición para todo el mundo excepto para mí Me mantuve ocupada estudiando con Suzuka y Hayate-chan en mi habitación y en la biblioteca Solo vi a Fate-chan de pasada cuando los horarios cambiaron para los exámenes Me fui a casa de Hayate-chan a pasar las vacaciones de invierno, agradeciendo que Carim-chan se quedara con Fate-chan para no tener que sufrir sus constantes muestras de afecto

Los últimos cuatro días de vacaciones cogí un resfriado, lo que me dio una buena razón para quedarme en la cama Fate-chan había dicho que quería que fuéramos amigas, pero no me había llamado Fue un alivio tener unos cuantos días para entregarme a la autocompasión Quería librarme de ella antes de volver a clase

El viaje de regreso a la universidad pareció durar años Estaba ansiosa por empezar el semestre de primavera, pero mi deseo de verla a ella era aún mayor

El primer día de clase, una energía renovada había cubierto el campus junto con un manto de nieve Nuevas clases conllevaban nuevos amigos y un nuevo principio No tenía ni una sola clase con Fate-chan, Parker, Carim-chan o Hayate-chan, pero Yuuno-kun estaba en todas ellas, excepto en una

Anhelaba ver a Fate-chan en el almuerzo, pero cuando llegó simplemente me guiñó un ojo y se sentó al final de la mesa junto con el resto de sus grupo Intenté concentrarme en la conversación de Hayate-chan y Yuuno-kun sobre el último partido de fútbol de la temporada, pero la voz de Fate seguía captando mi atención Estaba contando las aventuras y los roces con la ley que había tenido durante las vacaciones, y las novedades sobre la nueva novia de Alicia, a la que habían conocido una noche en The Red Door Me preparé para que apareciera mi nombre o el de cualquier otra chica a la que hubiera llevado a casa o hubiera conocido, si es que lo había hecho, pero no estaba dispuesta a compartir eso con sus amigos

Todavía colgaban bolas metálicas rojas y doradas del techo de la cafetería, y se movían con la corriente de la calefacción Me cubrí con la chaqueta de punto, cuando Yuuno-kun se dio cuenta, me abrazó y me frotó el brazo Sabía que estaba mirando demasiado hacia Fate, pero tenía la esperanza de que alzara los ojos hacia mí; sin embargo, ella parecía haberse olvidado de que yo estaba sentada a aquella mesa

Parecía insensible a las hordas de chicas que se le acercaban después de que se extendiera la noticia de nuestra ruptura, pero también estaba contenta con que nuestra relación hubiera vuelto a su estado platónico, aunque todavía fuera forzada Habíamos pasado casi un mes separadas y ahora me sentía nerviosa e insegura cuando tenía que relacionarme con ella

Una vez que hubo acabado su almuerzo, el corazón me dio un vuelco cuando vi que se acercaba a mí por detrás y apoyaba las manos sobre mis hombros

—¿Qué tal tus clases, Carim? —preguntó ella Carim-chan puso cara de disgusto

—El primer día da asco Solo horarios y reglas Ni siquiera sé por qué aparezco la primera semana ¿Y tú qué tal?

—Eh…, bueno, todo forma parte del juego ¿Qué hay de ti, Paloma? —me preguntó

—Igual —dije, procurando que mi voz sonara relajada

—¿Has pasado unas buenas vacaciones? —me preguntó, balanceándome juguetón de un lado a otro

—Bastante, sí —Hice lo posible por parecer convincente

—Genial, ahora tengo otra clase Nos vemos luego

Observé cómo se marchaba directamente hacia las puertas Las abrió de un empujón

—Vaya —dijo Hayate-chan con voz aguda

Observó a Fate-chan atajar por el césped nevado, y después sacudió la cabeza

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Carim-chan

Hayate-chan apoyó el mentón sobre la palma de la mano, con aspecto algo desconcertado

—Eso ha sido bastante raro, ¿no?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Carim-chan apartando un poco del cabello café de Hayate-chan para rozarle el cuello con los labios

Hayate-chan sonrió y se inclinó para besarla

—Está casi normal…, tan normal como puede estar Fate-chan ¿Qué le pasa? — Carim sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros

—No lo sé Lleva así ya un tiempo

—¿No te parece injusto, Nanoha-chan? Ella está bien y tú estás hecha un asco —dijo Hayate-chan sin preocuparse de quienes nos escuchaban

—¿Estás hecha un asco? —me preguntó Carim-chan sorprendido

Me quedé boquiabierta y me ruboricé por la vergüenza que sentí al instante

—Pues claro que no

Hayate-chan removió la ensalada de su cuenco

—Bueno, pero ella está casi exultante

—Déjala Hayate —la avisé

Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo

—Me parece que está fingiendo — Carim-chan le dio un codazo

—¿Hayate-chan? ¿Vendrás a la fiesta de citas de San Valentín conmigo o no?

—¿No me lo puedes pedir como una novia normal, es decir, con educación?

—Te lo he pedido… varias veces Y siempre me respondes que te lo pregunte después

Se desplomó en su asiento, haciendo pucheros

—Es que no quiero ir sin Nanoha-chan — Carim-chan puso cara de frustración

—La última vez estuvo todo el tiempo con Fate Apenas la viste

—Deja de comportarte como una bebe, Hayate-chan —dije, lanzándole una ramita de apio

Yuuno me dio un codazo

—Te llevaría, tesoro, pero no me van esas fiestas, lo siento

—De hecho, es una buena idea —dijo Carim-chan con ojos brillantes Yuuno-kun hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la idea

—No me gustan las fiestas gracias

—Yuuno-kun, por favor —se lo pidió Hayate-chan

—Esto es un _déjà-vu _—mascullé

Yuuno-kun me miró por el rabillo del ojo y luego suspiró

—No es nada personal, Nanoha Tampoco puedo decir que nunca haya tenido una cita… con una chica

—Lo sé —Sacudí la cabeza con despreocupación, procurando ocultar la profunda vergüenza que sentía— No pasa nada De verdad

—Necesito que vayas —dijo Hayate-chan— Hicimos un pacto, ¿te acuerdas? Nada de ir a fiestas solas

—No estarás sola, Hayate-chan Deja de ser tan dramática —respondí, aburrida ya de la conversación

—¿Quieres dramatismo? ¡Te llevé una papelera al lado de la cama, te aguanté una caja de pañuelos de papel durante toda la noche y me levanté a por tu medicina para la tos dos veces durante las vacaciones! ¡Me lo debes!

Arrugué la nariz

—¡Cuántas veces te he recogido el pelo para que no se te manchara de vómito, Yagami Hayate!

—¡Me estornudaste en plena cara! —dijo ella, señalándose la nariz

Me aparté el flequillo de los ojos de un soplido Nunca podía discutir con Hayate-chan cuando estaba decidida a salirse con la suya

—Vale —dije entre dientes

—¿Yuuno-kun? —le pregunté con mi mejor sonrisa falsa— ¿Querrías acompañarme a la estúpida fiesta de San Valentín?

Yuuno-kun me abrazó

—Sí, pero solo porque has dicho que era estúpida

De camino a clase con Yuuno-kun después del almuerzo, seguimos hablando sobre la fiesta de citas y lo mucho que ambos la temíamos Elegimos un par de mesas en nuestra clase de Fisiología, y sacudí la cabeza cuando el profesor empezó a detallar el cuarto plan de estudios del día La nieve empezó a caer de nuevo, golpeando contra las ventanas, rogando entrar educadamente para acabar cayendo decepcionada al suelo

Cuando la clase acabó, un chico al que solo había visto una vez dio un golpe en mi mesa al pasar y me guiñó un ojo Le respondí con una sonrisa educada y después me volví hacia Yuuno-kun Él me lanzó una sonrisa irónica, mientras yo recogía mi libro y mi portátil, y los guardaba en mi mochila sin esfuerzo

Me colgué la bolsa del hombro y caminamos con dificultad hasta la residencia por la acera cubierta de sal Un pequeño grupo de estudiante había empezado una pelea de bolas de nieve en el césped, y Yuuno-kun se estremeció al verlos cubiertos de polvo incoloro

—¿Dónde está Carim-chan? —pregunté

—Se ha ido a casa Fate necesitaba ayuda con algo, creo

—¿Y no has ido con ella?

—No vivo allí, Nanoha

—Eso, en teoría —le dijo Yuuno-kun guiñándole un ojo Hayate-chan puso los ojos en blanco

—Disfruto pasando tiempo con mi novia— Yuuno tiró su cigarrillo a la nieve

—Me voy, señoritas ¿Nos vemos en la cena?

Hayate-chan y yo asentimos, sonriendo cuando Yuuno-kun me besó primero a mí en la mejilla y luego a Hayate-chan Se quedó en la acera húmeda, procurando no salirse del centro para no dar un mal paso y caerse en la nieve

Hayate-chan meneó la cabeza al ver sus esfuerzos

—Es ridículo

—Es de otro estado Hayate-chan No está acostumbrado a la nieve— Se rio y me empujó hacia la puerta

—¡Nanoha!

Me volví y vi a Parker que pasaba corriendo junto a Yuuno-kun Se paró y tuvo que esperar a recuperar algo de aliento antes de hablar Su voluminoso abrigo gris se hinchaba con cada respiración, y me reí ante la mirada curiosa con la que Hayate-chan lo observaba

—¡Iba a… uf! Iba a preguntarte si querías ir a comer algo esta noche

—Oh Pues…, pues la verdad es que ya le he dicho a Yuuno-kun que cenaría con él

—Muy bien, no pasa nada Solo quería probar ese sitio nuevo de hamburguesas del centro

Todo el mundo dice que es muy bueno

—Tal vez otro día —dije, cayendo en la cuenta de mi error

Deseé que no interpretara mi respuesta frívola como un aplazamiento Parker asintió, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y rápidamente volvió por donde había venido

Suzuka estaba leyendo las próximas lecciones de sus nuevos libros y, cuando Hayate-chan y yo entramos, nos recibió con una mueca de disgusto Su mal carácter no había mejorado después de las vacaciones

Antes, solía pasar tanto tiempo en casa de Fate-chan que podía aguantar los insufribles comentarios y actitudes de Suzuka Sin embargo, después de pasar cada tarde y noche con ella durante las dos semanas anteriores a que el semestre acabara, me di cuenta de que mi decisión de no compartir habitación con Hayate-chan era más que lamentable

—Oh, Suzuka, no sabes cómo te he echado de menos —dijo Hayate-chan

—El sentimiento es mutuo —gruñó Suzuka, sin apartar la mirada de su libro

Hayate-chan me contó lo que hacía y los planes que tenía con Carim-chan para el fin de semana

Buscamos vídeos divertidos en Internet, y nos reímos tanto que se nos saltaban las lágrimas Suzuka resopló unas cuantas veces por el jaleo que montábamos, pero la ignoramos

Agradecí la visita de Hayate-chan Las horas pasaban tan rápidamente que no me pregunté ni un momento si Fate-chan habría llamado hasta que ella decidió dar por terminada la noche

Hayate-chan bostezó y miró su reloj

—Me voy a la cama …, ah, ¡maldición! —dijo ella, chasqueando los dedos— Me he dejado la bolsa del maquillaje en casa de Carim-chan

—Eso no es ninguna tragedia, Hayate-chan —dije, todavía riéndome del último vídeo que habíamos visto

—No lo sería si no tuviera allí mi perfume Channel numero 8 así que vamos por el

—¿No puedes pedirle a Carim-chan que te las traiga?

—Fate tiene su coche Está en el Red con Alicia— Me sentí mareada

— ¿Otra vez? ¿A qué viene eso de salir tanto con Alicia, por cierto? — Hayate-chan se encogió de hombros

—¿Qué más da? ¡Vamos!

—No quiero ir a casa de Fate Se me haría raro

—¿Pero alguna vez me escuchas? No está allí, está en el Red ¡Venga, vamos! — gritó ella, cogiéndome del brazo

Me levanté oponiendo una ligera resistencia a que me sacara de la habitación

—Por fin —dijo Suzuka

Llegamos al apartamento de Fate-chan y me fijé en que Bardiche estaba aparcada debajo de las escaleras, mientras que faltaba el Charger de Carim-chan Lancé un suspiro de alivio y seguí a Hayate-chan por los peldaños helados

—Con cuidado —me previno

Si hubiera sabido lo perturbador que sería poner de nuevo un pie en el apartamento, no habría permitido que Hayate-chan me convenciera para ir allí _Arf _salió corriendo de una esquina a toda velocidad y se chocó con mis piernas porque sus patitas traseras no pudieron frenar el impulso en las baldosas de la entrada Lo cogí y dejé que me saludara con sus besitos de cachorro Al menos, ella no me había olvidado La llevé en brazos por el apartamento, mientras Hayate-chan buscaba su bolsa

—¡Sé que las dejé aquí! —dijo Hayate-chan desde el baño, antes de salir a toda prisa al pasillo hacia la habitación de Carim-chan

—¿Has mirado en el armarito que está debajo del lavabo? —preguntó Carim-chan Miré mi reloj

—Date prisa, Hayate-chan Tenemos que irnos

Hayate-chan suspiró de frustración en el dormitorio Volví a mirar mi reloj y di un bote cuando la puerta principal se abrió violentamente detrás de mí Fate-chan entró torpemente, envolviendo con sus brazos a Megan, que se reía junto a su boca Llevaba una caja en la mano que me llamó la atención; al darme cuenta de lo que era, me sentí asqueada: condones Tenía la otra mano en la parte trasera del cuello de ella, y era incapaz de decir quién abrazaba a quién

Fate-chan tuvo que mirar dos veces cuando me vio de pie sola en medio del salón; se quedó congelado, así que Megan levantó la mirada con el esbozo de una sonrisa todavía en la cara

—Paloma —dijo Fate, estupefacta

—¡La encontré! —dijo Hayate, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación de Carim-chan

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella

El olor a whisky que despedía su aliento se mezcló con las ráfagas de copos de nieve, y mi ira incontrolable pudo más que cualquier necesidad de fingir indiferencia

—Me alegra ver que vuelves a ser la de siempre, Fate —dije

El calor que irradiaba mi cara me quemaba los ojos y nublaba mi visión

—Ya nos íbamos —le gruñó Hayate-chan

Me cogió de la mano al pasar junto a Fate-chan Bajamos corriendo las escaleras hacia el coche; agradecí que estuviera a solo unos pasos de distancia, pues sentía que las lágrimas me inundaban los ojos Casi me caí hacia atrás cuando mi abrigo se quedó enganchado en algo

Me solté de la mano de Hayate, que se dio media vuelta al mismo tiempo que yo

Fate-chan estaba allí, agarrando el abrigo, y sentí que las orejas me ardían a pesar del frío nocturno Los labios y el cuello de Fate-chan estaban manchados de un ridículo rojo intenso

—¿Adónde vas? —dijo ella, con una mirada entre ebria y confusa

—A casa —le solté, recolocándome el abrigo cuando me soltó

—¿Qué hacías aquí?

Oí la nieve que crujía bajo los pies de Hayate, que se había colocado detrás de mí; Carim-chan bajó a toda prisa las escaleras y se detuvo detrás de Fate, mirando con recelo a su novia

—Lo siento Si hubiera sabido que ibas a estar aquí, no habría venido— Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo

—Puedes venir siempre que quieras, Paloma Nunca he querido que te alejaras — No podía controlar la acidez de mi voz

—No quiero interrumpir —Miré a lo alto de las escaleras, donde estaba Megan con aire petulante— Disfruta de tu velada —dije, dándome media vuelta

Me cogió del brazo

—Espera ¿Te has enfadado? —Solté mi abrigo de su mano— Sabes…, ni siquiera sé por qué me sorprendo —Enarcó las cejas— Contigo no puedo ganar ¡No puedo ganar! Dices que hemos acabado… ¡Y yo me quedo aquí hecho un asco! Tuve que romper mi teléfono en un millón de añicos para evitar llamarte cada minuto de cada maldito día… Tuve que fingir que todo iba bien en la universidad para que tú fueras feliz… ¿Y ahora te enojas conmigo? ¡Me rompiste el corazón!

Sus últimas palabras resonaron en la noche

—Fate, estás borracha Deja que Nanoha se vaya a casa —dijo Carim-chan Fate-chan me agarró de los hombros y me empujó hacia ella

—¿Me quieres o no? ¡No puedes seguir haciéndome esto, Paloma!

—No he venido aquí para verte —dije, con una mirada asesina

—No la quiero —dijo ella, mirándome los labios— Pero ahora me siento como una idiota Paloma

Le brillaron los ojos y se inclinó hacia mí, acercando la cabeza para besarme Lo cogí por la barbilla y lo aparté

—Tienes la boca manchada de su pintalabios, Fate —dije, asqueada

Dio un paso atrás y se levantó la camiseta para limpiarse la boca Se quedó mirando las rayas rojas en la tela blanca y sacudió la cabeza

—Solo quería olvidarme de todo por una maldita noche — Me sequé una lágrima que se me había escapado

—Pues no dejes que yo te la estropee

Intenté llegar al Honda, pero Fate-chan volvió a cogerme por el brazo Inmediatamente, Hayate, fuera de sí, se lanzó a darle puñetazos en el brazo ella la miró, abrió y cerró los ojos, asombrada y sin poder creer lo que veía Ella siguió levantando los puños y dejándolos caer contra su pecho hasta que me soltó

—¡Déjala en paz!

Carim-chan la cogió, pero Hayate-chan lo empujó y se volvió para abofetear a Fate-chan El sonido del golpe de su mano contra su mejilla fue rápido y fuerte, y me estremecí con el ruido Todas nos quedamos petrificadas durante un momento, conmocionadas por la rabia repentina de Hayate-chan

Fate-chan frunció el ceño, pero no se defendió Carim-chan volvió a cogerla, esta vez por las muñecas, y la empujó hasta el Honda mientras ella lo ponía verde

Hayate-chan se debatía violentamente, y su pelo se movía de un lado a otro mientras intentaba soltarse Me sorprendió su determinación por atacar a Fate-chan Odio puro brillaba en sus ojos normalmente dulces y libres de preocupaciones

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Merecía algo mejor de ti, Fate!

—¡Hayate, PARA! —gritó Carim-chan en voz más alta de lo que le había oído jamás

Ella dejó caer los brazos a los lados, mientras miraba a Carim-chan con incredulidad

—¿La estás defendiendo?

Aunque parecía nervioso, se mantuvo firme

—Nanoha rompió con ella Ahora Fate-chan solo intenta seguir adelante— Hayate-chan frunció los ojos y obligó a Carim-chan a que le soltara el brazo

—Vale, y ¿por qué no vas a buscar a una cualquiera… —Se volvió a mirar a Megan— … del Red y la traes a casa? Luego me cuentas si te ha ayudado a olvidarte de mí

—Hayate… —Carim-chan la cogió pero ella se libró de ella, cerrando la puerta de un golpe una vez sentada tras el volante Me senté a su lado, procurando no mirar a Fate-chan

—Cariño, no te vayas —le suplicó Carim, inclinándose a mirar por la ventana Ella arrancó el coche

—En este asunto, hay un lado bueno y uno malo, Carim Y tú estás en el malo

—Yo estoy contigo —dijo, con mirada desesperada

—No, ya no —añadió mientras daba marcha atrás

—¿Hayate? ¡Hayate! —le gritó Carim-chan mientras ella se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la carretera, dejándolo atrás Suspiré

—Hayate, no puedes romper con ella por esto Tiene razón— Hayate-chan puso la mano sobre la mía y me la apretó

—No, en absoluto Nada de lo que acaba de pasar ha estado bien

Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento de Residencia, el teléfono de Hayate-chan sonó Puso los ojos en blanco y respondió

—No quiero que vuelvas a llamarme nunca más Lo digo en serio, Carim —dijo ella— No, no puedes…, porque no quiero, simplemente No puedes defender lo que ha hecho: no puedes defender que haya herido así a Nanoha y estar conmigo… ¡Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir, Carim! ¡Da igual! ¿Acaso has visto a Nanoha intentando tirarse a la primera chica que se cruza! No es Fate, Carim, ese es el problema ¡No te ha pedido que lo defiendas! Uf… No pienso hablar más de esto No vuelvas a llamarme Adiós

Salió a toda prisa del coche, cruzó la calle y subió furiosa las escaleras Intenté seguirle el ritmo para poder oír su parte de la conversación

Cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar, lo apagó

—Fate ha pedido a Carim-chan que lleve a Megan a casa Quería pasarse por aquí cuando regresara

—Deberías dejar que viniera, Hayate-chan

—No, tú eres mi mejor amiga No puedo tragar con lo que he visto esta noche, y no puedo estar con alguien que lo defienda Fin de la conversación, Nanoha, lo digo en serio

Asentí y Hayate-chan me abrazó por los hombros, acercándome a ella mientras subíamos las escaleras a nuestras habitaciones Suzuka ya estaba dormida y yo me salté la ducha y me metí en la cama vestida de la cabeza a los pies, con el abrigo y todo No podía dejar de pensar en Fate entrando por la puerta con Megan, ni en las manchas de pintalabios rojo por toda su cara Intenté alejar de mi mente las imágenes asquerosas de lo que habría pasado si no hubiera estado allí y pasé por varias emociones hasta quedarme en la desesperación

Carim-chan tenía razón No tenía ningún derecho a estar enfadada, pero ignorar el dolor no me ayudaba

Yuuno-kun sacudió la cabeza cuando me senté en la silla al lado de la suya Sabía que mi aspecto era horrible; apenas tenía energía para cambiarme de ropa y cepillarme lo dientes

Solo había dormido una hora la noche anterior, incapaz de olvidarme del pintalabios rojo en la boca de Fate-chan o de la culpa por la ruptura de Carim-chan y Hayate-chan

Hayate-chan decidió quedarse en la cama, consciente de que una vez que se le calmara el enfado llegaría el turno de la depresión Quería a Carim-chan y, por muy determinada que estuviera en acabar las cosas porque ella se había posicionado en el bando equivocado, tenía que preparase para sufrir las consecuencias de su decisión

Después de clase, Yuuno me acompañó a la cafetería Como temía, Carim-chan esperaba a Hayate-chan en la puerta Cuando me vio, no dudó

—¿Dónde está Hayate?

—No ha ido a clase esta mañana

—¿Está en su habitación? —dijo ella volviéndose hacia Residencia

—Lo siento, Carim-chan —le grité

Ella se detuvo y se dio media vuelta, con la cara de un hombre que había llegado a su límite

—¡Me gustaría que ustedes dos arreglaran su relación!¡Pero cuando se pelean nos llevan a todas de por medio!

Se alejó hecha una furia y yo solté el aliento que estaba conteniendo

—Pues sí que ha ido bien

Yuuno me empujó dentro de la cafetería

—Con todo el mundo Guau ¿Crees que podrías hacer tu magia negra antes del examen del viernes?

—Veré qué puedo hacer

Yuuno eligió una mesa diferente, y me alegró seguirlo hasta allí Fate-chan se sentó con sus compañeros, pero no cogió una bandeja y no se quedó mucho Me vio cuando se iba, pero no se detuvo

—Entonces, Hayate y Carim han roto también, ¿eh? —preguntó Yuuno mientras masticaba

—Estábamos en casa de Carim-chan ayer por la noche y Fate llegó a casa con Megan y… la cosa se complicó Cada uno se posicionó en un bando

—¡Ay!

—Exactamente Me siento fatal

Yuuno me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

—No puedes controlar las decisiones que toman, Nanoha ¿Supongo que eso significa que nos saltamos aquello de San Valentín?

—Eso parece Yuuno — sonrió

—Aun así te invitaré a salir a Hayate y a ti Será divertido— Me apoyé en su hombro

—Eres el mejor, Yuuno

No había pensado en San Valentín, pero me encantaba tener planes No podía imaginarme lo mal que me sentiría si lo pasaba a solas con Hayate, oyéndola despotricar contra Carim-chan y Fate-chan durante toda la noche Estaba segura de que eso es lo que haría (no sería Hayate-chan si no lo fuera), pero al menos, si estábamos en público, sería una invectiva limitada

Las semanas de enero pasaron y, después de un encomiable pero fallido intento de Carim-chan por recuperar a Hayate, vi cada vez menos a ambas primas En febrero, de repente, dejaron de ir a la cafetería, y solo vi a Fate-chan un puñado de veces de camino a clase

La semana del día de San Valentín, Hayate-chan y Yuuno me invitaron a ir al Red, y, durante todo el trayecto hasta el club, temí encontrarme a Fate-chan allí Entramos y suspiré con alivio al no ver ni rastro de ella allí

—Yo pago las primeras rondas —dijo Yuuno, mientras señalaba una mesa y se abría paso entre la multitud del bar

Nos sentamos y observamos cómo la pista de baile pasó de estar vacía a rebosar de estudiantes universitarios borrachos Después de la quinta ronda, Yuuno nos llevó a la pista de baile, y finalmente me sentí lo suficientemente relajada como para pasar un buen rato

Bromeamos y nos chocamos unos contra otros, riéndonos histéricos cuando un hombre dio una vuelta a su compañera de baile, esta se soltó y acabó en el suelo

Hayate-chan levantó las manos y movió los rizos al ritmo de la música Me reí de su característica cara de baile y, entonces, me detuve abruptamente cuando Carim-chan apareció detrás de ella Le susurró algo al oído y ella se dio media vuelta Cruzaron unas palabras y, entonces, Hayate-chan me cogió de la mano y me llevó a nuestra mesa

—Por supuesto, la única noche que salimos y ella aparece —gruñó ella Yuuno nos trajo dos copas más, con un vaso para cada una

—Pensé que los necesitarías

—Y tenías razón

Hayate-chan se lo bebió echando la cabeza hacia atrás antes de que pudiéramos brindar, y yo sacudí la cabeza antes de chocar mi vaso con el de Yuuno Intenté no apartar la mirada de las caras de mis amigos, temiendo que, si Carim-chan estaba allí, Fate-chan no anduviera muy lejos

Otra canción empezó a sonar por los altavoces y Hayate-chan se levantó

—A la mierda, no me voy a quedar sentada en esta mesa el resto de la noche

—¡Esa es mi chica! —dijo Yuuno, siguiéndola a la pista de baile con una sonrisa

Los seguí, mirando a mi alrededor en busca de Carim-chan Había desaparecido Volví a relajarme e intenté librarme de la sensación de que Fate-chan aparecería en la pista de baile con Megan Un chico que había visto por el campus bailaba detrás de Hayate, y ella sonrió, agradecida por la distracción Tenía la sospecha de que estaba exagerando lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo, con la esperanza de que Carim-chan la viera Aparté la mirada un segundo y, cuando volví a mirar a Hayate, su compañero de baile había desaparecido Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió sacudiendo las caderas al ritmo de la música

La siguiente canción empezó a sonar y un chico diferente apareció detrás de Hayate, mientras su amigo se ponía a bailar a mi lado Un momento después, mi nuevo compañero de baile se puso detrás de mí, y me sentí un poco insegura cuando noté sus manos en mis caderas

Como si me hubiera leído la mente, quitó las manos de mi cintura Miré detrás de mí y vi que se había ido Miré a Hayate, y el hombre que estaba detrás de ella tampoco estaba

Yuuno parecía un poco nervioso, pero, cuando Hayate-chan levantó una ceja al ver su expresión, ella sacudió la cabeza y siguió bailando

A la tercera canción, estaba sudando y cansada Me retiré a nuestra mesa, apoyé la cabeza en la mano y me reí al ver que otro aspirante sacaba a Hayate-chan a bailar Ella me guiñó un ojo desde la pista de baile, y, de repente, me tensé cuando vi que tiraban de él hacia atrás y que desaparecía entre la multitud

Me levanté y rodeé la pista de baile, sin perder de vista el agujero por el que habían tirado de él; cuando vi a Carim-chan cogiendo por el cuello de la camisa al sorprendido chico, sentí que la adrenalina me hervía entre el alcohol de mis venas Fate estaba a su lado, riéndose histérica hasta que levantó la vista y me descubrió observándolos Dio un golpe a Carim-chan en el brazo y, cuando este miró hacia mí, volvió a empujar a su víctima a la pista

No tardé mucho en deducir qué había estado pasando: habían ido sacando de la pista a los chicos que se acercaban a bailar con nosotras y los habían amenazado para que permanecieran alejados de nosotras

Las miré a ambas con el ceño fruncido y me abrí paso hacia Hayate-chan La muchedumbre apenas dejaba huecos y tuve que empujar a unas cuantas personas para que se apartaran Carim-chan me cogió la mano antes de que pudiera llegar a la pista de baile

—¡No se lo digas! —dijo ella, intentando ocultar su sonrisa

—¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo, Carim? — ella se encogió de hombros, aún orgulloso de sí mismo

—La amo No puedo permitir que baile con alguien mas

—¿Y esa es tu excusa para espantar al chico que estaba bailando conmigo? —dije, cruzándome de brazos

—No he sido yo —replicó Carim, echando una rápida mirada a Fate-chan

—Lo siento, Nanoha Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo

—Pues no tiene ninguna gracia

—¿Qué es lo que no tiene ninguna gracia? —dijo Hayate, fulminando a Carim-chan con la mirada

Ella tragó saliva y me lanzó una mirada de súplica Le debía una, así que mantuve la boca cerrada

Carim-chan lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a delatarlo, y miró a Hayate-chan con dulce adoración

—¿Quieres bailar?

—No, no quiero bailar —dijo ella, volviendo hacia la mesa La siguió y nos dejó a Fate-chan y a mí solos, de pie

Fate-chan se encogió de hombros

—¿Quieres bailar?

—¿Y eso? ¿Megan no está aquí? —Ella sacudió la cabeza

—Solías ser muy dulce cuando estabas borracha

—Pues me alegra decepcionarte —dije, volviéndome hacia el bar

Me siguió y echó a dos tipos de sus asientos La fulminé con la mirada, pero ella me ignoró, se sentó y se quedó observándome expectante

—¿No te sientas? Te invito a una cerveza

—Pensaba que no pagabas las copas a ninguna chica en los bares

Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, impaciente

—Estás diferente

—Sí, no dejas de decirlo

—Vamos, Paloma ¿Dónde quedó eso de que fuéramos amigas?

—No podemos ser amigas, Fate-chan Está claro

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero ver cómo te tiras a una chica diferente cada noche, y, mientras, tú no dejas que nadie baile conmigo

Ella sonrió

—Te amo No puedo permitir que otras personas bailen contigo

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuánto me querías cuando compraste esa caja de condones? — Fate-chan hizo un gesto de disgusto y yo me levanté para volver a la mesa

Carim-chan y Hayate-chan estaban fundidos uno en brazos del otro, montando una escena mientras se besaban apasionadamente

—Me parece que lo de ir a la fiesta de citas de San Valentín vuelve a estar en pie —dijo Yuuno frunciendo el ceño

Suspiré

—Mierda

**Gracias a :**

**Nadaoriginal: exactamente ellas llegaron a esta situación por sus acciones y mas Fate por su egoísmo**

**Ritsuki Kurusawi: íbamos tan bien y la tenían que echar a perder**

**Lectores anonimos: Muchas gracias**

**Pd: Tengo pagina de facebook por si quieren leer doujin traducidos de love live, symphogear, Mai hime, los espero con ansias, me pueden encontrar como: Mapache Curioso, espero su visita ansiosamente.**

**Pd: Si quieren otra historia adaptada o traducida no duden en pedirla.**


End file.
